Children From The Future
by Maya Yoan
Summary: ketika Soo Won menolak untuk mencegah perang dengan kerajaan Xing, muncul anak-anak kecil yang tak seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ke-4 bersaudari ini muncul di hadapan mereka, untuk memenuhi takdir mereka dan mengubah masa depan kedua orang tua mereka. mereka adalah anak-anak dari masa depan. Twin Series 1.
1. Chp 1 - Who is this child?

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 1 – Who is this child?**

* * *

~ Sensui ~

.

Tetora datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang tempat Lily berada.

"jadi menurut laporan kepala tabib di klinik, jumlah para pecandu Nadai masih banyak yang harus diobati tapi jumlah pecandu saat ini sudah lebih berkurang dibandingkan saat pertama kali klinik dibangun... dan untuk para pedagang..." ujar Ramul melaporkan kondisi kota pada Lily, sampai tiba-tiba Tetora datang sambil menggendong sesuatu yang dibungkus kain "nona Lily, celaka?!".

Lily yang ada di kamar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Tetora "ada apa, Tetora?".

"eh, sebelumnya... bisa yang lain keluar dulu?" tanya Tetora tertawa kecil.

Setelah Lily meminta yang lain keluar sehingga di kamar hanya ada Lily, Ayura dan Tetora.

"nah, sekarang bicaralah... apa yang kau maksud dengan celaka barusan?" ujar Lily memiringkan kepala.

"dan apa yang kau gendong itu, Tetora?" tanya Ayura.

"eng, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya..." ujar Tetora tertawa kecil dengan ekspresi yang kompleks, antara bingung dan terkejut "sebelumnya, tolong lihat ini...".

Lily terbelalak saat melihat Tetora membuka kain yang membungkus sesuatu yang ia gendong dari tadi, yang ternyata adalah seorang anak kecil yang manis, gadis kecil berambut ikal dengan warna merah dan bermata ungu itu tersenyum lebar sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya pada Lily "bibi Lily ketemu!?".

Lily sangat terkejut, bukan hanya karena anak kecil yang tak ia kenal itu mengenalnya, juga karena anak itu sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya tersayang, Yona, tapi di satu sisi ia merasa kesal karena dipanggil bibi di usianya yang baru berusia 17 tahun.

"panggil aku kakak... siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengenalku?".

"eh? masa bibi lupa padaku? ini aku, Rui... tentu saja aku kenal bibi karena bibi Lily sahabat baik ibuku...".

"dan siapa ibumu?" tanya Lily dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan Tetora.

"mama Yona..." ujar Rui tersenyum lebar.

"APA!?" teriak Lily.

"karena itu saya bilang celaka tadi, kan?" ujar Tetora menahan tawa saat melihat reaksi Lily.

"Rui, jangan bohong, ya... usiamu berapa?".

"ih, biar Rui masih 5 tahun, Rui nggak pelupa dan Rui bukan pembohong... soalnya kata ibu, jangan suka bohong seperti ayah..." ujar Rui menggembungkan pipinya.

"tapi biar bagaimanapun, nona Yona masih 16 tahun dan tak mungkin beliau sudah memiliki anak yang berusia 5 tahun" ujar Ayura.

Tetora membuka seluruh kain yang membungkus tubuh Rui "sebelum anda bertanya lebih lanjut, tolong lihat ini, nona Lily...".

Lily dan Ayura terkejut melihat baju Rui berlumuran dengan darah, sehingga Lily meminta Ayura segera memandikan, mengganti baju Rui lalu mengobatinya jika ada luka. Setelah dimandikan dan diberi baju ganti, Rui tertidur sehingga Lily meminta Tetora memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, bagaimana Tetora bisa menemukan Rui. Awalnya, Tetora hanya pergi berbelanja seperti biasa ke pasar, namun saat kembali ke kediaman mereka di Sensui, Tetora melihat Rui meringkuk di dekat pintu masuk sehingga ia berniat membawa Rui masuk. Namun, Tetora terkejut karena anak itu mirip dengan Yona dan ia bahkan mengenal Tetora, ketika Rui meminta Tetora mempertemukannya dengan Lily, ia menyadari adanya bercak darah di baju Rui sehingga ia menyelimuti Rui dengan kain dan membawanya masuk. Giliran Ayura yang barusan memandikannya, setelah meminta salah seorang prajurit di rumah ini untuk mencari baju untuk gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun, Ayura yang memandikan Rui tak menemukan adanya luka melainkan sebuah tanda.

"tolong lihat ini..." ujar Ayura menyingkap baju Rui setelah menepis rambut ikal Rui ke samping sehingga terlihat tanda naga merah bermata ungu di bahu kanan Rui "apa mungkin anak ini memiliki hubungan dengan ke-4 ksatria naga dan nona Yona?".

"mungkin saja, tapi... bagaimana caranya kita bisa menghubungi mereka?".

"kelihatannya tidak ada pilihan lain selain kita menunggu mereka datang kemari... ah, tapi tunggu..." ujar Lily mendapat ide, meski ia tidak tahu ini ide yang bagus atau tidak "Ayura, Tetora, kita pergi ke Kuuto... aku akan mencoba bertanya pada Ogi...".

"tapi bukankah yang mulia Soo Won melarang anda menemuinya?".

Lily tersenyum sinis, bukan Lily namanya jika ia mau menuruti apa yang dikatakan Soo Won "karena itulah~ kita bawa Rui diam-diam ke tempat Ogi!? si muka tofu itu memang melarangku mengikutinya untuk bertemu Ogi, tapi dia tak melarangku menemui Ogi diam-diam, kan? toh ini kulakukan karena aku juga ingin mengantar Rui pada orang tua kandungnya yang asli".

* * *

~ Chishin ~

.

Chul Rang berlari di lorong kastil Chishin mengejar gadis kecil yang terlihat masih berusia 5 atau 6 tahunan "tunggu, jangan kesana!?".

Hingga akhirnya, ketika gadis itu berbelok ke salah satu lorong, Chul Rang bertabrakan dengan Geun Tae karena gadis kecil itu meluncur melalui celah di antara kedua kaki Geun Tae.

"Chul!? Apa yang kau lakukan!?" umpat Geun Tae yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"maaf, tuan Geun Tae!? Tapi ada anak tak dikenal menyusup kemari!?" ujar Chul Rang menunjuk ke belakang Geun Tae.

Terlihat gadis yang dikejar Chul Rang berlari ke arah jembatan dan menabrak Yun Ho. Melihat gadis berambut hitam bergelombang bermata ungu di depannya, Yun Ho segera memeluknya sambil mengeluskan pipinya "MANISNYA~".

"lepaskan aku, dayo!?" protes anak itu.

Melihat Yun Ho menangkap anak itu dengan mudah, Chul Rang merasa terpuruk "tadinya pak Hee Dae membawanya karena anak ini ditemukan di area pertambangan dan memintaku mencari orang tua anak ini... berbahaya bagi anak-anak jika bermain di area pertambangan, kan? masalahnya, anak ini tak terlihat seperti anak tetangga sekitar, jika dia anak pengunjung tambah repot...".

"eng, tunggu... entah kenapa anak ini mirip dengan seseorang, tapi siapa..." ujar Geun Tae memicingkan mata melihat gadis itu dan berusaha mengingat.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Geun Tae dan Yun Ho bergantian "paman dan bibi siapa, dayo?".

"namamu siapa, nak?" tanya Yun Ho.

"Umi... tapi ini dimana, dayo?".

"beneran anak nyasar, ya... ini di Chishin... asalmu darimana?" tanya Geun Tae menepuk kepala Umi.

"dari Kuuto, dayo...".

"cara bicaranya aneh... apa maksudnya dayo? Seharusnya gunakan salah satu kata pada ujung kalimatmu, da atau yo..." ujar Geun Tae menepuk-nepuk kepala Umi.

"ayah ibumu mana?" tanya Yun Ho.

"ayah sudah meninggal saat aku belum lahir, dayo... kalau ibu lagi sakit, makanya aku dan saudaraku mencari obat bersama paman tampan jenius, dayo...".

"terus mana saudaramu? Siapa lagi yang kau maksud paman tampan jenius?" ujar Geun Tae tambah bingung.

Umi menggelengkan kepala "nggak tahu, dayo... aku terpisah dari saudaraku ketika main petak umpet dan jatuh, jadi aku menutup mataku dan saat sadar, ternyata aku ada di depan gua jadi sekarang aku tak tahu ini dimana sampai tadi, dayo...".

Yun Ho dan Geun Tae saling bertatapan beberapa saat, sampai Yun Ho yang mencemaskan kondisi Umi meminta Geun Tae untuk mencari orang tua Umi.

"tidak bisakah kita carikan ibunya di Kuuto, tuan Geun Tae?".

"aku mau ikut kalau paman pergi ke Kuuto, dayo".

"baiklah, akan kuantar kau ke Kuuto... ayo" ujar Geun Tae menarik Umi, namun Umi tak mau melepas genggaman tangannya dari Yun Ho "hei, nak, bagaimana caranya aku pergi kalau kau tak mau lepas dari istriku?".

Umi menggelengkan kepala "nggak mau, dayo!? kata ibu jangan mudah percaya pada laki-laki, kalau sama-sama perempuan lebih aman, dayo".

"tapi kau bilang kau pergi dengan paman tampan jenius? Dia laki-laki juga, kan?".

"paman tampan jenius itu mukanya cantik seperti perempuan, lagipula paman tampan jenius itu orangnya baik, dia juga dokter ibuku, jadi aman saja, dayo".

Yun Ho akhirnya melerai pertengkaran mulut Geun Tae dan Umi yang terlihat lucu "begini saja, tuan Geun Tae... biar aku ikut ke Kuuto untuk menjaga anak ini, tapi jika terjadi apa-apa, aku akan tetap tinggal di kastil Hiryuu, aku janji takkan pergi ke tempat berbahaya, ya?".

Tak ada pilihan lain, Geun Tae meminta Chul Rang menyiapkan barang Yun Ho juga. Saat Chul pergi untuk melakukan apa yang diminta Geun Tae, Geun Tae kembali menginterogasi Umi.

"tapi... kau tahu siapa nama ayah dan ibumu, tidak?".

"maaf, paman... tapi kata paman Tae Woo dan bibi Lily, nama ayah dan ibuku tidak boleh diberitahu pada orang lain sembarangan kalau tidak akan berbahaya padaku dan saudariku, dayo...".

"hah?" ujar Geun Tae melongo.

"anak ini kenal dengan Lily dan jenderal Tae Woo? Tapi apa mereka orang yang sama dengan yang kita kenal?".

"aku kenal, dayo... paman Tae Woo itu jenderal suku angin dan bibi Lily itu anak jenderal suku air An Joon Gi, kan? mereka orang baik, jadi aku bisa percaya mereka, dayo" ujar Umi tersenyum lebar.

Yun Ho dan Geun Tae kembali bertatapan, kali ini mereka berpikir kalau mereka harus menanyakan pada Lily atau Tae Woo tentang siapa anak ini sebenarnya, kenapa anak ini bisa mengenal mereka berdua, dan siapa orang tua kandung anak itu sebenarnya, sampai Tae Woo dan Lily yang dikenal Umi memintanya tutup mulut soal orang tua mereka.

* * *

~ Fuuga ~

.

Han Dae mendarat di tengah lapangan dimana Mundok dan Tae Woo tengah berlatih, membuat rusuh "tetua!? Jenderal!? Celaka?! gawat!?".

"tenang dulu, bego!? Kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanya Tae Woo mengayunkan tombaknya yang berhasil dihindari Han Dae yang bergelantung di atas pohon.

"paman, kepalaku naik ke kepala, desu..." ujar gadis kecil yang dibawa Han Dae sehingga ia ikut tergantung di pohon dengan posisi terbalik.

"ups, maaf" ujar Han Dae turun ke bawah, menurunkan gadis kecil yang ia tutupi dengan kain itu sebelum menyingkap kain yang menutupinya "jangan kaget, ya".

Mundok dan Tae Woo merasa seperti disambar petir di tengah siang bolong melihat sosok gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang seukuran dengan Tae Yeon itu menatap Mundok dan Tae Woo dengan mata kucingnya yang terlihat mengantuk. Yang membuat mereka bertiga jadi kehilangan kata-kata adalah karena sosok gadis itu yang mirip dengan seseorang yang mereka kenal, mata berwarna biru yang gelap seperti laut yang ekor matanya naik seperti mata kucing dan rambut lurus berwarna merah yang panjangnya hampir mencapai tanah.

"tetua, perasaanku saja atau bukan, ya? kenapa rambutnya dan matanya seperti..." ujar Tae Woo terhenti karena Mundok menjitaknya "jangan katakan apa yang kau pikirkan karena aku juga berpikiran begitu, bocah...".

"tidak ada waktu... tolonglah ibu, jenderal Tae Woo..." ujar gadis itu memegang kain celana Tae Woo.

"...siapa kau sebenarnya dan siapa ibumu? kenapa kau memintaku menolongnya?" tanya Tae Woo berlutut di depan gadis itu, ia merasa tatapan mata gadis itu bukanlah tatapan mata yang bisa dimiliki oleh anak kecil.

"namaku Hanna... dan ibuku... kau bisa bertemu dengannya di Kuuto... entah dengan pria itu, yang membuatku khawatir adalah karena pria itu telah berjanji kepada penjaganya untuk membunuh Hak di pertemuan berikutnya dan yang pasti penjaga pria itu takkan membiarkan pria itu celaka atau mengingkari kata-katanya... jika tetua Mundok dan jenderal suku angin ada di sana, mereka pasti takkan membunuhnya... bawa aku juga..." ujar Hanna sebelum tertidur "ah... ngantuk, desu...".

"eh?!" ujar Tae Woo menahan Hanna yang tertidur.

* * *

~ Kuuto ~

.

Soo Won yang berkunjung ke tempat Ogi karena Ogi memanggilnya dengan urusan darurat, dikejutkan dengan cukup banyak hal, salah satunya adalah anak kecil yang langsung memeluk kakinya begitu ia tiba disana.

"kau lama... kukira kau takkan datang, Won... anak itu mencarimu dan terus menunggu di pojokan, siapa dia?" ujar Ogi meniup pipanya.

"...kau siapa, dik?" ujar Soo Won berjongkok dan meminta si gadis kecil untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Soo Won terbelalak melihat rupa gadis kecil itu yang mirip dengan seseorang yang ia kenal _"tunggu, rambut hitam lurus dan mata biru... bukan Lily, matanya lebih mirip dengan..."_.

"Ruri..." ujar gadis itu mencubit pipi Soo Won "jawaban dari pertanyaanmu barusan, namaku Ruri... ini pesan dari ibuku, Won".

 _"tunggu, tulisan ini..."_ pikir Soo Won mengerutkan kening dan menyimpan surat itu. Saat Soo Won pamit, ia membawa Ruri ikut serta. Tepat di saat Soo Won hendak pergi sambil membawa Ruri, ia bertabrakan dengan Lily yang baru tiba di tempat itu.

"yang mulia? kau..." ujar Lily refleks menutup mulut _"celaka!?"_.

"Lily? Kenapa kau ada di..." ujar Soo Won terbelalak melihat anak yang dibawa oleh Lily "tunggu dulu, anak itu... warna rambut merah yang ikal dan mata ungunya yang bulat itu...".

"Rui!?" ujar Ruri berdiri sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"kak Ruri!?" ujar Rui memeluk Ruri sambil menangis "huwa!? aku takut sekali!? syukurlah kakak selamat...".

"cep cep cep, jangan nangis, dong... dasar cengeng, ayo hapus air matamu!? habis ini kita masih harus mencari si desu dan si dayo, kan?" ujar Ruri menyeka air mata Rui sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rui, lalu menoleh ke arah Soo Won "oi, paman, ayo kita pergi temui ibu, jangan buat ibu kami menunggu lama".

Melihat Ruri memerintah Soo Won, entah kenapa Lily merasa ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya "untuk ukuran anak kecil, kau cukup belagu... memang siapa ayah kalian, sih?".

"tak perlu membicarakan orang itu di hadapanku, bibi Lily..." ujar Ruri yang menatap sinis Lili dengan sorot mata tajam.

"kak Ruri serem..." ujar Rui dengan wajah pucat.

"itu bukan sorot mata yang bisa dimiliki anak kecil biasa..." pikir Lily kagum.

Lily mengikuti Soo Won sambil menggandeng Ruri dan Rui "tunggu, kau mau kemana, yang mulia?".

"kembali ke kastil Hiryuu" sahut Soo Won menyerahkan Ruri dan Rui pada Lily "jika kau masih ada perlu denganku, tolong jaga dua anak ini sementara waktu di luar kastil dan jangan sampai ada orang dalam istana yang curiga".

"...Ayura, Tetora, aku akan ikut dengan yang mulia ke kastil Hiryuu, salah satu dari kalian berdua susullah aku nanti dan yang satu lagi harus menjaga anak-anak ini di penginapan, kita berangkat nanti malam, paham?".

"baik, nona Lily" ujar Ayura dan Tetora bersamaan.

 **Sementara itu, beberapa saat kemudian di kastil Hiryuu...**

Joo Doh menautkan alis melihat Geun Tae datang bersama Yun Ho, bukan hanya karena Geun Tae yang tumben-tumbenan datang bersama istrinya, tapi juga karena anak kecil yang ada di gendongan Yun Ho "...apa kau datang kemari bersama istrimu hanya untuk memamerkan anak kalian?".

"dia bukan anak kami, tapi anak nyasar... katanya dia dari Kuuto, makanya kami bawa kemari dan istriku juga ikut kemari karena dia tak mau lepas dari istriku..." ujar Geun Tae menoleh ke sekeliling "ngomong-ngomong, dimana yang mulia Soo Won?".

"hilang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan kami sedang mencarinya..." ujar Joo Doh kesal.

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka, di lorong lain terdengar suara pertengkaran.

"aku mengerti, Lily...".

"tidak, kau tak mengerti!? jika kau mengerti, kenapa kau mengambil keputusan ini!?".

"apa kau bisa berikan pilihan lain yang lebih baik? ini demi kerajaan ini...".

"dan membuat dia lebih menderita lagi?".

Soo Won menutup mulut Lily dan berbisik "jangan keras-keras bicaranya, kita berdua ada di kastil saat ini... lalu apalagi keperluanmu kali ini? bukankah urusanmu di Kuuto sudah selesai?".

"benar, tapi aku kembali memiliki satu urusan lagi di Kuuto, memastikan kau mengubah keputusanmu atau aku takkan pulang..." ujar Lily setelah melepas tangan Soo Won.

"dan kau tahu itu takkan terjadi... kau membuang waktuku dan menyia-nyiakan waktumu sendiri, nona".

Saat Geun Tae, Yun Ho dan Joo Doh memergoki mereka berdua, mereka bertiga terkejut melihat Lily menampar Soo Won keras-keras. Sementara ketiga orang dewasa di tempat itu terdiam, anak kecil yang terkejut melihat hal itu justru berhasil melerai mereka berdua.

"bibi Lily, jangan bertengkar, dayo!?" teriak Umi dari kejauhan sehingga Lily mengecek tubuh Umi sampai ia berhasil menemukan tanda kura-kura hitam yang dililit ular di tengkuk leher Umi "...Umi?".

"iya... ada apa, dayo?".

Logat bicara Umi yang aneh membuat Lily teringat pada Hanna sehingga Lily mengerutkan kening dan menahan tawa "mungkin aku harus menanyakan ibumu, kenapa caramu bicara jadi aneh begitu...".

Melihat Lily tersenyum, Umi langsung memeluknya dan tersenyum lebar "nah, begini baru namanya bibi Lily, dayo... bibi Lily kan biasanya baik, ramah, selalu tersenyum dan lembut, kenapa bibi marah dan menampar paman itu, dayo?".

Saat Umi menunjuk Soo Won, Lily memicingkan mata menatap Soo Won, terlihat jelas kalau ia sedang kesal pada Soo Won sampai-sampai Lily memalingkan wajahnya dari Soo Won saat menggendong Umi "tak apa-apa, itu pantas untuknya dan yang lebih penting... kedua saudarimu ada di tempat bibi sekarang, jadi Umi ikut pulang dengan bibi, ya?".

"tapi dayo... ibu...".

"nanti bibi minta ibumu datang menjemputmu".

"bukan itu, dayo... sekarang ini ibu kan sedang kesusahan karena para paman ditawan orang jahat".

"serahkan masalah para paman dan ibumu padaku, nanti mereka akan kuminta datang ke tempatmu, jadi kau tunggu saja bersama Lily, ya?" ujar Soo Won mengulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk kepala Umi, sehingga Lily menjauhkan Umi dari Soo Won.

"tidak perlu, tuan baik hati... biar saya yang mengurus semua yang berkaitan dengan ibu dan para paman anak ini karena saya yakin anda takkan bisa" ujar Lily menatap tajam Soo Won.

Melihat reaksi Lily, Joo Doh mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Umi "sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud para paman dan ibumu? Cepat beritahu atau...".

"paman itu seram, aku tak mau dekat-dekat, dayo?!" ujar Umi yang sembunyi ke bahu Lily.

"wajahmu menakutkan, jenderal Joo Doh!? kau membuat gadis kecil ini ketakutan!?" ujar Lily meminta Joo Doh menjauh sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Umi.

"sebenarnya kau ada berapa saudara, sih?" tanya Geun Tae yang menahan tawa.

"kami 4 bersaudara tapi karena kami kembar dari sel telur yang berbeda, makanya kami terlahir sebagai kembar non identik, jangan heran jika kami tak mirip, dayo... jika dari urutan lahir, kak Ruri anak sulung, aku anak kedua, anak ketiga Hanna dan si bungsu Rui, dayo..." ujar Umi.

"berarti aku tinggal mencari Hanna, ya? kalau begitu Umi kubawa, ya... terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya, jenderal Geun Tae dan nona Yun Ho..." ujar Lily pamit pada mereka semua "Yona, semoga kau selamat...".

Yun Ho menghela napas "wah, aku terkejut melihat sisi lain Lily yang tak pernah kulihat... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua sampai anda bertengkar, yang mulia?".

"lupakan saja" sahut Soo Won menjauh dan meminta Joo Doh bersiap.


	2. Chp 2 - Resonance

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 2 – Resonance**

* * *

"...anda kelihatan kesal sekali, nona Lily".

Tak seperti Ayura yang berusaha cuek, Tetora terlihat mencemaskan Lily yang dari tadi pasang wajah cemberut sambil menunggangi kuda.

"bagaimana tidak? Aku tak percaya, si muka tofu itu..." ujar Lily mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras, muncul pertigaan di kepalanya, saking kesalnya pada Soo Won ia bahkan siap menamparnya beberapa kali lagi dan memarahinya kalau saja Umi tak menghentikannya tadi. Lily menghela napas panjang dan menatap langit, kali ini ia berusaha untuk lebih tenang dan mengingat apa yang terjadi. Soo Won, Umi dan Ruri sudah menceritakan situasi yang terjadi pada kerajaan Xing, juga pada Yona dkk, sehingga Lily bersedia membantu ketiga anak kecil yang meminta tolong padanya agar ia menolong Yona dkk kali ini bersama suku angin.

"aku berterima kasih pada kalian bertiga karena sudah memberitahuku situasi yang terjadi".

"kurasa masih terlalu cepat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, bibi Lily".

"benar, lagipula ini semua kami lakukan demi ibu kami, dayo".

Setelah meminta agar mereka berhenti dan meminta kedua adiknya turun dari kuda, Ruri kembali menegur kedua adiknya "ingat, identitas kita sebagai anak ibu adalah rahasia!? soal bibi Lily, apa boleh buat karena Rui sudah terlanjur mengatakannya tapi kuminta kalian jangan ceroboh menyebutkan identitas kita lagi di hadapan orang lain untuk ke depannya, anggap ini sebagai permintaanku pada kalian sebagai kakak sulung kalian, mengerti?".

"tapi Ruri, dari ucapan Soo Won pada Umi tadi...sedikit banyak pasti Soo Won menyadari siapa orang tua kalian, apa tak masalah?".

"oh, untuk orang itu sih, biar saja... sebab dia adalah orang yang harus bertanggung jawab, tentu dia perlu tahu dan akan kupastikan dia harus membayar penderitaan yang dialami oleh ibu, itu sebabnya aku memberitahunya lewat surat yang pernah ditulis oleh ibu"

"surat itu masih kak Ruri bawa!?".

"sempet-sempetnya, dayo...".

"hei, surat itu terselip bersama liontin kalung yang diberikan ibu dalam sini, tahu" sahut Ruri menunjukkan sebuah kantung wewangian bercorak bunga yang lebih mirip kantung jimat di balik bajunya.

Penasaran dengan surat yang dimaksud ketiga anak kecil itu, Lily menyodorkan tangannya saat berjongkok di depan Ruri "surat apa? mana coba kulihat?".

"ada sama si breng*** itu...".

"...Ruri, bisa kau gunakan kata-kata yang halus? Kau itu perempuan" sahut Lily menepuk kedua bahu Ruri dan geleng-geleng kepala, ia serasa ingin menangis jika mengingat anak di hadapannya ini mengaku sebagai anak Yona "omong-omong, karena kalian bilang Yona dalam bahaya, aku bersedia membantu kalian, tapi kenapa kita malah langsung pergi ke daerah perbatasan ini, bukannya menghubungi suku angin?".

"justru itu, salah satu saudari kami sudah menghubungi suku angin, bibi Lily".

"sama dengan apa yang sudah kami beritahu pada bibi Lily, saudari kami itu juga sudah menyampaikan semua itu pada suku angin. Dengan bantuan mereka, kita cukup membantu ibu dan teman-temannya kabur, dayo"

"benar, soal membebaskan para paman naga dan paman Yun bisa kita serahkan pada jenderal Tae Woo dan suku angin dibantu oleh Hanna, yang sulit itu adalah meminta kerajaan Xing menyerah agar mereka batal melaksanakan perang. Hubungan antara kedua kerajaan terlalu rumit, sulit untuk melakukan perjanjian damai".

Lily takjub mendengar ucapan Ruri "kamu itu benar-benar baru 5 tahun?".

"kita bahas itu nanti saja, diamlah sementara aku melakukan resonansi agar kita tahu dimana Hanna berada, dayo"

"resonansi?" ujar Tetora dengan heran.

Rui bersandar pada Lily yang memegangi tubuhnya dari belakang dan mendongak menatap Lily "kekuatan utama kak Umi adalah kotodama (kekuatan kata-kata) termasuk kata-kata yang ada dalam hati alias pikiran seseorang, dengan berkonsentrasi penuh kak Umi bisa mendengar suara-suara di sekitarnya, jadi jika ingin mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang dan mengetahui apa yang terjadi, kak Umi tinggal memfokuskan untuk mendengar suara yang ia cari".

Lama Umi memejamkan mata sambil berjongkok hingga akhirnya Umi berdiri "kakek buyut, paman Tae Woo dan paman Han Dae tengah menyusup bersama Hanna ke kota Sansan untuk membebaskan para paman naga dan paman Yun".

"oh, jika sudah ada Hanna, tak masalah meski ketahuan saat mereka kabur" gumam Ruri.

"eng, masalahnya..." ujar Umi menoleh ke arah yang lain "di kota itu juga ada ibu dan orang-orang yang menemaninya, menyusup dengan tujuan yang sama dengan kakek buyut, paman Tae Woo dan paman Han Dae, sedangkan pasukan suku Langit yang dipimpin raja sebentar lagi sampai kesini meski mereka sedang menuju perkemahan tersembunyi suku angin yang ada di tempat lain...".

"APA!?" pekik Lily dan Rui.

* * *

~ Sansan ~

.

Tengah malam ketika penjagaan lebih longgar ketimbang di siang hari karena malam hari adalah waktunya beristirahat kecuali bagi beberapa prajurit yang ditugaskan berpatroli, ada beberapa bayangan yang menyusup di tengah kegelapan malam.

"penjagaannya benar-benar ketat" gumam Han Dae melihat para prajurit yang berkeliling di kota Sansan.

"jangan lirik-lirik, Han Dae... kita tak boleh mengundang kecurigaan orang lain, kan?".

"aku mengerti, jendral... tapi nona mungil, kau yakin mau ikutan juga?".

"paman Han Dae, paman Tae Woo dan kakek buyut sudah setuju membawaku karena orang lain takkan curiga pada kalian, kan? normalnya mereka takkan menyangka bahwa ada penyusup yang membawa anak-anak dan kakek tua ke medan perang, desu"

"ucapan Hanna benar, lagipula hanya Hanna yang tahu dimana teman-teman tuan putri dan Hak ditawan, kan? karena itu kita terpaksa membawanya".

Melihat Han Dae menggendong Hanna di bahunya, Tae Woo terkekeh "yah, siapapun yang melihat kita saat ini akan mengira kalau kita hanya tiga cucu yang sedang jalan-jalan bersama kakeknya".

"oi, rombongan yang disana?!".

Mereka bertiga terkejut karena ada beberapa prajurit yang ditugaskan patroli malam itu menegur dan menghampiri mereka. Saat si prajurit itu bertanya tentang apa yang mereka lakukan, Hanna langsung menarik rambut Han Dae.

"Hanna, rambutku bisa rontok, nih!?".

"habisnya aku lapar, desu!? aku mau makan mi, bakpau dan dango, tapi paman keliling nyari tempat makan aja lama amat!?".

"habisnya memang susah cari warung yang buka saat hampir tengah malam begini, kan!?".

"Hanna, sini sama kakek..." ujar Mundok menggendong Hanna sehingga Han Dae terbebas dari cengkraman Hanna.

"untuk cemilan seperti bakpau dan dango sih tak masalah, tapi kalau kau makan berat malam-malam begini nanti badanmu bisa melar, Hanna" sahut Tae Woo mencubit pipi Hanna.

"cucu anda manis sekali~ nih, dango dan bakpaunya" ujar salah satu prajurit menyerahkan cemilan yang ia bawa, tadinya cemilan itu ingin mereka makan sebagai pengganjal perut.

Melihat Hanna mengambil makanan itu, Mundok menghadapkan Hanna pada para prajurit itu "ayo, bilang apa?".

"terima kasih, paman tentara, desu" ujar Hanna tersenyum lebar, senyuman Hanna yang polos dan manis itu membuat beberapa prajurit itu merasa gemas melihat Hanna yang begitu manis. Saat beberapa prajurit itu meminta mereka kembali ke rumah dan pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk kembali berpatroli, Hanna terkekeh "itulah cara memanfaatkan anak-anak di tengah penyusupan, desu".

" _anak kecil yang mengerikan?!"_ pikir Han Dae dan Tae Woo.

 **Sementara itu, di tempat lain di Sansan...**

Algira dan Vold ikut membantu Hak dan Yona yang kembali menyusup ke Sansan. Tepat di dekat mansion tempat Kou Ren berdiam, Hak mengamati dari balik dinding di balik lorong.

"Hak, apa kau yakin dengan hal ini?".

"ini satu-satunya cara, selagi pasukan suku angin menunggu dan menahan pasukan kerajaan yang lain, penyusup dari suku angin akan menyusup untuk membebaskan teman-teman anda dan kami akan mengulur waktu dengan menjadi umpan... kalian harus selamat atau putri Tao akan merasa sangat bersalah, setidaknya putri Kou Ren takkan membunuh putri Tao".

Hak melepaskan kain yang menutupi mata pedang Tsu Quan Dao "putri, kau disini saja bersama Algira dan Vold, biar aku yang masuk ke dalam sana seorang diri".

"tuan Hak, itu terlalu sembrono!? Meski kau sangat kuat, tapi menghadapi mereka seorang diri...".

"biar kubantu, Hak-nyan!? Voldopus, kau saja yang menjaga Yo-nyan!?".

"tidak, kalian bertiga masuklah ke dalam, biar aku yang menjaga Yona".

Yona, Hak, Algira dan Vold menoleh ke belakang. Yona dan Hak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.


	3. Chp 3 - Animal Instinct

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 3 – Animal Instinct**

* * *

~ Perbatasan Kerajaan Kouka dan Kerajaan Xing, hutan di dekat Sansan ~

.

"tetua Mundok dan jenderal Tae Woo menyusup ke Sansan?! Tanpa menunggu perintah dari yang mulia, kenapa..." ujar Joo Doh terhenti karena salah seorang prajurit wanita di suku angin memotong ucapannya.

"seorang anak kecil meminta pertolongan pada jenderal Tae Woo, ibu anak itu sedang sakit, ayah anak itu sudah lama meninggal dan sekarang ini para pamannya ditahan oleh prajurit kerajaan Xing, tentu saja tetua Mundok tak bisa membiarkan gadis kecil yang merupakan anak yatim itu apalagi menolak permintaan anak kecil yang meminta tolong agar kami menyelamatkan pamannya, kan? tak bisa membiarkan tetua Mundok pergi seorang diri, jenderal Tae Woo dan tangan kanannya, Han Dae ikut menyusup ke Sansan untuk menyelamatkan paman anak itu, kami hanya akan tetap diam dan menunggu sampai mereka kembali setelah paman anak itu berhasil mereka selamatkan, titik".

"baik, kita tunggu sampai fajar tiba... jika mereka belum kembali sampai fajar tiba, kuanggap mereka gagal dan jika kalian tetap menentang, akan kuanggap itu sebagai pemberontakan dari suku angin" sahut Soo Won beranjak dari perkemahan suku angin, meminta Geun Tae dan Joo Doh ikut dengannya untuk menyusun strategi.

* * *

Lily menepuk dahi dan geleng-geleng kepala "jadi, karena gagal membujuk Soo Won untuk melakukan pertemuan secara damai dengan kerajaan Xing, Yona bertindak sendirian lagi... di saat teman-teman Hak dari suku angin menyusup untuk menyelamatkan para ksatria naga dan Yun, ia dan Hak akan menemui putri kerajaan Xing untuk mengulur waktu dan membujuk putri itu untuk menyerah atau melakukan perjanjian damai... tindakannya bisa kutebak, dia itu benar-benar pantang menyerah dan akan melakukan apa yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan temannya".

"lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan, kak?".

Ruri menepuk kepala Rui yang bertanya padanya dengan tatapan mata harap-harap cemas, ia tak punya pilihan lain "...tentu saja akan kubantu mereka, dan jika putri Kou Ren tetap tak mau mengangkat bendera putih, hanya ada satu cara untuk mencegah perang ini, akan kubuat kedua kubu tak bisa saling baku hantam, aku memerlukan bantuan Hanna untuk memasang kutukan dinding api".

"bagaimana denganku, dayo?".

"kau pasang saja kotodama di akhir nanti, kutukan itu bisa bertahan lama jika ada kotodama darimu, adikku... kalian tunggu disini, akan kubantu mereka untuk kabur".

"kau? bagaimana caranya?".

Melihat Lily menyangsikan ucapan Ruri, Rui tertawa melihat Ruri mengeluarkan dua buah gelang yang masing-masing memiliki 8 lonceng "wah, bakal ramai, nih".

"benar, pasti mau manggil teman-temannya, dayo".

Begitu Ruri membunyikan lonceng itu, yang mengejutkan adalah berkumpulnya para binatang yang ada di hutan itu, mulai dari yang jinak sepert burung atau tupai hingga yang liar seperti harimau, serigala, beruang, singa atau gajah.

"tolong bantu aku, teman-teman... aku harus menyelamatkan paman dan ibuku".

Semua binatang yang berkumpul di tempat itu menundukkan kepala di depan Ruri, seolah tunduk pada Ruri. Ruri memilih beberapa hewan yang bisa berlari dan membantunya, yaitu harimau, serigala dan singa. Ketika salah satu gajah menempelkan belalainya ke kepala Ruri, Ruri tertawa kecil dan mengelus belalai si gajah "maaf, tuan gajah, tapi tubuhmu terlalu besar untuk masuk ke pedesaan itu dan aku tak mau kau dilukai mereka, karena itu kupilih teman-teman yang tubuhnya tak terlalu besar dan bisa membantuku lari dari sana dengan cepat".

"apa anak ini pawang binatang?".

Melihat reaksi Lily, Umi mengayunkan tangan sambil menahan tawa "bukan sih, tapi kak Ruri memang punya kekuatan yang membuatnya bisa berkomunikasi dengan binatang juga, dayo".

"sebut saja salah satu kemampuanku ini semacam 'insting binatang', ini membuatku bisa mengetahui dan menyelami isi hati atau pikiran hewan, bahkan aku bisa masuk ke dalam mereka dan mengendalikan mereka dari jauh, tapi karena aku perlu memasang kutukan dinding api bersama Hanna, mau tak mau aku harus pergi sekalian menjemput mereka".

"tunggu, aku juga ikut?! aku sudah janji pada ibumu untuk menolongnya kapanpun ia butuh bantuanku meski aku harus menggunakan tubuhku!?" ujar Lily teringat pada janjinya pada Yona di hari hujan itu _"karena aku menyayangimu, Yona, janjiku padamu saat itu bukanlah main-main... akan kulakukan apapun, untuk menolongmu dan melindungimu selagi aku bisa melakukannya"_.

* * *

Melihat Yona menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak, Lily tertawa "apa? kenapa tampangmu seperti melihat hantu begitu?".

"Lily, kau...".

"tenanglah, aku sudah dengar situasi yang terjadi dan kali ini, aku pasti akan menolong kalian dan perang bisa dicegah kali ini lagipula... kita punya bala bantuan tak terduga kali ini" ujar Lily memegang tangan Yona.

Yona tak tahan lagi, ia merasa sangat lega dan memeluk Lily "aku sangat bersyukur karena kau ada di dekatku, Lily... tapi bagaimana kita mencegah perang ini?".

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar keributan dari mansion tempat Kou Ren berdiam.

"wah, anak itu benar-benar bikin ribut disana, dari tadi dia memang niat sekali sih" ujar Lily tertawa karena ia mengetahui penyebab keributan itu. Tepat ketika Yona, Hak, Algira dan Vold melihat ke arah mansion, terlihat rombongan binatang buas yang dipimpin Ruri keluar dari pintu gerbang yang didobrak.


	4. Chp 4 - Blue Fire

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 4 – Blue Fire**

* * *

 **Beberapa saat sebelum keributan terjadi...**

Hanna menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik dinding, Tae Woo dan Han Dae menyusulnya dengan cara berjinjit (Mundok menunggu di luar untuk mengalihkan perhatian penjaga). Penyusupan sukses, mereka bertiga masuk lewat belakang dengan melompati dinding saat para prajurit dibuat lengah oleh Mundok. Dengan kecepatan Han Dae yang luar biasa, ia menenteng Hanna saat ia melompati dinding.

"kurasa pilihan kita membawa Hanna tepat, kita bisa menyusup kemari dengan mudahnya karena Hanna memberitahu kita titik mana yang harus kita lewati".

"nona mungil, bagaimana caranya kau bisa tahu tempat yang sepi dan tak dilewati orang?".

"insting wanita, desu".

"kau masih anak-anak, kan? ubh!?" ujar Han Dae yang dijotos dagunya oleh Hanna dari bawah.

"di dalam situ mereka disekap".

"dalam bangunan itu, ya?".

"serahkan saja pada Han Dae~".

Dengan kecepatannya (seperti biasa), Han Dae berhasil menyusup ke dalam bangunan dan melumpuhkan kedua penjaga yang ada di depan pintu masuk. Setelah menyandarkan kedua prajurit itu, Han Dae melambaikan tangan pertanda meminta Tae Woo ikut masuk. Tae Woo menenteng Hanna dan ikut masuk, mereka bertiga segera menemukan sebuah penjara kayu yang berisi lima orang, tak lain adalah Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga.

Shina menoleh ke luar "...ada yang menyusup kemari".

Yun langsung bereaksi dan bangun "siapa?".

"oh, itu Hak kecil...".

Yun, Kija dan Jae Ha mengerutkan kening mendengar ucapan Shina "hah?!".

"nona mungil, mereka yang ditahan dalam sini, bukan?".

"ping pong, desu" ujar Hanna mengacungkan jempol dan meminta Tae Woo mendekatkan ia ke penjara itu "para paman yang ada di dalam, mundur sedikit, desu".

Ketika Hanna menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jeruji yang terbuat dari kayu itu, jeruji kayu itu meleleh seketika hingga tercipta lubang yang besar, cukup besar bagi Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga untuk keluar dari penjara kayu itu.

"oh, nona mungil memang hebat" sahut Han Dae mengelus-elus kepala Hanna yang tertawa kecil, merasa senang karena ia dipuji oleh Han Dae.

Yun menundukkan kepala "terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan kami, tapi kalian...".

"masih terlalu cepat untuk berterima kasih, paman Yun, karena kita masih harus keluar dari sini sebelum ketahuan, desu".

Saat mereka hendak keluar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ribut-ribut disertai suara teriakan.

"ADA PENYUSUP!?".

"yah, baru juga diomongin" ujar Tae Woo menepuk dahi dan menoleh ke arah Han Dae "si bodoh, kau taruh dimana prajurit yang kau lumpuhkan itu, hah?".

"kukembalikan ke posisi semula seperti sedang berjaga, kok... menghadap dinding, sih".

"paman, harusnya kau ikat saja mereka dan sembunyikan di dalam sini, desu".

"tuh, anak umur 5 tahun bahkan lebih pintar darimu".

"hm... biar Zeno yang bukakan jalan, jadi saat ada yang mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah kita, kekuatanku bisa aktif jika mereka menebasku".

"JANGAN!?" pekik Yun dan Kija.

"tunggu, kenapa dari tadi mereka belum masuk? Padahal aku sudah bersiap untuk menghajar mereka" ujar Tae Woo heran.

"...mereka kesulitan menghadang penyusup yang masuk lewat pintu depan" ujar Shina.

"penyusup macam apa yang masuk lewat pintu depan!?" ujar Yun terkejut.

"ADA BINATANG BUAS!?".

"CEPAT PANGGIL PASUKAN BANTUAN!?".

"DARIMANA SEMUA BINATANG BUAS INI MASUK?!".

"SIAPA YANG MEMBIARKAN BINATANG BUAS INI MASUK!?".

"SEORANG KAKEK TUA MEMBAWA MEREKA MASUK?!".

"BUKAN, BODOH!? TAPI ANAK KECIL ITU!?".

Mendengar suara teriakan di luar, Hanna dan Tae Woo menepuk dahinya.

"ya, ampun... kak Ruri mulai lagi, desu...".

"anak kecil dan kakek tua... biar kutebak, anak kecil itu saudarimu pasti yang pernah kau ceritakan itu dan jangan bilang kalau kakek tua itu...".

"siapa lagi selain kakek buyut, desu?".

"sudahlah, jenderal Tae Woo, kita keluar sekarang dan bantu tetua Mundok".

Begitu mereka keluar dari bangunan itu, terlihat pasukan yang dipimpin Neguro, Yotaka dan Mizali membentengi Kou Ren tengah berhadapan dengan sebuah pasukan binatang buas yang terdiri dari sekelompok harimau yang dipimpin harimau putih, singa dan serigala. Mundok ada tepat di samping Ruri yang menaiki harimau putih. Melihat Hanna yang baru saja keluar bersama Tae Woo, Han Dae, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga melambaikan tangan dan berlari ke arahnya, Ruri turun dari harimau putih itu "kau itu, ya... hanya untuk menjemput para paman naga dan paman Yun, kenapa lama sekali? aku jadi harus menjemputmu, kan? dasar adik bodoh".

"aku bisa pulang tanpa kau bantu, kakakku sayang, tapi kami bisa pergi dari sini diam-diam jika kau tak membawa pasukanmu yang heboh seperti biasa ini, kan? jadi siapa yang bodoh, hah? dasar kakak bodoh, desu".

"baik, kita ribut nanti saja... sekarang, kalian semua!? Cepat naik ke atas mereka dan kabur dari sini!?" ujar Ruri menarik Hanna dan melompat ke atas harimau putih yang ia tunggangi.

Beberapa harimau dan singa seolah meminta teman-teman mereka untuk ikut naik ke atas tubuh mereka dan kabur. Begitu Mundok, Han Dae, Tae Woo, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga ikut naik ke atas harimau / singa itu, para binatang buas itu ikut kabur meninggalkan tempat itu menuju pintu belakang. Tentu saja pasukan kerajaan Xing tak membiarkan mereka lari begitu saja, menyadari beberapa dari prajurit itu siap memanah mereka, Ruri meminta teman-teman yang ada di belakangnya menundukkan kepala.

"kak, mereka cukup merepotkan karena tak mau menyerah, kurasa mereka takkan berhenti jika belum berhasil menangkap kita, desu".

"hm... panah mereka juga merepotkan, aku tak mau teman-temanku ini terluka".

"jadi boleh kulakukan, desu?".

"jangan dibunuh, ya".

"siap, desu" sahut Hanna mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke belakang.

Ketika beberapa anak panah dilontarkan para prajurit kerajaan Xing, muncul api berwarna biru yang membakar habis puluhan panah yang dilontarkan itu sebelum panah-panah itu mengenai mereka. Melihat hal itu, Yotaka memerintahkan prajurit mereka untuk menangkap mereka saja atau melakukan serangan jarak dekat. Saat salah satu prajurit hampir menangkap Yun, Hanna mengarahkan api birunya pada prajurit itu.

"Hanna!? kau...?!".

"tenang saja, paman Tae Woo... apiku tak hanya bisa membakar, karena apiku fleksibel... aku sudah mengaturnya agar apiku hanya akan membakar habis jika objek yang ia kenai adalah benda mati".

Han Dae bersiul "wow, prajurit itu membeku... keren, jadi api biru itu tak hanya membakar, tapi juga bisa membekukan".

"bibi dan paman, jika kau ingin memulihkan para prajurit yang membeku karena api biruku, kau siram atau rebus saja mereka dengan air panas!?" teriak Hanna yang melambaikan tangan.

"memangnya mau dimasak!?" pekik Yun.

"ah, siapa yang kau sebut bibi?! Dasar anak nakal!?" pekik Kou Ren.

Memanfaatkan keributan itu, Tao berhasil keluar dari kamar tempat ia dikunci dan pergi dari situ lewat pintu depan yang kini tanpa penjagaan. Mengira keributan itu disebabkan Yona dkk, Tao pun memutar dan tiba ke gerbang belakang mansion.


	5. Chp 5 - The Other Wind Fang

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 5 – The Other Wind Fang**

.

* * *

Terlihat Tao menghampiri mereka dari jalan yang ada di samping mansion "Algira, Vold!?".

"ceritanya nanti saja, cepat kabur, desu!?".

Melihat pasukan binatang buas yang dibawa Ruri kabur melewati mereka, mereka ikut lari dari sana tanpa menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya membantu mereka kabur kali ini selain keempat anak kecil itu. Terlihat dari kejauhan, tiga bayangan berjubah yang mengawasi mereka dari atas tebing di samping hutan yang menghadap ke tanah lapang tempat Kou Ren menempatkan perkemahan para pasukan mereka.

Gadis bermata hitam berambut hitam pendek berombak dengan tatto serigala hitam di lehernya yang berjubah hitam berlutut di belakang wanita berjubah merah maroon di hadapannya "tuan putri, Hwaryun dan Bam telah menghubungi kita, katanya segala persiapan telah beres, tinggal pelaksanaannya...".

"bagus, Agni... bersiaplah, kita turun ke medan pertempuran".

Gadis berambut coklat lurus sebahu bermata biru muda berjubah hitam terlihat cemas menatap wanita yang merupakan majikannya "tuan putri, apa anda benar-benar harus melakukan ini?".

"kami berdua sudah sepakat, Yuria...".

"tapi saya juga merasakan kecemasan yang dirasakan Yuria, tuan putri, bagaimana jika pria itu ingkar janji?".

"maka akan kubiarkan dia mati di tangan mantan tunanganku..." ujar gadis itu meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Yona dkk tiba di tanah lapang tempat perkemahan para prajurit di dekat Sansan, harusnya mereka terkepung karena di sekeliling mereka adalah prajurit kerajaan Xing tapi tentu ini bukan masalah bagi mereka karena para prajurit itu terlanjur dibuat keder oleh para hewan buas yang dibawa Ruri.

Soo Won yang mengetahui sepak terjang Yona, membawa pasukan suku Langit dan suku Bumi sementara pasukan suku angin yang ikut menahan pasukan kerajaan Xing juga pasukan suku Langit dan suku Bumi siap bentrok kapan saja.

"pergilah dari sini sejauh mungkin, tuan putri" ujar Hak meminta Mundok dan pasukan suku angin bergegas pergi setelah meminta Lily menjaga Yona dan membawa lari ke-4 ksatria naga..

Melihat Soo Won membawa pasukannya, Kou Ren meminta Yotaka dan Neguro untuk segera menyiapkan pasukan mereka juga. Setelah meminta Joo Doh dan Geun Tae diam di tempat apapun yang terjadi, Soo Won maju tanpa penjagaan, di saat bersamaan Hak ikut melangkah maju. Saat itulah, Kou Ren, Tao dan kelima prajurit bintang menyaksikan Hak dan Soo Won saling beradu pedang. Hingga akhirnya di tengah pertempuran keduanya, entah panah itu datang dari mana, ada tiga anak panah yang menancap tepat di punggung Hak. Saat Soo Won hampir menusuk Hak dengan pedangnya, sebuah anak panah yang dilontarkan Yona berhasil membuat Soo Won yang tertancap anak panah Yona di punggung tangannya menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Wanita berjubah merah maroon masuk ke antara mereka berdua, ia menangkis Tsu Quan Dao Hak dengan Guan Dao yang sedikit mirip dengan Tsu Quan Dao miliknya, bedanya Guan Dao milik wanita itu sedikit lebih panjang tongkatnya dan sedikit lebih ramping mata tombaknya dibandingkan Tsu Quan Dao milik Hak. Di mata orang awam sekalipun, mereka bisa menilai kalau keduanya telah sama-sama terbiasa bertarung, terlihat dari permainan kedua tombak yang beradu antara wanita itu dan Hak, begitu cepat, berat dan indah, seperti kilatan petir yang turun ke bumi itu dilewati oleh kupu-kupu yang menari di atas angin. Yona dkk pun terkejut melihat wanita berjubah itu dapat mengimbangi Hak, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Racun dalam anak panah yang menancap di punggung Hak membuat Hak hampir tak sadarkan diri.

"tidur dulu sana" ujar wanita itu.

" _suara ini... tak mungkin!?"_ pikir Hak terbelalak, sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri akibat suntikan bius wanita itu _"apakah aku tak salah dengar? Suara gadis ini... apalagi yang kuharapkan? Kau sudah mati..."_.

"Hak!?" teriak Yona meneteskan air matanya saat ia berlari menghampiri Hak.

"Yona, jangan?!" pinta Lily yang awalnya ingin ikut menyusul Yona tapi Hanna menahannya sehingga ia menghentikan langkahnya "kenapa menahanku, Hanna!? Yona...".

"tenang saja, taring suku angin yang satu lagi ada di dekat situ, takkan terjadi apapun, desu".

"gawat, Hanna... kelihatannya ada satu hal lain yang perlu kita khawatirkan terlebih dahulu".

"apa itu, desu?".

"tutup telinga kalian~" ujar Ruri menutup telinganya.

"waduh, gawat nih, desu..." ujar Hanna yang mengerti begitu menyadari kalau kejadian yang menimpa Hak barusan juga disaksikan oleh Rui dan Umi.

Ketika Joo Doh yang telah menghunuskan kedua pedangnya sambil membentengi Soo Won bersiap menghabisi Hak yang jatuh tak sadarkan diri di depan wanita berjubah merah itu, Yona melontarkan anak panahnya yang menggores wajah Joo Doh.

"mundur!? panah berikutnya akan kuarahkan ke jantungmu jika kau berani melangkah maju dan melakukan sesuatu pada Hak, Joo Doh!?" ujar Yona yang menatap tajam Joo Doh sambil mengarahkan anak panahnya pada Joo Doh. Tatapan mata yang sama dengan saat ia menatap Yan Kum Ji, sorot mata penuh kemarahan dan haus darah. Joo Doh dan Soo Won bahkan tak menyangka kalau mereka akan melihat sorot mata seperti itu dari Yona.

"sayangnya, ini harus kulakukan..." ujar Joo Doh mengacungkan kedua pedangnya ke depan Yona "tolong minggir dari sana, sekarang juga".

"aku takkan minggir?! Jika kau membunuhnya, sama saja kau membunuhku?!" sahut Yona mendekap erat Hak "dia adalah milikku, jika aku tak bisa melindungi mereka yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri dalam kekacauan ini, itu berarti menginjak harga diriku sebagai putri kerajaan Kouka...".

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tangisan seseorang yang memekikkan telinga, suara tangisan anak kecil yang terdengar begitu ketakutan itu membuat para prajurit juga semua yang ada di tempat itu merasa mual, kepala mereka menjadi sakit dan telinga berdenging bahkan ada yang kupingnya mengeluarkan darah. Meski mereka menutup telinga, tak ada gunanya karena mereka tetap masih bisa mendengar suara tangisan yang seolah memiliki kekuatan magis itu. Tentu saja, hanya Yona dkk dan pasukan suku angin yang tak terpengaruh oleh suara tangisan itu.

"suara tangisan apa ini?" ujar Lily terkejut.

"Hanna, urus mereka sementara kutenangkan si bungsu" pinta Ruri yang menyuruh binatang di tempat itu untuk mengungsikan Hak dan Yona.

"maksudnya, ini tangisan Rui?!" pekik Lily.

"begitulah, si bungsu Rui memiliki kemampuan yang berhubungan dengan air mata, jika ia menangis karena perasaan negatif seperti amarah atau ketakutan, tangisannya sanggup membuat orang lain kesakitan tergantung pada kegelapan yang ada dalam hati orang tersebut dan Rui bisa menentukan siapa saja yang akan terkena imbas tangisannya, makin gelap hatinya maka makin dahsyat efek perusaknya... masalahnya, hanya jika kak Ruri yang memintanya berhenti menangis dan menenangkannya, baru dia mau diam, biasanya begitu... karena itu, kami menyebutnya tangisan maut, desu" ujar Hanna yang menutup telinganya.

"oke, sebenarnya ini situasi yang serius dan kita masih dalam bahaya, tapi kenapa aku malah jadi ingin ketawa mendengar kalimat terakhirmu barusan, ya?" ujar Yun menutup telinga.

"ah, anak itu jadi menangis lagi... karena inilah kubilang, anak-anak tak seharusnya berada di medan perang" gumam wanita berjubah merah maroon itu membentengi Yona dan Hak "cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini, putri Yona, biar kuurus sisanya...".

"siapa kau?" tanya Yona.

"taring lain suku angin..." ujar gadis itu tersenyum.

Begitu suara tangisan itu berhenti, Yona dkk telah berhasil kabur dari tempat itu.

* * *

Kou Ren menyadari Tao berada di dekatnya sehingga ia menoleh ke arah Neguro "bukankah sudah kuperintahkan untuk menguncinya di kamar!? kenapa dia bisa keluar!?".

"akulah yang melumpuhkan penjagaan serta membuka pintu agar Tao bisa keluar dari kamar tempat kau menguncinya" ujar gadis berjubah merah maroon itu membuka tudung jubahnya, rambut lurus selutut berwarna merah yang bercampur warna ungu pada ujungnya itu tertiup terpaan angin, sepasang mata berwarna biru yang unik, warna mata biru es bercampur dengan warna biru laut yang dalam itu memandang sendu ke bawah "...meskipun aku tidak berharap kalau kita akan bertemu kembali dengan cara seperti ini".

Tae Woo menjatuhkan tombaknya ketika melihat wanita itu "kau...".

Wanita itu tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibirnya, berbalik menatap Kou Ren sambil membentengi Tao "jadi, bisa kita lanjutkan? Kali ini, kita bicara baik-baik...".

Han Dae berlari secepat mungkin menemui Mundok yang berada di tepi hutan bersama para pasukan suku angin yang lain "tetua, cucu anda masih hidup!?".

"tak mungkin... Aina?" ujar Mundok berlari mengikuti Han Dae yang menunjukkan arah.


	6. Chp 6 - Tears of Two Edge-Sword

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 6 – Tears of Two Edge-Sword**

* * *

Jika mengikuti instruksi Lily, Tetora dan Ayura harusnya menunggu di hutan bersama Rui dan Umi. Karena khawatir, Rui berlari hingga ke tepi hutan dan melihat apa yang terjadi pada Hak. Di kepala Rui terlintas bayangan ingatan masa lalu, apa yang terjadi di depan matanya kepada Hak telah membuatnya teringat pada saat terakhir ayahnya.

"AYAH!?" teriak Rui sebelum tangisannya pecah, tangisan ketakutan yang terdengar begitu pilu.

"tenanglah, adik bodoh!?" ujar Ruri memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

* * *

"huwaaaa!? maaf!?" isak Rui yang menangis di gendongan Lily, sejak mereka kabur tadi Rui terus menangis sambil minta maaf sehingga Yona, Lily dan Ruri berusaha menenangkannya.

Yun yang baru saja mengobati Hak menjelaskan diagnosisnya setelah keluar dari tenda "kukira racun dari anak panah yang menancap di punggungnya yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, tapi ternyata ia ditusuk dengan jarum anastesi... mana biusnya cukup kuat, lagi... mungkin dia takkan bangun sampai besok pagi".

Mendengar Yun mengatakan bahwa jarum anastesi itu ditemukan Yun di leher Hak, Yona ingat kalau wanita berjubah merah yang menyuruhnya kabur tadi sempat mengarahkan tangannya ke leher Hak "tapi Hak tak apa-apa, kan?".

"panahnya memang beracun tapi sudah kuatasi, lagipula ini tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan luka yang ia dapat karena jatuh dari jurang sambil memelukmu untuk melindungimu, ingat?".

"hah?! kapan lagi, tuh?" tanya Lily mengelus-elus kepala Rui yang tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"bibi Lily, sst..." ujar Ruri menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Rui, meminta Lily untuk tak berisik karena akhirnya Rui bisa tenang lagi dan tertidur pulas setelah ia terus menangis sejak tadi.

Lily refleks menutup mulutnya "ups, maaf".

"nah, sekarang... Umi..." ujar Ruri menoleh ke arah Umi dan tertawa dengan aura kelamnya.

"ampun, kak... aku sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi dia tak mau dengar, dayo" ujar Umi yang meringkuk ala tupai sambil sembunyi di belakang Lily.

"jangan malah sembunyi di belakang bibi Lily, untung saja Rui bisa tenang dengan cepat kali ini, kalau tidak bisa-bisa kita terpaksa begadang karena tak bisa tidur akibat dia terus menangis semalaman, desu..." ujar Hanna mengucek matanya yang separuh terbuka "ah, ngantuk, desu".

"oh, sudah limitnya, toh" ujar Ruri menahan Hanna yang tertidur.

"anak itu kenapa lagi?" ujar Jae Ha heran.

"anak ini punya jadwal tidurnya sendiri, dia suka ngantuk tiba-tiba dan pasti dia akan langsung tertidur tanpa peduli tempat dan waktu".

"bukankah itu berbahaya?" ujar Kija.

"tidak, karena dia biasa tertidur tiba-tiba hanya saat ia merasa kelelahan alias kehabisan tenaga setelah selesai melakukan sesuatu... jika saatnya bangun, dia tak bisa diam seperti bola bekel sedangkan saat jam tidurnya tiba, pasti dia langsung tertidur dan tak bisa dibangunkan sampai energinya sudah penuh".

"memangnya alat elektronik?!" protes Yun.

"kalau Hanna sudah bilang 'ah, ngantuk, desu' berarti itu sudah masuk jam tidurnya, dayo".

"lalu kenapa anak ini menangis sambil minta maaf dari tadi?" tanya Zeno menunjuk Rui.

"itu karena Rui telah menyakiti orang lain dengan kekuatannya, biasanya dia memang begitu saat kelepasan memakai kekuatannya pada orang lain... pada dasarnya anak itu memang lembut dan cengeng, tapi keceriaannya menghibur kami".

Mendengar ucapan Ruri, Lily teringat sedikit cerita Rui tentang sikap ketiga kakaknya yang overprotektif padanya "dari yang kudengar, kalian bertiga kakak-kakaknya selalu melindungi Rui, kukira itu karena dia yang paling lemah di antara kalian".

"secara keseluruhan, memang kak Ruri yang terkuat tapi soal kemampuan, bisa jadi Rui yang terkuat karena Rui yang paling lihai mengendalikan kekuatannya, dayo".

"yang selalu dilindungi, bukan berarti dia yang paling lemah... besok akan kami jelaskan apa saja kekuatan kami... Umi, tidur sana".

"kau juga, kak, dayo".

* * *

Keesokan harinya pasca sarapan, sesuai ucapannya semalam, Ruri dan ketiga adiknya mulai memperkenalkan diri satu-persatu beserta penjelasan tentang kekuatan mereka, tapi sebelum itu anggota Happy Hungry Bunch menunjukkan reaksi mereka yang tertunda karena kekacauan di Xing tentang ke-4 anak kembar itu.

Hak memicingkan mata melihat Rui yang ia gendong, lalu menoleh ke arah Yona "...tuan putri, dia anakmu?".

"itu kata-kataku, tahu!?" ujar Yona menjitak Hak, lalu menggendong Ruri yang ia hadapkan ke arah Hak "kecuali bulu matanya yang lentik, kenapa anak ini mirip sekali denganmu saat masih kecil?!".

"melihat kalian berdua ribut sambil menggendong kedua anak itu, kenapa aku merasa seperti melihat pasangan suami istri yang sedang berdebat tentang anaknya lebih mirip siapa?" sahut Lily yang sontak membuat Hak dan Yona menoleh ke arahnya dan berteriak bersamaan "siapa yang suami istri, Lily!?".

"ada lagi, kedua anak yang mungil, imut, cantik dan lucu ini malah seperti perpaduan kalian berdua" ujar Jae Ha menepuk kepala Umi dan Hanna sambil berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"jangan bilang kecil, desu?!" ujar Hanna menendang dagu Jae Ha dari bawah.

"Hanna, tendang dia lagi sekuat tenaga sebanyak yang kau mampu" ujar Hak mengacungkan jempol pada Hanna.

"Hak, jangan ngajarin yang nggak baik?!" protes Yona yang menchop kepala Hak.

"Hanna, paman Ryokuryuu kan memujimu, kenapa malah marah, dayo?".

"iya, tapi aku tak suka kalau ukuran tubuhku disebut segala, desu?!".

"bukannya kau memang masih kecil?".

"aku tak mau dengar itu darimu, kak!? Kau juga sama saja ukurannya denganku, desu!?" sahut Hanna melempari Ruri dengan kunai.

"iya, iya, tapi kenapa marah-marah begitu? kurang kalsium? Minum susu sana" ujar Ruri yang dengan santainya menangkap kunai-kunai itu.

"ih!? mentang-mentang lebih tinggi, desu..." ujar Hanna kesal karena tak satupun kunai yang dia lemparkan mengenai Ruri.

"menyerah saja, memangnya kau pernah menang dariku?" ujar Ruri tertawa.

"mau kubekukan? Mulutmu aja tapinya, desu".

Meski masih 5 tahun, ukuran tubuh Ruri yang paling besar (seperti Tae Yeon) di antara para saudarinya sedangkan Hanna dan Rui yang paling kecil sedikit pendek (sekitar 10 cm) di bawah Ruri. Umi yang paling tenang di antara mereka berempat ukurannya hanya beda 5 cm dengan Ruri, tapi karena Umi tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil, Umi jarang bisa bertengkar dengan ketiga saudarinya. Melihat kelakuan anak-anak itu, Yona dkk merasa terhibur apalagi setelah kejadian yang menimpa mereka baru-baru ini.

"oke, kembali ke topik utama, siapa kalian? apa kekuatan kalian dan kenapa membantu kami?" tanya Hak.

Ke-4 anak kembar itu mulai memperkenalkan diri, dimulai dari Ruri yang paling tua.

"namaku Ruri, aku putri sulung dari 4 bersaudari, kekuatanku 'Seventh Sense' dimana aku bisa mengetahui isi hati dan masa lalu seseorang, menyampaikan isi hati dan juga masuk ke dalam kesadaran orang lain hanya dengan melihatnya... kekuatanku ini bisa berlaku pada manusia dan binatang, tapi hanya mamalia yang bisa kumasuki kesadarannya karena hewan yang struktur otaknya terlalu sederhana atau terlalu rumit tak bisa kumasuki".

"maksudmu masuk ke dalam kesadaran orang lain itu... kau bisa merasuki mereka, melihat dan merasakan serta mengendalikan mereka sementara waktu saat kau masuk ke dalam kesadaran orang itu, begitu?" tanya Kija yang dijawab anggukan kepala Ruri.

"media kekuatanmu berarti mata, ya... mirip dengan Shina" ujar Jae Ha menopang dagu.

Setelah Ruri duduk, Umi yang duduk di sebelahnya membungkukkan badan sebelum ia mulai memperkenalkan diri "namaku Umi, aku putri kedua dari 4 bersaudari, kekuatanku 'kotodama' dimana kata-kata dan suara menjadi media utama kekuatanku... selain bisa mendengar isi hati, apapun yang kukatakan bisa jadi kenyataan, jadi aku terbiasa berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata, dayo".

"itu sebabnya kadang dia seperti tak punya emosi" sahut Ruri terkekeh.

"aku tak mau dengar itu darimu, dayo".

"Hanna, putri ke-3 dari 4 bersaudari, kekuatanku adalah 'Touch' dimana unsur apapun yang bisa disentuh atau dirasakan oleh kulitku bisa kuubah sesuka hati, api biru yang bisa membakar dan membekukan yang kukeluarkan malam itu hanya salah satunya dimana aku mengubah zat yang mudah terbakar di partikel udara dan membekukan zat air di dalam tubuh para prajurit itu".

Dan terakhir, Rui, si bungsu dari 4 bersaudari ini memiliki kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan air mata. Seperti kata Hanna, tangisan Rui bisa menyakiti orang lain jika Rui menginginkannya, tapi air mata Rui juga bisa digunakan sebagai obat untuk menyembuhkan luka separah apapun bahkan dapat dijadikan sebagai penawar racun.

"Rui juga bisa tahu perasaan, isi hati dan masa lalu orang lain lewat air matanya" ujar Rui yang bercerita dengan semangat.

"asal kami teteskan air matanya di tubuh seseorang, pasti lukanya sembuh tapi kekuatannya ini hanya kami gunakan jika ada orang yang luka parah, sakit, sekarat dan tak bisa disembuhkan soalnya pasti akan ada yang sewot kalau salah satu dari kami berkelahi sampai menangis, desu".

"maksudmu siapa, ya?".

"siapa lagi selain kau? luarmu saja yang kalem, dalamnya emosian, desu".

"setidaknya aku masih bisa menahan emosiku karena aku tahu kadang ada saatnya kau perlu marah, lagipula jika kita bicara soal 'berlidah tajam' dan 'emosian', bukankah kau sama saja denganku, adikku?".

Saat terlihat percikan api dan listrik yang beradu di antara Hanna dan Ruri, Umi mengulurkan tangannya "harap maklum, mereka berdua memang biasa begini, dayo".

"maksudnya hubungan mereka berdua memang buruk dan sering berkelahi?" tanya Kija.

"bukan, lebih tepatnya semacam 'rival', begitu? soalnya meski keduanya sering berkelahi dan berdebat, kak Ruri dan kak Hanna sangat kompak saat bertarung, kakak-kakak juga selalu baik pada Rui".

Merasa gemas pada makhluk manis di hadapannya, Yona memeluk dan mengelus-elus pipinya ke wajah Rui "kurasa siapapun yang mengenalmu jadi ingin menyayangimu, Rui~ kau manis sekali~".

"meski sering kelahi, sebenarnya kak Ruri dan Hanna saling mengakui kemampuan satu sama lain dan saling percaya, mereka berdua hanya tak mau mengatakan atau mengakuinya karena malu, dayo".

"jangan ngomong seenaknya, dong?! / desu!?" ujar Ruri dan Hanna di saat bersamaan.

"tuh, kompak, kan?" ujar Rui tertawa sambil menunjuk Ruri dan Hanna.

"benar, mirip Kija dan Hak" ujar Jae Ha menahan tawa.

"mananya?!" pekik Hak dan Kija bersamaan.

"ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian ikut menolong kami?" tanya Jae Ha mengulangi ucapan Hak.

Ke-4 anak itu saling menatap satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya diputuskan Ruri sebagai anak yang tertua yang akan bicara sebagai perwakilan di antara mereka berempat "karena diminta sama ibu...".

"ibumu? siapa?" tanya Yona.

"mengirim anak-anaknya yang masih kecil ke medan perang itu agak..." ujar Kija terhenti saat Hak memotong ucapannya.

Setelah menurunkan tangannya yang tadi mengacung di depan wajah Kija, Hak bertanya "akan kuganti pertanyaannya, apa kedatangan kalian pada kami ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu? wanita yang meleraiku dengan Soo Won dan membiusku?".

"iya, itu ibu... tepatnya, ibu susu (sebutan untuk wanita yang mengasuh tanpa adanya hubungan darah)..." angguk Ruri.

"kalian benar-benar kembar? tapi kenapa tak sama persis?".

"Yona, yang kau maksud itu kembar identik... anak kembar itu ada dua jika berdasarkan fisik, yang identik dan non-identik... jika terlahir sebagai kembar identik, mereka akan persis sama secara fisik sedangkan untuk mereka berempat yang terlahir sebagai kembar non-identik, wajar jika mereka memiliki fisik yang berbeda meski mereka memang lahir di hari yang sama dengan waktu lahir yang hanya beda beberapa menit..." ujar Yun menunjuk si kembar "lalu, usia kalian berapa tahun, sih?".

"kami semua baru 5 tahun, ulang tahun kami sudah lewat".

"Rui dan para kakak lahir tanggal 7 bulan 7 waktu musim panas!?".

"tapi nggak tahu beda berapa menit, dayo".

"Lily, anak-anak ini datang bersamamu, kan? memangnya, orang tua mereka tak khawatir?" tanya Yona.

"itu dia masalahnya... aku saja tak tahu orang tua mereka ada dimana sebab aku menemukan mereka di tempat yang berbeda" ujar Lily menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Rui, Ruri dan Umi tanpa memberitahu kalau ia sudah tahu siapa ibu kandung anak-anak itu.

"jadi pada intinya, mereka semua anak nyasar?" ujar Jae Ha menunjuk si kembar.

Suasana hening hingga akhirnya Yun menepuk tangan "oke, daripada kita repot-repot, lebih baik kita tanya ke yang ahlinya dalam memberikan saran saat kita tak tahu langkah selanjutnya yang harus kita lakukan".

"maksudmu, kita bawa anak-anak ini ke tempat tuan pendeta?" ujar Kija.


	7. Chp 7 - Humankind Heartedness

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 7 – Humankind Heartedness  
**

* * *

Tae Woo, Han Dae, Mundok, Geun Tae dan Joo Doh mendampingi Soo Won sementara para pasukan suku angin, suku langit dan suku bumi menunggu di kejauhan. Tao dan Aina yang ada di samping mereka didampingi oleh penjaga mereka berdua, Algira dan Vold yang menjaga Tao sedangkan Agni dan Yuria yang menjaga Aina. Kou Ren yang didampingi Mizali, Neguro dan Yotaka terpaksa memenuhi permintaan Soo Won dan Aina untuk berbicara dan membahas soal isi perjanjian damai. Pembicaraan antara para pemimpin kedua kerajaan dimulai meski pembicaraan dibuka oleh perdebatan antara Kou Ren dan Aina.

"berdamai dengan kerajaan Kouka, kau bilang? Tahu apa kau, Aina? Sebagai putri bungsu, kau diberi kebebasan oleh ayahanda untuk tak terlibat intrik politik kerajaan Xing, kenapa tahu-tahu kau ikut campur?".

"benar, tapi setidaknya ayah lebih mendengarkan saranku ketimbang kau dan Tao karena kau dan Tao sama-sama dibutakan ketakutan kalian masing-masing, dasar kakak bodoh".

"apa katamu?! Seenaknya mengatai kakakmu bodoh?!" pekik Kou Ren.

"jika tak percaya, ini... titah langsung dari ayahanda..." sahut Aina menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang ditulis oleh raja kerajaan Xing pada Kou Ren, isinya jelas tertulis bahwa raja meminta agar nasib kerajaan Xing diserahkan pada Aina. Aina yang dipercaya raja sebagai pemegang keputusan tertinggi saat ini memilih untuk melakukan perjanjian kerja sama dengan Soo Won dan bicara baik-baik soal pembentukan perjanjian kerja sama itu sekarang juga.

"jadi kau berkhianat dan memihak pada kerajaan Kouka?" tanya Kou Ren.

"siapa yang bilang begitu? aku sependapat denganmu yang tak akan membiarkan kerajaan Xing berada di bawah kontrol kerajaan Kouka dan menjadi negara jajahan kerajaan Kouka, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan tindakanmu yang berniat memulai perang lebih dulu meski harus menggunakan wanita dan anak-anak sebagai pasukanmu... aku setuju dengan pemikiran Tao bahwa kekuatan kemiliteran kerajaan Xing saat ini memang berada di bawah kerajaan Kouka, yang berarti kerajaan Xing hanya akan berakhir jika perang terjadi dan kita dikepung oleh kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Sei, tapi bukan berarti aku setuju dengan ide Tao agar kerajaan Xing menjadi negara jajahan kerajaan Kouka...".

"jadi, maumu apa? Sebenarnya pihak mana..." ujar Kou Ren terpotong saat Soo Won berdiri di hadapannya.

"aku melawan balik karena kau yang lebih dulu ingin memulai perang dengan kerajaan kami terlebih aku tahu betapa besar kebencianmu, putri Kou Ren".

"jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti!?" bentak Kou Ren.

"aku sudah dengar sebagian besar situasinya karena wanita ini yang telah menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi di kerajaan Xing padaku secara langsung dan karena dia bisa berjanji padaku agar pasukan kerajaan Xing ditarik mundur, aku akan menahan pasukanku..." ujar Soo Won maju selangkah.

Aina mengacungkan ujung mata Guan Dao miliknya ke leher Soo Won "kami belum selesai bicara, bisa biarkan kami bicara sampai selesai dulu?".

"silahkan..." sahut Soo Won sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Joo Doh dan Geun Tae yang sudah bersiap menghunuskan pedang mereka.

"aku dengar, ayahanda dan ibunda pernah memintamu untuk meneruskan tahta kerajaan Xing, tapi kau menolaknya karena kau bilang kau tidak tertarik, sehingga keduanya menyerahkan tonggak kepemimpinan itu padaku... lalu, apa sekarang kau kembali untuk mengambil kembali hakmu yang pernah kau tolak untuk menentangku dan membantu Tao?".

"baik, pertama-tama, ini harus kulakukan..." ujar Aina melangkah maju setelah menancapkan Guan Dao ke tanah, lalu menampar Kou Ren sekuat tenaga "apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan dan takutkan, juga bisa kurasakan... tapi masalahnya, apa kau sudah kehilangan akal saking besarnya ketakutanmu? Ada kalanya kita sebagai wanita harus bertempur, tapi medan perang bukanlah tempat untuk anak-anak!?".

"kau yang diberikan kebebasan, pergi meninggalkan istana dan menghilang tanpa kabar sejak musim semi lalu, sekarang kau muncul dan seenaknya bicara?! Apa kau pikir kau berhak ikut campur sekarang?!".

"paling tidak aku masih berhak menegur kalian berdua sebagai adik kalian!? Apa kalian berdua bahkan tak sadar tindakan bodoh kalian berdua!? adalah tugas seorang adik untuk mencegah kakaknya yang akan bertindak bodoh, kan?!".

"cepat atau lambat kerajaan Kouka akan menyerang kita, dan sebelum itu terjadi apa salahnya jika aku memulai perang lebih dulu karena memikirkan nasib kerajaan Xing? Kau dan Tao sama saja, sama-sama naif?! Kalian berdua tak mengerti pengkhianatan dan penderitaan yang kita dapatkan!? Dan kau katakan tindakan yang kuambil demi negara kita sebagai kebodohan? Jangan sok tahu?!".

"bukannya sok tahu, tapi apa kau sendiri tak sadar? kau berniat memulai perang lebih dulu, menggunakan anak-anak dan wanita sebagai pasukanmu, bahkan meski harus menggunakan gadis kecil sebagai pasukanmu... aku bahkan sempat berpikir, apa kau sudah gila? Tindakanmu itu sama saja dengan yang dilakukan mendiang jenderal Yu Hon pada kerajaan kita 17 tahun yang lalu!? kau bilang ini demi kebaikan kerajaan Xing, tapi kau terlalu dibutakan amarah dan dendam akibat ketakutanmu, apa kau tak sadar bahwa tindakanmu sendiri yang akan menjerumuskan kerajaan Xing dalam lautan darah!?".

"tutup mulutmu, Aina".

"kenapa? ucapanku benar, kan? Kau bukannya tak sadar apa yang kau lakukan, kau sudah tahu resiko perbuatanmu sendiri, tapi kau menutup mata karena kebencianmu pada mendiang Yu Hon yang telah membuat kita kehilangan banyak rakyat kita termasuk 'orang itu', kan? jawab aku dan tatap aku, apa aku salah, kak?!".

"kubilang tutup mulutmu, Aina!? Kau hanya putri bungsu dari selir yang tak diharapkan lahir!? kau tak tahu beban yang harus ditanggung di bahuku selaku pewaris tahta!?".

"kakak!? Aina sudah seperti adik kandungku sendiri, tak seharusnya kau..." ujar Tao terpotong karena Aina memintanya diam.

Kali ini, Aina melirik Neguro "kelihatannya kau bahkan belum memberitahu mereka soal itu... bukankah sudah kuminta untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka saat aku akan pergi dari istana, Neguro?".

"mohon maaf, tuan putri... tapi jika itu saya lakukan, itu berarti saya harus melanggar janji pada mendiang ibu anda yang telah meminta saya untuk tutup mulut..." ujar Neguro berlutut.

"ya, ampun... kau benar-benar setia pada mendiang ibuku, ya..." ujar Aina tertawa kecil dan menoleh ke arah Mundok "tak masalah jika kuberitahu mereka semua, kan? ...kakek".

"maksudmu... fakta bahwa kau cucu kandungku?".

Tak hanya Kou Ren dan Tao bersama anak buahnya (kecuali Neguro, Yuria dan Agni), semua yang hadir disana baru tahu menunjukkan reaksi keterkejutan dengan mata terbelalak.

"jadi selama ini... kau mata-mata kerajaan Kouka?!".

"bisa dengarkan orang lain dulu, tidak? Ini juga ketahuan secara tak sengaja, lagipula ada saksi hidupnya... Neguro, jelaskan kebenaran yang terjadi... ini perintah, jangan membangkang kali ini... sudah cukup, kan? toh, janjimu pada ibuku sudah terpenuhi sejak lama".

Singkat cerita, setelah Neguro menjelaskan identitas asli Aina yang merupakan blasteran dari kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing, ayah kandung Aina adalah Son Ren dari suku angin dan ibu kandung Aina adalah putri Maya, kakak permaisuri raja kerajaan Xing saat ini. Dengan kata lain, Aina adalah sepupu Kou Ren dan Tao. Jika putri Maya tak kawin lari dengan Son Ren, seharusnya putri Maya yang menjadi ratu. Tapi karena putri Maya meninggalkan kerajaan Xing, tahta jatuh pada adik perempuannya, Sophia. Sophia pun naik tahta sebagai permaisuri setelah menikah dengan Azurite, suaminya yang menjadi raja kerajaan Xing saat ini.

"aku bisa saja memilih dan meninggalkan salah satu setelah aku tahu kebenarannya, tapi aku tak bisa melepaskan salah satunya dan memilih salah satu, karena kedua darah itu mengalir di dalam tubuhku, ini salah satu bukti keberadaanku di dunia ini, menyangkal salah satunya sama saja bahwa aku menyangkal keberadaanku sendiri...".

Melihat tatapan lembut Aina, Kou Ren menghela napas "aku percaya kalau kau memang anak yang baik, Aina... tapi masalahnya, laki-laki itu...".

"seorang anak terlahir dengan keadaan suci, bersih dan murni dari segala dosa, tiap anak yang terlahir ke dunia ini bukan untuk menebus dosa orang tuanya, jangan benturkan sama rata kebencianmu pada orang lain hanya karena hubungan darah semata".

"naif... atau lebih tepatnya lembek? Di medan perang, kau akan mati paling pertama dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu, nona Aina" sahut Soo Won.

"lihat? memang apa jaminannya kalau negara kita takkan diserang oleh putra dari Yu Hon dan apa jaminannya kalau dia takkan bertindak sama seperti ayahnya?".

"memang seperti katamu, kak Kou Ren, aku naif... tapi aku tak ingin ada korban jatuh baik dari kerajaan Kouka maupun kerajaan Xing karena rakyat kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing tak seharusnya jatuh pada kesengsaraan yang sama... jika masih bisa menghindari kesengsaraan tapi malah memilih untuk menjerumuskan diri pada jalan kesengsaraan, bukankah itu sama saja bahwa kita hanya mengulangi kebodohan di masa lalu?"

"sejujurnya, jika bukan karena wanita ini yang menamparku dan memintaku untuk bicara baik-baik lebih dulu denganmu, aku takkan ada di sini dan langsung melawan balik karena kau yang lebih dulu berniat menyerang kami" ujar Soo Won menunjuk Aina "tapi kuurungkan niatku, akan kutarik mundur pasukanku... aku berjanji selama masa pemerintahanku, kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Sei akan menjalin kerja sama dengan kerajaan Xing dan takkan menyerang kalian selama kalian tak menyerang kami lebih dulu, tergantung dengan pilihan yang kutawarkan dalam perjanjian kerja sama yang akan disetujui saat ini juga, bagaimana?".

Masih dengan mode waspada, Kou Ren menatap ke arah Aina "sebelum aku mendengarkan apa pilihan yang kau tawarkan... Aina, aku ingin bertanya padamu dengan sudut pandangmu sebagai orang yang memiliki darah dari kedua kerajaan ini... kenapa kau tak ingin perang ini terjadi?".

"terlepas dari fakta siapa ayah dan ibuku, bagiku yang telah dibesarkan kakek setelah kematian kedua orang tua kandungku, hanya suku angin yang pantas kusebut rumah tempat keluargaku berada... meski dicap pengkhianat, aku tahu bagi mendiang ibuku, kerajaan Xing adalah tempat ia dilahirkan, aku tidak setega itu membiarkan perang meletus dan terjadi sesuatu pada tanah kelahiran ibuku... jika aku bahkan tak bisa melindungi mereka yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri dan setengah tanah airku dalam kekacauan ini, itu berarti menginjak harga diriku sebagai warga suku angin dari kerajaan Kouka dan putri kerajaan Xing... dan di atas segalanya, aku tak ingin membiarkan diriku ditelan kebencian dan kehilangan diri sendiri, aku tak ingin kehilangan kemanusiaanku dan sebagai manusia sudah sepantasnya aku berpegang teguh pada kebenaran karena aku tak ingin kehilangan apa yang berharga sebagai manusia, yaitu kebaikan hati manusia".

Melihat sorot mata Aina, Kou Ren menyerah "baik, akan kudengarkan pilihan yang kau minta dan tergantung perjanjian kerja sama yang akan dibentuk, akan kutarik mundur pasukanku tapi hanya jika kau bisa meyakinkanku bahwa kau akan tepati janjimu agar tak menyerang kerajaan Xing... sekarang, apa pilihan yang kau tawarkan, Soo Won?".


	8. Chp 8 - Who are Your Parents

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 8 – Who are your parents?**

* * *

.

~ kediaman Ik-Su ~

.

Lily melihat sekeliling, dimana hanya ada hutan di samping rumah Ik-Su "jadi, disini rumah pendeta yang memintamu mengumpulkan ke-4 ksatria naga?".

"iya, tapi... benar tak apa-apa jika kau ikut dengan kami, Lily?" tanya Yona.

"hei, aku harus memastikan anak-anak ini aman dan bisa ikut dengan kalian atau tidak, dengan begitu mereka bisa bertemu orang tua mereka" ujar Lily menggendong Umi yang lengket pada Lily.

"damai sekali, tak seperti suasana kemarin..." ujar Ruri.

"iya, rasanya tak percaya kalau beberapa hari yang lalu perang hampir pecah" ujar Yun.

Sementara Yona menggendong Rui dan Hak menggendong Ruri, Hanna digendong oleh Jae Ha. Sesampainya mereka di rumah Ik-Su, mereka memberi salam dan bicara di luar. Kali ini mereka berniat meminta petunjuk untuk mencari tahu siapa orang tua ke-4 anak kembar ini sekaligus menanyakan kembali mengenai ramalan soal pedang dan perisai.

"pergilah ke Fuuga, disana kalian akan temukan jawaban yang mungkin kalian inginkan".

Jae Ha yang tak bisa melepas rasa penasarannya bertanya "hei, kalian sudah sering cerita soal ibu kalian, kalau ayah kalian?".

"tunggu, itu...!?" ujar Lily terhenti karena aura Ruri yang angker.

Tiba-tiba, ke-4 anak itu diam seribu bahasa sampai Ruri berdiri dan berjalan menjauh "baiklah, kuserahkan pembicaraan itu pada kalian...".

"...seperti biasa, kak Ruri? pasti begitu reaksi kak Ruri jika berbicara soal ayah, dayo".

"padahal dia sendiri yang paling mirip dengan mendiang ayah, desu".

Tiba-tiba, Ruri berbalik dan melempar beberapa pisau kecil yang berhasil dihindari Hanna "kau tak lupa kalau di antara kita berempat, akulah yang terkuat, bukan? jika kau mau mengajakku berkelahi, lebih baik kau hentikan saja sebelum wajah cantikmu itu kubuat babak belur".

"kakak, jangan bertengkar!?" ujar Rui yang menangis tiba-tiba.

"kalau begitu, kau juga jangan nangis, dayo".

"geez, dasar cengeng..." ujar Ruri menyapu air mata Ruri dengan lengan bajunya.

"...aku nggak akan nangis kalau kakak nggak kelahi, kan?" isak Rui.

"aku tak bilang kalau aku mengajakmu berkelahi karena aku tahu aku takkan menang melawan kak Ruri tapi aku merasa kalau kau curang, kak Ruri, hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana sosok ayah dan bisa dibilang justru kaulah yang paling tahu soal ayah, tapi kau malah meminta kami untuk tak membicarakan apapun soal ayah... kau memilih bungkam dan menyimpan kebenaran seorang diri, apa itu bukan curang namanya, desu?".

Terasa percikan listrik beradu dengan percikan api yang keluar di tengah Ruri dan Hanna. Yona yang merasa tak nyaman akhirnya melerai mereka "Umi, Ruri, Hanna, Rui... tak apa-apa, tak perlu memaksakan diri jika kalian memang tak ingin cerita... katakan saja jika kalian sudah siap menceritakannya pada kami, ya...".

Ruri menghela napas panjang dan menatap Hanna "Hanna, aku lihat bukan karena ingin... dan memang benar, aku yang tahu seperti apa sosok ayah yang tak pernah kita temui, tapi... melihat akhir hidup ayah saat kekuatan ini bangkit, aku sama sekali tidak merasa senang...".

Yona terbelalak, karena mendengar ucapan Ruri dan melihat sorot mata Ruri yang sangat sedih seolah akan menangis, ia hanya bisa mengulurkan tangan ketika melihat Ruri berlari keluar dan naik ke atas anjing yang membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu "ah, Ruri?!".

"adik bodoh?! Kau tak tahu karena memang saat itu hanya ada aku dan paman di dekat kak Ruri!? Kau dan Rui tak melihat... itu saat pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat kak Ruri menangis di depan orang lain, dayo..." ujar Umi yang memiting Hanna.

"pamanmu yang mana, nih?" tanya Yun.

"duh, keceplosan, dayo" ujar Umi meminta yang lain untuk merahasiakan apa yang ia beritahu barusan dan melepaskan pitingannya pada Umi "soalnya kak Ruri punya harga diri yang tinggi, dia paling tak suka jika terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain atau diremehkan".

"Hanna, kau tentu sudah tahu seperti apa kakakmu, kan? kenapa kau mendebatnya seperti itu?" tanya Lily.

"aku tahu, sebagai putri sulung, kak Ruri merasa bahwa dia yang paling bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga kami bertiga, adiknya... kak Ruri selalu bersikap tegar, dia selalu menjaga kami, menghibur kami saat kami sedih, menjadi sandaran saat kami merasa lelah dan ingin menangis, menghapus air mata kami... tapi kak Ruri sama sekali tak pernah mau memperlihatkan luka dan kelemahannya pada kami dan itu membuatku kesal karena merasa kak Ruri curang, desu" ujar Hanna yang hampir menangis.

"aku mengerti itu, tapi daripada kesal pada kak Ruri, aku lebih merasa kesal pada diri sendiri... menyimpan semua luka, air mata dan kelemahannya untuk dirinya sendiri dan tak membiarkan orang lain melihatnya meski itu saudaranya sendiri, aku jadi berpikir, pada siapa kak Ruri bisa bersikap apa adanya? Apa kita yang saudarinya ini sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan? Sendirian, kesepian itu menakutkan..." ujar Rui dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Di saat bersamaan, Hak dan Yona menoleh satu sama lain "tuan putri... / Hak...".

Setelah jeda beberapa saat, akhirnya Yona lebih dulu bicara "ah, aku hanya ingin memintamu mencari Ruri dan membawanya kembali...".

"baik" ujar Hak.

"Hak, dia pergi ke tepi tebing di dekat air terjun..." ujar Shina.

"terima kasih, Shina" ujar Hak.

* * *

"disini rupanya kau, gadis kecil..." ujar Hak saat ia menemukan Ruri duduk meringkuk sambil menyembunyikan wajah dan memeluk lutut.

Melihat Ruri hanya diam, Hak duduk di belakangnya dan memangku Ruri "...Ruri, kau benci pada ayahmu?".

Ruri mendongak dengan wajah berurai air mata sambil menggelengkan kepala "bukan benci, aku hanya marah... jika memang benar ayah mencintai ibu, kenapa harus meninggalkannya... ketimbang memilih kematian meski itu untuk melindungi orang yang dia cintai, seharusnya ayah lebih berusaha untuk tetap hidup... meski ibu sudah bilang kalau dia takkan memaafkan ayah jika ayah mati lebih dulu darinya... kenapa ayah malah mati seenaknya dan meninggalkan kami... tanpa sempat kami bertemu dengannya...".

"Ruri, kau membuat ke-3 saudaramu khawatir, sekarang kita pulang..." ujar Hak menggendong Ruri.

Saat Hak menggendongnya, Ruri mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Hak sambil melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Hak.

"wah, Ruri..." ujar Yona saat Hak kembali sambil menggendong Ruri yang tertidur.

"pantas saja dia uring-uringan, rupanya dia demam..." ujar Hak meminta Yun memeriksa dan mengobati Ruri.

Yona tahu kalau Hak pasti lihai menangani anak-anak seperti ia menangani anak-anak di Fuuga sebagai kakak laki-laki yang baik "lalu, apa Ruri cerita sesuatu tentang ayahnya padamu?".

"tak banyak, tapi dari ucapannya... kurasa ayah mereka sudah meninggal, entah terlibat perang atau semacam itu sebab Ruri bilang kalau ayahnya 'memilih kematian demi melindungi orang yang dia cintai'...".

"dari ucapan Ruri barusan sebelum ia lari keluar, jelas bahwa saat kekuatan Ruri bangkit, dia tak sengaja melihat kematian ayahnya yang terjadi saat ibunya mengandung mereka, kan? itu bukan sesuatu yang pantas dilihat anak-anak seusianya" ujar Jae Ha yang bersandar di pintu.


	9. Chp 91 - Sacrifice of Love

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 9.1 – Sacrifice of Love**

* * *

.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju Fuuga, tak disangka mereka malah bertemu dengan rombongan dari kerajaan Xing yang terdiri dari Kou Ren dan Tao yang dikawal prajurit Lima Bintang (kecuali Mizali yang sengaja ditinggal karena diperkirakan hanya akan membuat keributan oleh Neguro dan Yotaka).

"putri Yona?!" panggil Tao yang berlari menghampirinya "syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja".

"putri Tao? kenapa kalian ada disini?".

"tak perlu waspada begitu, maksud kedatangan kami ke kerajaan Kouka adalah mengunjungi Fuuga, ibukota wilayah suku angin sebelum kami pergi berkunjung ke kastil Hiryuu" ujar Kou Ren yang terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang bad mood.

Ketika Yona dan yang lain menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Tao menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

Soo Won memberikan tiga pilihan.

Pertama, tetap biarkan perang berkobar sesuai keinginan Kou Ren.

Kedua, jadikan kerajaan Xing sebagai kerajaan jajahan milik kerajaan Kouka seperti kerajaan Sei.

Ketiga, tandatangani perjanjian damai dan kerja sama di atas kertas untuk membentuk aliansi di antara kedua kerajaan.

"tentu saja kami pilih yang ketiga" ujar Aina dan Tao bersamaan.

"sama dengan adik-adikku, aku juga memilih pilihan yang ketiga, tapi..." ujar Kou Ren melipat tangan dan mendelik pada Soo Won "apa jaminannya kalau kau takkan mengingkari perjanjian kerja sama ini lebih dahulu?".

"izinkan aku mengambil putri Aina sebagai permaisuriku... ini jaminannya..." ujar Soo Won memegang tangan dan mencium punggung tangan Aina.

"...eh?" ujar para hadirin yang mulut dan matanya berbentuk bulat.

"...APA?!" pekik Kou Ren, Neguro dan Yotaka yang mulutnya berbentuk wajik.

"...bisa berikan alasan yang tepat atas permintaanmu barusan?" tanya Aina.

"aku tak akan meminta wanita yang tidak kompeten sebagai ratu untuk menjadi permaisuriku, putri Aina... aku sadar kalau kau tak hanya cantik, cerdas, berani dan kuat, tapi kau juga peduli pada warga kedua kerajaan ini terlepas dari fakta bahwa kau cucu kandung Son Mundok juga putri kerajaan Xing... yang kubutuhkan sebagai permaisuriku adalah wanita sepertimu, karena itu aku ingin kau menjadi permaisuri kerajaan Kouka" ujar Soo Won mengulurkan tangannya.

Aina menghela napas dan meraih tangan Soo Won "...baiklah".

* * *

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

.

"begitulah ceritanya..." ujar Tao menundukkan kepala.

"perang berhasil dihindarkan, tapi sebagai gantinya salah satu tuan putri harus menikah dengan raja Kouka dan tuan putri Aina yang dipilih olehnya..." gumam Algira.

"setelah itu, putri Aina dibawa oleh tetua Mundok karena putri Aina yang memintanya..." ujar Vold.

"karena perjanjian kerja sama akan ditanda tangani bersamaan dengan hari pernikahan putri Aina dan raja Kouka, kami membawa serta rombongan kami ke Fuuga sebelum pelaksanaan pernikahan yang rencananya akan dilangsungkan minggu depan" ujar Neguro.

"itu namanya Aina dijadikan sandera olehnya, bukannya jaminan" gerutu Kou Ren.

"dan seperti yang terlihat, setelah itu kak Kou Ren jadi uring-uringan sampai sekarang..." ujar Tao menunjuk Kou Ren dengan tangan kanan menengadah ke atas.

"wajar saja, kan? dia putra kandung Yu Hon!? sama-sama diktator yang tak punya perasaan!?".

"tapi Soo Won kan laki-laki juga... menurut Algira dan Vold, bukankah Soo Won awalnya tak bersedia bicara baik-baik, kenapa tahu-tahu dia bersedia? Bagaimana jika Aina menemuinya dan...".

"adikku yang naif, aku tak percaya kalau ia bisa punya perasaan yang tulus pada wanita, aku tak tahu pendapatmu tapi bagiku ucapannya justru lebih terdengar seperti menilai barang?! jika wanita selembut Aina harus mendampinginya sebagai istrinya, dia bisa mati dengan cepat dan kalaupun berumur panjang, Aina hanya akan menderita di sampingnya karena tipe pria macam dia itu musuh semua wanita namanya!? sebelum itu terjadi, akan kuseret dia kembali ke Xing!? aku sama sekali tak habis pikir, kenapa Aina bersedia menikah dengan laki-laki macam itu?!".

"sejak ia genap berusia 16 tahun, meski Aina hanya putri bungsu, tapi dengan kecantikan dan sikapnya yang baik dan lembut, wajar jika banyak laki-laki yang tertarik padanya... Aina selalu didekati beberapa laki-laki dan ayah kami juga sudah beberapa kali mencoba menjodohkan Aina dengan beberapa pria yang baik, tapi dia tak pernah mau menerima semua laki-laki yang mendekatinya... Aina memang pernah bilang bahwa sudah ada laki-laki yang dia cintai, tapi siapa orangnya dan darimana asalnya, kami pun tak tahu karena dia tak pernah mau cerita" ujar Tao sambil menenangkan Kou Ren.

"jangan bilang Soo Won orangnya? Makanya dia tak pernah mau cerita?" gerutu Kou Ren.

"tunggu tunggu tunggu tunggu... siapa sebenarnya wanita bernama Aina itu?" tanya Yona.

"beliau putri ketiga kerajaan Xing, usianya setahun di bawah putri Tao" ujar Vold.

"tepatnya sepupuku karena ibu Aina dan ibu kami bersaudara, ibu Aina adalah kakak ibu kami" tambah Tao yang menceritakan identitas Aina. Tentu saja mereka semua terkejut saat tahu Aina adalah cucu kandung Son Mundok sekaligus putri semata wayang dari mendiang putri Maya.

"jika mengikuti garis darah, seharusnya Aina yang lebih berhak menjadi ratu kerajaan Xing... dan jika Aina serius, dia bisa saja mengambil tahta kerajaan Xing tapi kami tahu, dia bukan anak seperti itu, tahta tak ada apa-apa baginya... ayah kami pun melihat itu, karena itulah ayah memberikan kebebasan pada Aina untuk melakukan apapun yang ia mau, dan kenapa sekarang dia malah turun tangan?" ujar Kou Ren.

Suasana hening sesaat, sehingga Yona memecah keheningan "kebetulan, kami juga ingin pergi ke Fuuga, bagaimana jika kami ikut mengantar kalian pergi kesana?".

Yun, Lily, Tetora, Ayura dan ke-4 ksatria naga melirik Yona dan Hak yang diam seribu bahasa sejak Tao menceritakan perjanjian kerja sama yang terjalin antara kedua kerajaan. Mereka (Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga) mengira kalau Yona shock akibat berita pernikahan Soo Won. Lily yang tahu pada siapa hati Yona tertambat sekarang, merasa khawatir melihat Yona dan Hak yang sama-sama diam. Tanpa diketahui mereka bahwa apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yona dan Hak adalah soal lain.

* * *

.

~ Fuuga ~

.

Hak mengantar mereka semua ke mansion klan suku angin yang menjadi kediaman Mundok. Saat ingin memasuki mansion klan suku angin, terlihat kedua bawahan Aina, Agni dan Yuria bercengkrama dengan Han Dae dan Tae Yeon. Tae Yeon langsung memeluk Hak karena dia sangat merindukan Hak. Han Dae sengaja mengungsikan Tae Yeon keluar rumah karena tak ingin Tae Yeon mendengar pertengkaran orang dewasa dan kedua bawahan Aina, Agni dan Yuria sengaja keluar bersama Han Dae dan Tae Yeon karena diperintah oleh Aina. Karena Tae Yeon meminta Hak membantu Aina (yang dikenal sebagai adik perempuan Hak dan kakak perempuan Tae Yeon di suku angin) sambil menarik baju Hak, Hak meminta Tae Yeon untuk mengantar mereka ke ruangan dimana Aina, Tae Woo dan Mundok tengah bicara. Sementara Tae Yeon menyiapkan teh bersama bibi Ann, rombongan Yona dkk dan Kou Ren dkk diam di sebelah ruangan tempat ketiga orang itu bicara.

"Hak, karena sama-sama cucu tetua Mundok, kau kenal baik dengan Aina, kan?" tanya Kija.

"yah..." ujar Hak mengerutkan kening.

Yona merasa heran saat melihat reaksi Hak, namun ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya.

Sementara itu, di kamar sebelah terdengar dengan sangat jelas suara percakapan mereka bertiga (atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran) sementara mereka melihat apa yang terjadi di sebelah lewat celah pintu geser. Terlihat Aina mengepang sebagian rambut lurusnya yang berwarna merah keunguan itu dari bahu ke bawah sementara dari bahu ke atas ia biarkan.

Aina menghampiri Tae Woo yang duduk membelakanginya dan mengelus kepala Tae Woo sambil memegang bahu Tae Woo "Tae Woo, dewasalah... kenapa tak kau ambil hal positifnya? Bukankah ini bagus untuk suku kita?".

"aku mengerti... anda hanya ingin menyelamatkan suku angin dan kerajaan Xing tapi apa harus dilakukan dengan cara seperti ini? Menjadi permaisuri kerajaan ini dan menjadikan diri anda sendiri sebagai alat politik dengan melakukan pernikahan politik?" ujar Tae Woo menoleh ke arah Aina, sikapnya yang terlihat jelas kalau ia sangat menentang keputusan Aina membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang adik yang marah karena akan ditinggal kakaknya.

Aina tersenyum, begitu lembut hingga terasa menyesakkan "aku tahu ini pemikiran yang naif, tapi kau tahu, kan? sama sepertinya, hanya disinilah tempat yang bisa kami sebut rumah... di Fuuga inilah tempat keluarga yang telah membesarkan kami berdua yang sebatang kara setelah kami berdua kehilangan semuanya malam itu... bedanya, tuan arogan itu tak jujur pada kalian... kenapa kau jadi begitu keras kepala? Ketularan dia, ya?".

Tae Woo terdiam, menundukkan kepala di depan Aina "sebelum tuan Hak pergi meninggalkan Fuuga untuk menjadi pengawal tuan putri Yona, tuan Hak berkata...".

" _Tae Woo, sebagai laki-laki terkuat kedua di suku angin, tolong jaga Aina sebagai gantiku yang tak bisa melakukannya..."_.

"bukan hanya karena janjiku pada tuan Hak yang memintaku menjaga anda, sama seperti tuan Hak, bagiku nona Aina juga kakakku, karena itu..." ujar Tae Woo menatap Aina, sehingga Aina memeluknya erat karena gemas melihat Tae Woo yang terlihat begitu manis di matanya "oh, Tae Woo~".

"sesak!?" ronta Tae Woo yang kepalanya terbenam di pelukan Aina.

"padahal aku selalu berusaha keras menjagamu... sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan didikanku sampai-sampai kedua cucuku ini meninggalkanku dan pergi jauh dariku? yang pertama Hak... dan sekarang kau" ujar Mundok menghela napas sambil menempelkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Aina tersenyum, memeluk Mundok dari belakang setelah menepuk punggung Mundok "kakek, kaulah yang terbaik... sejak kedua orang tua kandungku meninggal, kau menggantikan peran orang tuaku, bukan hanya sebagai kakekku... aku sangat menyayangimu dan aku tak ingin kau terbebani lebih jauh, sudah banyak beban yang harus kau tanggung... karena itu biarkan aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk meringankan beban yang kalian tanggung di pundak kalian... jika ada yang berani berkata kalau kau menggunakanku sebagai alat politik, beritahu aku agar aku bisa menghajarnya".

"apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mencemaskan hal itu? bukan hal itu yang kucemaskan!?" ujar Mundok menyentil dahi Aina dan memegang kedua bahu Aina "Aina... pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum kau bertindak, memang benar ini hidupmu sendiri, kaulah yang berhak memutuskan apa yang ingin kau lakukan... tapi aku ingin kau ingat, keputusan apapun yang kau ambil jika berdasarkan emosi sesaat, hasilnya takkan baik... kau sudah harus menanggung banyak derita di usia semuda ini dan kakek hanya tak ingin kau menderita lebih dari ini...".

Aina tak langsung menjawab, hingga akhirnya ia hanya bisa tersenyum "perasaanku sendiri tak lagi penting, kakek... bagiku takkan ada penderitaan yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan saat aku harus kehilangan orang yang kusayangi, tak ada kesedihan yang lebih besar dibandingkan saat aku tahu kalau kami tak mungkin bisa bersama lagi... jadi tenang saja, karena aku takkan menderita lebih dari ini...".


	10. Chp 92 - Sacrifice of Love

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 9.2 – Sacrifice of Love**

* * *

.

Kou Ren keluar dari persembunyiannya dan masuk ke kamar itu bersama rombongannya tapi rombongan Yona dkk masih sembunyi "kau selalu bilang tak apa-apa, tapi lihat kenyataannya!? Apa kau bahkan tak sadar, sifatmu yang seperti ini yang membuat kami khawatir padamu?".

Setelah Tao dan Kou Ren memberitahu maksud kedatangan mereka berdua, sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan oleh Hak, Aina menolak "kesampingkan kak Tao yang memang baik pada semua orang, bukankah kau juga selalu bersikap dingin selama aku berada di kastil? kenapa tahu-tahu sekarang kau malah ribut? Toh, aku hanya dianggap benalu disana, tak ada gunanya aku kembali kesana".

"putri, tolong jangan berpikir begitu!?" ujar Neguro menjelaskan bahwa Azurite, raja kerajaan Xing saat ini adalah orang yang seharusnya menikah dengan Maya, ibu kandung Aina "beliau awalnya mencintai putri Maya, awalnya beliau menahan anda di kastil karena melihat anda yang begitu mirip dengan putri Maya tapi sekarang beliau menganggap anda sebagai putrinya sendiri juga. Karena mencemaskan keselamatan anda terancam jika diketahui bahwa anda adalah putri kandung putri Maya, terpaksa beliau mengakui anda sebagai putri dari selir... putri Kou Ren juga sudah mengetahui hal ini sejak awal dan memilih diam, itu sebabnya anda tak...".

"tapi tak mengubah fakta bahwa aku dicap sebagai putri pengkhianat olehnya, kan?".

"aku tak peduli apapun anggapanmu padaku, tapi aku tak sebodoh itu sampai membiarkan adik sepupuku diperistri oleh diktator itu!?" ujar Kou Ren menarik tangan Aina "cepat pulang?!".

"aku tak mau!? tak ada tempat untuk pulang bagiku disana!?" ujar Aina menepis tangan Kou Ren "kau kira aku tak tahu apa anggapan orang-orang di kastil Kyuu padaku? putri selir yang tak diharapkan lahir... meskipun aku kembali ke Xing sekarang, aku hanya akan dicap sebagai putri pengkhianat!?".

"berhenti mendesaknya" ujar Hak yang masuk di antara mereka dan memegang bahu Aina dari belakang.

"...Hak?" ujar Aina mendongak dengan mata terbelalak, lalu mencubit pipi Hak.

"sakit?! kenapa malah mencubitku?".

"bukan mimpi, toh? Ini benar-benar kau, tuan arogan?".

"cubit pipimu sendiri, nona baik hati...".

Tiba-tiba Aina terduduk lemas, sehingga Hak menahannya dan memegang kedua tangan Aina "ah, oi!?".

Saat itulah, Tae Yeon ikut masuk dan menghampiri Aina "kak Aina, kakak kenapa? ada yang sakit?".

"aku tak apa-apa, Tae Yeon..." sahut Aina menepuk kepala Tae Yeon.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kakak menangis?" ujar Tae Yeon khawatir melihat Aina meneteskan air mata dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Hak tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain duduk di depan Aina sambil menepuk kepalanya "kau... belum juga kuapa-apakan... kalau kau nangis duluan, bagaimana aku bisa memarahimu?".

"kau pikir... ini gara-gara siapa?" isak Aina yang memeluk erat Hak "aku merindukanmu...".

"kau ini, tetap saja cengeng..." ujar Hak tertawa, mengadu dahi dan menyeka air mata yang keluar dari ekor mata Aina yang menangis sambil memeluknya.

"eng, apa kalian berdua tak terlalu dekat?" gumam Lily mewakili Yona yang saat ini bengong.

"sama Tae Yeon juga gini, kok" ujar Hak menepuk-nepuk kepala Aina, lalu memegang kedua bahu Aina sambil tersenyum dengan aura angker "baiklah, aku sudah dengar sebagian besar situasi yang terjadi padamu tapi... ini dan itu soal lain...".

"Hak, kau marah? kau marah, kan?" ujar Aina merinding.

Setelah Tae Yeon diungsikan, pembicaraan dilanjutkan.

"marah? tentu saja aku marah" ujar Hak yang sorot matanya benar-benar tajam "apa kau sudah gila!? kau tentu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dan kau tetap membiarkan dirimu masuk kandang singa sendirian!?".

"hm... tapi jika melihat dari sisi positifnya, justru aku yang berada paling dekat dengannya dan memiliki kesempatan terbesar untuk membunuhnya, kan?" ujar Aina menyeringai.

Hak melipat tangan dan mengerutkan kening "...jangan lakukan itu".

Aina menoleh ke arah Hak dengan dahi berkedut "apa aku tak salah dengar? kau melarangku untuk membunuhnya? Tak kusangka kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu... kau sendiri pernah hampir membunuhnya saat kau lepas kontrol, kan?".

"benar sekali, aku bersyukur karena kau takkan salah paham soal yang satu ini, kau pasti mengerti, aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia mati tapi aku tak mau jika terjadi sesuatu padamu karena kau bertindak gegabah!? Ini tak seperti dirimu, Aina!? Kau kujaga dari kecil bukan untuk diserahkan pada pria brengsek itu!?".

"memangnya kau ayah atau kakakku?! setelah kau buang nama 'Son' pada kakek, kau tak lagi bertanggung jawab atas apapun dalam diriku!?" ujar Aina menepis tangan Hak "aku berada di atas kapal yang sama denganmu, jadi jangan salah paham dan jangan khawatir karena Soo Won bahkan tetap menawarkan pernikahan itu setelah dia tahu hubunganku denganmu... setelah ini apapun yang terjadi, jangan menoleh ke belakang, diam di tempatmu agar aku tak goyah... agar aku tak menyesal di masa depan karena telah melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu pergi... kau lindungi saja apa yang seharusnya kau lindungi dan ingatlah bahwa yang harus kau lindungi bukan aku"

"kau mengikat lehermu sendiri".

"tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, memangnya kau tidak? sejak dulu selalu seperti ini, sikapmu yang terlalu berhati-hati padaku seperti ini, membuatku sesak...".

"tentu saja aku berhati-hati karena aku tak ingin kau terluka, tapi kau malah melakukan hal yang sia-sia karena apa yang terjadi ini bahkan bukan urusanmu!?".

Detik berikutnya, Aina menampar Hak dan membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut.

"kau memang lihai menyulut emosi orang lain termasuk menyulut emosiku, tuan arogan...".

"kenapa kau marah? memang benar ini bukan urusanmu, kan?".

"ini urusan pria yang kucintai...".

Detik berikutnya, Aina melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk leher Hak dan mencium Hak. Jae Ha bersiul sambil menutup mata Hanna. Lily membuka mulutnya membentuk wajik saking terkejutnya sambil menutup mata Umi. Zeno menutup mata Rui dan Yun menutup mata Ruri (untung Tae Yeon sudah diungsikan oleh Han Dae beberapa saat yang lalu).

"aku tahu, aku hanya orang luar yang tak berhak ikut campur karena ini adalah masalah kalian bertiga, tapi ucapanmu barusan terdengar seolah kau bahkan menganggap aku sama sekali tak terlibat dalam kehidupanmu!?" ujar Aina menunjuk Hak setelah ia melepaskan Hak.

"aku tak bilang begitu, kan?! kenapa kau mengungkit itu lagi?!".

"karena kenyataannya kau memang begitu, kan?! hal yang penting selalu kau katakan padaku setelah lewat, tahu pun bukan darimu, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku!? aku mengerti bahwa kau punya alasan tapi kenapa... aku selalu jadi yang terakhir?! karena aku lebih kuat dari wanita lain?! Jangan dikira aku tak terluka diperlakukan begini?!" ujar Aina meneteskan air mata.

Saat Aina berbalik memunggungi Hak, Hak menarik tangannya dan mendekapkan wajah Aina ke pelukannya.

"Hak!? lepas..." ujar Aina terhenti dengan mata terbelalak karena Hak menahannya di dinding dan menciumnya.

"tutup mulutmu..." ujar Hak memegang wajah Aina "jika kau berani bicara satu kata lagi, akan kuserang kau karena aku takkan menahan diri kali ini...".

Saat wajah Aina berubah warna menjadi merah padam karena suhu tubuhnya yang naik drastis dan tak bisa membantah lagi, Hak membopongnya "kami akan kembali secepatnya".

"jangan kelewatan!?" pekik Mundok.

"kuusahakan..." sahut Hak lari keluar.

"hati-hati di jalan~" ujar Han Dae melambaikan tangan.

"tetua Mundok, mereka berdua..." ujar Tao menunjuk keluar.

"tunggu dulu!? apa tak masalah membiarkan tuan putri Aina berdua dengan pria itu!?" protes Neguro.

"tenang saja, selama ada tetua Mundok di Fuuga, takkan terjadi apa-apa pada nona Aina dan lagi tuan Hak takkan melakukan hal di luar batas, maksudnya diserang itu paling juga sebatas dicium" sahut Han Dae mengayunkan tangan.

"aku tak pernah melihat Aina seperti itu..." ujar Tao dengan wajah memerah.

"Zeno, gunakan teknik ninjamu dan awasi mereka berdua" sahut Jae Ha.

"sudahlah, kenapa tak biarkan saja mereka berdua? Minggu depan tuan putri Aina sudah jadi istri orang sementara terlihat jelas dari yang tadi, perasaannya masih ada pada Hak" ujar Kija.

"sudah jelas kalau nona Aina tertekan sampai melakukan hal itu, kan? pertunangannya dengan tuan Hak terpaksa diputuskan karena nona Aina harus melakukan pernikahan politik..." gumam Tae Woo yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, sehingga Han Dae juga ikut menangis.

"TUNANGAN!?" teriak para hadirin di ruangan itu yang baru tahu kecuali si kembar.

"paman Ryokuryuu, bibi Lily, tunangan itu apa? terus kenapa tadi mata kami ditutup?" tanya Rui dengan polosnya.

"soalnya ada yang tak boleh kalian lihat, Rui... dan tunangan itu..." ujar Lily memegang bahu Rui sambil tertawa kecil, lalu menoleh ke arah Jae Ha "bagaimana menjelaskannya pada anak ini?".

Setelah Jae Ha menjelaskan apa maksud tunangan pada Rui dengan dibantu Kija yang harus waspada jika ada kata-kata Jae Ha yang musti disensor, Yun menoleh ke arah Yona karena ia ingat Yona juga bereaksi sama seperti mereka, seperti baru tahu "tunggu dulu, Yona, kau juga tak tahu?".

Yona menggelengkan kepala, terlihat jelas kalau ia bingung karena ia juga baru tahu soal ini "soalnya Hak tak pernah cerita soal ini...".

"kami saja baru tahu baru-baru ini" ujar Tae Woo menundukkan kepala.

Mundok melipat tangan dan menundukkan kepala, menghela napas berat "itu memang sengaja mereka rahasiakan karena pertunangan mereka berdua memang belum resmi, rencananya baru diberitahu pada kalian semua jika mereka berdua akan meresmikan pertunangan mereka berdua ketika mereka berdua sudah genap berusia 16 tahun...".

"benar, yang tahu soal pertunangan mereka berdua hanya mereka berdua dan tetua Mundok..." ujar Han Dae menepuk bahu Tae Woo "kami saja tahu saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara nona Aina dan tetua Mundok, jadi kemarin...".

.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

Ketika rombongan Kou Ren pergi menjauh, Mundok memeluk Aina dan menangis "selamat datang kembali...".

Aina balas memeluk erat Mundok dan tersenyum "maafkan aku karena telah pergi begitu lama, kakek...".

Setibanya di tempat para pasukan suku angin menunggu, semua prajurit suku angin menyambut Aina dengan gembira. Saat kembali ke Fuuga, reaksi yang sama terjadi dan mereka semua tak tidur semalaman untuk melakukan pesta syukuran atas kembalinya Aina. Di tengah euforia ini, Tae Woo dan Han Dae yang mendapat kabar darurat dari pihak kerajaan mengunjungi mansion klan suku angin, tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan Aina dan Mundok.

"tak apa-apa, kakek... ini bukan saatnya egois, ada kewajiban yang harus kulakukan dan tanggung jawab yang kuemban sebagai cucu kandung kakek dan putri kerajaan Xing, demi menjaga kerajaan Xing tetap aman dan juga membantu kakek menjaga suku angin... aku mengerti, Hak memilih pergi dari suku angin bahkan sampai mengembalikan nama 'Son' karena sudah terlalu banyak beban yang harus ditanggung oleh kakek dan sebagai pelindung tuan putri, dia tak bisa meninggalkan tuan putri Yona yang seorang diri terlebih sepeninggal Raja Il... kami berdua sama-sama menyadari kewajiban yang harus kami lakukan dan tanggung jawab apa yang kami emban, dan kami sama-sama keras kepala... aku sangat mengenalnya, meski sudah tahu bahwa aku masih hidup, dia pasti tetap akan memilih untuk berada di tempatnya saat ini karena aku tahu kalau dia memang pria yang seperti itu...".

"Aina... dari sorot matamu, aku tahu kau masih mencintai Hak... ikatan yang kalian miliki itu telah terbentuk dari kecil, sebelum perasaan itu muncul dan aku tahu ikatan yang kalian jalin bukan main-main...".

"kakek, meski begitu... aku bersedia untuk melakukan apapun demi melindungi suku angin dan kerajaan Xing termasuk melepaskan hubunganku dengan Hak... karena aku percaya, Hak pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku...".

"tapi kalian berdua bahkan sudah bertunangan dan jika kau putuskan pertunanganmu dengan Hak, maka apa lagi yang tersisa?".

"kami berdua sudah saling berjanji... aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk melindungi kalian yang kusayangi, keluargaku juga orang-orang yang kusayangi dan menyayangiku... dia juga sudah berjanji hal yang sama padaku, dia pasti akan melaksanakan kewajibannya terlepas dari janji yang ia buat pada mendiang Raja Il untuk melindungi tuan putri Yona sampai titik darah penghabisannya... janji yang kami miliki juga kenangan tentang waktu yang telah kami berdua lalui bersama selama ini adalah ikatan yang tak dimiliki orang lain... bagiku sudah lebih dari cukup, jika ia bisa hidup dengan bebas dan bisa melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan".

* * *

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"setelah itu, dimulailah perdebatan antara jenderal Tae Woo dan nona Aina karena adik laki-lakinya ini tak rela jika kakak perempuannya menikah dengan pria yang tak diakuinya selain tuan Hak" ujar Han Dae terkekeh.

"tetua, menurut anda apa mungkin nona Aina akan berubah pikiran jika tuan Hak membujuk nona Aina?" ujar Tae Woo yang tengah memiting leher Han Dae.

"sulit... kau sendiri tahu betapa miripnya mereka berdua... mereka berdua sama-sama kuat, tak mau kalah dan keras kepala... jika sekali mereka berdua memutuskan sesuatu, mereka berdua takkan mengubah keputusannya dan mereka berdua takkan setengah-setengah dalam menjalani pilihan mereka... apapun yang mereka berdua bicarakan kali ini, biarlah mereka jujur satu sama lain karena ini akan jadi yang terakhir".

"sekarang, bisa ceritakan penyebab kematian bibi kami dan awal hubungan Aina dengan pria itu, tetua Mundok?" tanya Kou Ren.


	11. Chp 10 - Memory of Snow Fallen

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 10 – Memory of Snow Fallen**

* * *

 _._

 _15 tahun yang lalu..._

Masuk laporan ada desa yang diserang malam itu dan dicurigai mereka dari kerajaan Xing. Mundok membawa serta pasukannya. Begitu tiba di desa itu, Mundok menemukan Maya yang tengah sekarat, terkapar berlumuran darah dengan beberapa anak panah menancap di punggung Maya.

"Mundok, lupakan apa yang terjadi padaku malam ini, tolong rahasiakan apa yang dilakukan Wu Tian malam ini pada siapapun, termasuk pada Aina... cepat temukan dia sebelum pasukan dari Xing..." ujar Maya sebelum tangannya terkulai lemas, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Mundok mengepalkan tangan, tak ada waktu menyalahkan dirinya yang terlambat datang, dia segera pergi mencari, mengitari desa itu hingga fajar menyingsing.

"sayangnya, tidak ada yang selamat..." ujar salah satu prajurit suku angin yang juga mencari.

Mundok berniat menguburkan Maya, namun saat ia menyadari ada yang aneh di semak-semak dekat tempat jasad Maya berada, ia membuka semak-semak itu dan menemukan Hak dan Aina. Sementara Aina sembunyi di belakang Hak dengan tubuh gemetar dan berurai air mata, Hak yang tak memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya mengacungkan pisau kecilnya ke arah Mundok. Setelah membujuk dan meyakinkan keduanya bahwa ia bukan orang jahat, Hak tak sadarkan diri. Nampaknya luka di kepalanya ia dapat karena melindungi Aina dari serangan prajurit lain yang mencoba menyerang mereka. Saat Mundok berdiri di depan makam Son Ren dan Maya, ia menggendong Hak yang dibalut perban tengah tertidur dan menggandeng tangan Aina yang menatap kosong makam itu _"apa yang harus kukatakan pada kedua anak ini jika ia bertanya kemana orang tuanya..."_.

"...ibu?" ujar Aina meneteskan air mata saat ia mendongak.

"Mundok, jangan salahkan dirimu karena kau tak datang tepat waktu... sebagai gantinya, tolong rahasiakan identitas aslinya dan jagalah dia sebagai cucumu, agar ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat... sampai kelak, ia bisa memilih jalannya sendiri dan bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri... maafkan aku karena aku selalu merepotkanmu hingga akhir... terima kasih banyak atas semua yang kau berikan padaku dan Ren, Mundok..." ujar arwah Maya yang muncul di depannya.

Senyuman yang begitu lembut dari sosok arwah Maya terasa memilukan hati sehingga Mundok meneteskan air mata "aku berjanji, tuan putri Maya... akan kuberikan nama 'Son' pada putrimu dan akan kupenuhi permintaan terakhirmu...".

"Aina, jadilah anak yang baik dan tinggallah bersama Mundok, maafkan ibu karena ibu harus pergi meninggalkanmu... selamat tinggal..." ujar arwah Maya yang menghilang perlahan, saat sosok Maya menghilang sepenuhnya berganti dengan kelopak bunga Tsubaki berwarna merah yang terbang tertiup angin, Aina terduduk lemas dan menangis keras "HUWA!? IBU!?".

Hak terbangun, ia meminta Mundok menurunkannya dan memeluk Aina dari belakang setelah menyelimuti Aina dengan syalnya "tak apa-apa... kau tidak sendirian...".

Mendengar ucapan Hak, Aina memeluk erat Hak sambil menangis.

* * *

"aku mengangkat keduanya sebagai cucuku dan mengajarkan semua yang kubisa, keduanya tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat... keduanya adalah taring suku angin, jika Hak adalah prajurit terkuat dengan julukan Raijuu, Aina sebagai prajurit wanita terkuat di suku angin kami juluki Maboroshi Choko (kupu-kupu ilusi / mimpi)...".

"tapi... siapa Wu Tian yang telah membunuh putri Maya itu?" ujar Yun.

"dia adalah pengawal pribadi putri Maya ketika putri Maya masih ada di kastil dan salah satu dari Lima Bintang, tapi sudah lama dia menghilang" ujar Neguro.

"dia sudah mati 4 tahun yang lalu..." ujar Mundok menutup mata sesaat sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "tepatnya awal musim dingin 4 tahun yang lalu, Wu Tian berusaha membunuh Aina karena mengetahui Aina masih hidup... Hak berhasil menemukan Aina yang diculik dan hampir terbunuh oleh Wu Tian, sehingga Hak membunuh Wu Tian demi melindungi Aina... saat itu Hak masih berusia 15 tahun dan itu pertama kalinya Hak membunuh orang...".

* * *

Terlihat Hak yang berusia 15 tahun, berlari di tengah salju yang turun lebat. Ia menemukan Aina yang ditusuk tepat di tengah oleh Wu Tian sehingga Hak membunuh Wu Tian tanpa ragu. Melihat sekujur tubuh Aina dipenuhi dipenuhi kamaitachi dan banyaknya darah yang keluar, Hak menahan pendarahan di tubuh Aina dengan kain yang ia sobek dari bajunya dan baju Aina yang sudah sobek _"wajahnya pucat pasi dan tubuhnya dingin sekali... aku harus bergegas?!"._

Setelah Hak menyelimuti Aina dengan rompinya, Aina terbangun "...Hak, aku...?".

"diamlah, kau terluka parah..." ujar Hak membopong Aina dan berlari.

"...apa aku akan mati?".

"jangan bicara seperti itu?! aku takkan membiarkanmu mati?!".

"Hak... aku mencintaimu...".

"apa yang kau katakan? Kita memang tak ada hubungan darah, tapi... ini tak sepertimu...".

"karena jika aku mati setelah ini... ini akan jadi saat terakhirku... biarlah kukatakan semuanya... entah sejak kapan, aku berhenti melihatmu sebagai kakakku... aku..." ujar Aina terpotong saat Hak menciumnya, setelahnya Aina tak ingat apapun karena ia tak sadarkan diri akibat rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

"kakek, cepat tolong Aina?!" ujar Hak yang tiba sambil membopong Aina ke rumah mereka.

* * *

"sebenarnya aku sudah merasa ada yang aneh saat itu karena atmosfernya jadi lain, tapi kukira itu karena Aina luka parah saat itu sampai Hak jadi sepanik itu, tak kusangka ternyata keduanya sudah sadar perasaan mereka berdua satu sama lain, karena bisa kurasakan setelah peristiwa itu, gelagat keduanya mulai berubah dari hubungan yang akrab sebagai kakak beradik menjadi hubungan antara 'pria' dan 'wanita' meski mereka berdua tetap bersikap layaknya kakak adik di hadapan yang lain...".

"dua-duanya benar-benar lihai menyembunyikan perasaan... kalau begitu ceritanya, wajar saja kita tak sadar..." gumam Han Dae.

"begitu? kalau aku sih sedikit banyak merasa itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat" ujar Tae Woo.

"lalu bagaimana ceritanya sampai anda bisa tahu hubungan mereka berdua?" tanya Kija.

* * *

Saat tersadar, Aina melihat Hak tertidur di sampingnya sambil menggenggam erat tangannya "...aku masih hidup, toh?".

"jangan bicara seolah kecewa kau selamat" ujar Hak yang membuka matanya dan duduk sambil menguap "tidurlah lagi, ini masih tengah malam... kau tertidur seminggu penuh...".

Beberapa hari setelah itu, saat Aina mulai pulih, Hak kembali menjenguknya "tubuhmu sudah tak apa-apa?".

Aina mengangguk "Hak, kau tak memberitahu kakek apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?".

"dan membuat kakek membunuhku? Aku masih sayang nyawa, tahu...".

"lalu... kenapa saat itu kau menciumku?" ujar Aina mendongak dengan wajah memerah.

"...karena entah sejak kapan, aku juga berhenti melihatmu sebagai adik perempuanku" ujar Hak mengecup kening Aina "aku mencintaimu, Aina...".

"Hak, jangan..." ujar Aina menahan Hak saat Hak ingin memeluknya.

"maaf, lukamu...".

"tenang saja, tubuhku sudah tak apa-apa, kok... hanya saja ada bekas luka di tubuhku... jelek kan...".

"aku tak peduli..." ujar Hak memeluk erat Aina "bagiku kau tetap cantik... tak peduli berapapun banyaknya bekas luka di tubuhmu...".

Saat Hak mencium tengkuk leher Aina dan memeluk Aina dari belakang, Mundok masuk tiba-tiba.

* * *

"untung aku yang masuk, dan jika bukan karena Aina memintaku untuk tak menghajarnya, aku sudah siap menghajarnya habis-habisan atau mencambuknya, apalagi aku tambah naik darah saat dia malah berbalik menantangku sambil mengacungkan tombaknya padaku dan berkata kalau ia tak akan mundur...".

"justru menurutku tuan Hak lagi sial, karena anda yang memergoki mereka berdua" ujar Tae Woo.

"setelah itu aku mengajak mereka berdua bicara dan...".

* * *

"maaf..." ujar Hak dan Aina duduk bersimpuh di depan Mundok.

"yah, aku tak keberatan jika memang seperti itu perasaan kalian berdua... aku hanya... terlalu terkejut...".

"kurasa orang tua manapun akan terkejut jika mereka memergoki anak gadisnya dipeluk laki-laki, kan?" ujar Aina tertawa kecil.

"benar, dan jika kalian berdua memang serius, buatlah kepastian... sebentar lagi kalian berusia 16 tahun jadi untuk sementara waktu tak apa jika kalian bertunangan lebih dulu, kan?" tanya Mundok.

"setuju" ujar Hak langsung.

"eh!? langsung!? tak kau pikir dulu?" ujar Aina terkejut menoleh ke arah Hak.

"kenapa? kau tak mau? aku takkan memaksa jika kau memang tak mau".

"bukannya aku tak mau!?".

"ya sudah, tak masalah, kan?".

"tapi aku...".

"apa yang kau takutkan?".

"bukannya aku tak mau, hanya saja aku... merasa takut... kalau aku tak pantas untukmu...".

"bodoh, percaya dirilah... lagipula aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolakmu karena hanya laki-laki bodoh yang menolakmu..." ujar Hak terkekeh.

Kali ini bukan hanya wajah Aina yang merah padam, tapi sampai ke leher dan telinga Aina.

"jadi, jawabanmu... Aina?" tanya Mundok.

"...aku senang sekali" ujar Aina tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Mundok, apa reaksi Aina saat Hak akan pergi dari Fuuga karena menjadi pengawalku?" tanya Yona.

Mundok melirik ke arah lain "...".

"jangan bilang pas mereka berdua selesai kejar-kejaran dari rumah ke gunung itu, baru mereka bertengkar mulut dan mesra-mesraan?" ujar Han Dae tertawa karena teringat apa yang terjadi.

"kurasa itu karena nona Aina cemburu dan lagi nona Aina tak suka ditinggal, kan?" ujar Tae Woo terkekeh "aku ingat betul keduanya berdebat sambil adu tombak meski mereka bertengkar dengan bersikap layaknya kakak beradik di depan kita, tapi sebenarnya apa masalahnya?".

"tanyakan pada orangnya langsung..." ujar Mundok.

"sejujurnya ketimbang ia harus menikah dengan Soo Won, aku lebih setuju jika Aina menikah dengan pria bernama Hak itu" ujar Kou Ren menghela napas.

"kenapa namaku disebut-sebut?" ujar Hak yang kembali sambil membopong Aina yang tidak sadarkan diri "tolong baringkan dia, kelihatannya demamnya naik... sejak aku menyentuhnya dari awal, suhu tubuhnya memang sudah panas".


	12. Chp 11 - The Reason

Akatsuki no Yona

Chapter 11 – The Reason

Saat prajurit suku Langit dan suku Bumi menunggu Mundok, Han Dae dan Tae Woo kembali di perkemahan prajurit suku angin yang letaknya di hutan dekat perbatasan wilayah suku angin dan kerajaan Xing, Soo Won mendapat kabar bahwa kondisi kerajaan Kouka saat ini yang akan berperang dengan kerajaan Xing telah bocor sehingga Kekaisaran Kai Selatan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk menyatakan perang dengan kerajaan Kouka untuk merebut kembali provinsi Kin.

"saat ini jenderal Kan Kyo Ga bersama para prajurit dari suku api tengah menuju wilayah suku bumi, karena jenderal Kan Kyo Ga juga mendapat kabar soal serbuan para tentara Kekaisaran Kai" ujar utusan pengirim surat itu, sehingga Soo Won meminta Geun Tae untuk mengirimkan sebagian prajuritnya kembali ke wilayah suku Bumi dan bersiaga di perbatasan.

Setelah urusan dengan kerajaan Xing beres, Soo Won segera memerintahkan para prajurit suku Langit dan suku Bumi yang tersisa untuk bergegas menuju perbatasan sementara prajurit suku angin diminta siaga. Keesokan harinya, ada utusan yang meminta suku angin untuk ikut pergi ke medan perang.

"Tae Woo, biarkan aku ikut..." ujar Aina saat Tae Woo memberitahu kabar ini pada Mundok.

"kenapa anda mau turun tangan segala?!".

"hm, bisa dibilang karena aku ikut bertanggung jawab, aku menyuruh seseorang membocorkan kondisi kerajaan Kouka sehingga Kekaisaran Kai memutuskan untuk menyerang dan membuat orang itu batal memulai perang dengan kerajaan Xing".

"jadi itu ulah anda, toh!?".

"hasilnya cukup setimpal, toh? karena itu kubilang kalau aku ikut bertanggung jawab, aku tak akan melakukan hal ceroboh yang sampai membahayakan nyawaku, kok... biarkan aku ikut, ya? kumohon~".

"...baiklah" ujar Tae Woo menghela napas "tapi hanya jika tetua Mundok mengizinkan".

"apa perlu ditanya? Selesaikan sendiri masalah yang kau buat dan lagi aku tak perlu khawatir karena taring suku angin tak mudah dipatahkan... tunjukkan pada mereka, kenapa kau dijuluki Maboroshi Choko".

~ kastil Hiryuu, Kuuto ~

"cucu kandung tetua Son Mundok memang hebat... dia wanita yang mengerikan, apakah anda yakin akan mengambilnya sebagai istri?" tanya Joo Doh yang berdiri di belakang Soo Won.

"masa? Memang wataknya agak keras, tapi menurutku dia gadis yang baik, cerdas, peduli, kuat dan berani... lagipula bukankah yang mulia sendiri yang memilihnya karena menganggap dia pantas menjadi permaisuri?" ujar Geun Tae menatap Soo Won dan tertawa.

"oh? bahkan yang mulia Soo Won sampai berkata begitu? tapi aku baru tahu, tetua Mundok punya cucu perempuan juga?" ujar Keishuk memicingkan mata melihat Soo Won karena baru saja mendengar sesuatu yang ajaib menurutnya.

"sudahlah, yang jelas, kita akan tahu dan bisa menilai sendiri saat nona Aina datang kemari, kan?" ujar Joon Gi menyantap tehnya.

"meski ini memang sangat mengejutkan, mengingat wanita dari suku angin yang membantu kita ternyata adalah cucu kandung tetua Son Mundok yang sengaja disembunyikan karena ia adalah blasteran kerajaan Xing, terlebih ibunya putri kerajaan Xing..." ujar Kyo Ga kemudian bertanya "tapi sudah berapa lama anda mengenalnya sampai anda berani mengambil cucu tetua Mundok sebagai permaisuri, yang mulia?".

"yah, pertemuan pertama kami tak bisa dibilang baik tapi cukup berkesan karena dia berhasil meninggalkan kesan padaku bahwa ia wanita cantik yang cerdas dan berani...".

"hee..." ujar Geun Tae menyeringai dan menatap Soo Won sambil memicingkan mata "maksud anda, anda jatuh cinta pandangan pertama padanya?".

"memangnya harus kusebut apa, wanita yang berhasil mendebatku bahkan berani menamparku saat pertama kali kami bertemu selain cerdas dan berani?".

Ucapan Soo Won sontak membuat ke-4 jenderal yang ada di ruangan itu melotot padanya, Joon Gi dan Kyo Ga bahkan menumpahkan minumannya. Selagi menunggu kedatangan rombongan dari suku angin dan rombongan Kou Ren yang sengaja datang untuk mengiringi Aina, sengaja para jenderal lain diminta datang lebih dulu karena Soo Won sudah memberi kabar kalau hari pernikahannya juga akan disertai penandatanganan perjanjian aliansi dengan kerajaan Xing. Meski perjanjian damai hanya tercantum di atas kertas, ini kemajuan untuk kedua kerajaan ini yang memiliki hubungan yang buruk.

"putri Kou Ren jelas tak mungkin, karena dia sudah jelas pasti membenci raja yang merupakan putra kandung mendiang Yu Hon" ujar Yotaka.

"putri Tao juga sulit, karena selain dia memiliki tanggung jawab di kerajaan Xing, tentu saja putri Kou Ren sebagai kakaknya takkan mau menyerahkan adiknya semudah itu" ujar Vold.

"karena itu, yang dipilih tuan putri Aina?" ujar Algira.

"toh, di kastil Kyuu, tuan putri Aina ada atau tidak, dianggap sama saja... karena orang-orang hanya mengetahui identitas putri Aina sebagai putri bungsu dari selir raja yang tak diharapkan lahir, jadi dianggap tak begitu berharga dan tak akan disayangkan meski dilepas... tuan putri sadar posisinya sendiri dan memanfaatkan apa yang bisa ia manfaatkan sehingga perang yang hampir pecah berhasil dicegah, berkat bantuan putri Yona dan yang lain juga" ujar Agni yang memberi hormat pada Yona dkk.

"ah, tak masalah!? Justru kami terbantu karena teman-teman kami selamat, tapi..." ujar Yona mengayunkan tangan, lalu menoleh ke arah Hak "apa tak masalah begini, Hak?".

"memangnya kenapa? Aina pasti tahu betul resiko yang harus ia tanggung sebelum mengambil keputusan ini... toh, apa yang diinginkan oleh Aina, kau dan putri Tao untuk mencegah perang terjadi, berhasil sesuai keinginan kalian, apalagi yang harus dipermasalahkan?".

"jika kau berbicara soal perasaan pribadi, itu agak sulit karena sejak kita dilahirkan di istana, perasaan kita bukan hanya milik kita sendiri bahkan apa yang kita rasakan cenderung dianggap tak penting karena sejak terlahir sebagai putri, jalan hidup kita hanya ditentukan orang lain... sebagai seorang putri, bisa menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai hanya keberuntungan di tengah kemalangan akibat intrik politik istana... sebagai seorang putri, kau harusnya mengerti soal itu, kan?" ujar Kou Ren.

"padahal dari kemarin kakak yang ribut soal membawanya pulang?" ujar Tao heran.

"tadinya... sampai aku melihat sendiri kesiapan hati Aina untuk melepaskan semuanya demi mencegah perang terjadi... akan selalu ada yang menjadi korban demi pilihan yang kita ambil, itu sebabnya aku bersedia mengambil resiko, berapapun korban yang jatuh demi kerajaan Xing agar kerajaan Xing tak lagi menderita seperti 17 tahun yang lalu..." ujar Kou Ren menutup mata sesaat sebelum ia tersenyum sendu "tapi kata-kata Aina berhasil membuka mataku, bahwa tak peduli dia dari kerajaan Kouka atau dari kerajaan Xing, 'perang' adalah yang ditakutkan dan membawa penderitaan... di atas segalanya, 'rakyat biasa' pasti akan menjadi pihak yang menderita dan dirugikan... saat aku berusaha agar kerajaan Xing berjaya meski harus dibayar oleh pengorbanan, ia justru berusaha agar rantai kebencian terputus demi rakyat meski akhirnya hanya dia sendiri yang harus menderita... pada dasarnya anak itu memang terlalu baik hati, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya...".

"baguslah, karena jika anda mendesaknya lebih jauh lagi, itu sama saja tak menghargai usaha tuan putri Aina yang bahkan berhasil membuat raja Soo Won bersedia melakukan perjanjian damai" ujar Agni melipat tangan.

"meski aku agak takut karena tuan putri begitu berani saat itu, dia langsung menampar pria itu tanpa ragu" ujar Yuria tertawa.

"APA!?" ujar hadirin di ruangan itu.

"wah, aku ingin sekali melihatnya" ujar Hak menyeringai.

"sudah kuduga, anak itu... rupanya dia memang sudah bertemu Soo Won sebelumnya? Agni, apa yang dilakukan Aina sampai pria itu mau berubah pikiran?" tanya Kou Ren.

Yuria dan Agni menatap Hak di saat bersamaan, sebelum akhirnya kedua dayang Aina saling bertatapan dan melakukan hompimpah yang berakhir dengan kemenangan Agni yang dengan senangnya mengangkat tangan sementara Yuria mengepalkan tangannya yang gemetar.

"terima nasibmu, jika tuan putri marah karena dayangnya melanggar perintahnya untuk tutup mulut setelah ini, kau yang kena karena kau yang harus cerita".

"kenapa giliran yang susah-susah dikasih ke aku, sih!?".

Akhirnya, Yuria menceritakan bahwa sebelum kembali ke kastil Hiryuu pasca bertemu Ruri, sementara Lily kembali ke penginapan bersama Tetora dan Ayura untuk mengurus Ruri dan Rui, Soo Won sempat bertemu dengan Aina di tempat Ogi. Hanya ada Soo Won, Aina, Yuria dan Agni di ruangan itu bersama Ogi dan teman-temannya sebagai pengamat. Setelah Aina dan kedua dayangnya memberitahu bahwa Kou Ren berniat menggunakan anak-anak sebagai salah satu prajuritnya, Soo Won bersedia mendengarkan Aina dan dibuatlah kesepakatan agar Aina membantu Soo Won dalam negosiasi damai itu dengan syarat Soo Won harus tutup mata soal tindakan kelompok Yona dkk, suku angin dan suku api. Syarat kedua, Aina meminta agar Soo Won tak menyentuh kelompok Yona dkk, suku angin dan kerajaan Xing selama Aina masih hidup. Soal membujuk Kou Ren agar Kou Ren mau mendengarkan, bisa diatur oleh Aina tapi saat ditanya apa yang bisa menjadi jaminan agar kedua kerajaan ini bisa menjalin hubungan, Soo Won meminta hal itu diserahkan padanya.

"apanya yang jaminan!? Sialan!?" ujar Agni berteriak keluar.

"dan tuan putri meminta kami untuk tutup mulut karena pasti nanti tetua Mundok dan yang lain marah-marah padanya..." ujar Yuria yang kemudian ditarik tangannya oleh Yun "awas!?".

Saat Yun menarik tangan Yuria yang jatuh ke pelukan Yun, beberapa kunai terbang menancap ke dinding.

"bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tutup mulut!?" ujar Aina yang menyiapkan kunai lain untuk ia lemparkan.

"kau... dasar bodoh!?" ujar Hak berdiri.

"Hak, sudahlah!? Jangan menyalahkan atau memarahi Aina lagi?!" ujar Yona menahan Hak.

"kenapa tahu-tahu sekarang kau malah membelanya?! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan kenapa dia harus melakukan semua itu?!".

"kenapa kau tak sadar, sih!? masa kau tak mengerti kalau salah satu alasan Aina melakukannya juga adalah karena kau? jika dihadapkan kepada pilihan untuk membuatmu tetap hidup atau membunuhmu, tentu saja dia pasti akan memilih untuk membuatmu tetap hidup meski harus melepaskanmu?! dasar tidak peka!?".

Saat Hak terdiam karena shock akibat Yona mengatainya tidak peka, Yona menoleh ke arah Aina yang kini berdiri di belakangnya "dasar, hanya karena anekdot yang berkata bahwa sudah tugas laki-laki untuk melindungi perempuan, jadi gerakan kita sebagai perempuan selalu saja dibatasi... padahal, perempuan bisa melakukan apapun demi orang yang ia cintai... bukankah begitu, tuan putri Aina?"

"baguslah, aku menemukan orang yang satu pemikiran denganku, tuan putri Yona..." ujar Aina mengulurkan tangannya pada Yona, sehingga keduanya berjabat tangan "hidup wanita!?".

"ah, tapi ada yang aneh... kenapa kau bisa tahu soal kami?" tanya Yun.

"Reishi (penglihatan roh) adalah kekuatan bawaan lahir, kemampuan untuk melihat hati orang lain... pendeknya, kemampuan untuk memahami isi hati hati manusia... itu kemampuan yang dimiliki Aina, itulah sebabnya dia bisa baca pikiran dan isi hati orang lain bahkan kita tak bisa bohong padanya..." ujar Hak menunjuk Aina.

"itu berarti kau..." ujar Yona menunjuk Aina sambil melongo.

Aina tersenyum penuh arti dan memegang tangan Yona "sekarang, ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu, tuan putri Yona... berdua saja...".

Setelah Aina dan Yona bicara empat mata di tempat lain, Yona kembali dan berkata "kita pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai!? Dan mulai sekarang, kita bawa ke-4 anak kembar itu bersama kita!?".


	13. Chp 12 - As The Master

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 12 – As The Master**

.

* * *

Begitu tiba di tempat yang dirasa aman, keduanya berhenti berjalan dan mulai bicara.

Yona menatap Aina yang membelakanginya "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?".

"sesuai dengan ucapan Hak barusan, aku bisa melihat isi hati orang lain... tentu saja termasuk masa lalu, pikiran dan perasaan yang kau miliki... itu sebabnya aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku dan Hak" ujar Aina menoleh ke arah Yona dan mengangkat tangannya.

Saat Yona mengira Aina akan menamparnya, ternyata Aina malah memeluknya, ini membuat Yona terkejut.

"tolong jangan merasa bersalah padaku begitu... ia tetap melindungimu dan menepati janjinya pada mendiang raja Il karena itu adalah keinginannya sendiri, aku justru bangga padanya".

Yona mendongak melihat Aina yang memegang bahunya "tapi dia tunanganmu, kan?".

"mantan tunangan..." ujar Aina tersenyum sendu, lalu berjalan sambil melihat langit "dan jika kau memikirkan kata-kata Tae Woo tentang janji yang ia buat pada Hak untuk melindungiku selagi Hak menjadi pengawalmu... itu karena memang Tae Woo menganggapku sebagai kakak perempuannya".

Aina menjelaskan pada Yona bahwa di pada musim dingin pertama Hak di kastil Hiryuu, hanya tinggal menunggu Aina genap berusia 16 tahun di akhir musim dingin tahun depan tepatnya pada tanggal 4 Februari. Tapi di awal musim dingin itu, saat Aina pergi ke daerah perbatasan dengan kerajaan Xing karena mencium adanya pergerakan yang aneh, Aina malah mendapat kecelakaan dan jatuh dari jurang. Tao dan Kou Ren yang saat itu berlibur di villa mereka yang ada di perbatasan tak sengaja menemukan Aina yang tergeletak dengan kepala berlumuran darah, terkubur di tengah salju. Benturan keras di kepala Aina membuat Aina tak mengingat apapun kecuali namanya. Karena kasihan, Tao dan Kou Ren membawanya pulang ke kastil dan Azurite (raja Xing saat ini, ayah Tao dan Kou Ren) malah mengakuinya sebagai putrinya.

"meski sempat amnesia, tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk berhasil mengingatnya kembali... di antara semua, hanya Hak yang berhasil kuingat, siapa dia bagiku dan ini berlangsung hingga aku melihat kalian di Sensui...".

Yona terkejut karena saat mereka tengah menangani isu Nadai di Sensui (manga Vol. 14 - 16), pertama kalinya dia bertemu Lily, pertama kalinya Yona dkk bertemu Soo Won dengan jarak yang begitu dekat di Sensui saat menangani isu Nadai, saat Hak lepas kontrol dan hampir membunuh Soo Won.

"Hak selalu cerita padaku tentang kalian berdua, tentang betapa berharganya kalian, tentang ia yang berjanji untuk mengabdi sebagai tangan kanan Soo Won jika kelak Soo Won menikahimu dan menjadi raja negeri ini... tapi di Sensui, itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis dan semarah itu, penyebab dia jadi lepas kontrol saat itu seharusnya bisa ditebak, karena tak seperti kau yang sedikit bisa menerima keadaanmu dan meluapkan emosimu... Hak harus tetap kuat dan mendampingimu, tak ada waktu baginya untuk bersikap lemah... jika ia tak bisa mengatasi kemarahannya, wajar saja ia tak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi dan emosinya meledak saat itu... ia marah bukan hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuk dirinya sendiri yang telah dikhianati...". (manga chapter 91)

"apa yang kau pikirkan... saat melihat kondisi Hak jadi seperti itu?".

"...rasanya menyakitkan" ujar Aina menutupi kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya "aku tahu bahwa pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Soo Won tak hanya memberikan penderitaan tapi juga membuat luka yang tak bisa disembuhkan, tapi aku tak tahan... aku tak ingin melihatnya seperti itu lagi, aku tak ingin melihatnya jatuh lebih jauh dan hancur lebih dari saat itu".

Melihat Aina meneteskan air mata karena mengingat apa yang terjadi di Sensui memang sangat menyayat hati, Yona memeluknya "aku mengerti...".

Sama seperti yang Aina rasakan, Yona juga merasakan hal yang sama dan itu sebabnya Yona sampai menangis karena sangat lega saat melihat Hak tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya setelah kejadian itu (chapter 92).

Menyadari betapa besarnya perasaan Aina pada Hak, Yona jadi tak bisa membencinya. Yona sadar kalau air mata Aina saat pertama bertemu Hak bukan hanya karena kerinduan yang besar tapi juga karena ketakutan. Aina tentu tahu kalau Hak sudah tahu bahwa dirinya akan menikah dengan Soo Won. Takut jika Hak yang ia cintai membencinya yang memilih menikah dengan orang yang paling dibenci Hak meski itu pernikahan politik demi menyelamatkan kerajaan Xing, Aina tidak dapat menahan perasaannya dan mengeluarkan semua isi hatinya saat itu.

Melihat rambut mereka berdua yang sama-sama merah, Yona jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak _"apa Hak menjagaku selama ini karena..."_.

"jangan berpikir begitu".

Yona mendongak, untuk sesaat ia lupa kalau gadis di hadapannya bisa membaca isi hatinya yang baru saja mengira kalau Hak menjaganya selama ini karena Hak melihat Yona sebagai Aina.

"kau mengenalnya dengan baik sejak kecil, sama sepertiku... apa kau pikir Hak adalah tipe pria yang bisa menjadikan seseorang sebagai pengganti orang yang telah mati? apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau Hak adalah pria yang kejam, yang bisa melakukan hal serendah itu?".

"itu..." ujar Yona terhenti _"tidak... dia bukan pria seperti itu..."_.

"aku mengerti kegelisahanmu, tapi status pertunangan kami belum resmi dan itu hanya akan jadi masa lalu kami... jangan katakan pemikiranmu barusan pada Hak, dia pasti marah jika dia tahu kau sempat berpikir begitu... aku sengaja mengajakmu bicara soal ini karena apa yang kau pikirkan barusan tentang Hak, sama saja dengan merendahkan Hak sedangkan seharusnya kau juga tahu kalau Hak bukan pria serendah itu... dia takkan menganggapmu sebagai aku, karena baginya, aku adalah aku, dan kau adalah kau, Yona... memang benar, ia jadi lebih overprotektif terhadapmu dan menjagamu mati-matian setelah mengira kalau aku sudah mati tapi itu karena ia tak ingin kehilangan hal yang berharga lagi... baginya, kau juga sangat berharga".

Kata-kata Aina sukses membuat hati Yona merasa campur aduk, tertunduk malu karena ia telah meragukan Hak sekaligus senang "terima kasih... aku hampir menangis saking senangnya".

"jangan menangis, bisa-bisa dia marah padaku karena aku membuatmu menangis" ujar Aina tertawa kecil.

Tak seperti dirinya dan Soo Won, Yona merasa bahwa tak seharusnya Aina dan Hak terpisah sehingga ia tak tahan untuk bertanya meski keraguannya menghentikan ucapannya "menurutku tak ada alasan bagi kalian berdua untuk berpisah, tapi kenapa...".

"Yona, Hak selalu menjagaku dengan baik, ia akan bersungguh-sungguh melindungi orang itu jika orang itu penting baginya, ia tak pernah mengharapkan balasan karena perasaannya tulus... dan itu salah satu sebab kenapa aku mencintainya... tapi aku tak pantas untuknya...".

Melihat sorot mata Aina yang sendu, Yona mengerutkan kening "...apa maksudmu?".

Aina tak menjawab pertanyaan Yona dan menoleh ke arah lain "lupakanlah apa yang kukatakan barusan... satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, sama seperti Hak yang percaya kepada kami, kami juga harus menjawab kepercayaan Hak, itulah sebabnya ini bukan saatnya untuk egois dan memikirkan perasaanku sendiri... akan kulakukan apapun dengan apa saja yang kumiliki untuk melindungi suku angin dan kerajaan Xing selama aku masih ada di dunia ini".

Yona merasa ada yang aneh dengan sorot mata Aina barusan, tapi ia berusaha tak mengambil pusing soal itu karena merasa ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan setelah ini. Ketika Yona ingin menanyakan soal si kembar, Aina langsung menjelaskan bahwa si kembar bertemu dengannya ketika ia ingin pergi ke villa di perbatasan bersama Tao. Saat itu Aina kabur karena si kembar mengajaknya ke Kouka. Awalnya karena Aina ingin mengantarkan si kembar pada orang tua kandungnya tapi ternyata Aina malah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dan selama sementara waktu Aina berkelana di Kouka bersama si kembar ditemani kedua dayangnya, Agni dan Yuria.

"sekarang, ingat baik-baik apa yang kukatakan setelah ini karena ini adalah hal yang harus kau ketahui, sebagai majikan ke-4 ksatria naga dan Hak...".

Tak hanya ke-4 ksatria naga, tapi juga Hak?

* * *

Yun mendongak sedikit "mereka berdua lama... memangnya bicara apa, sih?".

"benar, sampai harus menjauh segala?" gumam Kija.

"ada satu lagi yang khawatir tapi nggak ngomong apa-apa" ujar Jae Ha melirik Hak, menepuk bahu Hak dan nyengir lebar "kenapa tak kau susul saja kedua tuan putri itu, Hak~".

"Ruri, Hanna" ujar Hak menjentikkan jari tangannya.

Detik berikutnya, Hanna dan Ruri menendang Jae Ha sekuat tenaga di bagian vital.

"masa depanku..." ujar Jae Ha meringkuk kesakitan.

"bagus" ujar Hak melakukan toss dengan Ruri dan Hanna.

"Hak!? jangan ajarkan yang tidak-tidak pada anak-anak yang masih polos ini?!" pekik Kija.

"dan ini anak-anak berdua sejak kapan jadi akrab denganmu?" ujar Yun menunjuk Hanna dan Ruri.

"baiklah, mumpung tuan putri dan Aina tak ada disini..." ujar Mundok keluar sebentar.

Saat kembali, tahu-tahu Mundok membawa tombak yang ia ayunkan pada Hak "cepat mengaku sebelum kukirim kau ke akhirat, bocah!? Kenapa Hanna dan Ruri bisa mirip denganmu?! saat Hanna muncul di hadapanku dan Tae Woo, kau pikir bagaimana terkejutnya kami karena dia seperti perpaduan antara kau dan Aina!?".

"dan si cantik Ruri yang bermata kucing ini juga mirip dengan anda kecuali bulu matanya yang lentik" ujar Tae Woo menggendong Ruri.

"itu lagi?! mikir sedikit, pak tua?! Si kembar itu sudah 5 tahun sedangkan aku dan Aina baru mulai menjalin hubungan saat aku berusia 15 tahun dan Aina 14 tahun musim dingin 4 tahun lalu!? mereka lahir sebelum itu, tentu saja bukan aku dan Aina orang tuanya, kan?! lagipula jika itu yang kau permasalahkan, kenapa tak mempermasalahkan Rui yang sangat mirip dengan tuan putri ketika ia masih kecil!?" ujar Hak menangkis serangan Mundok dengan Tsu Quan Dao.

"sepertinya hanya Umi yang mendapat ketenangan karena tak diusik disini".

"iya nih kak, dari kemarin kita berdua atau Rui yang jadi bahan omongan, desu".

"oh, berani menjadikanku sebagai bahan omongan? Memangnya mau jika kubocorkan apa saja rahasia memalukan yang orang itu miliki? Hanya dengan satu kalimat, aku bisa buat mereka buka mulut tentang apa saja rahasia memalukan yang tak ingin mereka umbar, dayo".

"hentikan, sudah sering kubilang, jangan gunakan kotodama padaku" ujar Ruri yang sembunyi ke balik wig Shina.

"itu toh sebabnya anak ini tak bisa dilawan?" ujar Jae Ha.

"salah satunya, desu" ujar Hanna yang sembunyi ke belakang Jae Hae.

Ketika Yona dan Aina kembali, Hak dan Mundok menghentikan perkelahian mereka karena Aina memukul kepala keduanya sekuat tenaga.

"nona besar memang hebat, tak ada yang bisa melawannya" ujar Han Dae bertepuk tangan.

"dengarkan, dia mau bicara" ujar Aina menunjuk Yona.

"kita pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai!? Dan mulai sekarang, kita bawa ke-4 anak kembar itu bersama kita!?".

Keputusan yang tiba-tiba, tentu saja ada kecemasan tersendiri jika mereka harus membawa si kembar bersama mereka meski pada akhirnya keputusan Yona adalah yang paling didahulukan sebagai pemimpin kelompok mereka.

"lho? ibu tak ikut dengan kami?" tanya Ruri yang menggenggam erat rok Aina.

Aina tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Ruri "sayang, ibu tak bisa membawa kalian lagi... mulai sekarang, ikutlah dengan mereka, jadilah anak yang baik dan jangan nakal, ya".

Hak yang menyadari kalau mata Yona agak basah, menundukkan kepalanya ke depan wajah Yona "tuan putri? kau habis nangis?".

"sembarangan, siapa juga yang nangis? Mataku kelilipan" sahut Yona mendorong pelan Hak ke arah Aina "sudah, kau urus Aina sana, aku mau latihan panahan dulu".


	14. Chp 13 - True Feeling of The King

**.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 13 – True Feeling of The King**

.

* * *

Karena khawatir, Lily menyusul dan mencari hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menemukan Yona di balik semak "kau itu, ya... kalau ujungnya kau nangis begini, kenapa malah menyodorkan Hak pada Aina? Ayo cerita padaku, apa yang kau risaukan meski aku tahu masalah utamanya pasti Aina, kan?".

Saat Lily duduk di sampingnya, Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil memeluk lutut "itu juga, sih... tapi aku lebih terkejut atas apa yang diberitahukan Aina barusan padaku".

"dan... apa itu?".

"ia memberitahuku bahwa ia melihat isi hati Soo Won... Soo Won tak tertarik pada tahta, sejak awal Soo Won hanya memiliki satu tujuan, membuat kerajaan Kouka menjadi kerajaan yang kuat sehingga kerajaan Kouka ini tak diinvasi kerajaan lain dan... ia juga memberitahuku, Soo Won rela melakukan itu semua meski dirinya sendiri tahu bahwa aku dan Hak takkan ada lagi di sampingnya ketika ia menjadi raja...".

" _demi mencapai tujuannya, ia mengkhianati Hak yang ia akui sebagai satu-satunya tangan kanannya dan membunuh ayahmu... sejujurnya tipe pria sepertinya adalah tipe yang paling tak kumengerti, karena dia bahkan bisa menghabisi nyawa ayah dari wanita yang ia cintai..."_.

"...apa?".

Yona mengangguk dengan berurai air mata "iya... dia memberitahuku bahwa bagi Soo Won, aku adalah cinta pertamanya... Soo Won mencintaiku... ia juga memberitahu... bahwa jauh di lubuk hatinya, Soo Won berharap... aku dan Hak bisa tetap hidup...".

"bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan hal itu!?".

"aku juga tak percaya ucapannya pada awalnya, tapi dia bilang... isi hati seseorang tak akan bisa berbohong...".

Lily yang tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi selain memeluk Yona yang menangis, baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya itu menangis sampai seperti itu.

Saat Kija dan Jae Ha yang diantar oleh Shina menemukan mereka berdua, Kija mencemaskan Yona "tuan putri, kenapa menangis?".

"tak ada apa-apa, kok" ujar Yona berusaha meyakinkan dan menanyakan maksud kedatangan Kija dan yang lain, rupanya mereka bertiga khawatir pada Yona sehingga mereka juga mencari Yona. Ketika kembali ke mansion klan, mereka melihat Tao dikawal Vold dan Algira tengah berbincang dengan anak-anak di suku angin. Karena Tao menanyakan bagaimana Aina selama di Fuuga, dengan penuh semangat para anak-anak suku angin (yang terdiri dari Tae Woo, Han Dae, Saki dan Ayame) menceritakan semua yang mereka tahu tentang Aina.

"nona Aina bisa melakukan semua pekerjaan yang harus dikuasai wanita, mulai dari memasak, menjahit, berbelanja, bersih-bersih, mencuci, menari dan bermain alat musik" ujar Saki yang menghitung dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"tapi nona Aina tak pernah sombong, di Fuuga dia disayangi orang-orang karena dia memang lembut, baik hati, ramah, cerdas dan bijaksana..." ujar Ayame.

"tapi menurut tuan Hak, nona Aina memiliki semacam aura yang menenangkan jika kau berada di dekatnya yang membuat orang lain jadi merasa tidak bisa untuk tidak menyayanginya, itulah daya tarik terbesarnya... itu katanya tuan Hak" ujar Han Dae.

"...Ayame, kenapa kau nangis?" ujar Saki heran.

"huaa, aku patah hati... kalau lawannya nona Aina, mana bisa menang?!" isak Ayame.

"wajar, sih... lawanmu bukan hanya wanita tercantik di Fuuga tapi juga wanita terkuat di Fuuga, seumur hidup kita, setahuku hanya nona Aina satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mengimbangi tuan Hak dalam pertarungan" angguk Saki.

"uwah... benar-benar tipe istri idaman" ujar Lily.

"lalu mana mereka berdua?" tanya Yona menengok sekeliling saat menyadari kalau Hak dan Aina tak ada di mansion klan.

* * *

.

~ kastil Hiryuu ~

.

"sebenarnya apa yang anda rencanakan?".

"apa kau masih ingin mempermasalahkan soal pinanganku pada Aina, Joo Doh? Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu alasanku saat itu juga?".

"maaf jika saya terlalu berprasangka karena saya memang merasa kalau anda memiliki suatu alasan yang kuat sampai anda sengaja meminangnya di tengah banyak orang begitu".

Soo Won tertawa mendengar ucapan Joo Doh "kau bisa anggap aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya".

Joo Doh terdiam sesaat sebelum ia menghela napas "baiklah, saya takkan bicara apa-apa lagi jika memang itu yang anda rasakan terhadap nona Aina... mungkin saya jadi waspada karena terlalu terkejut saat mengetahui kalau salah satu putri kerajaan Xing itu adalah cucu tetua Son Mundok".

"apa bukan kau saja yang terlalu paranoid?" celetuk Geun Tae yang dari tadi duduk di depan Soo Won sambil menikmati teh istrinya yang sengaja ia bawakan untuk Soo Won.

"aku hanya berhati-hati sebagai penjaga yang mulia, tak mengubah kenyataan kalau wanita itu juga putri kerajaan Xing... jika wanita itu berniat melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan yang mulia...".

"Aina bukan tipe wanita seperti itu, Joo Doh... tak bisakah kau percayakan saja tuanmu ini?" ujar Soo Won yang sukses membuat Joo Doh bungkam.

Geun Tae pun bersiul "wow... sudahlah, Joo Doh, sepertinya tuanmu ini benar-benar jatuh cinta pada nona Aina... toh, nona Aina adalah cucu kandung tetua Son Mundok, wanita tangguh yang dijuluki Maboroshi Choko dari suku angin itu yang akan menjadi permaisuri kerajaan Kouka, meski aku sedikit menyayangkan karena ini berarti kemenangan untuk tetua Mundok..." ujar Geun Tae.

"jangan coba-coba mengatakan hal itu di depan tetua Mundok, sejak yang mulia melamar cucu perempuan semata wayangnya, tetua Mundok terlihat seperti menunggu detik kematiannya... jika anda katakan itu di depan tetua Mundok, jangan salahkan beliau jika beliau berusaha membunuh anda" sahut Tae Woo yang masuk dengan aura yang garang.

"kurasa itu wajar, kan? baru saja cucunya yang dikira sudah meninggal ternyata masih hidup, dan saat ingin melepas kerinduan pada cucu perempuan semata wayang, malah harus diambil laki-laki lain" ujar Han Dae yang menepuk bahu Tae Woo dari belakang "yang satu malah bad mood gara-gara kakak perempuan kesayangannya harus diambil laki-laki yang tak ia akui".

"oh, kalian sudah tiba rupanya?" ujar Joo Doh melirik keluar "hanya kalian berdua?".

"yang lain masih sibuk berkemas sambil menambatkan kuda, kami datang kemari karena kami diminta menghadap yang mulia dan memberi salam lebih dahulu oleh kak Aina..." ujar Tae Woo dengan wajah cemberut (terlihat jelas ia tak suka ide ini) sambil memiting Han Dae "maksudku, nona Aina...".

"baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita sambut mereka" ujar Soo Won beranjak.

* * *

Melihat Lily dan kedua dayangnya juga ada, Soo Won terdiam dengan senyum ramahnya yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi keterkejutannya sementara para jenderal yang ada di belakang Soo Won menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

"oh, kau juga ada disini, Lily?" ujar Geun Tae agak terkejut karena Lily datang bersama dengan Aina beserta rombongan dari suku angin dan kerajaan Xing.

"Lily, kenapa kau bisa datang bersama rombongan dari kerajaan Xing dan suku angin?" tanya Joon Gi heran.

"tentu saja karena calon permaisuri mengundangku, apa ayahanda dan yang mulia keberatan jika aku datang bersama calon permaisuri?".

"memang benar, sayalah yang memintanya datang bersama saya, jenderal Joon Gi... karena kami pernah bertemu di Sensui secara tak sengaja, benar kan, Lily?" ujar Aina memegang bahu Lily dari belakang dan tersenyum ramah.

"benar" angguk Lily.

Ketika Soo Won menyambut mereka, Aina juga memberikan salam, terlihat jelas kalau Aina begitu santun dan sopan. Saat Soo Won menawarkan untuk membantunya berkeliling, Aina menolak ajakannya "tak perlu repot-repot, kemungkinan anda masih punya kesibukan lain jadi lebih baik jika anda teruskan pekerjaan anda, yang mulia... masih ada Lily dan kedua dayangku yang bisa menemaniku berkeliling di kastil Hiryuu sementara kami menunggu rombongan dari kerajaan Xing selesai berkemas".

"begitu? kalau begitu, saya serahkan semua pada Min Soo" ujar Soo Won meminta Min Soo mewakilinya untuk mendampingi rombongan dari kerajaan Xing.

Ketika Aina melewati Soo Won, terlihat jelas senyumannya yang menghilang dari wajahnya yang terlihat tertunduk sendu itu.

"dingin sekali sikapnya pada calon suaminya?" gumam Joo Doh melihat Aina pergi yang lebih memilih pergi bersama Lily dan dayang mereka berdua.

"sama dinginnya dengan sikap calon suaminya yang telah meminangnya meski laki-laki itu tak memiliki perasaan padanya..." ujar Kou Ren tertawa sinis saat melewati mereka.

"kakak?!" ujar Tao meminta maaf pada Soo Won dan yang lain.

"tunggu..." ujar Soo Won yang membuat rombongan dari Xing berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Soo Won "aku ingin mengklarifikasi satu hal... perlu kau ingat, putri Kou Ren... aku takkan sengaja meminang Aina jika aku tak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya".

Saat Kou Ren terdiam, Soo Won memberi salam dan pergi. Setelah melihat Soo Won pergi dan meninggalkan rombongan Kou Ren yang terpaku diam ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Aina, Aina yang bersandar di samping lorong terlihat memegangi dadanya dan menutup matanya, membuka matanya perlahan dan menyeringai sembari bergumam "...dasar pembohong".

.

* * *

 _Soo Won's POV..._

* * *

Saat berjalan di lorong menuju ruang kerjaku, aku teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Aina. Mungkin ini karena pembicaraanku dengan Joo Doh dan jenderal Geun Tae barusan. Jenderal Geun Tae mungkin bisa dikecoh, tapi sulit mengecoh Joo Doh dengan sandiwara kami berdua. Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya, ya... yah, mungkin ini memang bisa disebut jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Matanya yang biru dan rambutnya yang merah, sosoknya yang begitu tegar, sorot mata yang tajam dan dingin, tampilan luar yang lembut tapi punya sifat tak mau kalah dan keras kepala, dia benar-benar mengingatkanku pada dua orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini, yang telah kukhianati. Sosok 'tangan kanan'ku dan 'wanita yang kucintai' seolah berpadu dalam dirinya, mungkin ini terdengar kejam, tapi aku sengaja menempatkannya di sisiku karena aku tahu, dia takkan bisa menolaknya saat itu dan aku ingin dia menjadi sosok yang akan selalu mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang telah kuhianati dan kubuat menderita. Sejak awal aku sadar, sejak aku menjadi raja, perasaanku bukan milikku sendiri.

" _kau hanya akan sendirian pada akhirnya, bohong jika kau bilang kau tak merasa kesepian, kan?"_.

Aku tahu itu, Aina... mungkin kata-katamu saat itulah yang menggerakkanku. Aku tahu, kau yang bisa melihat isi hati manusia pasti sudah tahu bahwa yang kucintai adalah Yona, tapi aku tak pantas untuknya. Terhadap kau yang harus berpisah dengan Hak karena ulahku, aku juga berusaha mengukir baik-baik, bahwa aku tak pantas untukmu. Penyebab kita menikah hanyalah karena ini pernikahan politik demi kedua kerajaan, kita berdua sama-sama bersandiwara seolah kita berdua memiliki perasaan satu sama lain. Pada kenyataannya, sama sepertimu yang hingga kini masih mencintai Hak, aku masih mencintai Yona. Setelah melakukan hal yang mengerikan pada orang-orang yang paling kusayangi, aku tak berniat hidup dengan damai. Dosa yang telah kuperbuat hanya bisa ditebus dengan kematianku, dan yang boleh membunuhku hanya mereka berdua dan kau yang posisinya kini paling dekat denganku, Aina. Kuharap kita akan menjadi sangat dekat, sedekat itu pula kematian akan menjemputku, jika tidak untuk apa aku sengaja memperistrimu yang pastinya akan sangat membenciku dan memiliki peluang terbesar untuk membunuhku?

* * *

 _Soo Won's POV End..._


	15. Chp 14 - Sound of Your Heart

**.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 14 – Sound of Your Heart**

 **.**

* * *

"tadi sih pergi sama kak Aina, katanya mau lomba lari dari rumah menyusuri gunung dan balik lagi kemari" ujar Tae Yeon saat Yona bertanya dimana Hak dan Aina.

"mungkin itu alasan saja untuk mesra-mesraan?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

"siapa yang mesra-mesraan?!" teriak Hak dan Aina yang melakukan tendangan terbang kepada Jae Ha di saat bersamaan.

"Ryokuryuu, kau masih hidup?" ujar Zeno menusuk-nusuk pinggang Jae Ha dengan jarinya.

"paman Ryokuryuu, ini namanya senjata makan tuan, desu" ujar Hanna tertawa.

Sementara itu, Hak dan Aina yang mendarat dan mengatur napas mereka, bertatapan dengan sorot mata membara seperti sedang berkompetisi.

"siapa yang duluan sampai tadi di antara kami berdua?" tanya Hak.

"masalahnya kalian berdua menendangnya sebelum mendarat saat sampai disini..." ujar Kija menunjuk Jae Ha.

"kaki Aina lebih dulu mendarat di tubuhku" ujar Jae Ha mengacungkan jempol.

"paman Ryokuryuu, paman kesakitan atau senang, sih?" tanya Rui heran.

"dia sudah biasa begitu, biarkan saja karena dia menikmatinya" ujar Yun menepuk kepala Rui.

"berarti aku duluan yang sampai, kan? bukankah sudah kubilang, aku bisa lebih cepat darimu" ujar Aina tertawa.

"kau curang karena kau curi start duluan?!" protes Hak.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau satu kompetisi lagi? Agni, ambilkan Guan Dao-ku?!".

"silahkan..." ujar Agni menyodorkan Guan Dao milik Aina.

"hah? kalau ini, sudah jelas pemenangnya, kan?" ujar Hak membuka kain penutup Tsu Quan Dao yang ia acungkan pada Aina "kau mungkin bisa lebih cepat dariku, tapi soal kekuatan, apa kau pernah menang dariku? Tsu-ba-ki...".

Muncul pertigaan di kepala Aina yang wajahnya merona merah "kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa sombong begitu, tuan arogan?!".

Melihat Aina dan Hak mulai bertarung, Tao panik karena keduanya terlihat bertarung dengan sekuat tenaga "tunggu!? apa tak masalah jika mereka berdua dibiarkan!?".

"biarkan saja, tuan putri... biasanya juga begini, kok" ujar Tae Woo mengayunkan tangan.

"benar, mereka berdua takkan berhenti sampai mereka puas, jadi biarkan saja..." tambah Han Dae tertawa.

"omong-omong, kenapa Hak memanggil tuan putri Aina dengan sebutan Tsubaki?" tanya Kija.

"itu julukan untuk nona Aina karena nona Aina lahir pada musim dingin dan warna rambutnya yang sebagian merah tua, sama seperti bunga Tsubaki... tapi nona Aina tak terlalu menyukai sebutan itu karena katanya bunga Tsubaki itu pertanda sial, bunganya gampang jatuh seperti mengibaratkan kematian" jawab Tae Woo.

"tapi kelihatannya dia tak keberatan dipanggil begitu oleh Hak" ujar Jae Ha.

"keduanya bahkan bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh" ujar Kija merasa kagum melihat Aina bisa mengimbangi Hak meski Aina adalah perempuan.

"tapi... mereka berdua tampak sangat menikmati pertarungan ini" ujar Yona duduk, memeluk lutut dan bergabung dengan mereka yang menonton pertarungan antara Aina dan Hak. Dalam sorot mata Yona, Jae Ha melihat jelas ada rasa cemburu sekaligus iri, tapi juga ada perasaan yang kompleks dalam diri Yona, entah itu apa.

" _aku merasa cemburu melihat tatapan mata Hak yang menatapmu lurus, bukti bahwa ia juga percaya padamu dan menganggapmu berharga... aku merasa iri padamu karena meski kita sesama wanita tapi kau begitu kuat, cukup kuat untuk bisa bertarung bersamanya dan pantas berdampingan dengan Hak... meski aku tahu tak seharusnya berpikir seperti ini setelah apa yang kau minta padaku... tapi aku benar-benar cemburu dan iri padamu karena aku sangat ingin menjadi kuat seperti kau agar aku bisa bertarung bersama Hak... bukan dilindungi dan sekedar menjadi pendukung di belakang, tapi bertarung sambil berjalan bersama di sisi Hak"_.

Pertarungan berakhir di saat Aina terduduk lemas sedangkan Hak berlutut sambil menancapkan mata tombak Tsu Quan Dao di tanah (karena dua-duanya sama-sama kecapekan). Setelah Aina dan Hak saling bertatapa, keduanya tertawa lepas.

"baguslah, kau tak menahan diri melawanku".

"karena aku tahu kau akan merasa diremehkan dan apa akibatnya jika aku menahan diri, kau pasti marah dan akan berusaha untuk menghajarku habis-habisan, kan?".

"yee... giliran sama aku, kau malah menahan diri" protes Yona.

Melihat kondisi Yona, Jae Ha pun mengusili Hak seperti biasa "Hak, jangan mentang-mentang ketemu sama pacarmu, jadi lupa sama yang lain... tuan putrimu kesepian, tuh".

"Jae Ha, apa yang kau katakan?! Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak?!" pekik Yona.

"maksudnya?" tanya Hak.

"tak ada apa-apa, Hak!?" pekik Yona panik.

"aku ganti baju dulu, sebentar lagi makan malam..." ujar Aina berdiri, berjalan melewati Hak dan Yona _"kau iri padaku... yang seperti ini?"_.

"yang lain tunggu saja, kalau makan malam sudah siap, akan kami panggil" ujar Ayame pergi menyusul Aina.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda terjatuh, rupanya itu suara Guan Dao yang terjatuh ke lantai bersamaan dengan saat Aina jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Ayame yang melihat kejadian itu segera kembali "tuan Hak?! nona Aina pingsan!?".

"siapkan ranjang dan panggil tabib di..." perintah Hak sambil membopong Aina.

"tak perlu, saya dokter pribadi tuan putri" ujar Yuria meminta Hak membaringkan Aina lebih dulu untuk diperiksa lebih lanjut.

Yona teringat percakapannya dengan Aina barusan dan mengepalkan tangannya _"apa mungkin penyebabnya pingsan itu..."_.

* * *

"tuan putri sudah sadar, tapi menurut Yuria, tolong biarkan beliau istirahat dulu" ujar Agni.

"penyebabnya pingsan... apa yang ini 'kumat' lagi atau efek samping kekuatannya?" tanya Hak sambil mengetuk dadanya.

"...dua-duanya..." jawab Agni meski awalnya terlihat jelas ia sempat ragu _"tunangannya, sih... wajar jika ia tahu"_.

Saat Yona menanyakan apa maksud Hak, Agni menjelaskan bahwa kekuatan Aina memiliki efek samping, dimana tubuh Aina akan menerima rasa sakit yang luar biasa jika ada orang yang berbohong di dekatnya.

"mulanya hanya berupa rasa nyeri, tapi sejak ada bekas luka di dada Aina yang ia dapat ketika hampir dibunuh oleh Wu Tian, sejak itu rasa sakit yang ia dapat jika ada orang yang berbohong di dekatnya akan menekan jantungnya..." ujar Hak mengepalkan tangan _"gara-gara aku gagal melindungimu..."_.

"tuan putri, jangan bangun dulu?!" teriak Yuria dari dalam kamar.

Pintu geser dibuka dari kamar sebelah tempat Aina dibaringkan, lalu Aina melemparkan bantal yang ia gunakan tepat ke wajah Hak "isi hatimu kedengaran sampai sebelah, bodoh?! bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan salahkan dirimu atas apa yang tak kau inginkan terjadi padaku?! harus berapa kali...".

"simpan tenagamu untuk marah-marah padaku besok, istirahatlah..." sahut Hak menahan tubuh Aina yang hampir jatuh dan membopong Aina kembali ke kamarnya.

Yona mengerti sekarang, kenapa Hak semarah itu saat tahu Aina akan masuk ke kastil Hiryuu bukan hanya karena Aina mengorbankan diri sendiri dengan mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri tapi juga karena hal itu sama saja membahayakan dirinya sendiri _"setengah dunia ini terdiri dari kebohongan dan seharusnya baginya dunia ini adalah neraka tapi dari apa yang kulihat saat ia bertarung melawanmu, bagiku seolah ia berkata bahwa ia tak ingin dilupakan, ia ingin tetap hidup... perasaannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas di mataku, apa karena kami berdua memiliki kemiripan?"._

* * *

"aku tak percaya ini, Yona?! kenapa kau malah menyuruh Hak untuk menjaga Aina sedangkan dia pengawalmu!?" ujar Lily dengan mimik yang seolah ingin mengatakan _"bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan pria yang kau cintai pada sainganmu sendiri?!"_.

Yona tertawa melihat ekspresi Lily "kenapa malah jadi kau yang marah? sudahlah, lusa kita harus pergi dari Fuuga dan kita akan berpisah, kan? kenapa tak bahas yang lain saja? bagaimana denganmu sendiri dengan jenderal Geun Tae?".

Wajah Lily memerah "tak perlu mengurusiku".

"ya sudah, sama-sama".

"Yona!? aku serius...".

"aku juga serius, Lily... sudah kubilang, tak apa-apa, kok...".

"pengertian sekali kau".

"tidak juga..." ujar Yona tersenyum sendu "sejujurnya, aku cemburu berat padanya...".

"karena itulah...?!".

"tapi aku tak bisa membencinya...".

Suasana hening sesaat di kamar tidur, sama seperti malam itu ketika mereka berdua tidur satu kamar, Lily terdiam melihat Yona mengepalkan tangannya dengan ekspresi yang kompleks, ia tahu itu ekspresi dimana Yona sudah mengerti dan ingin percaya atas apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi masih sulit bagi Yona untuk menerima keadaan sehingga Lily hanya bisa merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"...kenapa?".

"kurasa, aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaannya karena kami mirip... kami sama-sama terobsesi untuk jadi lebih kuat... kami tak berniat menyerahkan nyawa kami pada siapapun... kami sangat menyayangi warga kerajaan kami dan kami sama-sama jatuh cinta kepada pria yang sama...".

"...entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin memukul pria itu, beruntung sekali dia dicintai kedua tuan putri ini".

"yah, jangan dong".

"tapi mengingat Hak mencintai wanita itu, apa kau rela menyerahkan Hak padanya?".

"sayangnya, aku tak sebaik itu... hanya saja jika aku menyela mereka berdua atau meminta Hak untuk lebih memperhatikanku, rasanya seperti mendahului perasaan Hak... lagipula Aina saja mengatakan dengan yakin kalau Hak tak akan pergi meninggalkanku".

Lily mengerutkan kening "tunggu, aku merasa ada yang aneh... jangan sembunyikan apapun, aku yakin ada sesuatu, kan? sikapmu jadi lain setelah kembali, apa ada sesuatu dari percakapan kalian berdua?".

Wajah Yona jelas mengatakan bahwa firasat Lily benar, tapi Yona menundukkan kepala "itu... maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya padamu, karena aku sudah janji untuk tak mengatakannya pada siapapun...".

"baik, akan kuganti pertanyaanku... apa Aina mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaanmu dan Hak? pasti dia sudah tahu seperti apa perasaanmu pada Hak dan seperti apa perasaan Hak saat ini, kan?".

"iya... dia sempat memintaku mengatakan perasaanku pada Hak karena katanya Hak pasti akan menjawab perasaanku dengan caranya sendiri... dia bahkan bertanya, apa aku tak ingin tahu perasaan Hak atau apa yang dipikirkan Hak tentangku, karena dia bisa memberitahu itu semua padaku jika aku ingin mendengarnya... tapi aku memilih untuk tak mendengarnya".

"lho?! kenapa?!".

"karena aku takut... sejujurnya aku ingin tahu, tapi aku takut mendengarnya... karena dari cara bicara Aina, seolah perasaan Hak telah beralih pada orang lain... dia bilang, Hak pada awalnya mencintai Aina karena melihat bayangan gadis lain yang sebenarnya ia cintai pada diri Aina... ini membuatku jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak... jika benar Hak melihat gadis lain di diri Aina dan berbalik jatuh cinta pada Aina setelahnya... siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, Aina memintaku menanyakannya pada Hak langsung... jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berharap kalau gadis itu adalah aku... aku berharap Hak akan memilihku dan membalas perasaanku... tapi aku menyadari satu hal, jika ucapan Aina benar, jika Hak mencintaiku sejak dulu tapi ia memilih bungkam karena aku tak membalas perasaannya karena aku masih mencintai Soo Won... berarti selama ini aku sudah melukainya... aku pasti sudah sangat menyakitinya... tak heran kalau ia kecewa padaku dan berbalik kepada Aina, kan?".

"kok, begitu... itu kan bukan salahmu...".

"aku tahu, tapi tetap saja tak mengubah kenyataan kalau aku telah melukainya secara sepihak... mungkin saja dia malah membenciku...".

"coba bicaralah dulu dengan Hak, tak mungkin Hak mau terus berada di sampingmu jika dia membencimu... jika kau takut sendirian atau perlu bantuan, akan kubantu untuk bicara dengan Hak dan yang lain... mungkin memang tak bisa kau lakukan sekarang, mengingat kondisi yang buruk saat ini, tapi siapa tahu nanti... mana kita tahu jika tak kau coba, kan?".

"terima kasih, aku sangat senang atas niat baikmu, Lily... tapi maaf ya, Lily... padahal kau mau membantuku dan mengusahakan kesempatan untuk kami..." ujar Yona tersenyum sendu, kedua bola mata violetnya mulai meneteskan air mata "tapi aku takut... aku sudah... tidak mau ditolak lagi... olehnya... melihatnya bersama wanita lain yang ia cintai... membuatku merasa... belum aku katakan perasaanku... dia sudah menolakku...".

lama Lily diam sambil memeluk Yona, menenangkan Yona yang terus menangis di pelukannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat sahabatnya jadi serapuh ini.

* * *

 _Sementara itu..._

"yakin, tak apa-apa jika kau menemaniku disini?" tanya Aina.

"tak masalah, malah tuan putri sendiri yang menyuruhku kemari... toh, ada dua dayangmu yang berjaga di depan pintu, kan?".

"yah, aku percaya kau takkan macam-macam, sih... tapi... apa teman-temanmu yang di sebelah memang biasa begitu?".

Ke-4 ksatria naga dan Yun yang mengawasi mereka berdua dari kamar sebelah menutup mulut mereka, karena rupanya Aina sadar kalau mereka tengah diawasi.

"biarkan saja... seharusnya itu pertanyaanku, apa penjaga yang di sebelah juga biasa begitu?".

Kali ini, Neguro dan Vold yang diperintah oleh Kou Ren dan Tao untuk mengawasi Hak dan Aina menutup mulut mereka (Tao dan Kou Ren dikawal Algira dan Yotaka yang ada di kamar yang berseberangan dengan kamar tempat Aina berbaring).

"ngomong-ngomong..." ujar Aina mengayunkan tangannya sehingga Hak mendekatinya, saat jarak antara telinga Hak hanya beberapa senti dekat wajahnya, Aina berbisik "kenapa kau tak memberitahu tuan putri Yona soal perasaanmu padanya? kau menyukainya, kan?".

Hak sampai terjungkal dan membenturkan kepalanya ke lantai sebelum ia berbaring di samping Aina sambil menopang dagu "kau ini... bisa tidak, jangan menanyakan hal yang memalukan untuk kujawab?".

"seperti biasanya, kau masih pemalu, rupanya" ujar Aina tertawa kecil.

"apa-apaan itu?! lagipula tanpa kujawab, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan?".

"aku ingin dengar langsung jawabanmu dari mulutmu".

"dasar jahat... boleh kujawab dalam hati saja?".

"tidak boleh... aku masih ingin dengar suaramu...".

Hak pasrah, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Aina dan berbisik pelan "sudah sejak lama dia menyukai pria itu, wajar jika ia belum bisa melupakan pria itu...".

Agar mereka yang ada di ruangan sebelah tak mendengar, Aina mendekat dan ikut bicara dekat telinga Hak dengan cara berbisik pelan "tapi kau kan lihat sendiri, Yona sudah menyerahkan jepit rambut pemberian Soo Won itu pada Ogi kemarin, dia sudah melepaskan perasaannya pada Soo Won".

"itu saja tak bisa jadi bukti, sebab itu ia lakukan demi meminta bantuan Ogi untuk mencegah perang antara kerajaan Xing dengan kerajaan Kouka, juga untuk menyelamatkan teman-teman kami yang ditawan".

" _dasar keras kepala... bagaimana caranya membuat dia percaya pada perasaan Yona?"_ pikir Aina terdiam sesaat "...karena itu kau diam?".

"jika kuberitahu, pasti dia akan bingung dan bertanya-tanya... kenapa selama ini aku diam... mungkin ia malah akan merasa bersalah padaku dan merasa sudah melukaiku, atau mungkin dia akan mengira kalau aku merasa kecewa... itu sebabnya tak kukatakan...".

Aina melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke tengkuk leher Hak sehingga kepala Hak berada dalam dekapannya "kau benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik, aku senang, lho...".

"ucapanmu seolah kau ibuku saja...".

Aina tertawa kecil "tapi serius, bukankah lebih baik jika kau jujur padanya? bukankah kau yang lebih mengenalnya? aku mengerti kalau kau tak ingin membuatnya sedih, tapi menurutku Yona bukanlah gadis yang akan terus larut dalam kesedihan... dia gadis yang baik, kurasa jika kau katakan dengan jujur, pasti dia akan menjawab perasaanmu dengan caranya sendiri... jujurlah, semuanya akan jadi lebih baik jika kau mau lebih jujur pada dirimu sendiri".

"tutup mulut, aku mengantuk..." ujar Hak menutup mata.

Melihat wajah Hak yang tersipu, Aina tertawa kecil dan mendekapkan kepalanya ke dada Hak "kehangatanmu masih sama dengan yang dulu... membuatku nyaman...".

Saat Aina tertidur, Hak menepuk-nepuk punggung Aina dan menutup mata _"betapa kecilnya pundak yang harus memikul beban berat ini... maaf karena selalu membuatmu cemas... maaf karena kau harus ikut menanggung beban berat ini... tapi terima kasih karena telah kembali dan menemui kami lagi... setidaknya, biarkan malam ini aku mendekapmu dan tidur di tengah kehangatan yang kau berikan..."_.

" _terima kasih, Hak... karena kau mau berada di sampingku dan memberikan kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak kurasakan... meski mungkin, ini akan jadi kebersamaan kita yang terakhir kalinya..."_.

* * *

"memangnya mereka masih pada usia yang diperbolehkan untuk tidur bersama?" gumam Yun.

" _aku mengerti kenapa Yona lebih memilih untuk tidur duluan dengan Lily... dia takkan mau melihat ini"_ pikir Jae Ha.

Shina tersentak "Aina... dia menangis...".

Sesuai ucapan Shina, saat ia tertidur di dekapan Hak, Aina tersenyum meski ia menangis.


	16. Chp 15 - Separation

**.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 15 – Separation**

 **.**

* * *

"kehidupan di kastil yang penuh intrik politik pastinya mengharuskan Aina berinteraksi dengan para bangsawan dan rekan politik yang berarti sebagian adalah kaum penjilat... jika kebohongan menjadi rasa sakit baginya, ini akan sangat berat baginya dan dia tetap memilih jalan ini..." ujar Kou Ren menatap Hak "tak bisakah kau bawa dia kabur?".

"hanya jika Aina menginginkannya dan memintaku membawanya kabur dengan izin tuan putri Yona..." sahut Hak.

"...kau tak keberatan tunanganmu direbut pria lain?" tanya Tao.

"jika dia sendiri tidak keberatan dan memintaku merelakannya, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa percaya padanya".

"...tampaknya adik sepupuku bertunangan dengan pria yang dingin" ujar Kou Ren menghela napas.

"kak Kou Ren..." ujar Tao menundukkan kepala.

"memang benar ucapanmu... selama 3 tahun lebih, aku mengira dia sudah mati, dan tak pernah sekalipun aku mengunjungi makamnya yang ada di Fuuga setelah kami mengira kalau ia sudah mati akibat kecelakaan itu".

"makam itu sudah kami cabut... alasan mengapa kau tak pernah mau mengunjungi makamnya adalah karena kau berharap Aina masih hidup, kan? saat aku mengajakmu pulang, kau sendiri yang menolak dan bilang padaku bahwa kau takkan percaya kalau Aina sudah meninggal jika tidak melihat jasadnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri" ujar Mundok yang bersandar di dinding.

"itu karena dia berharga bagimu, kan?" ujar Yona.

Hak melirik Yona sesaat sebelum menundukkan kepala "dia memang sangat berharga... tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan kata-kata suka atau tidak...".

"dasar kejam kau, Hak!?" pekik Aina berlari keluar dari pintu kamar yang ia buka keras-keras, melewati mereka yang bicara di kamar itu.

"kakak, tunggu dulu?! kau bisa masuk angin jika berlari keluar dengan baju setipis itu?!" ujar Tae Yeon berlari mengejarnya sambil menyeret selimut.

"yah, ini sudah mau masuk musim gugur, sih... wajar kalau udara jadi makin dingin..." ujar Ruri menahan Tae Yeon dari belakang "kau juga jangan malah mau ikut lari keluar, Tae Yeon!? ingat asmamu?!".

"...apa-apaan itu tadi?" ujar Hak mengerutkan kening.

"kau tak mengerti? bukankah dia hanya merasa kesulitan untuk berpisah denganmu? meski dia sudah berusaha menguatkan hatinya dan siap melepaskanmu tapi dengan kau berada di sisinya seperti sekarang dan mengatakan hal yang menyentuh hatinya, akan makin sulit baginya untuk melepaskanmu... bukankah kejam jika kau tetap menahan tangannya saat ia sudah siap untuk melepaskan tanganmu dan membiarkanmu bebas?" celetuk Yona.

"jangan sok tahu... aku tak merasa kalau itu penyebabnya karena kami berdua sudah melakukan perpisahan kami".

.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

"apa yang kau pikirkan, Hak?! kenapa malah menciumku di depan kakek dan yang lain lalu membawaku kabur!?".

"kau sendiri juga menciumku, kan? jadi anggap saja impas...".

"kau tak keberatan dilihat teman-temanmu?".

"saat melihatmu menangis lagi di depanku setelah sekian lama..." ujar Hak menutupi sebelah wajahnya, terlihat wajahnya yang tersipu merah karena malu "dan ditambah lagi aku dikejutkan banyak hal, itu membuatku hilang akal... karena tak ingin yang lain melihatmu menangis, aku jadi tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan tangisanmu selain memeluk dan menciummu...".

"meski hatimu tak lagi ada padaku?".

"apa maksudmu?".

"apa kau tak sadar perasaanmu sendiri? kau merasa kalau kau melihat bayanganku dalam diri Yona sehingga kau selalu berusaha melindungi dan menjaganya seoleh kau sedang melindungi dan menjagaku... tanpa kau sadari, sebenarnya sejak awal kau memang mencintai putri Yona, justru kau memilih mencintaiku karena melihat bayangan putri Yona dalam diriku, kan? kau menipu dirimu sendiri...".

"awalnya aku hanya tak bisa membiarkanmu..." ujar Hak membuka matanya perlahan setelah ia menutup matanya untuk sesaat "tapi kau yang paling tahu, aku berbohong atau tidak, kan? apa perasaanku padamu juga bohong? apa karena kau hanya merasakan sakit saat bersamaku, karena itu kau tak kembali dan setuju menikahi pria itu?".

"jangan bodoh?! jika semua yang kita lalui itu hanya kebohongan, aku sudah mati sekarang..." ujar Aina memegang rompi Hak dan mengadu dahi "kau benar-benar pria yang baik, aku sangat senang... karena kau tak melupakanku... jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku sudi menikahi pria itu karena pria itu berhasil membuatku membencinya di pertemuan pertama".

Setelah memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya selama ini, Aina memberitahu bahwa pada saat ia bertemu Soo Won, ia bisa melihat isi hati Soo Won. Setelah Aina memberitahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh Soo Won tentang apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Hak, Hak tertawa keras "terima kasih banyak, Aina... sekarang tak ada lagi yang kuragukan... akan kupastikan, dia pasti akan mati terbunuh, dengan tanganku sendiri...".

"Hak, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan kurasa... tak seharusnya aku bicara begini, tapi... tak bisakah kau tak membunuhnya?".

Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Aina, Hak melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggul Aina dan menarik Aina ke dekapannya, tangan kanannya memegang ujung rambut Aina "sebelum kujawab pertanyaanmu barusan... menurutmu, apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu? mudah untuk kembali ke masa saat kita masih bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih sebelum kau menghilang, tapi apa menurutmu kita benar-benar bisa kembali ke hubungan yang nyaman yang pernah kita miliki? bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih, tapi sebagai kakak adik sepert saat sebelum kita sama-sama menyadari perasaan kita satu sama lain...".

Melihat Hak mencium rambutnya, sorot mata biru Hak yang menatapnya lurus terlihat begitu tenang membuat wajahnya memerah akibat detak jantung dan suhu tubuh yang melonjak, Aina bahkan merasa napasnya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan sehingga ia menundukkan kepala "apa yang kau katakan? aku...".

"jawab sambil tatap mataku..." sahut Hak memegang wajah Aina.

Aina mengerutkan kening sambil menutup mata dan menundukkan kepala "...aku tak bisa".

"jika kau bertanya, tak bisakah aku tidak membunuhnya... maka sama seperti jawabanmu tadi, aku tak bisa melakukannya karena itu mustahil, meski kau yang memintaku".

"dalam kasus kalian, yang paling berhak untuk memilih apakah harus balas dendam atau tidak pada Soo Won adalah tuan putri Yona... jika tuan putri Yona memilih untuk tak balas dendam karena ia memang tak ingin balas dendam atas kematian ayahnya dan memintamu untuk tidak membunuhnya, apakah kau akan tetap membunuhnya?".

"benar... aku tak terima jika ia mati seenaknya di tangan orang lain, karena akulah yang harus membunuhnya... dan jika kau menderita karena pilihan yang harus kau jalani setelah ini, maka itu akan menambah alasanku untuk membunuhnya".

"jika kau ingin menggunakan perasaan tuan putri Yona atau kematian rajamu, tak masalah tapi jangan kau menggunakanku sebagai alasan, karena aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal buruk hanya karena aku...".

"apapun yang kau dan tuan putri katakan, aku takkan mengubah keputusanku... akulah yang akan membunuhnya...".

"Hak, aku tak peduli jika pria itu mati, tapi aku tak ingin kau mengotori tanganmu... jika tuan putri tak bisa mengubah keputusanmu, tak bisakah kau lakukan demi aku? Jika kau membunuh Soo Won, itu berarti sama saja kau mengabulkan keinginannya, kan?".

"kalau begitu, kau bisa berikan saran yang lebih baik selain membunuhnya?".

"langsung mati itu masih terlalu nyaman untuknya, jika aku ada di posisimu maka takkan aku biarkan dia mati dengan tenang... setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan padamu dan Yona, dia harus menerima hukuman tapi bukan dengan kematian... akan kubiarkan dia tetap hidup meski harus menderita dan buat dia menebus dosa yang telah ia lakukan".

"jawabanmu bisa kutebak... karena inilah kubilang kau naif, nona baik hati...".

"...apa seharusnya kau tak memberitahumu?".

"aku justru berterima kasih karena kau memberitahuku, justru setelah aku tahu darimu, maka aku harus membunuhnya... meski kau tak memberitahuku dan membujukku seperti ini, apapun akan kujadikan alasan untuk bisa membunuhnya, karena bagiku dia teman yang paling dekat" ujar Hak tersenyum, namun sorot matanya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam "jika hanya soal dia menginginkan kematian, sedikit banyak aku sudah menyadarinya saat aku menyerangnya dan hampir membunuhnya di Sensui... mungkin aku hanya tak ingin mengakui, bahwa aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan... tapi di hadapanmu, tak ada kebohongan yang bisa kukatakan karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu".

Aina tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepala sesaat, lalu memegang kedua bahu Hak "Hak... dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan... aku takkan melarangmu jika kau ingin membalas atas apa yang dilakukan Soo Won tapi aku tak ingin melihatmu kehilangan dirimu sendiri karena tenggelam dalam amarah dan ditelan kegelapan seperti apa yang terjadi di Sensui... aku tak ingin kau jatuh dan hancur lebih dari ini... tapi aku sadar kalau kemarahan dan kebencianmu terlalu besar untuk kau tahan selamanya...".

Hak menundukkan kepala sesaat sebelum menatap Aina "Aina, aku...".

"itulah sebabnya, aku bersedia melepaskanmu... kita akhiri saja hubungan ini juga pertunangan ini..." ujar Aina memegang wajah Hak dan mengadu dahi Hak "setelah ini, tak perlu khawatir tentang suku angin, karena aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka sebagai ganti kau yang tak bisa melakukannya...".

"apa kau serius?".

"apa aku pernah bohong padamu?".

"tidak... tapi kau membuatku cemas... apa kau yakin akan tetap masuk istana sementara kau...".

"Hak... jangan berwajah begitu... kau jangan khawatir dan jangan ragukan kata-kataku" ujar Aina tersenyum begitu lembut sambil memegang wajah Hak "aku sangat bahagia atas apa yang kau berikan padaku selama ini... jangan berpikir kalau aku akan menderita atas pilihan yang akan kujalani ini karena bagiku, tidak ada hal yang paling menyakitkan di dunia ini selain harus melihatmu menderita atau kehilangan dirimu... jika kau bisa tetap hidup dengan bebas dan bisa bahagia meski tak harus bersamaku, maka itulah kebahagiaan terbesarku".

Mendengar ucapan Aina, Hak menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Aina sambil merangkul Aina, menghela napas panjang "aku tak pernah bisa menang berdebat denganmu, dasar curang kau... kenapa sulit sekali berdebat dengan perempuan ini?".

"karena perempuan selalu berpikir lebih maju selangkah ketimbang laki-laki, jangan remehkan perempuan" ujar Aina tertawa.

"tak bisakah sekali saja dalam hidupmu, kau tak terlalu baik pada orang lain? tipe seperti kau benar-benar bikin khawatir, tahu...".

Aina tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hak "tapi aku serius pada ucapanku barusan, lho... pria itu mungkin bisa mendapatkan waktu dan tubuhku, tapi aku tak berniat menyerahkan hati dan jiwaku sama sekali sampai akhir hidupku...".

"dasar keras kepala".

"sama saja denganmu... kau tak bertanya tentang apa yang kupikirkan tentang Soo Won?".

"aku tak peduli, karena aku tahu hanya dari sekali lihat saat kita bertemu kembali, kau masih tak bisa berbohong dan kau masih sama dengan yang dulu... bisa kurasakan dari kehangatanmu, kelembutan dan kecerdasan yang membungkus matamu, baik perasaanmu dan kebaikan hatimu masih sama dengan yang dulu... aku takkan meragukan apa yang kau beritahu padaku karena aku percaya padamu..." ujar Hak memeluk sambil meraba rambut Aina "meski jujur, aku agak terkejut karena kau jadi lebih berani begitu kita bertemu lagi, sampai menciumku di depan yang lain begitu...".

"ah, itu..." ujar Aina memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah "karena aku marah padamu... yah, sedikit banyak juga karena aku sedang banyak pikiran".

"soal banyak pikiran sedikit banyak bisa kumengerti, tapi kenapa marah padaku?".

"jangan coba-coba membohongiku... 'tak peduli apapun tujuan tuan putri mulai saat ini dan tak peduli akan jadi sekuat apa tuan putri nantinya, adalah tugasku untuk menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri meski harus kubayar dengan nyawaku'... itu yang kau pikirkan sebelum Zeno memberitahumu bahwa ada aroma kematian yang menempel padamu, kan? aroma kematian hanya akan menempel pada seseorang yang ditempeli alias dihampiri dewa kematian".

"kau juga meramalkan kematianku?".

"bukan?! seseorang yang ditempeli atau dihampiri oleh dewa kematian yang kumaksud adalah orang yang mengundang bau kematian entah karena orang itu memang akan mati, ingin mati, tak sayang nyawanya lagi atau terlalu banyak membunuh... untukmu, karena kau menganggap nyawamu itu layak untuk dipertaruhkan demi tercapainya tujuanmu atau melindungi apa yang berharga bagimu".

"karena memang itu tak masalah bagiku, selama masih ada yang dilindungi... toh, kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang berpikiran begitu di grupku".

"aku mengerti kalau kau tak peduli bagaimana akibat yang akan kau dapat saat menyerobot bahaya jika itu demi melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, tapi apa kau tak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang yang menyayangimu melihatmu harus terluka? jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau pikir bagaimana sakitnya perasaan orang yang harus ditinggalkan?".

"bagiku tak masalah... toh, meskipun aku tak ada nantinya, masih ada 4 ksatria naga yang bisa menjaga tuan putri Yona".

"Hak!? kau tak bisa egois begini!? aku mengerti kau selalu bersikap seperti ini karena itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit jika kau tiada, tapi kau harus ingat, baik yang meninggalkan dan yang ditinggalkan, itu sama-sama menyakitkan".

"jangan meremehkan mereka, mereka tidak selemah itu... dengan atau tanpaku, mereka tetap bisa menjaga tuan putri...".

Melihat Hak mengepalkan tangan dengan sorot mata yang tajam, Aina memeluknya "kau tak lupa tipe orang seperti apa yang kubenci, kan? aku tak mungkin bisa membencimu jadi jangan membuatku membencimu karena orang yang paling kubenci adalah orang yang tak menghargai nyawanya sendiri dan memilih kematian".

"kutegaskan, aku tak berniat membuang nyawaku, tapi sesuatu yang telah hilang takkan bisa kembali lagi, Aina... hati dan perasaan yang telah lenyap takkan kembali lagi dan takkan bisa diperoleh lagi... aku sadar hal itu sepenuhnya, karena itu juga yang kurasakan..." ujar Hak mengepalkan genggaman tangannya _"aku percaya padamu, Soo Won... aku sudah bersumpah untuk melindungi kerajaan ini saat kerajaan ini dipimpin olehmu yang menjadi raja, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bilang kau menyukai manusia, tapi dengan kata lain, kau tak tertarik pada siapapun... kau hancurkan dunia tuan putri yang selalu kujaga dan kusayangi, dan aku mendapat banyak luka dari perasaanku yang hancur berkeping-keping..."_.

Detik berikutnya, Hak terbelalak melihat Aina memeluknya "...kau ngapain?".

"katanya kalau kita memeluk seseorang, berarti kita sedang mengistirahatkan perasaan orang itu... " ujar Aina mengelus-elus kepala Hak "kuminta kau ingat... membenturkan amarah dan kebencian yang berujung pada balas dendam, hanya menambah minyak pada api... memendam dendam pada seseorang sama saja dengan memegang bara api untuk kau lemparkan pada orang lain, itu akan menyakiti orang lain dan menyakitimu pada akhirnya... meskipun kau berhasil membalas dendam, kau akan merasakan kekosongan karena kau seperti kehilangan tujuanmu selama ini... jika itu terjadi padamu, maka ingatlah bahwa masih ada yang berharga di sisimu, agar kau tak merasakan kehilangan...".

Hak mempererat pelukannya pada Aina "kau selalu seperti ini... kepentingan orang lain selalu kau dahulukan seolah kau tak memiliki keinginan...".

"kulakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri, kok... aku hanya tak suka melihat orang yang kusayangi menderita... jika kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan, aku hanya ingin agar orang yang kusayangi bisa bahagia... setidaknya aku bersyukur karena meski aku tak ada di sisimu, kau punya teman-teman yang baik disisimu".

"mereka itu hanya kumpulan orang berisik".

"tapi bagimu, mereka tak tergantikan, kan?".

Hak menoleh ke arah lain dengan wajah tersipu malu "Aina, jangan usil... kenapa tahu-tahu kau membahas soal ini?".

"karena ada yang menganggap kau tak tergantikan... teman-temanmu memang tak mengatakan hal ini secara langsung, tapi mereka mencemaskanmu karena sikapmu yang selalu bertarung seolah kau berjuang sendirian... kumohon jangan lagi berpikir untuk mengorbankan nyawamu sendiri".

Hak tak bisa berkata apapun saat melihat senyuman Aina, senyuman yang sering ia lihat dari Aina, senyuman yang ditujukan untuk orang lain agar orang lain tak khawatir padanya.

* * *

 _Flashback End..._


	17. Chp 16 - Promise

**.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 16 – Promise**

 **.**

* * *

"apa dia menangis?" tanya Yona.

"...tidak".

"kalau begitu, kemungkinan kedua... seperti ucapannya, kau memang kejam... bukankah kejam namanya jika kau baru berkata jujur padanya di saat terakhir, di saat perpisahan harus terjadi?".

"dua-duanya benar, dayo... suara hati ibu asuh kedengaran sampai sini, dalam hatinya ia merasa sedih sampai ingin menangis tapi tak bisa, dayo..." ujar Umi yang muncul dari belakang Yona.

Hak terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yona benar "...kenapa kau bicara seolah kau bisa membaca pikiran Aina, tuan putri?".

Yona tersenyum sendu dengan sorot mata yang kompleks "entahlah... mungkin karena kami sama-sama wanita?".

"jangan meremehkan insting wanita, desu" ujar Hanna yang muncul dari belakang Umi.

"kalau begitu, tunggu apalagi? sana, kejar dia... jangan pulang sampai kau temani dia seharian" sahut Yona mendorong Hak pelan.

"baik... aku tak akan puas jika aku tak membuatnya menangis kali ini!?" ujar Hak mengepalkan tangannya dan lari keluar.

"waduh, pasti bakal nangis, nih... tuan Hak pasti takkan berhenti sampai nona Aina menangis" gumam Han Dae.

"benar, pasti nangis..." angguk Tae Woo.

* * *

.

Onaji jikan wo wakeainagara futari de sugoseta kiseki wo (seperti sebuah keajaiban kita menghabiskan hari ini berduaan dan saling berbagi cerita)~

Futari nara sekai wa iki wo fukigaeshita (ketika kita sedang berdua serasa dunia sedang meniup napas kehidupan pada kita)~

Kiiteitai koe wa kimi no mono datta yo (suaramulah yang selalu ingin kudengar)~

Kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne (aku tidak tahu harus apa, aku tersesat tanpamu)~

Samishii to ieba warawareteshimau kedo (jika aku merasa kesepian, kau pasti akan tertawa)~

Chiisa na kata o narabete aruita (aku menyatukan serpihan-serpihanku di sampingmu selagi kita berjalan)~

Ochikondeta toki mo ki ga tsukeba waratteru (bahkan ketika aku terjatuh, kau selalu tersenyum padaku)~

Nokosareta mono nandomo tashikameru yo (setidaknya aku punya sesuatu yang kau tinggalkan)~

Sotto tsutsumikonda ryoute wa anata no tame ni aru (Tangan lembut yang mendekapmu ini, hanya ada untuk mu)~

subete o nakushita tte koukai nado shinai (bahkan jika aku telah kehilangan segalanya)~

honki de omotteta (aku tidak akan menyesal)~

anna ni mo dareka o nido to ai senai (aku yakin takkan bisa mencintai orang lain melebihi saat aku mencintaimu)~

wasurenai ikutsu no (aku tidak akan lupa)~

kisetsu o kasanete mo (tidak peduli berapa banyak musim yang akan berlalu)~

anata omotteru (aku akan selalu memikirkanmu...)~

Hoka mo daredemo nai kimi janakya dame da yo (tidak mungkin ada orang lain yang bisa menjadi penggantimu)~

Itsumademo soba ni itai to omoeta (sampai kapanpun aku ingin bersamamu)~

Tada soba ni itai koe ni naranakute (aku hanya ingin bersamamu; itu takkan menjadi kata-kataku)~

.

Aina menghentikan nyanyiannya "...bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?".

"ini tempat kau biasa menyendiri... dan suaramu masih sama seperti dulu, menenangkan" ujar Hak menghampiri Aina.

"...Yona bicara yang tidak-tidak, rupanya?" ujar Aina tersenyum sendu.

"Aina..." ujar Hak mendekapkan wajah Aina ke dadanya sambil menarik tangannya, sebelum ia memegang wajah Aina "mereka tak mengenalmu sepertiku yang mengenalmu, pasti ada saja mereka di kastil yang akan meremehkanmu... maka tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kau tak bisa mereka remehkan...".

Aina tertawa kecil sambil memegang wajah Hak "itu sih tak perlu kau suruh, bodoh".

Melihat Aina tertawa, Hak menopang dagu di atas ubun-ubun Aina dan berbisik "jika bukan kau lawan bicaraku, aku takkan memberitahu sedetail ini dan ini kukatakan bukan karena rasa tanggung jawab... tapi kuminta kau ingat satu hal... kaulah cinta pertamaku, Aina".

Ucapan Hak membuat Aina terbelalak.

" _kenapa, sih... selalu saja kau bisa mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatku bahagia... ah... meski aku sudah memutuskan untuk tersenyum karena aku tak ingin kau khawatir... sekeras apapun usahaku mati-matian menahan air mataku, selalu saja kau berhasil membuatku menangis... aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap kuat, tapi air mata ini tetap mengalir... tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahannya di hadapanmu..."_ pikir Aina menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum, air mata yang ia tahan sejak kemarin keluar tak tertahankan "ahahaha... eh... kenapa air mataku... maaf, ya...".

"sudahlah, jangan ditahan lagi...".

"kau... mau bikin aku nangis berapa kali baru puas... sengaja, ya?".

Melihat tubuh Aina yang bergetar dan air matanya keluar tanpa henti, Hak tak tahan untuk tak memeluknya dan mendekapnya erat "karena aku tahu, kau sudah berusaha menahannya sejak kemarin... kuharap kau memaafkanku... apa ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?".

"apapun? Kalau begitu... apapun yang terjadi, jangan lepaskan orang yang berharga bagimu... kumohon... jangan pilih kematian demi melindungi orang yang kau sayangi... jika dia berharga, jangan lepaskan dia, tetaplah di sampingnya... jangan pernah memilih kematian, apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup... jika kau mati lebih dulu dariku, aku takkan memaafkanmu..." ujar Aina menyandarkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata ke dekapan Hak _._

"aku mengerti..." ujar Hak meraba rambut Aina "aku akan berusaha menepati janjiku padamu... jadi menangislah untuk saat ini... anggap ini sebagai saat terakhir, perpisahan hanya untuk kita berdua... jangan ditahan lagi, air matamu, kata-katamu, keluarkan semuanya...".

"aku mencintaimu, Hak... maaf... Hak... maafkan aku... terima kasih..." ujar Aina memeluk erat Hak sambil menangis _"Hak... aku sangat mencintaimu... aku hanya ingin bersamamu... tapi itu takkan menjadi kata-kataku karena aku tak pantas untukmu, Hak... padahal dunia ini begitu indah, tapi kenapa terasa menyakitkan?"_.

"sudahlah, aku mengerti, kau tak perlu minta maaf... semua kelemahanku, akan kutinggalkan padamu..." ujar Hak mengecup pelupuk mata Aina yang dibasahi air mata, berlanjut pada pipi dan bibir Aina, perpisahan tanpa kata-kata.

.

* * *

Mengingat besok Lily bersama Ayura dan Tetora akan ikut rombongan Aina, malam itu mereka semua mengadakan makan bersama besar-besaran. Selesai makan malam, Yona mengadakan rapat dadakan antara ia bersama teman-temannya dan Lily karena isi pembicaraan ini adalah tentang alasan kenapa ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai.

Yun yang telah mendapat sedikit tentang kondisi Kekaisaran Kai memulai rapat "jadi seperti yang kita ketahui, Kekaisaran Kai telah terpecah menjadi dua yaitu Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Kekaisaran Kai Selatan kini diperintah keponakan mendiang Kaisar terdahulu memiliki pemerintahan yang stabil, mereka terbilang makmur dibandingkan kondisi Kekaisaran Kai Utara yang bahkan tak bisa disebut Kekaisaran lagi".

"kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Utara sudah sangat direpotkan oleh serangan kaum nomaden dan mereka harus berjaga di daerah perbatasan sedangkan kepala keluarga bangsawan dari berbagai klan mengambil alih dan memerintah daerah milik mereka masing-masing... kepala keluarga bangsawan dari tiap klan memiliki kekuatan yang besar tapi anggota keluarga Kekaisaran Kai Utara malah kehilangan kekuatan mereka, kondisinya bisa dibilang seperti kerajaan Kouka di rezim raja Il" ujar Zeno yang kembali ditutup mulutnya oleh Jae Ha dan Kija.

"memang benar ada beberapa kemiripan, tapi bukan hanya itu yang mengejutkan..." ujar Yona berdiri dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kekaisaran Kai, Aina memberitahuku banyak hal, dan salah satunya adalah kondisi Kekaisaran Kai saat ini... ada lima klan kepala keluarga bangsawan di Kekaisaran Kai Utara, berdasarkan kekuatan mereka, dari yang terkuat adalah klan Gozen, klan Yon Bi di tempat keempat terkuat, lalu klan San Ran, klan Xiao dan terakhir klan Li...".

Menurut informasi yang ia dapat dari Aina, Yona memberitahu bahwa Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan tengah mengalami perang dingin. Pemicunya adalah karena Kaisar Kai Utara sudah mangkat. Yang menjadi pengganti Kaisar Kai Utara adalah putranya sendiri, pangeran Kekaisaran Kai Utara, Yue. Dalam waktu singkat, Kaisar Kai Utara, Yue berhasil menyatukan kembali kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan merangkul nomaden sebagai rekan kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Utara ditambah klan Gozen dan klan Yon Bi selaku dua klan yang terkuat mengakui Kaisar Kai Utara saat ini sehingga ketiga kepala klan yang lain di Kekaisaran Kai Utara berhasil dibuat tunduk oleh Yue. Kekaisaran Kai Selatan memasuki status waspada, karena bisa jadi Kekaisaran Kai Utara akan berusaha mengambil alih Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Ini menyebabkan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan berniat mengambil kembali provinsi Kin dan dalam waktu dekat ini, kabarnya Kekaisaran Kai Selatan akan kembali mengirim pasukannya secara diam-diam.

"tapi informasi ini berhasil bocor kepada kita karena Aina memiliki mata-mata dari klan ninja yang tunduk padanya dan berdomisili di Kekaisaran Kai, dan sebelum pasukan itu tiba kemari, aku akan mengunjungi orang yang tinggal di perbatasan sesuai alamat yang ia berikan padaku untuk mengambil pedangku sehingga kita bisa menahan mereka di perbatasan" ujar Yona.

"Yona... lagi-lagi melibatkan diri dalam hal yang berbahaya?!" pekik Lily.

"baik, aku tak mau dengar apapun protes darimu, Lily...".

"baiklah, aku akan datangi Ogi untuk mengirimkan surat padamu setelah aku memata-matai kondisi di kastil Hiryuu" ujar Lily.

"nah, ada pertanyaan atau ada keberatan?".

Tak disangka, anggota yang paling diam dan paling alim di kelompok ini mengangkat tangan.

"baiklah... kenapa, Shina?".

"sebenarnya apa saja yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Aina, Yona? sebab... kulihat kau sempat menangis saat itu...".

Yona diam hingga akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah dan berbalik mengajak Lily "kalian semua istirahatlah, aku akan tidur bersama Lily malam ini di kamar sebelah...".

"tunggu?! apa yang kau sembunyikan?" ujar Hak menahan tangan Yona.

"tak ada apa-apa!?".

"wajahmu jelas mengatakan pasti ada apa-apa?!".

"aku tak mau dengar itu darimu?!" sahut Yona menepis keras tangan Hak.

"oke, para laki-laki, karena besok aku juga akan pergi ke kastil Hiryuu, jadi biarkan kami tidur bersama malam ini dan kalian bisa lanjutkan pertengkaran kalian besok malam... kalian tentu tak ingin tiga anak kecil itu mendengar pertengkaran kalian, kan?" ujar Lily memegang kedua bahu Yona dan menunjuk ke arah pintu dimana Ruri, Rui dan Tae Yeon ada di depan pintu sambil membawa selimut mereka masing-masing.

"lho? kenapa kalian bangun?" tanya Yun.

"Rui-chan mau pipis..." jawab Tae Yeon mengucek matanya.

"dan kami menemaninya..." tambah Ruri menutup mulutnya yang menguap sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan Rui.

"wah, Ruri pintar" ujar Yona tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Ruri.

"bibi Lily... mama Yona... tidur di kamar bareng kami, dong..." ujar Rui yang memeluk Yona sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Sementara Lily dan Jae Ha menahan tawa mati-matian, yang lain speechless mendengar si kecil Rui memanggil Yona dengan sebutan mama. Yona pun kaget setengah mati karena dipanggil mama di usia 16 tahun, tapi melihat Rui yang bak malaikat kecil, ia pun luluh dan merasa tak keberatan dipanggil mama oleh Rui.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, keberangkatan Aina dan rombongan Kou Ren (dikawal Mundok, Tae Woo, Han Dae, Lily, Ayura dan Tetora) ke kastil Hiryuu bersamaan dengan di saat Yona dkk pergi meninggalkan Fuuga. Di tengah jalan sebelum berpisah, Yona memanggil Aina. Ketika Aina menghampirinya, Yona mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"janjiku padamu pasti akan kutepati, tapi sebagai gantinya kuminta kau berjanji padaku... aku tak tahu kapan ini akan terjadi, tapi meski ini akan jadi janji jangka panjang yang tak tahu kapan terwujudnya, meski butuh waktu bertahun-tahun, tunggulah di kastil Hiryuu... aku pasti akan kembali ke kastil Hiryuu untuk menunaikan tugasku sesuai ramalan itu... karena itu, jika saatnya tiba, berjanjilah padaku untuk membantu kami bertarung sebagai rekan kami!?".

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu... jika kelak tiba saatnya kau bisa menepati janjimu, kami dari suku angin termasuk aku, kami semua pasti akan ada di pihakmu...".

"setelah itu, aku akan memintamu untuk melatihku teknik bertarung dan memintamu menjadi jenderal suku angin yang baru dengan embel-embel janji...".

"dengan kata lain, aku harus panjang umur, ya..." ujar Aina berdecak pinggang.

"melanggar janji sama saja dengan berbohong, kau yang paling tahu bagaimana sakitnya suatu kebohongan, kan? pastikan kau tepati janjimu..." ujar Yona merengut.

Aina tertawa dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada Yona "aku kalah darimu... baik, terhitung sejak masuk ke kastil, aku pasti akan membantumu bertarung, Yona...".

"sejak kapan kalian berdua jadi akrab?" tanya Yun.

"hm... mungkin karena kami sama-sama wanita? Sesama wanita memang lebih mudah akrab" ujar Yona tersenyum.

"memangnya kalian bikin janji apa sebelum ini?" tanya Hak.

"rahasia" ujar Yona dan Aina bersamaan.

"ah, Yona..." ujar Aina melepaskan kalungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Yona, sebuah liontin yang terbuat dari batu permata merah tua dengan ukiran bunga teratai "ini untukmu...".

"kau yakin? itu kan peninggalan mendiang ibumu sekaligus jimat pelindungmu!? Terakhir kau melepasnya, kau hampir mati di tangan Wu Tian, kan?!" pekik Hak.

"barang seberharga ini kenapa diserahkan padaku?! lebih baik kau bawa saja jika berbahaya untuk dilepas?!" pekik Yona.

"bawalah ini bersamamu sementara waktu dan akan kuambil lagi saat kau berhasil kembali ke kastil Hiryuu... aku memberikan ini padamu justru karena ini jimat pelindung dan aku ingin kau dilindungi... kau tak perlu khawatir, kali ini aku akan baik-baik saja tanpa ini..." ujar Aina tersenyum lembut sambil memegang kedua tangan yang dimana ia menyelipkan kalung itu ke tangan Yona "jangan lupa, Yona... kau punya kekuatan yang besar, meski seluruh negeri ini menjadi musuhmu, langit takkan pernah meninggalkanmu karena dewa menyayangimu...".

"kalau begitu, apakah dewa juga bisa mengabulkan permintaanku yang egois itu?" ujar Yona menggenggam erat kalung _"aku ingin..."_.

Aina tersenyum dengan lembut, memegang kedua pipi Yona dan mengadu dahi "Yona, dewa hanya melakukan 3 hal... menciptakan sebuah nyawa, menjaga nyawa tersebut dan mengatur jalannya alam semesta... nafas dewa berhembus menjadi angin dan jika kau dengarkan dengan seksama, kau pasti bisa mendengar suara dewa...".

Melihat Yona termenung, Aina menepuk kedua bahunya "tak apa-apa, panggillah, dewa selalu memperhatikanmu...".

"...wahai dewa" gumam Yona.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus, meniup rambut mereka seolah merespon panggilan Yona.

Setelah merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin, Lily terkejut melihat Yona menangis "Yona, ada apa!?".

"tidak apa-apa..." ujar Yona cepat-cepat menyeka air matanya _"yang membuatku sedih adalah karena aku tahu, dewa tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku meskipun aku meminta agar Aina..."_.

Aina memeluk erat Yona "kau benar-benar anak yang baik... satu pengakuanku, awalnya aku memang melakukan ini semua karena Hak, terlepas dari kewajibanku sebagai putri kerajaan Xing tapi saat melihatmu, aku jadi ingin menolongmu sekuat tenaga... kau menyayangi semua teman-teman dan rakyatmu, kau berusaha keras menolong mereka dan tak akan meninggalkan mereka, apalagi mengorbankan atau membuang mereka... itu akan jadi kekuatan terbesar yang membuat mereka tak akan meninggalkanmu...".

Yona memeluk erat Aina "kalau begitu, berusahalah untuk menepati janjimu padaku".

"tentu saja aku akan berusaha" ujar Aina menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona.

"baiklah, kini kau juga punya janji pada tuan putri, usahakan untuk menepatinya seperti janji yang kita buat" ujar Hak menepuk kepala Yona.

"memangnya kau punya janji apa lagi?" tanya Kija.

"sederhana saja, aku dan Hak telah saling berjanji... sepertiku yang berjanji bahwa tak akan ada kebohongan di antara kami berdua, Hak pun berjanji padaku bahwa kami berdua akan terus saling mempercayai satu sama lain..." ujar Aina tersenyum lembut.

"benar, janji itu masih berlaku... tak peduli berapa kali dikhianati, aku akan tetap mempercayai Aina, sepertinya yang tak pernah membohongiku" ujar Hak tersenyum penuh arti.

"memang, kau tak berbohong padaku... tapi banyak yang kau sembunyikan dariku, kan? dasar curang" ujar Aina memicingkan mata.

"daripada aku bohong, lebih baik tak kukatakan sekalian... lagipula, menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berbohong adalah dua hal yang berbeda, kan? jika kita bicara soal adil atau tidak, justru kau yang curang karena meski kusembunyikan, kau pasti tahu hanya dengan melihat isi hatiku, kan?" gerutu Hak.

" _bisa-bisanya Yona malah akrab dengan Aina? ini pemandangan yang langka, memangnya bisa mantan tunangan dan calon kekasih bisa akrab?"_ pikir Lily yang melipat tangan.

"menurutku bisa" ujar Ruri.

"benar, dayo".

"jangan baca pikiranku seenaknya, dong?! anak-anak ini...".

"itu karena bibi Lily berpikir dengan sangat jelas, jadinya kelihatan, deh".

"itu karena bibi Lily berpikir dengan sangat keras, jadinya kedengaran, dayo".

"Ruri, Umi!? Jangan usil!?".

"ada apa, sih?" tanya Yun.

"bibi Lily cemburu, dayo" ujar Umi menunjuk Aina dan Yona yang berpelukan.

"Lily~ aku tetap sayang kamu, kok... sahabat perempuan pertamaku kan kamu..." ujar Yona tertawa dan memeluk erat Lily.

"iya, iya, aku juga... tak perlu kau katakan, aku sudah tahu" ujar Lily dengan wajah memerah dan mengelus-elus punggung Yona.


	18. Chp 17 - Thanks for Little Angel

**.**

 **Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 17 – Thanks for Little Angel**

 **.**

* * *

Di antara Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga yang terlihat khawatir, yang paling terlihat jelas kalau ia tengah cemas adalah Kija.

"tuan putri kelihatan banyak pikiran, apa beliau baik-baik saja?" ujar Kija cemas melihat Yona yang tengah berlatih mengayunkan pedang kayu seorang diri saat menyerahkan kayu bakar di tangannya pada Yun.

"biasanya Hak yang paling bisa bikin dia buka mulut tapi masalahnya..." ujar Yun melirik Hak yang sedang memancing sambil memotong sayur.

"sama saja, dua-duanya lagi sama-sama banyak pikiran..." ujar Jae Ha yang memasak air setelah Hanna membantunya membuat api dengan kekuatan Hanna untuk mengubah unsur.

"mau kuberitahu apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan?".

"kak Ruri, jangan usil".

"habisnya bosan...".

"tapi kan rahasia orang bukan untuk mengisi kebosanan, kak".

"ah, dasar Rui si anak baik..." ujar Ruri mengelus-elus kepala Rui.

"di antara kita berempat, yang paling lihai membuat orang lain buka mulut tentang apa yang ia pikirkan adalah kak Umi, jadi kenapa tak minta dia saja, desu?".

"malas, itu merepotkan... biarkan saja, malam ini setelah kita makan malam, mama Yona akan bilang pada kita apa yang ingin para paman ketahui, dayo".

"anu, kenapa kalian berempat jadi memanggil Yona dengan sebutan mama?" ujar Yun heran.

"kenapa aku jadi penasaran, siapa yang akan mereka panggil papa selanjutnya?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

"eh, bicara soal nama panggilan... Yun dan kita berempat dipanggil paman, tuan putri mereka panggil mama, tapi kita tak pernah mendengar mereka memanggil Hak dengan sebutan apa..." gumam Kija.

* * *

Sesuai ucapan Umi, pasca makan malam, Yona kembali mengajak teman-temannya bicara.

"baiklah, sesuai janjiku, akan kuberitahu apa yang dibicarakan Aina padaku" ujar Yona berdiri dan merenggangkan jari tangannya yang berbunyi cukup keras "sebagai gantinya, izinkan aku marah-marah pada kalian malam ini...".

"silahkan, nona" ujar Zeno menyodorkan ketiga saudara naganya karena ia sudah mendengar rencana Yona dari Umi.

"Kija... Shina... Jae Ha..." ujar Yona menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan berteriak sekuat tenaga "DASAR BODOH?!".

Setelah Yona berteriak sekuat tenaga, sementara Yona mengatur napasnya, Kija, Shina dan Jae Ha menutup kuping mereka yang berdengung. Detik berikutnya, mereka semua terkejut saat melihat Yona malah menangis.

"lho lho lho, Yona-chan?!".

"Yona?".

"tuan putri?! ke ke ke...".

"kenapa kalian sama sekali tak bilang... kalau selain Zeno, ketiga ksatria naga yang lain punya masa hidup yang pendek... sebagai ganti kekuatan kalian?!" isak Yona menyeka air matanya "Aina memberitahuku bahwa itu memang hal yang perlu kuketahui sebagai majikan 4 ksatria naga dan aku berterima kasih padanya, tapi kenapa... kita sudah lama bersama, kenapa kalian sama sekali tak bicara apapun padaku!?".

"gadis itu... sudah kubilang untuk jangan memberitahumu..." ujar Hak menepuk kepalanya.

"pantas reaksimu tak begitu terkejut, rupanya memang kau sudah dari pacarmu itu?" ujar Yun memicingkan mata melirik Hak.

"tidak, tepatnya si kembar yang memberitahuku dan aku meminta Aina tutup mulut pada tuan putri" ujar Hak mengangkat bahu sebelum melirik Yun "tunggu, dia bukan pacarku?!".

"iya, tapi mantan tunangan..." ujar Jae Ha terkekeh sehingga Hak menendangnya "berisik?!".

"Jae Ha, jangan mengusili Raijuu soal itu... tapi, siapa yang ngomong padanya?" tanya Yun menoleh pada si kembar.

"habisnya aku disuruh sama ibu asuh, dayo".

"kalau sudah tahu, kenapa tak memberitahuku?! Bagus ya, main rahasia-rahasiaan dariku?!".

"karena aku tahu reaksimu akan seperti apa, tuan putri... aku juga mengerti apa alasan mereka tutup mulut, makanya aku ikut diam".

Jae Ha menepuk kepala Yona "benar apa yang dikatakan Hak, Yona-chan... alasan kami semua sengaja tutup mulut selama ini karena kami tak ingin melihat ekspresimu seperti saat ini".

"tuan putri, kami minta maaf tapi itu kami lakukan karena jika anda tahu soal ini, kemungkinan anda akan melakukan apapun agar kami tak bernasib sama dengan para pendahulu kami, itulah sebabnya kami semua memutuskan untuk diam".

Yona menundukkan kepala "aku selalu saja... dilindungi oleh kalian...".

"bukan dilindungi, Yona... seperti katamu saat kau mengajak kami, kau ingin menjadi teman kami dan sekarang, bagi kami kau adalah keluarga kami... kami menyayangimu dan kami tak ingin kau bersedih, karena itu jangan menangis..." ujar Shina menyeka air mata Yona setelah melepas topengnya. Yona selalu berkata betapa ia menyukai mata Shina, itu sebabnya Shina sengaja melepas topengnya agar Yona bisa melihat matanya dan terhibur dengannya. Yona tak berkata apapun lagi lalu memeluk Shina, Jae Ha dan Kija sambil menangis.

"Yona, kami minta maaf... makanya... sudahan dong nangisnya..." isak Yun.

"kau juga nangis, Yun..." isak Kija.

"paman Hakuryuu juga, dayo" ujar Umi menyodorkan kain pada Yun dan Kija.

"mama Yona, jangan sedih... kata papa, para paman bukan tipe yang bakal mati meski dibunuh terutama paman Hakuryuu yang naluri hidupnya kuat kayak kecoa, jadi tak perlu khawatir soal mereka" ujar Rui menyeka air mata Yona.

"terima kasih, Rui..." ujar Yona tersenyum dan memeluk Rui "...eh, tapi siapa yang kau sebut papa?".

Rui menunjuk ke arah Hak, membuat yang lain terkejut dengan reaksi mereka masing-masing seolah mendapat ledakan bom kedua di kelompok mereka (yang pertama adalah saat mereka tahu kalau Aina adalah 'mantan' tunangan Hak) dimana Zeno hanya tersenyum lebar, Yun tak tahu harus berkata apa sampai-sampai mata dan mulutnya jadi bulat semua, sementara Kija dan Shina mulutnya berbentuk wajik karena terkejut, Jae Ha tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Hak yang sama shocknya dengan Yona pasang ekspresi datar.

"Hak!? beraninya kau mengataiku kecoak!?" pekik Kija yang mengayunkan cakar naga pada Hak.

"ah, paman Hakuryuu?! Jangan marah?! papa Hak juga sempat sedih saat tahu soal para paman dari kami tapi papa Hak percaya kalau para paman takkan mati semudah itu!? makanya jangan marah, ya..." ujar Rui menarik jubah Kija dengan wajah memelas.

"Rui!?" pekik Hak.

"aduh, benar-benar si malaikat kecil ini..." ujar Kija menghela napas dan mengelus kepala Rui.

"bagus sekali, malaikat kecil?!" ujar Jae Ha tertawa sampai air matanya keluar dan menepuk kepala Rui.

"kenapa jadi memanggilku papa?!" pekik Hak.

"yah, coba kalau Aina yang dipanggil mama sama anak-anak ini, kurasa kau tak keberatan jika dipanggil papa oleh mereka, kan?" ujar Yona mengangkat bahu dan menghela napas sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"kenapa jadi merembet kesitu? Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Aina!?" ujar Hak menoleh ke arah Yona.

Yona cemberut sambil memandangnya tajam "jelas ada!? dia tunanganmu jadi takkan terasa aneh jika kau mesra dengannya!? kau sering bohong padaku tapi giliran di depan tunanganmu, jujur sekali kau...".

"itu sih karena..." ujar Hak terdiam sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

"berhenti!? kalian membuatnya menangis!?" pekik Yun yang panik saat melihat Rui menangis lagi.

"Rui nggak nangis!?" ujar Rui mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan berurai air mata.

"apanya yang nggak!? siapa saja yang melihatmu sekarang ini pasti tahu kalau kau lagi nangis, desu!?".

"Rui, maaf... kami membuat kau takut, ya?" ujar Yona tak tega dan mengelus kepala Rui.

Saat Rui menggelengkan kepala, Ruri memicingkan mata "tunggu, aku bisa tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kenapa tak kau katakan saja?".

"kak Ruri, itu sih karena... pst pst pst terus pst pst pst..." ujar Umi membisiki sesuatu pada Ruri sebelum mengangkat jari telunjuknya "jadi begitu, dayo".

"astaga..." ujar Ruri memeluk Rui dan mengelus-elus kepala Rui "sudah, katakan saja... semua bingung kalau kau tak ngomong apa-apa, kan mereka tak bisa baca pikiran sepertiku dan Umi... tenang saja, aku takkan marah, kok".

"bukannya takut... hanya saja, saat melihat pertengkaran antara mama Yona dan papa Hak, aku teringat ibu kandung kami dan teringat... ibu memang sering cerita seperti apa ayah saat masih hidup, mereka kadang bertengkar, kadang akur, juga betapa ibu mencintai ayah... jika ayah tak meninggal sebelum kami lahir dan kami sempat mengenalnya, apa jika ibu bertengkar dengan ayah juga akan seperti ini? pasti menyenangkan jika ayah masih ada saat kami lahir... setelah Rui berpikir begitu, entah kenapa timbul perasaan hangat sekaligus sedih... jadinya..." isak Rui terhenti karena Hak menggendongnya.

"lanjutkan ceritamu nanti, sekarang menangislah..." ujar Hak menepuk-nepuk punggung dan kepala Rui sehingga Rui menangis sambil mencengkram baju Hak dan menempelkan wajahnya ke bahu Hak.

"memang dasarnya cengeng, mau gimana lagi..." ujar Ruri menghela napas sambil mengelus kepala Rui yang terlelap setelah menyelimuti Rui.

"bilangnya begitu, tapi kakak yang paling ribut kalau ada adiknya yang nangis, dayo".

"ribut gimana?" tanya Yun.

"kalau nangisnya karena diganggu anak tetangga, pasti kak Ruri dan Hanna akan menghajar balik anak yang membuat adik kami menangis, dayo".

"tapi kalau nangisnya karena bertengkar sesama saudara sepertiku dan kak Ruri kemarin, nanti juga rujuk sendiri, desu".

"oh, seperti tempo hari" gumam Zeno.

"tapi kau pandai sekali menangani anak-anak yang menangis, papa~" ujar Jae Ha nyengir lebar sambil menepuk bahu Hak.

"berisik?!" ujar Hak menendang Jae Ha sekuat tenaga.

Yona tertawa melihat teman-temannya kembali ramai seperti biasa, berkat ke-4 malaikat kecil yang dikirim padanya.


	19. Chp 18 - Sky at that Dawn

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 18 – Sky at that Dawn**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi harinya, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Mereka kini berada di Chishin untuk menyuplai stok makanan dan minuman untuk perjalanan mereka yang terbilang jauh. Baru mereka sadari kalau Yona kembali bersikap aneh saat mereka masuk ke sebuah kedai teh untuk menyantap dango dan teh.

"tuan putri, kau tak lapar?" tanya Hak menyodorkan salah satu dango.

"tidak..." sahut Yona memalingkan wajahnya.

"papa, mau dango lagi~" ujar Rui yang memanjat ke bahu Hak.

"jangan banyak-banyak, nanti sakit perut" sahut Hak menyodorkan dango itu pada Rui, kini ia sudah biasa dipanggil papa oleh ke-4 anak kembar itu.

Hak menyadari satu hal, ini berlangsung sejak kemarin-kemarin, Yona jelas menghindarinya tapi hari ini terlihat jelas kalau Yona marah padanya _"tapi apa penyebabnya?"_.

Di tengah keganjilan itu, tanpa sengaja mereka mendengar percakapan antara para pedagang yang baru kembali dari Kuuto. Salah satunya adalah seorang pedagang yang menceritakan pengalamannya saat ia menghadiri upacara pernikahan Soo Won dan Aina di Kuuto baru-baru ini.

"katamu kau menghadiri pesta itu sampai selesai? bagaimana pestanya?".

"cukup meriah, awalnya kukira cucu tetua Mundok pastilah wanita yang kuat dan tangguh, tapi ternyata permaisuri adalah wanita yang sangat lembut, cantik dan anggun, menurutku mereka pasangan yang cocok".

"lho? bukankah katanya permaisuri itu putri kerajaan Xing?".

"iya, permaisuri juga cucu kandung tetua Son Mundok dari suku angin... tapi entah kenapa, permaisuri itu sama sekali tak berubah ekspresinya, bahkan aku tak melihat beliau tersenyum sama sekali... mungkin kabar bahwa ini hanyalah pernikahan politik untuk mendamaikan kedua kerajaan itu benar".

"wah... kalau begitu, kasihan sekali permaisuri itu... bukankah menyedihkan jika menjadi istri hanya karena formalitas?".

"tapi entah dengan raja kita, sebab dari apa yang kulihat, yang mulia raja terlihat bahagia dalam pesta pernikahannya, bukankah raja sangat beruntung karena bisa menikahi wanita secantik itu?".

Tiba-tiba, Ruri berlari keluar "kucing, tunggu!?".

"kakak!? aku ikut, desu!?".

"anak-anak, jangan jauh-jauh mainnya?!" ujar Yona mengejar kedua anak itu.

"papa, ayo cepat susul mama dan kakak!?" ujar Rui menarik baju Hak.

"iya, iya, kita bayar dulu..." ujar Hak berdiri dan menggendong Rui.

"sudah, biar aku yang bayar... Jae Ha, kau dan Hak bawa si kecil dan kejar mereka sementara barang-barang biar kami yang urus..." ujar Yun menyodorkan Umi pada Jae Ha.

Setelah mengambil Tsu Quan Dao dan menggendong Rui, ditemani Jae Ha yang menggendong Umi, Hak pergi menyusul Yona yang mengejar Hanna dan Ruri. Saat lagi-lagi Yona bersikap acuh padanya, Hak hanya bisa heran melihat Yona memilih mengurus si kembar "sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?".

"masa kau tak sadar sama sekali, Hak? sudah jelas Yona-chan itu cemburu, kan?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

"candaanmu itu tak lucu, mata sayu..." sahut Hak menginjak kepala Jae Ha setelah mengambil Umi dari gendongan Jae Ha.

* * *

Di tengah hutan, setelah mereka makan siang dan mengurus kemah.

"aku mau latihan panahan dan pedang sendiri dulu, panggil aku saat makan malam, ya..." ujar Yona yang pergi sambil membawa pedang dan panahnya.

"biar Zeno temani, nona... sekalian Zeno ingin mencari kayu bakar" ujar Zeno mengikuti Yona.

Setelah Yona dan Zeno pergi, Yun, Kija, Shina, Jae Ha dan Ao melihat ke arah Hak.

"apa? kenapa kalian melihatku begitu?".

"soalnya sikap tuan putri jadi aneh... apa kau melakukan sesuatu?".

"jangan sembarangan menuduhku, ular putih".

"tapi kenyataannya sikap Yona-chan kadang jadi aneh jika menyangkut kau, Hak~" ujar Jae Ha yang tengah mengepang rambut Hanna yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"terlihat jelas dari sikapnya beberapa hari ini kalau dia marah padaku tapi aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya... tiap kali aku ingin bicara, dia selalu menghindariku beberapa hari ini..." ujar Hak yang menghela napas, ia merapikan rambut Hanna yang kepangannya agak berantakan setelah Hak meninju Jae Ha sekuat tenaga dan mengambil alih Hanna karena Jae Ha tumbang.

"papa Hak, mama Yona marah padamu karena kau berniat melanggar janjimu padanya, dayo".

"hah?!" pekik Hak.

"mama Yona cerita padamu?" tanya Ruri.

"nggak, tapi kedengaran... bukannya kak Ruri juga bisa lihat apa yang dipikirkan mama Yona, dayo?".

"iya sih, tapi tanpa disuruh tutup mulut sama mama Yona juga aku ngerti, soalnya mama Yona sengaja tak mau bicara karena ingin papa Hak yang bicara duluan padanya, kan? anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman untuk papa Hak karena telah berniat melanggar janji, biar saja papa Hak kebingungan, begitulah yang dipikirkan mama Yona" sahut Ruri.

"tapi kan tak bisa dibiarkan begitu terus, desu?".

"dan kakak tumben pengertian sekali, biasanya ikutan usil, dayo".

"ini urusan orang dewasa, Umi, Hanna... jika aku ada di posisi mama Yona, tentu saja aku juga akan marah, sebab kita berjuang mati-matian tapi ujungnya merasa tak dihargai, kau kira itu tak akan terasa sakit?" gerutu Ruri.

"kalian itu beneran masih 5 tahun?" ujar Yun heran.

" _tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan..."_ pikir Hak mengikat rambut Hanna dan berdiri "baiklah, sudah rapi... Yun, sisakan porsiku dan tuan putri, kami akan kembali saat makan malam?!".

"hati-hati di jalan..." sahut Yun melambaikan tangan.

* * *

Yona tengah mencoba meningkatkan teknik memanahnya, kini ia mencoba untuk melancarkan lebih dari satu anak panah sekali lontar.

"nona hebat sekali, hari ini dalam kondisi prima, ya" ujar Zeno bertepuk tangan.

"soalnya aku bisa melihat wajah Hak yang menyebalkan pada sasaran itu, pasti takkan meleset dari sasaran karena ini meningkatkan hasrat membunuhku" ujar Yona dengan aura garang.

"bukankah akan lebih baik jika nona bicara jujur dengan tuan, apa yang membuat nona begitu marah padanya?".

Anak panah kembali mendarat tepat sasaran, Yona menurunkan busurnya "kau memang bodoh, Hak...".

"maaf, jika aku bodoh..." ujar Hak yang muncul di belakang mereka.

"kalau begitu, Zeno permisi dulu".

Setelah Zeno pergi, Hak menghampiri Yona "tapi mana kutahu apa yang membuatmu marah jika kau bahkan tak mengatakan apa yang kau pikirkan, kan?".

"bukankah itu juga yang selalu kau lakukan padaku? kau tak mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan padaku, jadi impas, kan? apa anak-anak itu bicara sesuatu padamu?".

"anak-anak itu memberiku sedikit petunjuk tentang apa yang membuatmu marah... dan setelah kupikir, kita tak benar-benar bicara dengan baik setelah rentetan kejadian di Fuuga... karena itu..." ujar Hak yang membungkukkan badannya di depan Yona "maafkan aku!?".

Yona awalnya terbelalak, lalu ia menghantamkan busur serta tempat penyimpanan anak panah miliknya ke kepala Hak "jangan angkat kepalamu, aku masih belum memaafkanmu...".

"maaf...".

"kau itu keras kepala, arogan, egois, bodoh..." ujar Yona mencengkram baju Hak dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menampar Hak sekuat tenaga "kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku yang harus merasakan tubuh ayah yang perlahan makin dingin, ketika Soo Won membunuh ayah tepat di depan mataku... Bukankah sudah kubilang... jangan pergi seenaknya!? Jangan mati atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu!? Tapi kenapa... kenapa kau malah berniat mati seperti saat mendiang ayah meninggalkanku!?".

"apa maksudmu? aku tak...".

"jangan coba-coba membohongiku!? 'tak peduli apapun tujuan tuan putri mulai saat ini dan tak peduli akan jadi sekuat apa tuan putri nantinya, adalah tugasku untuk menghabisimu dengan tanganku sendiri meski harus kubayar dengan nyawaku'... kan? apa-apaan itu?!".

Hak terbelalak, karena tak tahu harus berkata apa, ia hanya diam, pembelaan apapun tak bisa ia utarakan.

"sial... aku mengerti kenapa itu harus kau lakukan... tapi, kenapa kau begitu egois?! Kenapa kau selalu saja bertarung sendirian!? Apa artinya kami semua... kami semua teman-temanmu yang mencemaskanmu, kenapa kau tak bertarung bersama kami?! kau anggap kami apa?! kau bilang kau percaya pada kami, tapi nyatanya apa?! aku tahu kau memang begitu kuat, Hak... karena itu, kau menganggap remeh nyawamu sendiri... kau menganggap tak masalah meski kau tak ada lagi di sisiku karena ada ke-4 ksatria naga yang menjagaku..." ujar Yona terduduk lemas dan menangis, lalu memukul-mukul Hak "kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku jika sesuatu terjadi padamu!? Apa kau... lupa? alasanku mengangkat senjata adalah demi melindungimu!? Agar aku bisa bertarung bersamamu!? Jika kau berpikir begitu, aku jadi merasa usahaku tak dihargai, lantas untuk apa aku mati-matian berusaha agar aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat!? kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakan apapun yang kau pikirkan padaku!? kau tahu semua lukaku tapi kau sembunyikan semua lukamu dariku?! kau sendiri yang bilang agar aku terus hidup sebagai bentuk terima kasihku pada mendiang ayahku, bagaimana bisa kau minta aku tetap hidup tapi kau sendiri berniat membuang nyawamu!? aku benci kau yang seperti itu?!".

Hak berlutut di depan Yona dan memeluk erat Yona, mengelus-elus kepala Yona "aku benar-benar minta maaf, tuan putri... bukan maksudku membuatmu menangis, hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terluka lebih dari ini, karena itu aku sengaja menjauhkanmu dan biarlah semua lukaku kutanggung sendiri... tapi sikapku malah melukaimu... maaf, karena aku selalu membuatmu cemas... tapi aku pengawalmu, tugasku melindungimu, tak seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dan melihat lukaku, dan jangan khawatir, karena selama masih ada yang harus kulindungi, aku tidak berniat membuang nyawaku... mungkin ini terlambat, tapi terima kasih, karena kau telah menghentikanku di Sensui sehingga aku masih bisa kembali padamu...".

"aku akan selalu menghentikanmu kapanpun itu diperlukan, bodoh?!" ujar Yona memeluk erat Hak dan menangis di pelukan Hak _"pagi pertama yang kulalui setelah kematian ayahku, langit fajar yang terlihat silau di hari itu, membuatku tak bisa menahan air mataku, kupikir itu akibat apa yang menimpaku malam itu... tapi apa itu juga karena kata-kata Hak padaku? pelukan erat disertai getaran tubuh dan kata-katanya yang lembut berbisik di telingaku... kehangatan yang kurasakan saat itu memberikan alasan untukku tetap hidup... aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu setelah semua yang terjadi, tidakkah kau mengerti, Hak? kenapa aku mengingat itu sekarang? apa karena caramu memelukku sama seperti saat itu?"_.

* * *

.

~ Kastil Hiryuu ~

.

Melihat tubuh Aina yang terlihat akibat kimononya yang berantakan, Soo Won menyelimuti Aina sebelum keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan Aina yang masih terlelap dan menatap langit fajar "sudah fajar...".

Warna langit di fajar ini sama persis dengan warna langit fajar yang ia lihat pada hari upacara penobatannya, mengingatkannya pada perasaan yang ia rasakan dulu di pagi itu, rasa sedih dan kesiapan untuk menyongsong awal yang baru.

"terkejut dan tak bisa berkata-kata melihat bekas luka di tubuh adik sepupuku?" ujar Kou Ren mengelus kucing yang ada di gendongannya "ekspresimu sama persis sepertiku dan Tao saat kami pertama kali menemukannya...".

"apa anda sengaja datang pagi-pagi kemari untuk mengejek saya?".

"bukan..." ujar Kou Ren melepaskan kucing di gendongannya pada Tao dan menghampiri Soo Won.

Ketika Joo Doh yang berjaga di dekat situ menyapa Aina yang baru bangun berada di depan pintu, Kyo Ga dan Geun Tae yang baru selesai latihan pagi hendak sekedar menyapa Soo Won dan Aina. Saat berbelok ke lorong sebelahnya, mereka berempat terkejut saat melihat Kou Ren menampar Soo Won keras-keras "itu untuk Aina... dia terpaksa memutuskan pertunangannya dengan pria yang ia cintai demi mendamaikan kedua kerajaan ini, karena itu aku akan bersabar demi Aina... meski dia hanya sepupuku, aku tahu bahwa perlakuan sejahat apapun yang telah ia terima, ia akan tetap tersenyum karena tak ingin membuat orang lain khawatir padanya... dia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri, sama seperti Tao, jadi jika kau buat dia menderita...".

"kakak, berhenti?!" ujar Aina memeluk Kou Ren dan tersenyum "kakak apa-apaan, sih... sudah kubilang, jangan cemaskan aku, kan? lakukan saja kewajiban kakak di kerajaan Xing, sesekali aku akan kembali untuk menengok ayahanda, sampaikan salamku pada beliau, ya?".

" _meski kau memintaku untuk tak khawatir padamu, justru aku khawatir... karena aku merasa kau seolah bisa menghilang kapan saja..."_ pikir Kou Ren memeluk Aina.

"tapi terima kasih karena sudah mencemaskanku, kak Kou Ren".

Kou Ren tersenyum "sudah lama sekali... sejak terakhir kali kau memanggilku kakak".

"kadang aku merasa kak Kou Ren seperti lebih sayang pada Aina sampai-sampai aku cemburu padamu" ujar Tao yang merasa diacuhkan sementara dari tadi ia ada di dekat mereka berdua.

"kak Tao, itu tak benar..." ujar Aina tertawa.

Soo Won tersenyum sendu melihat Aina yang begitu akrab dengan Kou Ren dan Tao, mungkin karena ia teringat masa lalunya _"tentu saja dia bisa tertawa di hadapan kakak-kakaknya..."_.


	20. Chp 19 - Dream

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 19 – Dream**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Yona's POV..._

* * *

Malam itu aku merasakan hal yang aneh, aku seperti melayang, jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku berada di tempat yang indah. Seperti fatamorgana, pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingku bergoyang dan berganti.

Terlihat Zeno berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang manis, rambut hitam lurus sedada dan mata coklatnya terlihat memandang Zeno penuh keterkejutan seperti Zeno yang terbelalak di depan wanita itu.

Pemandangan berganti.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam lurus bermata biru langit yang mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga Tsubaki membawa sebuah katana, katana dengan sarung berukiran angin dan awan, bergagang pita ungu dengan ukiran bunga Sakura. Wanita itu mengacungkan katananya pada pria di hadapannya, pria berambut pirang lurus seleher bermata ungu yang memiliki bekas luka seperti sambaran petir di wajahnya itu menyeringai, meski bibirnya tersenyum tipis tapi sorot matanya memandang sedih wanita di hadapannya. Setelah pria itu mengatakan sesuatu (entah apa karena aku tak bisa mendengarnya) sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada wanita itu, wanita itu terlihat marah dan sedih. Anehnya kali ini aku bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan wanita itu yang meneteskan air matanya sambil mengarahkan katananya ke arah pria itu.

"apa kau sudah gila? kau memintaku melakukan hal itu, sementara kau sudah mem... nya...".

Pemandangan berganti lagi.

Aku melihat kami tengah berada di tengah tanah yang luas, di tengah hamparan salju yang tak kenal ampun, membuat permukaan tanah tertutup penuh olehnya, udara menjadi sangat dingin karenanya. Kulihat seorang gadis berambut merah sepertiku, bedanya rambutnya lurus selutut dan warna matanya biru seperti Hak, gadis yang mirip dengan Hanna itu menangis di pelukan Kija yang berusaha menenangkannya.

Lagi-lagi pemandangan berganti.

Muncul seorang wanita yang mirip Aina, bedanya rambutnya berwarna merah kekuningan dan matanya berwarna hijau. Aku terkejut melihat pria yang muncul di belakangnya, pria itu begitu mirip dengan Soo Won, tapi matanya berwarna biru, warna mata biru yang unik seperti warna mata Aina. Yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah ketika aku melihat gadis yang warna rambut dan matanya mirip dengan Hak berusaha membunuh pria yang mirip Soo Won itu meski gadis itu ditahan oleh Jae Ha. Jelas terlihat amarah dan kesedihan di tengah suara teriakannya disertai isak tangisnya.

"jangan bercanda?! kau pikir aku bisa memaafkan... orang yang telah membunuh ayahku?!".

* * *

 _Yona's POV End..._

* * *

"tuan putri!?".

"...Hak?" ujar Yona duduk dan menatap Hak "aku...".

Yun masuk sambil membawa air minum dan menyodorkannya pada Yona "sudah bangun? minumlah, kulihat tadi kau mengigau dan keringatmu banyak sekali, karena itu kuminta Raijuu memeriksa kondisimu".

"ada apa? kau mimpi buruk?".

Yona terkejut, ketika Hak menanyakan keadaannya sambil memegang wajahnya, baru ia sadar kalau ia menangis.

"maaf, aku hanya... teringat ayahku..." ujar Yona tersenyum dan menyeka air matanya _"benar, entah kenapa gadis yang kulihat dalam mimpiku itu membuatku teringat pada Hak ketika Hak berusaha membunuh Soo Won di Sensui..."_.

Yun menepuk bahu Hak sebelum ia pergi keluar, seolah meminta Hak mengatakan sesuatu atau apapun itu untuk menghibur Yona. Saat Yun keluar, Hak memeluk Yona "sudah, tak apa-apa... apapun yang kau lihat dalam mimpimu, itu hanya mimpi, kan?".

"benar..." ujar Yona memeluk erat Hak.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Yona menceritakan mimpinya pada teman-temannya "begitulah, apa Kija dan Jae Ha kenal gadis yang kulihat dalam mimpiku? karena kalian berdua berusaha menenangkan gadis itu sambil memeluknya, dalam mimpiku...".

"tapi wanita berambut merah yang kukenal hanya tuan putri..." gumam Kija.

"sama, tapi apa kau tahu kenapa mereka berdua menangis, Yona-chan?" tanya Jae Ha.

"wah, kalau itu aku juga tak tahu" ujar Yona, ia sendiri agak bingung dengan mimpinya, meski ia tak menceritakan kalau gadis yang dipeluk Jae Ha itu mirip dengan Hak juga soal dua orang yang mirip dengan Soo Won dan Aina itu karena ia tak ingin Hak mengetahuinya, ia pun hanya menyebutkan ciri-ciri kedua gadis itu tanpa memberitahu kedua gadis itu mirip siapa.

"tapi sebaiknya ini tak dipandang enteng, buktinya mimpi buruk yang pernah nona alami saat nona masih di kastil Hiryuu saja jadi kenyataan, kan? separuhnya sih... bahwa nona memang kabur dari kastil Hiryuu di tengah kegelapan itu...".

"separuh? Berarti belum semua, dong?" ujar Kija.

"mimpi yang dimaksud Zeno mimpi yang bagaimana?" tanya Yun memicingkan mata, curiga melihat wajah Yona yang berubah menjadi merah padam dan Hak yang memalingkan wajah dengan tersipu "ada apa, nih?".

Ruri yang bisa melihat apa yang dipikirkan Yona dan Hak tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ia berguling-guling di tanah.

"kak, apa yang kau tertawakan, dayo?".

"sini, kakak perlihatkan..." ujar Ruri mengayunkan tangan sambil menahan tawa.

"aku juga, desu!?".

Rui mengayunkan kedua tangannya ke atas "eh, curang?! Aku juga mau lihat, kak?!".

Setelah Ruri mengadu dahi dengan Rui sementara kedua tangannya memegang dahi Umi dan Hanna, ke-4 anak kembar itu tertawa bersama.

"apa kubilang?" ujar Ruri lanjut tertawa.

"kakak jahat, yang begitu jangan diketawain, dayo..." ujar Umi berusaha menahan tawa.

"kakak juga jangan ketawa, desu".

"kak Hanna juga..." ujar Rui berusaha menahan tawa.

"kalian ketawa kenapa, sih?! penasaran, nih?!" pekik Yun.

"habisnya... masa gara-gara itu... salah satu tentara di kastil Hiryuu jadi terbang? Hahahaha?!" ujar Hanna memukul-mukul tanah.

"aku malah kasihan pada paman tentara yang terbang itu, dayo" ujar Umi menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

"tapi masa gara-gara satu tebasan pedang kayu saat latihan, zirah paman tentara yang terbang itu langsung pecah dan paman tentara itu terbang? Hebat sekali kekuatan tangannya" ujar Rui.

"itu namanya kekuatan dari alam bawah sadar, Rui..." ujar Ruri menyeka air matanya akibat puas tertawa.

" _yang waktu itu?!"_ pikir Yona dan Hak yang tahu kejadiannya.

"tunggu dulu, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kija mengangkat tangan karena ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"jadi, papa Hak kan sedang melatih para prajurit di kastil Hiryuu, terus salah satu prajurit yang dilatih papa Hak terbang ke langit dan pecah zirahnya setelah terkena sekali tebasan pedang kayu dari papa Hak, hebat kan?" ujar Rui.

"kok bisa!?" pekik Kija.

"oh, aku turut bersimpati padanya" gumam Yun.

"kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Jae Ha.

"itu terjadi setelah mama Yona yang ada di belakang papa Hak meminta papa Hak untuk ti..." ujar Ruri terpotong karena Hak menutup mulutnya "diam, Ruri, diam...".

"jadi Yona-chan minta apa pada papamu, Hanna-chan?" ujar Jae Ha menyodorkan permen ke tangan Hanna.

"jadi mama Yona minta papa Hak untuk..." ujar Hanna lagi-lagi terpotong karena kali ini Yona menutup mulutnya "Hanna, jangan bilang!?".

"nggak boleh kasih tahu yang lain, ya?" tanya Rui.

"jangan!?" ujar Hak dan Yona bersamaan.

Teingat apa yang terjadi, Yona baru sadar sekarang kalau apa yang ia minta saat itu sangatlah memalukan.

"mama Yona, kalau mama minta ditemani tidur sama papa Hak gara-gara mimpi buruk, kurasa itu bukan hal yang memalukan, kok... kami juga sering ditemani kak Ruri tidur bareng kalau mimpi buruk, dayo" ujar Umi menepuk bahu Yona.

"UMI?!" pekik Hak dan Yona bersamaan.

"aduh, keceplosan, dayo" ujar Umi menutup mulutnya.

Hak tentu saja tak ingin ditanya karena itu ia tak ingin yang lain tahu sementara Yona tak ingin yang lain tahu karena ia malu berat.

"kenapa baru malu sekarang, tuan putri? kau sendiri yang minta padaku untuk menemanimu tidur malam itu..." ujar Hak mencubit kedua pipi Umi _"dan berkat itu, aku sukses tak bisa tidur semalaman untuk meningkatkan kewaspadaanku"_.

"habisnya aku baru sadar kalau itu memalukan?!" ujar Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam.

"aku mengerti, tapi apa perlu sampai lompat ke atas pohon segala?" tanya Hak mendongak ke atas "lagipula bagaimana bisa kau langsung lompat ke atas pohon begitu? memangnya kau juga punya kekuatan kaki naga?".

Begitu Umi keceplosan dan yang lain refleks memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, Yona langsung melompat dan memanjat ke atas pohon yang tinggi dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga Yona bisa langsung ada di atas pohon.

"Yun, Kija kehilangan rohnya lagi" ujar Shina menunjuk Kija yang rohnya lepas dari tubuh.

"duh, lagi-lagi... biarkan saja, nanti rohnya balik sendiri" sahut Yun mengayunkan tangan.

"tapi tinggi sekali, aku tak bisa turun?!" protes Yona.

"bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa naik tadi?!" pekik Yun.

"nona memang hebat, kekuatan alam bawah sadarnya yang membuatnya begitu..." ujar Zeno tertawa.

"cepat turun, toh bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat sisi memalukanmu atau direpotkan olehmu, kan?" ujar Hak mengulurkan kedua tangannya "jangan khawatir, aku pasti menangkapmu, kau lompat saja dari atas sana".

Yona bergelantungan di dahan pohon dan melompat ke pelukan Hak yang menggendongnya "...terima kasih".

 **Kembali ke topik pembicaraan...**

"seingat Zeno, nona memiliki garis keturunan Miko dari mendiang permaisuri jadi Zeno pikir mimpi nona pasti ada hubungannya dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan...".

"bagaimana dengan suasananya, tuan putri? seperti tempat atau iklimnya..." tanya Hak.

"seingatku... kita ada di kuil yang dikelilingi hutan dan ada di depan gunung, kalau tak salah ada gua di kaki gunung itu ketika kita bertemu seorang gadis di bawah pohon Momiji..." ujar Yona tersadar akan satu hal "ah, iklimnya berbeda!?".

Yona melihat Zeno bertemu gadis itu di musim gugur, sama seperti wanita dan pria yang tak ia kenal itu, sedangkan saat Kija memeluk wanita yang mirip Hanna itu di musim dingin dan Jae Ha memeluk wanita itu di musim semi karena ia melihat dengan jelas kalau pria dan wanita yang mirip Soo Won dan Aina itu muncul dari balik pohon Sakura.

"apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan tempat yang akan kita datangi nanti? Kuil Kousei (bintang naga) kan letaknya tepat di garis perbatasan ketiga wilayah yuridiksi di antara kerajaan Kouka, Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara" ujar Yun menunjuk peta yang telah ia dapat dari Aina dan Mundok memberitahu mereka untuk menemui Miko di tempat itu.

"katanya ada gadis yang tinggal di kuil itu seorang diri sebagai Miko (gadis pendeta), berarti kita hanya perlu bertanya pada gadis itu mengenai pedang raja Hiryuu, kan?" ujar Kija.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan jauh, ketika mereka sampai di kuil Kousei yang dimaksud, mereka menaruh barang-barang mereka dan minum di dekat sumur sambil beristirahat sejenak di bawah pohon sampai mereka sadar kalau ternyata anggota mereka ada yang kurang.

"lho? Hanna mana?" ujar Ruri menoleh ke sekeliling.

Hanna yang berkeliling, berlari ke arah seorang wanita berpakaian Miko yang terlihat sedang menyapu halaman belakang kuil "bibi Miko, apa benar ini kuil Kousei?".

"iya, benar..." ujar Miko itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Hanna "kau manis sekali~ tumben sekali ada tamu di kuil ini, kau kemari bersama ayah dan ibumu?".

"iya, sama kakak dan adikku, juga para paman kami" ujar Hanna menarik tangan wanita "ayo, bibi kenalan sama keluargaku".

"Hanna?! jangan berkeliaran sendirian di tempat yang baru kita datangi?! Nanti kalau tersesat, bagaimana?" ujar Yona yang berlari menghampiri Hanna.

"hehehe, maaf ma..." ujar Hanna menunjuk Miko itu "mama Yona, ini bibi Miko, katanya ini benar kuil Kousei!?".

"hei, tidak sopan menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang lebih tua" ujar Yona menyentil dahi Hanna dan membungkukkan badan "maaf merepotkan anda, nona Miko...".

"oh, tak apa-apa, nyonya... putri anda lucu sekali" ujar Miko itu tertawa kecil.

" _wanita ini... tak salah lagi, dia wanita dalam mimpiku..."_ pikir Yona teringat ekspresi Zeno saat Zeno berhadapan dengan seorang wanita di hadapannya ini, rambut hitam lurus sedada yang dijepit setengahnya di belakang dan mata coklatnya membuatnya terlihat manis.

Ketika Yona membawa Hanna bersama wanita itu bersamanya, sesuai dengan mimpinya, Zeno terbelalak "...Kaya?".

"nama saya Kayano" ujar Kayano tersenyum lebar "maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?".

" _benar juga, kau telah bereinkarnasi, Kaya..."_ pikir Zeno tersenyum dan mengayunkan tangan "ah, tidak, hanya saja... kau mirip sekali dengan kenalanku, maaf aku salah orang...".

"oh, tidak apa-apa... jika ada yang anda sekalian butuhkan, silahkan panggil saya saja... kuil ini memang sudah lama tak dikunjungi, tapi kuil ini cukup besar, anda sekalian bisa beristirahat di kamar untuk tamu... permisi..." ujar Kayano tersenyum dan beranjak keluar setelah barusan ia menunjukkan kamar untuk Yona dkk.

"hayo ngaku, Miko yang manis tadi mirip siapa sampai kau bereaksi seperti itu, Zeno?" ujar Jae Ha mulai menggoda Zeno.

"wajar jika paman Zeno terkejut, di kehidupan sebelumnya, bibi Kayano adalah mendiang istri paman Zeno dengan nama Kaya, kan?" ujar Ruri.

"nona kecil..." gumam Zeno.

"oh, itu toh istrinya... eh? berarti..." ujar Yun.

"bukan berarti Kaya ingat kejadian di kehidupan sebelumnya, kan?" ujar Zeno tersenyum.

"bicara soal pernikahanmu... kau kan sempat menikah dengannya, apa kalian tak sempat punya anak? mengingat kau pandai mengurus anak-anak..." tanya Jae Ha.

"maaf jika kami mengingatkanmu, tapi apa mendiang istrimu tahu soal kau yang salah satu dari ke-4 ksatria naga?" tanya Kija.

"tubuh Kaya memang lemah dan sejak sebelum bertemu dengan Zeno, Kaya tinggal sendirian di tengah hutan karena mengidap penyakit dan tak ingin ada yang tertular penyakitnya... soal Zeno yang salah satu 4 ksatria naga, Kaya tak sempat tahu soal itu karena Kaya tak berumur panjang...".

Melihat sorot mata Zeno, Yona menyadari kalau Zeno masih mencintai Kaya. Perasaannya tak hilang lekang oleh waktu meski sudah ratusan tahun berlalu.

"tapi... bagaimana jika Kayano mengingatmu, Zeno? Sebab... dari apa yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku, memang benar kau terlihat begitu terkejut saat bertemu Kayano, begitu juga dengan Kayano dan aku merasa moment yang kulihat di mimpi dengan saat kalian bertemu barusan adalah waktu yang berbeda" ujar Yona.

"sayangnya Zeno tak berharap Kayano mengingat Zeno, nona... Zeno tak berharap ingatan saat Kayano masih hidup sebagai Kaya tetap ada..." ujar Zeno sebelum ia keluar kamar, ia teringat saat terakhir Kaya ketika Kaya akan pergi meninggalkannya, ia tak bisa menepati perkataannya pada Kaya agar mereka bertemu kembali di Langit, di kehidupan setelah mati karena Zeno tak bisa mati. Kini Kaya telah bereinkarnasi dan muncul kembali di hadapannya, Zeno tak berharap apapun selain melihat Kaya bisa hidup dengan sehat.


	21. Chp 20 - Doppleganger

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 20 – Doppleganger**

 **.**

* * *

Pasca makan malam, Kayano mengajak mereka bicara. Setelah menidurkan si kembar, mereka menemui Kayano di depan altar. Di depan altar kuil, setelah ia menyalakan lilin untuk lentera, Kayano membungkukkan badan dan memberi hormat "selamat datang, reinkarnasi raja Hiryuu dan ke-4 ksatria naga... saya sudah menunggu anda sekalian, sekarang izinkan saya membawa anda ke tempat pedang anda disemayamkan...".

"...kau sudah tahu siapa kami, nona Kayano?" ujar Yona.

"tentu saja, dewa yang memberitahuku..." ujar Kayano tersenyum dan menunjuk mereka satu persatu sambil menyebutkan nama serta julukan mereka "sebagai salah satu keturunan Miko naga, salah satu tugas saya menjaga kuburan yang terletak di dalam goa yang ada di lembah naga, letaknya tepat di belakang kuil ini... pedang milik raja Hiryuu juga ada di sana, silahkan ikuti saya".

* * *

"gua ini sampai mana?" tanya Kija, ia merasa kalau mereka sudah masuk cukup jauh.

Gua yang tertutup tanaman rambat itu bagaikan labirin, begitu gelap dan sempit sehingga hanya bisa lewat dua orang yang berbaris memanjang ke belakang (dimana Kayano berjalan di depan bersama Zeno, disusul Hak dan Yona, Kija dengan Jae Ha dan Yun dengan Shina plus Ao di bahu Shina).

"sebentar lagi sampai" ujar Kayano tersenyum simpul.

Zeno merasakan hal yang aneh, meski wanita di sampingnya adalah reinkarnasi istrinya, Kaya, ia merasa Kayano bukanlah Kaya yang ia kenal. Wajar saja, sebab meski sudah bereinkarnasi, bukan berarti Kayano mengingat Zeno (dan penyebab kenapa Zeno jadi berjalan berdampingan dengan Kaya adalah karena teman-temannya yang usil).

"kita sudah sampai".

Mereka tiba di sebuah tempat yang luas, dimana ribuan pedang tertancap di tanah. Tempat ini dulunya adalah medan peperangan, pedang-pedang yang tertancap di tanah menjadi batu nisan untuk para prajurit yang gugur di medan perang.

"salah satu pedang yang tertancap di medan perang ini adalah pedang raja Hiryuu... apa kalian tahu kira-kira kenapa raja Hiryuu menancapkan pedangnya di medan pertempuran ini sebelum ia kembali ke kastil Hiryuu?" tanya Kayano.

"...karena ini medan perang terakhir raja Hiryuu" ujar Zeno menutup mata sesaat "sebelum raja Hiryuu kembali ke kastil, beliau menancapkan pedangnya di tanah pertempuran ini... tak lama setelah kembali ke kastil, beliau mulai jatuh sakit dan medan perang ini menjadi peperangan terakhir sebelum beliau wafat".

"hanya sang raja yang dapat menemukan pedangnya, mulai dari sini anda harus pergi sendiri untuk mencari pedang anda, putri Yona" ujar Kayano menoleh ke arah yang lain "untuk para pendamping tuan putri, seperti putri Yona, kalian juga akan mendapat ujian seperti putri Yona untuk membuat kalian menjadi lebih kuat, tapi ujian ini merupakan ujian yang berat, jika kalian tak bersedia mengikuti ujian ini maka kalian bisa menunggu di luar gua... bagaimana?".

Tak satupun anggota mereka yang berniat menunggu diluar, sehingga Kayano tersenyum.

"nona Kayano, apa aku akan mendapatkan pedangku setelah melewati ujian itu?" tanya Yona.

"tentu saja, tapi saya peringatkan sebelumnya, tuan putri... jangan sampai salah mengartikan soal pedang dan perisai anda atau anda akan kehilangan pedang dan perisai anda...".

"apa maksud anda, nona Kayano?" tanya Kija.

"anda sekalian tentu pernah mendengar cerita ini... bahwa ada pedang yang dapat menembus perisai atau zirah apapun dan perisai yang dapat menahan serangan senjata apapun hingga di tengah medan pertempuran, pedang dan perisai tersebut beradu dan hancur berkeping-keping" ujar Kayano menatap Yona dengan lembut, sebelum ia mematikan lentera yang ada di tangan kirinya "semoga anda sekalian beruntung... ujian dimulai...".

Bersamaan dengan padamnya lilin lentera yang dipegang Kayano, mereka merasa seperti jatuh ke dalam kegelapan. Sensasi yang dirasakan Yona sama persis dengan saat apa yang ia rasakan dalam mimpinya kemarin. Yona dkk mendarat setelah merasa dijatuhkan di tengah kegelapan menuju tempat yang gelap, hanya ada sinar kunang-kunang yang menemani mereka. Mereka semua terpisah-pisah ke tempat yang berlainan.

* * *

"teman-teman!? Kalian dimana?! Jawab, dong!?" ujar Yun menghela napas "aku kan tak bisa bertempur sama sekali, apa yang harus kulakukan?".

.

"Miko itu bilang ada ujian yang harus kami lewati agar kami menjadi lebih kuat... tapi ujian macam apa yang harus kami lalui?" gumam Kija melipat tangan, melirik sekeliling.

.

"reinkarnasi istrinya Zeno itu bilang ini ujian yang berat... bahaya, nih... jangan-jangan disuruh melawan perempuan?" gumam Jae Ha membuka mata setelah menutup mata sesaat.

.

Meski berada di tempat yang berlainan, mereka bisa merasakan kalau mereka tak begitu jauh satu sama lain. Begitu merasakan ada hawa kehidupan yang menghampiri mereka, mereka pun terkejut.

Zeno terbelalak melihat siapa yang muncul di hadapannya "...lho?".

.

"oi, oi, jangan bercanda..." ujar Hak menyeringai saat melihat siapa yang muncul di depannya.

.

"aku... ada dua?" ujar Shina terkejut melihat dirinya sendiri muncul di hadapannya.

.

"benar sekali, seperti yang kalian lihat, saat ini kalian sedang berhadapan dengan bayangan diri kalian sendiri... mereka yang muncul di hadapan kalian adalah musuh terbesar kalian yang tak lain adalah diri kalian sendiri, yakni kegelapan dalam diri kalian... tentu saja, karena dia adalah bayangan yang terbentuk dari kegelapan kalian, dia tahu semua hal tentang diri kalian dan perlu kalian ingat, kemampuannya sama dengan kalian..." jelas Kayano, sosoknya tak terlihat, hanya suaranya yang bergema di udara "berhati-hatilah, jika kalian tak bisa mengalahkan kegelapan kalian sendiri, ada kemungkinan kalian takkan bisa kembali lagi karena bayangan kegelapan kalian mengambil alih diri kalian...".

* * *

Selang beberapa waktu, Zeno muncul di hadapan Kayano "bukankah kau terlalu memandang rendah jika mengira ujian ini cukup untuk mengalahkan kami, Kaya?".

"namaku Kayano...".

"...maaf" ujar Zeno duduk di samping Kayano yang duduk di bawah pohon.

"kau tak mencemaskan teman-temanmu atau pergi menyelamatkan mereka, Ouryuu Zeno?".

"jika mereka memang butuh bantuan, tentu Zeno ingin membantu mereka tapi dimensi ini adalah buatanmu, kan? yang berarti untuk bisa bertemu dengan mereka, Zeno harus minta izin padamu dulu agar Zeno bisa menemui salah satu temanku, itupun jika kau mengizinkan... hanya satu hal yang kumengerti, setidaknya kau tak berniat mencelakakan kami karena kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ini adalah ujian untuk membuat kami lebih kuat, jadi Zeno cukup selesaikan ujian Zeno sendiri dan menunggu mereka kembali setelah mereka menyelesaikan ujian mereka".

"benar... kelihatannya kau percaya sekali pada mereka, ya?".

"tentu saja, karena mereka keluargaku... kalaupun ada yang kukhawatirkan, hanya satu orang... apa bayangan kami itu bisa merubah wujudnya?".

"tentu saja, tapi itu tergantung pada dirinya sendiri... hanya mereka yang mengenal kegelapan dalam dirinya dan mampu menghadapinya yang bisa lolos dari ujian ini..." ujar Kayano duduk bertopang dagu, tersenyum menatap Zeno "apa kau mencemaskan pria bernama Hak itu?".

"benar, karena tak sepertiku yang memiliki banyak waktu dan sudah mengenal betul kegelapan dalam diriku sendiri, ini akan jadi ujian yang berat bagi yang lain, terutama bagi nona dan tuan" ujar Zeno menautkan jemari tangannya.

* * *

Sesuai ucapan Zeno, yang lain kesulitan.

Yun memang tak bertarung dengan bayangan dirinya, tapi ia harus beradu kejeniusan _"sialan, aku memang jenius... sulit sekali menjatuhkannya dengan kecerdasanku jika kami sama kuat, kan? sebenarnya apa maksud Kayano memberikan ujian ini pada kami?"_.

.

Kija yang harus berhadapan dengan bayangan dirinya merasa kesulitan, bukan hanya karena cakar Hakuryuu, tak seperti dirinya yang polos, bayangan dirinya yang harus ia lawan bahkan menggunakan cara licik dengan cara membeberkan isi hati Kija.

"akui saja, kau akan merasa jauh lebih lega dan nyaman... akui saja kalau kau mencintai tuan putri Yona dan menginginkannya... akui saja kalau kau memang iri pada Hak karena tuan putri begitu peduli pada Hak... dalam hatimu, kau merasa iri karena Hak bisa membuat tuan putri Yona menangis dan tertawa dengan mudahnya, sedangkan kau sebagai salah satu dari ke-4 ksatria naga tak lebih dari penjaganya... meskipun kau mati, akan ada Hakuryuu lain yang dapat menggantikanmu, kau tak lebih dari sekedar alat belaka, sama saja dengan senjata yang dapat diganti kapan saja ketika rusak".

"meskipun begitu, aku mengakuinya... aku mengakui pria itu!?" ujar Kija menusuk bayangan dirinya dengan cakar naga "memang benar yang kau katakan, tapi asal tuan putri Yona bahagia dan bisa tetap tersenyum dengan tulus, bagiku tak masalah jika ia harus bersama Hak... meski aku merasa iri padanya, tapi aku mengakui Hak sebagai partner... teman... sahabat... meskipun mungkin ia tak beranggapan sama denganku, di atas segalanya, dia juga keluargaku... aku tak tahan melihatnya menderita seperti aku tak tahan melihat tuan putri menderita, karena itulah aku berharap mereka berdua bisa bahagia setelah apa yang terjadi... karena mereka berdua berharga bagiku, aku akan tetap berada di samping mereka".

Bayangan Kija tersenyum sebelum ia menghilang, lalu Kija muncul di hadapan Kayano dan Zeno.

"selamat datang, Hakuryuu".

.

Tak lama kemudian, Shina dan Yun tiba di saat yang bersamaan. Shina berhasil mengalahkan bayangan dirinya setelah ia mematahkan kekuatan untuk melumpuhkan yang dilancarkan oleh bayangan dirinya dan mengatakan pada bayangan dirinya bahwa ia akan melepas topengnya dan menggantinya dengan perban untuk menutup matanya, demi mengatasi rasa takutnya pada kekuatannya sendiri.

Yun berhasil mengalahkan bayangan dirinya sendiri dengan cara berhenti berpikir dan meminta berdamai dengan bayangan dirinya, bahwa memang benar bahwa dirinya yang paling lemah di kelompoknya dalam pertarungan tapi Yun tak merasa kalau dirinya adalah beban seperti yang dikatakan bayangan dirinya karena Yun masih punya banyak kelebihan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi kelemahannya, dan Yun akan tetap berada di kelompoknya karena bagi Yun, teman-temannya juga adalah keluarga yang tak tergantikan.

"berarti tinggal Jae Ha, Hak dan Yona..." ujar Yun.

"tinggal Hak dan Yona-chan" ujar Jae Ha yang muncul di dekat mereka "tapi kau jahat juga, Kayano-chan... bisa-bisanya melemparkan kami ke dimensi yang terpisah dengan bayangan kegelapan diri kami sendiri... susah sekali lho, melawan diriku sendiri".

"tapi kau terlihat menikmatinya, Jae Ha" ujar Yun memicingkan mata.

"karena ini memang penting... kalian mengaku bahwa kalian pelindung tuan putri Yona, tapi jika kalian tak menyayangi diri sendiri, jika kalian tak bisa melindungi diri sendiri dan tak bisa mengatasi kegelapan dalam diri kalian sendiri, bagaimana kalian bisa melindungi orang lain?" ujar Kayano.

.

"berisik, Kayano..." gumam Hak memegangi tongkat Tsu Quan Dao yang ia tancapkan di tanah untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang babak belur.

"kenapa? jika kau bahkan tak bisa membunuhku disini, kau takkan bisa membalaskan dendam pada pria ini, kan?" ujar bayangan Hak yang merubah wujudnya menjadi Soo Won.

"...kubunuh kau" ujar Hak berdiri dan kembali mengayunkan Tsu Quan Dao, hasrat membunuh dalam dirinya meningkat _"takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi lagi... aku sudah... tak ingin kehilangan lagi... sebelum kau membunuh tuan putri, akan kubunuh kau, Soo Won..."_.

Bayangan diri Hak yang merubah wujudnya menjadi Soo Won menyeringai "dasar bodoh...".


	22. Chp 21 - Grudge

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 21 – Grudge**

.

* * *

"hentikan, aku tak ingin mengakuinya..." ujar Yona mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"percuma saja, kau tak bisa menyangkalnya karena memang inilah kenyataannya dan kau harus memilih salah satunya, cepat atau lambat...".

Yona menatap bayangan dirinya "aku tak bisa memilih?!".

"kelembutan hatimu itu disebut 'lembek' di medan perang, dan suatu saat itu akan merenggut nyawamu..." ujar bayangan diri Yona yang mengubah sosoknya menjadi sosok Soo Won "atau orang yang berharga bagimu...".

Melihat Soo Won menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah Hak yang muncul di hadapannya, Yona mengarahkan panahnya kepada Soo Won "hentikan?!".

* * *

Kayano berdiri dan menyalakan kembali lenteranya "baiklah, kurasa sebentar lagi... mungkin masih belum bisa berhasil kali ini, ya? dengan kata lain, yang gagal ujian kali ini adalah tuan Hak, tuan putri Yona dan Ryokuryuu...".

"apa maksudmu? Jae Ha kan..." ujar Kija terhenti karena Jae Ha tiba-tiba pingsan "Jae Ha!?".

Begitu Yun membuka baju Jae Ha, ia terkejut saat menemukan beberapa luka memar di tubuh Jae Ha serta luka tusukan di bahu Jae Ha yang cukup dalam "luka apa ini?! kenapa dia terluka sampai seperti ini, Kayano?!".

"akan kujelaskan sekalian dengan mereka berdua" ujar Kayano menjentikkan jari, di saat yang bersamaan dengan menghilangnya dimensi yang memisahkan mereka, terlihat Yona dan Hak di hadapan mereka. Sebenarnya mereka masih ada di tempat semula hanya saja mereka jadi merasa terpisah karena mereka dipisahkan ke dimensi yang berbeda, dimensi ilusi yang dibuat oleh kekuatan yang ada di dalam gua itu dengan Kayano sebagai perantaranya.

Mereka terkejut melihat Yona melontarkan anak panahnya, dan anak panah itu menancap tepat di punggung Hak. Yona langsung menjatuhkan busurnya dan berlari menghampiri Hak saat ia melihat Hak yang roboh setelah muntah darah "HAK?!".

Melihat Hak tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka goresan dan lebam di tubuhnya dan ditambah anak panah yang ia lontarkan malah menancap di tubuh Hak, Yona menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hak "Hak, maaf...".

"tunggu, Kayano?! kenapa Hak bisa jadi begini?!" protes Yun.

Kayano menjelaskan bahwa bayangan kegelapan mereka adalah bagian diri mereka sendiri, itu berarti jika bayangan dirinya mendapatkan luka fatal, tentu saja akan berpengaruh pada tubuh aslinya "jika itu hanya luka tergores takkan terlalu berpengaruh, paling jadi lebam pada tubuh aslinya tapi jika kena bagian vital, jadinya ada efek yang cukup besar pada tubuh aslinya seperti yang dialami Ryokuryuu dan tuan Hak".

" _tangannya yang besar dan agak kasar ini selalu terasa hangat... tanganmu selalu berada dalam jangkauan yang bisa meraihku, untuk melindungiku... aku merasa sangat kesal, kenapa aku tak cukup kuat untuk bisa melindungimu dan selalu jadi penghambatmu... bahkan sekarang aku malah melukaimu..."_ pikir Yona menggenggam erat tangan Hak dengan tubuh gemetar, ia terkejut saat merasakan jari tangan Hak memegang wajahnya.

Hak menyeka air mata di wajah Yona "jangan nangis, wajahmu jadi tambah jelek, tahu".

"brengsek?!" pekik Yona.

Hak tersenyum simpul "begitu dong, kau lebih pantas cerewet seperti biasa...".

"kau... sudah begini, masih juga..." ujar Yona mendekapkan kepala Hak ke pangkuannya "kau benar-benar bodoh..."..

"dan jangan minta maaf, karena setidaknya dengan begini, kau mengerti perasaanku yang harus mengacungkan pedang padamu tiap kita berlatih... aku harus menahan diri mati-matian untuk tak melukaimu, itu susah, tahu" ujar Hak terkekeh "biarkan aku tidur, aku capek sekali...".

"tapi kenapa kami tak apa-apa?" ujar Kija heran, ia sendiri memang merasa dadanya sempat nyeri tadi tapi mengingat ia juga menyerang tepat di bagian vital, harusnya ia juga mengalami dampak seperti Hak.

"bukankah Yun dan Seiryuu berhasil lolos dari ujian ini dengan cara damai? Wajar jika mereka tak mendapat efeknya" ujar Kayano.

"dan karena Hakuryuu dilindungi oleh perlindungan dari surga, tepatnya berkat para pendahulu Hakuryuu yang memberikan perlindungan mereka padamu makanya efek yang didapat tubuh Hakuryuu tak terlalu besar" tambah Zeno.

"yang penting, sekarang obati mereka dulu..." ujar Yun.

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya..._

Ketika Jae Ha terbangun, Yun mengambil handuk basah yang ada di dahinya "sudah enakan? Setidaknya demammu sudah turun...".

"aku..." ujar Jae Ha duduk dan menyadari ketiga saudara naganya terlelap di sampingnya.

"semalam kau pingsan, setelah itu Kija membawamu kemari setelah meletakkan Hak di kamar sebelah... jika kau bertanya dimana Yona, dia menemani Hak sejak semalam di kamar sebelah bersama si kembar" ujar Yun berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar sebelah sehingga terlihat jelas Yona tertidur di samping Hak sambil memegangi tangan Hak sementara si kembar yang ikut tidur di kamar itu berbaring di sekeliling Yona.

" _aku iri padamu, Hak... dia takkan memikirkanku sejauh itu atau bereaksi sampai seperti itu padaku..."_ pikir Jae Ha.

"tapi kami kaget, lho... tahu-tahu kau pingsan semalam" ujar Yun mengambil stok perbannya.

"aku hanya bertindak agak berlebihan saat menghadapi bayanganku sendiri..." ujar Jae Ha saat Yun mengganti perbannya, teringat apa yang terjadi padanya saat ujian.

* * *

"bukankah Hak itu mengganggu bagimu? daripada mengalah pada Hak hanya karena dia lebih muda darimu dan kau merasa kau takkan bisa menang dari Hak, bukankah lebih baik kau rebut saja dia sekalian dari tangan Hak dan jadikan dia sebagai milikmu?".

Jae Ha terkekeh "jangan bercanda... aku tak punya perasaan apapun padanya, ini hanya ikatan yang terjadi akibat darah naga dalam tubuhku, bukan perasaanku sendiri...".

"hah... mau sampai kapan kau bersikeras dan menyangkal perasaanmu pada gadis itu? kau terus menyangkal perasaaanmu pada Yona-chan dengan cara meyakinkan dirimu bahwa perasaan yang kau miliki pada Yona-chan hanya karena darah naga dalam tubuhmu agar kau tak terluka saat kau tak bisa memilikinya..." ujar bayangan Jae Ha yang merubah sosoknya menjadi sosok Garou "wajahmu itu seperti ingin menangis ketika kusuruh kau kabur sendiri... apa kau dendam karena kukatakan bahwa membencimu dan aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau pergi, idiot?".

Jae Ha mengepalkan erat tangannya "tutup mulut".

"kenapa? tampaknya kau jadi paranoid akan sesuatu yang terikat, apa karena ikatan darah naga yang kau miliki denganku?".

"berisik".

"benar, kan? kau hanya takut akan kehilangan gadis itu atau gadis itu meninggalkanmu jika dia tahu perasaanmu padanya, seperti yang kulakukan padamu... karena itu kau sebisa mungkin tak ingin ada ikatan antara kau dengannya, apa aku salah?".

"TUTUP MULUTMU!?" ujar Jae Ha melemparkan pisaunya ke arah Garou _"tak perlu kau bilang, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal itu sejak lama... aku hanya tak ingin mengakuinya... karena aku tak ingin ini berakhir seperti yang terjadi pada Garou... aku tak ingin kehilangan gadis itu dan aku ingin selalu berada di sampingnya... meski dia bukan milikku..."_.

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhku?" ujar bayangan Jae Ha yang merubah dirinya menjadi sosok Yona. Jae Ha yang terbelalak segera melompat ke arah bayangannya sehingga ia terkena tusukan pisaunya sendiri.

* * *

"badannya panas sekali..." ujar Yona memegang dahi Hak "tapi kenapa dia belum sadar juga, Kayano? Dan kenapa aku malah tak apa-apa meski aku juga gagal ujian, tak seperti Jae Ha dan Hak?".

"lembah yang ada dalam gua yang kita masuki semalam adalah lembah peristirahatan arwah naga, setiap arwah ksatria naga terdahulu yang meninggal akan mampir ke lembah itu lebih dulu sebelum naik ke langit dan terkadang ada juga arwah mereka yang kembali, itu sebabnya tanah lembah itu memiliki kekuatan yang besar... mengenai kenapa putri Yona baik-baik saja adalah karena anda dilindungi kekuatan dari Langit, sama seperti yang terjadi pada Ouryuu dan Hakuryuu dan mengenai penyebab kenapa tuan Hak belum sadar, itu karena rohnya masih ada disana" ujar Kayano menjelaskan bahwa semalam roh Hak dan Jae Ha ikut tertarik kegelapan yang ada di dalam lembah itu "meski saya katakan roh kalian berdua tertarik, bisa dibilang itu hanya sebagian roh kalian alias kesadaran kalian karena sebagian roh kalian masih ada di dalam tubuh kalian berdua, dan kalian berdua baru bisa sadar jika roh kalian sudah kembali semua".

"tapi Jae Ha sudah sadar... berarti..." ujar Shina.

"bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali?" ujar Kija.

"aku juga tak tahu, hanya saja... saat aku merasa ada di tengah kegelapan malam yang tak ada ujungnya, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku, keluar menuju cahaya... begitu aku masuk ke cahaya itu bersama gadis yang menarik tanganku itu, aku terbangun begitu saja... aku juga tak kenal siapa gadis itu".

"Ryokuryuu, jangan bilang gadis itu memiliki rambut lurus selutut dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama denganmu dan ekor matanya agak turun?" tanya Kayano.

"tepat sekali!? kau kenal gadis itu?" tanya Jae Ha menjentikkan jarinya.

"aku hanya bisa memberitahu, gadis itu bernama Hwaryun dan wajar saja dia menolongmu... mengenai siapa gadis itu dan apa hubungannya denganmu, kau tanyakan saja padanya secara langsung jika kau bertemu dengannya" ujar Kayano menghela napas.

"baiklah, kesampingkan soal aku... bagaimana cara mengembalikan kesadaran Hak?" tanya Jae Ha mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"hanya ada satu cara... dia harus bisa lulus ujian itu karena sampai sekarang ujian untuk tuan Hak masih berlangsung karena kesadarannya belum kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Ryokuryuu bisa kembali karena kau sudah lulus ujian itu, Hwaryun hanya membantu membawa rohmu kembali ke tubuhmu karena meski kau sudah lulus ujiannya, kesadaranmu masih disana dan tubuhmu ada disini" ujar Kayano menunjuk Jae Ha, lalu melirik Hak "kita coba saja bawa tuan Hak ke lembah itu lagi, tapi jika dia belum sadar juga setelah lewat beberapa menit...".

Setelah menghentikan ucapannya, Kayano meminta mereka untuk bergegas. Saat Jae Ha ingin memapah Hak, Kija mengambil alih "lukamu pasti masih sakit, kan? bukankah sudah kubilang, untuk lebih mengandalkan kami sesekali".

Jae Ha tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kija "kau itu benar-benar...".

Begitu mereka tiba di lembah itu dan membaringkan Hak, Hak tetap tak bangun.

Kayano melanjutkan ucapannya yang terpotong barusan "mereka yang bisa lulus dari ujian ini hanya mereka yang mengenal kegelapan dalam dirinya dan menghadapinya dari depan secara langsung... jika belum mampu mengalahkan kegelapannya, dia hanya akan terjatuh lebih dalam tapi untuk kasus tuan Hak, sebagian penyebab timbulnya kegelapan dalam dirinya tak bisa ia ingat sehingga saat ini rohnya sedang menelusuri penyebabnya...".

"maksudmu penyebab terbentuknya kegelapan itu dalam tubuh Hak?" ujar Yona.

"benar, sampai dia bisa mengatasi kegelapan itu, dia takkan bisa bangun, tak peduli seperti apa guncangan yang terjadi dari luar" ujar Kayano.

" _apa ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang dikatakan Aina soal masa kecil mereka?"_ pikir Yona yang teringat ucapan Aina _"ada ruang kosong di dalam diri Hak, mungkin itu disebabkan oleh masa kecil kami yang tak bisa ia ingat... yah, lebih baik jika ia tak mengingatnya sama sekali, sih..."_.

"kalau tak bisa dibangunkan dari luar, bangunkan dari dalam saja bisa, kan?" ujar Rui muncul di bawah kaki Zeno.

Yona dkk terkejut karena si kembar yang sengaja mereka tinggal ternyata mengikuti mereka.

"kenapa ikut kemari?! Sudah mama bilang, tunggu di kuil, kan?" ujar Yona memegangi bahu Rui.

"habis, kami juga mau bantu... dari kemarin papa Hak nggak bangun-bangun dan kata kak Ruri itu karena kesadaran papa Hak dibawa kemari" ujar Rui.

"sebentar, apa maksudmu barusan, Rui?" tanya Yun.

"lupa, ya? aku kan bisa masuk ke dalam kesadaran orang lain..." ujar Ruri melipat tangan "ini agak curang, tapi apa boleh buat, daripada papa Hak nggak bangun-bangun".

"cara ini agak beresiko, jadi apa tak lebih baik kau bawa seseorang bersamamu, desu?" tanya Hanna.

"benar kata kak Hanna" angguk Rui.

"dengan kondisi kak Ruri sekarang, hanya bisa bawa setidaknya satu orang dewasa bersama kak Ruri" ujar Umi melirik Yona dkk "tentukan siapa yang akan ikut dengan kak Ruri, dayo?".

Begitu Umi bertanya pada mereka, mereka semua menoleh ke arah Yona, dan tentu saja Yona ingin ikut.

"aku tak menyarankan cara ini karena ada sesuatu yang tak sepantasnya dilihat oleh anak kecil sepertimu, Ruri..." ujar Kayano berjongkok di depan Ruri.

"jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil pada umumnya..." ujar Ruri menatap tajam Kayano.

"Kayano, kau... tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hak saat ini, kan? beritahu kami, Kayano... jangan sembunyikan apapun dari kami, kumohon..." ujar Yona.

"baik, jika memang itu keinginan anda, tuan putri... sebagai gantinya, saya minta anak-anak ini tak menggunakan kekuatannya karena ada sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dilihat oleh anak-anak dan saya minta anda sekalian ingat, saya bersedia melakukan ini karena anda juga berhak tahu, jadi anggap saja ini sebagai ujian anda juga setelah anda menyaksikan apa yang terjadi pada tuan Hak" ujar Kayano menjentikkan jarinya.

* * *

.

~ Kastil Hiryuu ~

.

Lily tergopoh-gopoh memasuki ruang singgasana Soo Won diikuti Ayura, Tetora dan Yuria yang berada di belakangnya dan membuka pintu geser dengan kasar "yang mulia Soo Won?!".

Ternyata di dalam sedang ada para jenderal yang memberi laporan keadaan wilayah masing-masing sebelum memulai rapat kelima suku. Kali ini Lily memang sengaja ikut karena Aina sudah meminta jenderal An Joon Gi membawa An Lily jika ada rapat kelima suku.

"maafkan ketidaksopanan putriku..." ujar Joon Gi membungkukkan kepala dan mendorong pelan Lily keluar ruangan "Lily, ayah tak ingat membesarkan putri yang tak sopan, kenapa kau masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan membanting pintu? kami sedang rapat, bisa tunda nanti saja apa yang...".

"bukan waktunya untuk itu, ayah!? Ini penting!? Permaisuri diculik?!" ujar Lily panik.

"apa?!" teriak Tae Woo yang berdiri dan memukul meja dengan telapak tangannya.

Soo Won menjatuhkan kertas di tangannya "bagaimana bisa?!".

Lily menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

Melihat An Joon Gi datang bersama Lily, Soo Won menyambut mereka "karena para jenderal sudah berkumpul di ruang singgasana, mari kita mulai rapatnya...".

Kyo Ga memberi hormat pada Soo Won "ah, tapi katanya permaisuri akan ikut, ya?".

"benar, ini akan jadi yang pertama baginya... sebenarnya dia tak ikut pun tak masalah, tapi dia bersikeras untuk ikut serta" ujar Soo Won tertawa kecil, lalu melirik Lily "ah, nona Lily, karena kau juga ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau temui dia dulu? dia juga ingin bertemu denganmu".

"baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi, biar saya panggilkan permaisuri ke ruang singgasana untuk rapat kelima suku" ujar Lily pergi untuk memanggil Aina.

Di tengah jalan, Lily menemukan Aina dan Agni menyusup diam-diam keluar kastil lewat pintu belakang istana. Lily mengikuti mereka hingga ke padang rumput di tepi tebing di belakang kastil Hiryuu, disana Aina dan Agni bertemu rombongan yang mengirimi mereka surat.

"mana dayangku yang kalian culik?" ujar Aina menyodorkan surat yang ia dapat ke depan "dan apa tujuan kalian menawan dayangku?".

Salah satu pria di rombongan itu menarik Yuria yang mereka ikat, saat Yuria pergi ke Kuuto untuk mencari bahan obat-obatan, ia ditangkap dan ditawan rombongan itu "dan sesuai dengan yang tertulis, kami ingin menukar dayangmu yang manis ini denganmu sebagai ganti dirinya, atau dayangmu yang manis ini akan kami habisi".

"nona Aina, jangan ikuti apa yang mereka inginkan?!" teriak Yuria.

"kau diam saja, nona... atau wajahmu yang manis itu akan terluka" ujar pria itu menodongkan pisau ke wajah Yuria.

"jauhkan tangan kotormu dari Yuria..." ujar Aina melangkah maju "perjanjiannya, kau tak akan melukai dayangku jika aku menuruti kemauan kalian agar aku datang dan bersedia melakukan barter, kan? silahkan bawa aku, tapi lepaskan Yuria... sebelum kalian membawaku, apa mau kalian?".

"mohon maaf atas kekasaran kami, permaisuri... tapi biar bagaimanapun ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda meski harus memakai segala cara agar bisa bertemu dengan anda".

"aku tak keberatan menemui orang itu, tapi apa aku bisa minta izin dulu dengan suamiku? Atau kalian ingin membawaku paksa secara diam-diam dan menghubunginya nanti?" tanya Aina.

"sayangnya, kami datang sebagai penculik... kami tak akan menghubungi suami anda dan kami tak berniat melakukannya karena kami hanya melakukan apa yang diminta atasan kami... kami tak akan melukai anda dan kami pastikan membawa anda dengan sopan, permaisuri... apa yang akan terjadi pada anda selanjutnya akan ditentukan oleh atasan kami".

"siapa atasan kalian dan apa maunya menemuiku sampai harus memakai cara seperti ini?".

"jawaban dari pertanyaan anda barusan, silahkan anda tanyakan langsung pada beliau... yang jelas anda harus ikut dengan kami dulu, permaisuri...".

"dari ucapan kalian, sepertinya atasan kalian hanya ingin aku bertemu dengannya dan kalian tak menjamin apapun yang akan terjadi padaku setelah aku bertemu dengannya... mendengar kalian tak berniat menghubungi kerajaan mengenai penculikanku, berarti hanya ada satu hal yang jelas... atasan kalian tak berniat meminta tebusan dan tak berniat membiarkanku kembali hidup hidup, benar begitu?".

"kami hanya menjalankan perintah, jadi tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada anda selanjutnya, itu di luar kuasa kami...".

Saat Aina hampir dibawa oleh mereka, Lily keluar dari persembunyiannya "tunggu dulu?! kau biarkan dirimu dibawa mereka meski kau tahu kau hanya akan dalam bahaya, permaisuri?!".

"Lily?" ujar Aina terdiam sebelum tersenyum "bisa sampaikan pesanku pada Soo Won? Aku pergi ke tepi sungai San Tzu dimana bunga Higanbana mekar, jangan menyusulku jika kau tak ingin burung keabadian menemuimu...".

"jangan dikira kami akan membiarkanmu dibawa begitu saja..." ujar Lily meminta Ayura dan Tetora yang sudah bersiap menyerang.

Salah satu pria dari rombongan itu membius Aina dan membopongnya, lalu meledakkan bom asap sehingga mereka berhasil melarikan diri.

* * *

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"maaf, itu gara-gara saya?!" ujar Yuria membungkukkan kepala.

"saat ini Agni sedang mengejar rombongan yang menculik permaisuri" ujar Ayura.

"apa ada tuntutan dari penculik pada kita?" tanya Keishuk.

"anehnya, tidak ada... meski tahu kami dari pihak istana, mereka tak meminta tebusan apapun untuk permaisuri" ujar Tetora.

"...rapat kelima suku ditunda sementara, siapkan kudaku" ujar Soo Won berdiri dan meletakkan kertas di tangannya ke atas meja, sorot matanya berubah menjadi tajam.

"tapi kita tak tahu apa motif pelakunya" ujar Joo Doh cemas, ia bisa melihat amarah di mata majikannya.

"Aina pasti bisa menebak kemungkinan itu karena aku juga bisa menebak apa yang ia pikirkan" ujar Soo Won mengangkat tiga jari tangannya "pertama, orang yang akan diuntungkan dengan kematian Aina dan kedua, murni pembalasan dendam, atau yang ketiga... keduanya...".

"dan meski tahu hal itu, permaisuri tetap memilih ikut dengan mereka?" ujar Geun Tae.

"apa kalian punya dugaan siapa orang ini, jenderal Tae Woo?" tanya Joon Gi.

"sayangnya tidak, tapi... mungkin kalau tetua Mundok...".

"apa kita perlu memanggil tentara bantuan, yang mulia?" tanya Joo Doh yang membawa serta sedikit pasukannya, sesuai perintah Soo Won.

"tak perlu... jenderal Kyo Ga, segera minta pasukan bantuan sebelum kita pergi ke tempat yang diberitahu Aina..." ujar Soo Won naik ke kudanya.

"apa anda mengerti maksud pesan dari permaisuri, yang mulia?" tanya Kyo Ga yang mengikuti Soo Won dari belakang.

"itu pesan sandi, burung keabadian adalah Suzaku (burung Phoenix), lambang Kekaisaran Kai yang berarti, Aina memiliki dugaan siapa orang yang mencoba menculiknya kali ini sehingga ia bersedia ikut dengan rombongan penculik itu untuk mengetahui siapa si penculik ini... jika mereka tak meminta tebusan dan tak berniat melakukannya, berarti ini murni pembunuhan jadi kita harus bergegas..." ujar Soo Won memacu kudanya "dari pesan sandi yang ditujukan Aina padaku, ia memberitahu lokasi tujuan mereka dari baris pertama pesannya... bunga Higanbana hanya tumbuh di tepi sawah saat musim gugur, berarti tertuju pada wilayah suku api yang baru baru ini memanen Iza yang berarti, kita akan berurusan dengan Kekaisaran Kai Utara...".

* * *

.

~ suatu tempat di Kekaisaran Kai Utara ~

.

Saat Aina terbangun, ia sudah berada di sebuah rumah yang gelap dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat.

"senang bisa bertemu denganmu, permaisuri... atau haruskah kukatakan, lama tak berjumpa?" ujar pria yang duduk di hadapan Aina dengan angkuhnya, pria berambut pirang lurus seleher bermata ungu yang memiliki bekas luka seperti sambaran petir di wajahnya itu memainkan ujung katana dengan sarung berukiran angin dan awan, bergagang pita ungu dengan ukiran bunga Sakura di pinggangnya.

Aina menatap tajam pria di hadapannya "rupanya memang kau, Lou Wen... jadi, apa maumu? menutup mulutku?".

"benar, sebelum anda menutup mulutku... seperti yang dilakukan mendiang tunanganmu pada Wu Tian..." ujar Lou Wen menggigit jarinya.

Aina terkekeh "tanganmu gemetaran, tuh".

"tutup mulutmu?!" ujar Lou Wen menghunuskan pedangnya ke leher Aina "baguslah Raijuu no Kouka itu sudah tiada, jadi tak ada halangan bagiku untuk melenyapkanmu... menyesallah karena kau memilih untuk menikahi raja Kouka... bukan hanya membuat perang antar kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing batal, dengan kau masih hidup saja sudah mengancam posisiku".

"salahmu sendiri, kau tak bisa salahkan kami berdua jika Hak atau aku membunuhmu dan Wu Tian setelah kau bersekongkol dengan Wu Tian dan menyerbu desa tempat kami tinggal malam itu 15 tahun yang lalu..." ujar Aina menyeringai.

Lou Wen naik darah dan mencekik Aina, sehingga Aina menendang Lou Wen sekuat tenaga. Sebelum tubuh Lou Wen terlempar, Aina sempat menarik katana di pinggang Lou Wen yang ia lemparkan ke udara dan ikatan tali di tangannya berhasil terlepas ketika katana itu menancap ke lantai. Setelah Aina berhasil melepaskan tali yang mengikat kakinya juga, pasukan Lou Wen bersiaga dan menghunuskan pedang mereka ke arah Aina.

"seharusnya kau ikat aku dengan rantai, bodoh..." ujar Aina merenggangkan tubuhnya "baik, karena kau berusaha membunuhku, aku takkan segan-segan".

"memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan seorang diri, permaisuri?" ujar Lou Wen menyeringai "meski kau berhasil mengalahkan kami yang ada di ruangan ini, masih ada pasukanku di luar yang bersiaga dan mereka bisa membunuhmu kapan saja aku mau... aku memiliki pasukan bersenjata lengkap sementara kau seorang diri berniat melawan kami?".

"benar..." ujar Aina mengacungkan katana ke arah Lou Wen "kalian pikir aku wanita lemah yang harus selalu dilindungi? naif sekali...".

Lou Wen terkejut melihat katana yang terselip di pinggangnya menghilang "dasar pencuri?! sejak kapan kau ambil itu?! kembalikan?!".

"justru kau yang pencuri... sejak awal, ini milik mendiang nyonya Yuki, ibu kandung Hak..." ujar Aina mengayunkan katananya ke depan "sekarang... keluarkan semua isi perutmu...".


	23. Chp 22 - Revenge

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 22 – Revenge**

 _._

* * *

 _Hak's POV..._

* * *

Entah berapa lama aku berjalan di tengah kegelapan yang sunyi dan dingin, mencari secercah cahaya hingga akhirnya aku tiba di sebuah desa, tampaknya musim gugur akan berakhir.

Aku melihat wanita berambut hitam lurus bermata biru langit mengenakan kimono bermotif bunga Tsubaki terlihat membawa sebuah katana, katana dengan sarung berukiran angin dan awan, bergagang pita ungu dengan ukiran bunga Sakura. Entah kenapa timbul perasaan rindu yang kuat di hatiku.

* * *

"dasar, kemana mereka, sih..." ujar wanita itu, ia terlihat kebingungan mencari seseorang.

"bibi Yuki..." ujar gadis kecil yang menarik roknya dari bawah sehingga wanita bernama Yuki itu membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum "oh, Aina... apa kau melihat Hak dan Taiga?".

"mereka berdua ada di belakang kuil, terakhir kulihat Hak digantung di pohon..." ujar Aina.

Mendengar ucapan Aina, Yuki refleks berlari setelah menggendong Aina dan terkejut melihat Hak yang masih kecil digantung terbalik di pohon sambil mengayunkan pedang kayu, menahan ayunan pedang kayu pria di dekatnya. Tanpa ragu, Yuki menendang pria itu dan menebas tali yang mengikat Hak.

"Taiga!? apa yang kau lakukan kepada Hak!?" protes Yuki sambil melepas ikatan tali Hak.

* * *

Pria yang pinang dibelah dua denganku, bedanya hanya warna matanya yang hijau dan warna rambutnya yang coklat kehitaman, aku ingat, dia ayah kandungku.

* * *

"seperti yang kau lihat, aku hanya melatih anak kita, dia sendiri yang minta...".

"sayang... Hak masih 4 tahun, kan? dia masih terlalu kecil, aku tak melarangmu melatih anak kita jika kau ingin melatihnya menjadi prajurit tapi kubilang tunggu dia sedikit lebih besar..." ujar Yuki menginjak kepala Taiga.

"jangan terlalu kau manja, Yuki... pada usia 16 tahun sebagai upacara kedewasaan di tempat asalku, aku dibuang ke pegunungan paling ujung daerah Kekaisaran Kai Utara yang terjal, liar dan paling dingin selama musim dingin berlangsung dan aku berhasil bertahan hidup..." ujar Taiga melipat tangan.

"tolong jangan samakan orang biasa denganmu... eng? Hak, kenapa ada luka? kau berkelahi lagi?" ujar Yuki memeriksa tubuh Hak.

Hak yang digendong Yuki menunjuk Aina "itu sih salah mereka sendiri, siapa suruh mereka menganggu Aina?".

"saat aku mengacuhkan mereka yang mengejekku karena warna rambutku, mereka malah menarik rambutku lalu Hak marah pada mereka dan lagi-lagi mereka semua babak belur dihajar Hak".

"hoo... anak mana yang menarik rambutmu yang indah ini, sayang?" ujar pria berambut ungu bermata biru tersenyum dengan aura mengerikan.

"papa?!" ujar Aina terkejut melihat ke belakang.

"Ren, hentikan... auramu mengerikan, sayang..." ujar wanita yang mata dan rambutnya persis seperti Aina, wanita itulah putri Maya, ibu kandung Aina.

Maya menggendong Aina dan berterima kasih pada Hak "terima kasih banyak karena lagi-lagi kau melindungi Aina, Hak... jadi nanti tolong jangan marahi dia, Yuki".

Yuki menghela napas "baiklah, Maya... dasar, nggak kamu, nggak ayahmu, sama saja... sama-sama berdarah panas".

"tapi kata ayah, sebagai laki-laki, aku harus kuat dan menjaga orang yang kusayangi seperti ayah, ibu, paman Ren, bibi Maya dan Aina..." ujar Hak menggenggam lengan Yuki.

Mendengar ucapan Hak, Yuki tersenyum lebar "dasar... kau bisa jadi kakak yang overprotektif pada adikmu nanti".

"eh? berarti..." ujar Maya menunjuk Yuki.

Yuki tersenyum lebar "benar, aku hamil lagi, sudah 3 bulan~".

Taiga menyodorkan Hak pada Ren "tolong pegangi anakku sebentar, Ren...".

Dengan sigap, Ren dan Maya menutup kedua mata Hak dan Aina saat Taiga mengangkat Yuki ke atas dan mencium Yuki.

"dasar, kira-kira, dong..." gerutu Ren.

Saat Hak dan Aina menanyakan apa yang dimaksud orang tua mereka, Maya memberitahu bahwa Hak akan punya adik dan sontak membuat Hak dan Aina bersorak serentak "hore!?".

"hei, Hak yang dapat adik, kenapa kau ikut senang?" ujar Maya tertawa.

"soalnya Hak bilang aku seperti adiknya sendiri... dan kalau Hak dapat adik, berarti aku juga dapat adik, kan?" ujar Aina dengan polosnya.

* * *

Aku mengerti sekarang, ini pantulan masa laluku, masa kecilku yang tak bisa kuingat sampai sekarang tapi kenapa aku melupakannya? Tanpa kuduga, aku mengetahui jawabannya dengan segera. Malam hari di saat salju pertama musim dingin turun, desa tempat kami tinggal diserang oleh dua pasukan dari dua arah, dari Kekaisaran Kai dan Kerajaan Xing.

* * *

Maya keluar rumah menggendong Aina sedangkan Ren mempererat genggaman tangannya ke tombaknya "pergilah, Maya... ada kemungkinan tentara kerajaan Xing mencarimu".

"tapi bagaimana denganmu?".

"aku akan menyusulmu setelah membantu Taiga, kau carilah Yuki dan Hak, bawa Aina lari..." ujar Ren mengecup kelopak mata Maya yang mulai menangis "tapi jika aku tak kembali...".

"pastikan kau kembali padaku" ujar Maya mencium Ren.

Di saat yang bersamaan, di depan desa terlihat Taiga menghadang pasukan "wah, kaget aku... tak kusangka kau bisa mengejarku sampai kemari, Lou Wen?".

"dimana kau sembunyikan nona Yokihi, bajingan?".

"aku sudah membuang nama itu... saat ini, namaku Yuki" ujar Yuki menghunuskan katananya "mengingat satu lawan banyak tak adil, jadi tidak masalah jika aku ikut bergabung, kan?".

"tunggu, Hak mana?".

"kutitip pada Maya".

"kau mikir apa!? kau sedang hamil, lebih baik...".

Sebelum Taiga protes lebih jauh, Yuki menciumnya dan mengacungkan katananya pada musuh "adalah kebanggaan seorang wanita untuk menutupi kelemahan pria, suamiku tercinta, jadi kau diamlah dan biarkan aku membantumu...".

"kau benar-benar wanita cantik, Yuki..." ujar Taiga mengacungkan tombaknya pada musuh dan tersenyum.

"apa anda sadar apa yang anda lakukan? Anda buang kerajaan dan tanah air anda hanya karena pria itu?! apa anda lupa posisi anda sendiri?!" ujar Lou Wen menunjuk Yuki.

"mana mungkin aku lupa, kau bodoh, ya? aku masih bisa bersabar bahkan setelah tanah airku dan keluargaku sendiri memperalatku, tapi tak hanya mencampakkanku... mereka sendiri yang mengkhianatiku!? hanya Taiga yang tak pernah mengkhianatiku..." ujar Yuki menggenggam erat tangan Taiga.

"mundur, Yuki... tunggu kami di tempat biasa, Maya juga sedang menuju kesana..." ujar Ren mendarat di samping Taiga "kupikir pasukan dari kerajaan Xing, ternyata dari Kekaisaran Kai yang datang?".

"oh, putri Maya yang dicari Wu Tian? Seharusnya Wu Tian datang dari arah yang berlawanan denganku" ujar Lou Wen menyeringai.

"Ren, bawa Yuki ke tempat Maya!? bukan hanya anak dan istrimu, anak kami juga ada bersama mereka?!" pinta Taiga mengarahkan tombaknya ke depan "aku akan menyusul setelah urusanku dengan Lou Wen selesai?!".

"tunggu!? aku takkan pergi kemanapun tanpamu!?".

"pergilah, Yuki?! jangan buat kita kehilangan Hak juga, cukup Yue...".

"...akan kutunggu" ujar Yuki memeluk dan mencium Taiga sebelum ia pergi bersama Ren.

Wu Tian berhasil menemukan Maya yang membawa Aina dan Hak lebih dulu dari Ren dan Yuki. Saat Wu Tian mengayunkan tombaknya pada mereka, Ren tiba dan menahan serangan Wu Tian "apa prajurit kerajaan Xing memang punya hobi membunuh anak-anak dan wanita, Wu Tian!?".

"jangan salahkan aku... aku diperintahkan untuk membawa putri Maya kembali bersama anak dan suaminya oleh ratu Sophia, tapi kalian hanya mengganggu... aku tak berniat membunuh putri Maya, karena yang ingin kubunuh hanya kau dan anak kalian?!" ujar Wu Tian menyerang Ren dengan ganas.

Hak menarik tangan Aina "cepat, kita juga lari?!".

"tapi kita mau lari kemana, Hak?" isak Aina menyeka air matanya.

"lari... tetaplah hidup... kita bisa lari kemanapun, asalkan kita tetap hidup!?" ujar Hak menarik tangan Aina, mereka berlari ke tepi desa di bagian samping.

Saat mereka ada di kaki bukit yang menghadap ke desa, Maya sadar "Yuki, tinggalkan aku... nanti kandunganmu...".

"tutup mulut?! Apa aku terlihat sebagai wanita yang akan meninggalkan sahabat senasibnya?!" bantah Yuki.

"ibu, bibi Yuki, kembali!? ayah, paman Taiga, cepat lari?!" ujar Aina mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang sementara Hak yang menarik tangannya ikut menoleh ke belakang.

Saat mereka melihat ke arah yang dilihat Aina, terlihat jelas di tepi desa diterangi oleh api yang membakar rumah di desa, beberapa prajurit menusukkan tombak ke punggung Ren dan Wu Tian menusuknya tepat di tengah. Lou Wen menggunakan cara curang yang sama, bahkan lebih kejam, karena Lou Wen memenggal kepala Taiga hingga kepala Taiga terpisah dari tubuh. Maya dan Yuki memalingkan wajah mereka berdua sambil menahan air mata mereka. Setibanya di atas gunung, Yuki menyembunyikan Maya, Hak dan Aina ke balik semak-semak.

"Yuki..." ujar Maya terhenti saat Yuki memeluknya dan berbisik "tolong jaga putraku...".

"ibu mau kemana?" ujar Hak menahan tangan Yuki saat Yuki ingin pergi.

"sayang, kau dan Aina jaga Maya disini, jangan pergi dari tempat ini apapun yang terjadi..." ujar Yuki menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibirnya "diamlah, tutup mata dan telinga kalian, jangan bersuara dan jangan menangis... jangan keluar apapun yang terjadi...".

"Yuki, jangan?!" ujar Maya sia-sia, karena Yuki pergi sambil membawa katananya.

"bukankah saya sudah memperingatkan anda sebelum anda pergi meninggalkan Kekaisaran Kai, jangan pergi jika anda tak ingin menderita" ujar Lou Wen saat ia berhasil menyusul Yuki, melemparkan kepala Taiga ke hadapan Yuki lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuki "tapi tuan Gou masih memberi kesempatan sekali lagi, kembalilah ke Kekaisaran Kai, nyonya Yokihi...".

"...untuk apa?" ujar Yuki memegang gagang katananya.

"tuan Gou berencana memisahkan diri dan mendirikan Kekaisaran Kai Utara, untuk itu anda diperlukan sebagai permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai Utara, karena sejak awal anda adalah istrinya... putri sulung Kekaisaran Kai, tuan putri Yokihi...".

"bukankah sudah kubilang, namaku Yuki... nama itu sudah kubuang setelah putra pertamaku, Yue dibunuh saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun, Yue terbunuh olehmu dan yang membuatku makin tak bisa memaafkan kalian semua... karena yang memintamu membunuh Yue adalah suamiku sendiri dan sejak itu Gou tak lagi kuanggap suamiku... hanya Taiga yang tak pernah berkhianat padaku tapi lagi-lagi kau mengambil orang yang berharga bagiku..." ujar Yuki mengacungkan katananya pada Lou Wen dengan sorot mata penuh amarah dan kesedihan meski air mata mengalir dari ekor matanya "apa kau sudah gila? kau memintaku melakukan hal itu, sementara kau sudah membunuhnya...".

"jangan salahkan aku, aku hanya melaksanakan perintah... tuan Gou memang meminta tuan Yue dibunuh karena dia juga putramu, hasil hubunganmu dengan Taiga, bukan?" ujar Lou Wen terkekeh.

"Yuki?!" teriak Maya yang memeluk Yuki dari belakang sehingga semua anak panah yang Wu Tian lontarkan mengenai punggung Maya yang melindungi Yuki.

"IBU?!" teriak Aina berlari menghampiri Maya, sehingga Hak ikut keluar.

Saat itulah, Lou Wen yang berada di dekat situ menghantam kepala Hak dengan tongkat berduri dari tombaknya yang membuat Hak terluka di kepalanya. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Maya langsung melindungi Aina ketika Lou Wen mengayunkan tombaknya ke arah mereka berdua. Yuki yang berusaha melindungi mereka bertiga dari serangan Lou Wen terkena tusukan tombak yang menggores dada dan menembus perut Yuki.

"dasar anak nakal... sudah ibu bilang, jangan keluar dari situ, kan?" ujar Maya memeluk erat Aina dan tersenyum.

"ibu... maaf... maafkan aku..." isak Aina.

"...ibu?" ujar Hak terbelalak melihat Yuki yang tersenyum sambil memeluk erat dirinya. Meski dada dan perutnya terus mengucurkan darah, Yuki tetap tersenyum sambil memeluk Hak "ibu tak apa-apa, sayang... syukurlah... kalian tak apa-apa...".

Saat tubuh Yuki terkulai lemas ke tanah, terdengar suara peluit yang merupakan sinyal dari salah satu prajurit di kedua pasukan, sebuah sinyal bahwa prajurit suku angin tiba di desa ini.

Yuki menangis sambil memegangi perutnya "maafkan ibu, nak... aku gagal melindungimu...".

"Yuki, kandunganmu..." ujar Maya menunjuk darah yang keluar dari dalam rok Yuki.

"sudahlah, Maya... kita berdua punya banyak waktu di alam sana... lebih baik, kita ucapkan perpisahan pada anak-anak kita...".

Sambil mendekap erat Aina, Maya tersenyum dengan lembut "tak apa-apa... jangan takut... orang jahat itu sudah pergi... sayang, setidaknya sampai situasinya aman... sampai kakekmu yang bernama Son Mundok datang menjemput, bersembunyilah di tempat aman bersama Hak... maafkan ibu, karena harus meninggalkanmu... setidaknya ibu lega, karena kau tak sendirian...".

"ibu... ibu mau kemana... ibu... jangan pergi..." isak Aina.

"sayang, sudah waktunya kita berpisah... perpisahan ini hanya sementara, kelak kita juga pasti bisa bertemu lagi... saat kita belum bisa bertemu, jangan menangis dan bersedih terus menerus, tersenyumlah... ibu sangat menyukai senyuman dan tawamu... senyuman dan tawamu akan membawa keberuntungan, karena itulah kau harus selalu tersenyum dan tertawa... berjanjilah pada ibu... jangan pernah menyerah sepedih apapun hal buruk yang telah kau alami... janganlah dendam pada mereka yang berbuat jahat padamu... termasuk pada orang yang melakukan hal buruk ini pada ayah dan ibu... tak peduli apapun yang terjadi malam ini... jangan pernah kau lepaskan kebaikan hati dan keberanianmu... selama kau memiliki dua hal itu, kau tidak akan pernah terjatuh ke jalan binatang karena itulah manusia..." ujar Maya tersenyum dengan lembut sambil memeluk Aina "ibu mencintaimu, Aina...".

Ketika tangan Maya yang memegang wajahnya terkulai ke tanah, Aina menoleh ke arah Hak.

"Hak, ibu hanya berharap, kau bisa hidup dengan bebas sesuai keinginanmu... sebagai laki-laki, kau harus melindungi apa yang berharga bagimu... karena kau tahu sakitnya kehilangan, jika itu berharga bagimu, jangan pernah lepaskan apa yang berharga bagimu... maafkan ibu karena harus meninggalkanmu begitu cepat... karena ibu harus membawa adikmu ke tempat ayahmu... hanya satu penyesalanku... karena aku tak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dewasa... ingatlah selalu, kau tidak sendirian..." ujar Yuki tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Hak yang menatap Yuki dengan mata terbelalak melihat darah ibunya jatuh ke wajahnya "ibu menyayangimu, Hak...".

Terdengar suara pasukan berkuda dari kejauhan, sehingga Hak menarik tangan Aina, sembunyi ke balik semak di dekat situ. Mundok yang baru tiba di tempat itu terkejut melihat Maya dan Yuki tergeletak di dekat pohon Tsubaki yang mekar di tengah turunnya salju tengah meregang nyawa.

"Mundok... jika setelah ini putraku tak ingat apa yang terjadi malam ini, berjanjilah padaku... rahasiakan apa yang terjadi malam ini termasuk identitasnya... tolong jaga dia dan sayangi dia seperti kau menyayangi cucu kandungmu, Aina... maafkan aku, karena sampai akhir hidupku, aku selalu merepotkanmu..." pinta Yuki.

Setelah Maya juga meminta hal yang sama pada Mundok, Mundok mencari kedua anak yang baru ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya itu. Saat Mundok berhasil menemukan keduanya yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak, Mundok terbelalak melihat kondisi keduanya yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan. Aina menangis sambil memeluk erat kepala Taiga sedangkan Hak yang mengacungkan pisau kecilnya ke arah Mundok menatap tajam Mundok tanpa memperdulikan darah yang keluar dari kepalanya.

"tak apa-apa, tenang saja... aku bukan orang jahat..." ujar Mundok mengulurkan tangannya.

Saat Mundok memeluknya, Hak berontak dengan menusuk tangan dan bahu Mundok "lepas?! lepaskan aku?!".

"jenderal Mundok?!" ujar salah satu prajurit menyiapkan senjatanya, namun Mundok menahan mereka.

"maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa menyelamatkan orang tuamu..." bisik Mundok mempererat pelukannya pada Hak.

"anda... kakek... Son Mundok?" ujar Aina yang isak tangisnya mulai berhenti.

Saat Mundok memeluk keduanya, Aina dan Hak menangis keras. Di tengah tangisan pilu Aina dan Hak, salju pertama yang turun tepat di samping pohon Tsubaki ketika bunga Tsubaki berguguran di atas salju seolah mendoakan kepergian Maya dan Yuki. Merahnya warna rambut Maya, merahnya warna darah Yuki dan Maya yang selaras dengan bunga Tsubaki membuatnya terlihat seperti bunga Tsubaki yang mekar di atas salju yang putih, dua bunga Tsubaki raksasa yang mekar untuk terakhir kalinya.

* * *

Aku ingat semuanya, neraka yang kulihat pada malam itu, saat salju pertama musim dingin 15 tahun yang lalu. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku dan membuatku takut kehilangan, itu sebabnya aku begitu paranoid dengan perpisahan yang menyakitkan. Karena tak ingin mengingat hal ini lagi, aku jadi melupakannya...

* * *

 _Hak's POV End..._

* * *

.

~ Perbatasan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Wilayah Suku Api ~

.

"saya terkejut karena tahu-tahu anda menghubungi saya kembali, bahkan ada yang menjemput saya secara paksa, yang mulia Soo Won..." ujar Li Hazara yang diikat oleh Agni.

"maafkan tindakan kasar dayang permaisuri saya, tapi ini situasi darurat..." ujar Soo Won lalu menjentikkan jari.

Agni menghunuskan pisau kecilnya ke jari Li Hazara "katakan dimana tempat persembunyian Lou Wen yang kau tahu... dia atasanmu, kan?".

Agni sempat mengikuti jejak para penculik yang membawa Aina, namun ia kehilangan jejak di tengah jalan. Hanya satu yang ia tahu, bahwa kemungkinan Aina diculik oleh Lou Wen yang berkomplot dengan Wu Tian dalam penyerangan di desa Aina 15 tahun yang lalu. Karena tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh, Li Hazara bersikeras meyakinkan Soo Won bahwa ia tak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan penculikan Aina dan apa yang terjadi di desa tempat Aina tinggal 15 tahun yang lalu (karena memang dia tak ada hubungannya).

"baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya... dan tolong sampaikan pada Kaisar Kai Utara bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu pada istriku..." ujar Soo Won berdiri dan menatap tajam Li Hazara dengan hawa membunuh yang cukup dahsyat "kau tak bisa protes jika aku mengobarkan perang dan meminta kepala kalian diserahkan, bukan?".

Sesuai dugaan, setelah mereka bertanya pada penduduk desa terdekat yang tak sengaja melihat rombongan penculik itu membawa Aina ke villa di atas gunung, mereka bergegas menuju ke villa persembunyian Lou Wen yang dimaksud oleh Li Hazara. Sesampainya di villa milik Lou Wen, tanpa ragu Agni berniat menyusup ke dalam tanpa aba-aba.

"tunggu, gadis kecil?! Jangan pergi sendirian begitu?!" protes Geun Tae menahan Agni.

"anu... yang mulia Soo Won sudah masuk duluan" ujar Yuria menunjuk ke arah Soo Won yang tahu-tahu hilang dari pandangan mereka.

* * *

"seharusnya aku membunuhmu 15 tahun yang lalu..." ujar Lou Wen melihat Aina yang berhasil mengalahkan pasukannya, sehingga hanya tersisa dia seorang di ruangan itu.

"Wu Tian yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku memang sudah mendapatkan ganjarannya, karena Hak telah membunuhnya menggantikanku, maka kau, Lou Wen, yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Hak, juga harus membayar apa yang telah kau perbuat pada kedua orang tua Hak..." ujar Aina menghunuskan katana ke arah Lou Wen "walau jika kupikir lagi sekarang, rasanya ajaib karena aku yang baru berusia 3 tahun saat itu bisa mengingat semua yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu... tak bisa kulupakan apa yang terjadi malam itu, sakitnya kehilangan kedua orang tuaku di depan mataku sendiri tanpa ada yang bisa kuperbuat... karena itu demi Hak yang telah membalaskan dendam atas kematian kedua orang tuaku dan membunuh Wu Tian, akan kubunuh kau yang telah membunuh kedua orang tua Hak...".

"coba saja, apa kau bisa membunuhku? karena dari apa yang kulihat, kau bahkan belum pernah membunuh orang, kan?!" ujar Lou Wen menantang.

Ketika Aina hendak menusuk Lou Wen, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti sehingga Lou Wen yang tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan segera menahan kedua tangan Aina sambil merobek bajunya "sesuai dugaanku, saat Raijuu no Kouka membunuh Wu Tian... kau tak bisa membunuh orang lain, kan?".

Melihat tangan Lou Wen yang gemetar saat melihat sorot mata Aina, Aina menyeringai "jika ingin membunuhku, bunuh aku sekarang... kenapa? apa sekarang kau takut mengambil nyawa seorang ratu?".

Detik berikutnya, Lou Wen rubuh karena tertusuk puluhan panah di punggungnya. Begitu Aina bergerak mundur untuk melepaskan diri dari Lou Wen, Aina terkejut melihat Soo Won ada di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas Soo Won memegang busur panah dengan napas terengah-engah dan tubuh berkeringat.

"yang mulia, apa permaisuri sudah..." ujar Geun Tae terkejut melihat Aina yang bajunya robek sehingga bekas luka di tubuhnya terlihat jelas, mulai dari bekas luka goresan kamaitachi yang ada di kedua lengan dan kaki serta bekas luka tebasan pedang di leher dan dada Aina, tak hanya Geun Tae, bahkan jenderal lain yang tiba di tempat itu mulai dari Tae Woo, Joon Gi, Joo Doh dan Kyo Ga juga melihatnya. Menyadari kehadiran para jenderal, Aina segera menutupi bekas luka di tubuhnya dengan sisa kain kimononya yang sobek-sobek.

Soo Won melepaskan jubahnya dan memakaikannya pada Aina "...ayo kita pulang".

"Soo Won, turunkan aku... aku bisa jalan sendiri..." pinta Aina yang terkejut karena Soo Won membopongnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah Aina ke dekapannya.

"menurutlah kali ini?! kau diamlah..." ujar Soo Won mempererat genggaman tangannya pada bahu Aina, sehingga Aina yang merasakan gemetar tubuh Soo Won hanya bisa pasrah saat Soo Won mendekapkan kepala Aina ke dadanya, membuat Aina bisa mendengar detak jantung Soo Won yang terdengar cepat dan berat disertai suhu tubuh Soo Won yang hangat. Melihat Aina yang tertidur bersandar di dadanya saat mereka menunggang kuda, Soo Won tersenyum.


	24. Chp 23 – Sword and Shield of the King

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 23 – Sword and Shield of the King**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah tadi dikejutkan dengan kemunculan wanita dan pria dari dalam mimpinya yang ternyata adalah ibu kandung Hak dan Lou Wen, pemandangan berganti ke kastil Hiryuu, dimana Mundok yang membawa Hak bertemu dengan wanita berambut hitam lurus bermata ungu yang membawa gadis kecil berambut merah bermata ungu. Yona ingat kalau ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hak di saat ia berusia 3 tahun. Yona yang awalnya malu-malu dan bersembunyi di belakang wanita yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya, menyadari kesedihan di balik sorot mata Hak sehingga Yona menarik tangan Hak "ayo kita main?!".

Mundok dan wanita itu bicara di tempat peristirahatan terakhir raja Hiryuu. Selepas berdoa, wanita itu menoleh ke arah Mundok "tanpa kuberitahu, kurasa kau sudah tahu siapa pelaku penyerangan desa mereka, kan?".

"benar... permaisuri In Ha, apakah memang saya harus berdiam diri saja dan menutup mata atas peristiwa kali ini? bukan hanya tuan putri Yuki keguguran, bahkan mereka berempat pun kehilangan nyawa mereka, tapi kenapa...".

Wanita itu, ibu kandung Yona, In Ha menoleh ke arah Mundok "pikirkan apa yang terjadi jika hal ini sampai ke telinga Yu Hon...".

Melihat Mundok terdiam, In Ha tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"baru 2 tahun setelah apa yang terjadi di kerajaan Xing, kau lupa? Yu Hon mengatakan bahwa ia telah melepaskan para tahanan, nyatanya ia melemparkan kepala mereka semua ke depan gerbang kastil... Maya juga marah besar saat itu tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun... kali ini ia memintamu melupakan semuanya untuk mencegah agar kejadian ini tak jadi pemicu perang di antara kita dengan kerajaan Xing..." ujar In Ha menepuk bahu Mundok yang berlutut "aku tahu pasti ini berat bagimu, Mundok... selain kehilangan putra dan menantumu, kau juga kehilangan dua calon penerusmu... untuk cucu kandungmu, Aina, aku tak meragukan kalau dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang kuat tapi sebagai putra kandung Taiga dan Yuki, pastilah ia akan tumbuh sebagai prajurit yang kuat...".

"nona In Ha, apa anda bermaksud menjadikan Hak sebagai pelindung tuan putri Yona?".

In Ha tersenyum simpul "benar... sebab menurut apa yang diberitahu pendeta padaku, putriku akan membutuhkan Hak di masa depan sebagai pengawalnya... kuminta kau latih Hak dengan keras sebagai calon penerusmu, Mundok, agar dia bisa melindungi putriku di masa depan...".

Pemandangan berubah dimana In Ha sedang berbicara dengan pendeta sebelum Ik-Su. Pendeta pendahulu yang merupakan guru Ik-Su memberitahu In Ha sebelum pergi meninggalkan kastil Hiryuu tentang nasib macam apa yang akan menimpa Yona sepeninggal In Ha dan Il.

"saat tuan Soo Won menjadi pedang yang memperkuat kerajaan Kouka, mungkin terlalu tajam dan bisa membahayakan tuan putri Yona, hanya pria yang menjadi pengawalnya, taring suku angin yang dijuluki Raijuu yang bisa melindunginya sebagai perisainya".

* * *

Yona menutup mulutnya, teringat ramalan yang diberitahukan Ik-Su.

 _saat kegelapan menyelimuti daratan, darah naga akan mengembalikan kehidupan sekali lagi_

 _sesuai perjanjian kuno, ketika ke-4 naga berkumpul, pedang dan perisai yang melindungi raja akan terbangun_

 _naga merah akan kembali saat fajar_

"jika yang dimaksud perisai dan pedang benar-benar mereka berdua... kenapa... jadi itu maksud ucapanmu barusan, Kayano?" ujar Yona mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat ia teringat ucapan Kayano barusan.

" _pedang yang dapat menembus perisai atau zirah apapun dan perisai yang dapat menahan serangan senjata apapun bertemu di tengah medan pertempuran, pedang dan perisai tersebut beradu dan hancur berkeping-keping"_.

"jangan bercanda... lebih baik kupatahkan pedangku ketimbang kehilangan perisaiku... meski takdir dewa mengatakan pedang raja adalah Soo Won dan perisai raja adalah Hak, aku takkan menggunakan keduanya sebagai pedang ataupun perisai!? Aku perlu pedang untukku sendiri dan itu bukan Soo Won... dan seperti yang pernah kukatakan, aku takkan pernah menggunakan Hak sebagai perisaiku!?".

" _kalau begitu, cabutlah kembali pedangmu... dan kembalilah ke medan perang..."_.

Tiba-tiba pada saat mereka kembali ke lembah di dalam gua, salah satu pedang mengeluarkan sinar merah. Pedang itu memiliki ukiran naga berwarna emas yang melilit di gagang pedang, terdapat batu biru Lazuli yang menempel pada gagang di mulut ukiran naga dan pelindung pedang dengan sarung berwarna coklat itu. Begitu Yona mengambil pedang itu, bayangan naga merah terbang ke langit, menyinari langit fajar.

"selamat, tuan putri... anda sudah mendapatkan kembali pedang anda" ujar Kayano berlutut di depan Yona.

"sejak kapan kalian punya hobi mengintip masa lalu orang lain?" tanya Hak yang ada di atas mereka, mengelus kepala Ruri yang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Hak...".

Saat Yona hendak menyinggung soal apa yang terjadi baru-baru ini tentang orang tua Hak, Hak hanya tersenyum "sudahlah, jangan katakan apapun dan jangan tanyakan apapun soal itu... aku baik-baik saja...".

Melihat ekspresi Hak, Yona menangis "jangan bilang tak apa-apa dengan wajah seperti itu...".

"kenapa kau malah menangis?".

"Hak, jangan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat kau sedang tak ingin tersenyum... tak apa-apa jika kau ingin menangis... jika kau tak bisa menangis, biar aku yang menangis untukmu..." ujar Yona menangis sambil memegang wajah Hak.

" _kenapa kau rela menangis untukku?"_ pikir Hak menarik tangan Yona dan memeluk erat Yona "sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa, sungguh... jadi jangan menangis dan tak perlu menangis untukku... aku tidak selemah itu sampai kau harus menangis menggantikanku... apakah kau benar-benar berpikir perisaimu selemah itu?".

" _kau tahu semua lukaku... tapi kenapa kau tak membiarkan orang lain termasuk aku melihat lukamu? saat aku melihat punggungmu, aku merasa seolah kau terlalu sedih sampai tak bisa menangis lagi... aku tahu kau tak mau memperlihatkan lukamu di hadapan yang lain, tapi justru itu membuatku ikut merasakan sakitnya..."_ pikir Yona menundukkan kepala "aku tahu... tapi setelah melihat apa yang kau ingat...".

"kenapa wajahmu begitu? ingat apapun, tak mengubah kenyataan tentang apa yang kupilih..." ujar Hak berlutut di depan Yona dan memegang tangan Yona "tak peduli siapapun orang tuaku atau apapun yang terjadi di masa lalu, aku tetap pengawalmu, tuan putri Yona... selama masih ada yang bisa kulindungi, selama itulah aku bisa tetap hidup, karena itu arti kehidupanku... dan bagiku, kaulah alasanku tetap hidup saat ini, tuan putri...".

Mendengar ucapan Hak, Yona meneteskan air mata sambil memeluk erat Hak "terima kasih... Hak... terima kasih... selamat datang kembali...".

"...aku pulang" gumam Hak menepuk-nepuk punggung Yona dan tersenyum.

Ucapan Hak barusan serta apa yang ia lihat barusan benar-benar membuat perasaannya campur aduk sehingga saat menangis di dekapan Hak, Yona hanya bisa berdoa _"syukurlah, mendengar kau ingin tetap hidup... aku benar-benar lega dan senang karena kau menjadikanku sebagai alasan untuk tetap hidup... tapi di satu sisi aku merasa takut... aku tahu kau memang kuat, tapi bagaimana jika suatu saat kau terjatuh terlalu dalam ke dalam kegelapan hingga kau seolah tak bisa bangkit lagi? wahai dewa, kumohon... jangan kau tambah lagi luka Hak... tak apa jika aku harus menderita sebagai gantinya... aku akan tetap tersenyum atau menangis untuknya... tapi kumohon, berikanlah keberuntungan pada Hak..."_.

* * *

.

~ kastil Saika ~

.

Untuk memastikan kondisi Aina, Soo Won dan rombongannya menginap di kastil Saika.

"bagaimana kondisi permaisuri?" tanya Geun Tae yang bertemu Kyo Ga di tengah jalan.

"entahlah, saya juga baru saja ingin menjenguk beliau" jawab Kyo Ga lalu mengajak Geun Tae untuk pergi bersama-sama.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar keributan dari luar. Ternyata itu karena Mundok baru tiba.

"mana Aina!?" ujar Mundok yang datang dengan panik.

"oh, tetua Mundok... baru saja kami ingin menjenguk beliau" ujar Geun Tae lalu menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dan menenangkan Mundok.

Di depan kamar yang disediakan Kyo Ga untuk Soo Won dan Aina, ternyata sudah ada jenderal lainnya mulai dari Joo Doh, Tae Woo dan Joon Gi bersama Agni dan Yuria yang hanya diam melihat ke dalam. Belum sempat mereka bertiga bertanya, mereka terkejut sekaligus mengerti kenapa ketiga jenderal dan kedua dayang ini hanya diam di luar begitu mereka melihat Aina dan Soo Won tengah bertarung (sebenarnya keduanya berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu tapi saking seriusnya latihannya jadi terlihat seperti pertarungan sungguhan). Setelah pedang kayu di tangan Soo Won terlepas dari tangannya, Aina menghentikan pedang kayunya yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi mengenai Soo Won.

"lihat? aku jauh lebih kuat darimu... aku mengerti harga dirimu sebagai laki-laki membuatmu berkata bahwa sebagai laki-laki sepantasnya kau yang melindungiku, tapi kutekankan aku tak merasa perlu dilindungi olehmu... maaf jika kau menganggap aku bersikap kurang ajar padamu tapi aku memang hanya mengakui pria yang lebih kuat dariku" ujar Aina menurunkan pedang kayunya "kukatakan ini bukan hanya sebagai istrimu tapi juga sebagai ratu kerajaan Kouka... wanita ibarat pakaian bagi laki-laki yang menyejukkan saat panas dan meneduhkan saat hujan, maka jangan ragu jadikan aku sebagai perisai untuk melindungimu juga pedang untuk menebas dan memotong apapun yang akan membahayakanmu, termasuk keraguanmu... aku tahu kau ragu karena aku seorang wanita, tapi wanita lebih kuat menahan rasa sakit dibandingkan kalian para laki-laki dan ada kalanya wanita juga ikut bertempur, kan?".

"benar, kau memang kuat... tapi bagaimana aku tak ragu? kau terlalu baik sehingga kau tak sanggup membunuh orang meski lawanmu itu adalah pria yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuamu".

Aina memalingkan wajahnya "jangan bicara sembarangan, apa bukti...".

"bukti? bukankah sudah jelas!?" ujar Soo Won memegang kedua bahu Aina "jelaskan padaku kenapa kau malah diam saja saat Lou Wen hampir membunuhmu? apa jadinya jika aku tak datang tepat waktu?".

"apa aku terlihat seperti wanita yang bisa membuang nyawanya sendiri terlebih di tangan pria yang telah membunuh orang tuaku? Aku berterima kasih karena telah ditolong, tapi tanpa kau datang saat itu, aku masih bisa mengatasinya sendiri... kau tak lupa kalau aku jauh lebih kuat darimu, kan?" ujar Aina menepis tangan Soo Won dan menatapnya sinis.

" _itu Hak... disini Hak versi perempuan..."_ pikir Soo Won yang tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"tapi tetap saja, permaisuri... tindakan anda kemarin terbilang gegabah terlebih anda melakukan itu hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang dayang" protes Joo Doh.

"benar, tak peduli sekuat apapun, kau tetap wanita... meski kau memang bisa mengatasi mereka semua seorang diri, seharusnya kau tahu kalau kaulah yang paling dalam bahaya... aku takkan melarangmu jika kau ingin menuntut balas atas apa yang telah pria itu perbuat sebagai salah satu penyebab tewasnya orang tuamu, tapi kuminta kau lebih sadar dan memikirkan posisimu saat ini sebagai permaisuri kerajaan Kouka... kenapa kau malah bertarung sendirian?" ujar Soo Won mengepalkan tangannya, menatap Aina dengan ekspresi yang seolah berkata _"aku marah padamu bukan hanya karena kau melakukan tindakan gegabah yang membahayakan dirimu sendiri, tapi juga karena kau memilih bertarung seorang diri"_.

"lihat siapa yang bicara? Aku tak ingin mendengarnya terutama darimu..." ujar Aina menatap tajam Soo Won sambil menyeringai sebelum tatapan matanya yang setajam pisau dan sedingin es itu berbalik menatap Joo Doh "lalu, jenderal Joo Doh... kuminta kau koreksi kata-katamu... Yuria bukan hanya sekedar 'seorang dayang' bagiku... terlepas dari posisinya sebagai dokter pribadiku dan bawahanku, Yuria dan Agni juga temanku yang sudah seperti keluargaku... dia adalah milikku, jika aku tak bisa melindungi bawahanku, itu akan mencoreng harga diriku sebagai ratu dan warga negara... aku bukan orang yang akan membuang rekan seperjuanganku di tengah jalan dan akan kulakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang kuanggap berharga di mataku untuk diselamatkan, dalam hal ini mencakup semua warga kerajaan Kouka dan kerajaan Xing".

"permaisuri, saya akan mengikuti anda seumur hidup saya!?" isak Yuria terharu.

"saya juga?!" isak Agni.

"aku mengerti kalau kalian senang, tapi kenapa malah menangis?" ujar Aina tertawa kecil.

"dasar... kau benar-benar membuatku khawatir, aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kau diculik, kau mau bikin kakek jantungan?" ujar Mundok keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"kakek?!" ujar Aina memeluk Mundok dan tersenyum lebar "aku senang sekali kakek datang... tapi maaf, sudah membuatmu cemas".

"sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat dan baik-baik saja, aku bersyukur kau terlihat sehat" ujar Mundok tertawa sambil mengelus-elus kepala Aina.

"benar, sehat sekali" ujar Geun Tae terkekeh.

"iya, sangat sehat" angguk Kyo Ga.

Setelah Soo Won meminta mereka semua ikut masuk, Aina hanya menjelaskan bahwa Lou Wen yang dulu pernah bekerja sama dengan Wu Tian berniat membunuhnya untuk menutup mulutnya tanpa memberitahu soal identitas Hak dan Yuki (Yokihi).

"alasan kenapa Lou Wen berniat membunuhku, bisa dibilang karena apa yang terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu... bekerja sama dengan jenderal dari kerajaan musuh bahkan membunuh putri sulung Kekaisaran Kai merupakan kejahatan berat dan dengan hukum di Kekaisaran Kai yang ketat, pastinya dia akan dikenakan hukuman mati jika kejahatan yang ia lakukan diketahui Kaisar, entah itu Kaisar Kai Utara atau Kaisar Kai Selatan...".

"memang benar, keduanya memiliki alasan yang kuat jika mengingat Kaisar Kai Selatan saat ini adalah keponakan Yokihi dan Kaisar Kai Utara saat ini adalah putra kandung Yokihi" ujar Joon Gi mengangguk, setuju dengan argumen Aina.

Tiba-tiba, seorang prajurit bawahan Kyo Ga memasuki ruangan tergopoh-gopoh "jenderal Kan Kyo Ga!? gawat!? Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu yang mulia Soo Won dan permaisuri!? pimpinan rombongan mereka mengaku sebagai Kaisar Kai Utara dan permaisurinya?!".


	25. Chp 24 - Colour of Autumn

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 24 – Colour of Autumn**

 **.**

* * *

Sekitar dua rezim sebelum saat ini, Kekaisaran Kai masih menjadi satu kesatuan. Kaisar Byeol yang berkuasa saat itu meninggalkan surat wasiat pada permaisurinya, Shoka bahwa siapapun dari ketiga putrinya yang menikah paling pertama dengan salah satu dari kedua belas putra para menteri saat itu akan ditunjuk menjadi Kaisar dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai yang selanjutnya. Shoka mendapatkan tiga putri dari pernikahannya dengan Kaisar Byeol.

Putri sulung, Yokihi menikah dengan Gou, putra kepala penasihat istana dan memiliki seorang putra bernama Yue.

Putri kedua, Himiko menikah dengan Hokuto, putra menteri administrasi negara dan memiliki seorang putra bernama Kou Koryu.

Putri bungsu, Tae Yang menikah dengan Dal, putra menteri kemiliteran dan memiliki seorang putri bernama Sakura.

Meskipun Tae Yang putri bungsu, namun karena Tae Yang paling pertama menikah di antara saudari-saudarinya, tepat setelah Tae Yang menikah dengan Dal, keduanya diangkat sebagai Kaisar dan Permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai yang selanjutnya sesuai titah mendiang Kaisar Byeol.

Suasana di Kekaisaran Kai sempat tenang sementara waktu, namun mulai terjadi perpecahan akibat ulah Gou yang sifatnya bisa terbilang ambisius. Gou yang berencana untuk mendapatkan tahta Kekaisaran Kai mulai menghasut para penghuni kastil Zhu Que. Yokihi yang terpaksa menikah dengan Gou akibat pernikahan politik menjadi korbannya. Sejak awal, Yokihi tak mencintai Gou, ia hanya mencintai Hakuya tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan status sosial di antara mereka berdua. Hakuya hanya kepala pengawalnya tapi hanya Hakuya yang peduli padanya dan tak pernah meninggalkannya saat ia menderita akibat terpaksa menikah dengan Gou karena pernikahan politik. Dari hasil hubungan keduanya, lahirlah Yue yang sempat dikira sebagai anak Gou dan Yokihi. Tapi fakta ini akhirnya diketahui oleh Gou sehingga Gou yang semula berencana menjodohkan Yue dengan Sakura untuk mendapatkan tahta, malah berbalik membenci Yue dan memerintahkan Lou Wen untuk membunuh Yue. Hal ini diketahui oleh Hakuya, sehingga ia memberitahu Yokihi. Demi menyelamatkan nyawa Yue yang terancam, Yokihi meminta agar Hakuya membawanya lari dari istana namun Yue terjatuh ke bawah jurang sehingga Hakuya dan Yokihi yang mengira kalau Yue telah mati terbunuh melarikan diri ke kerajaan Kouka. Di tengah jalan, mereka ditolong oleh Mundok dan dibawa ke Fuuga. Saat di Fuuga, baru ketahuan kalau ternyata Yokihi tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka yaitu Hak. Tak ingin terlibat dengan Kekaisaran Kai lagi, keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk menetap di kerajaan Kouka. Hakuya mengganti namanya menjadi Taiga dan Yokihi mengganti namanya menjadi Yuki.

"tunggu, tapi ada yang aneh... katamu terjadi pemberontakan 7 tahun yang lalu di rezim Kaisar Dal, kan? kenapa Kekaisaran Kai sudah terpecah menjadi dua sejak 15 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Yun.

"itu karena Kekaisaran Kai terpecah menjadi dua kubu, yang pertama adalah kubu tuan Gou yang tak setuju dengan pemerintahan mendiang Kaisar Dal atau memang berpihak pada tuan Gou meski mayoritas mereka menaruh loyalitas mereka pada putri Yokihi, dan yang kedua adalah kubu mendiang Kaisar Dal... bisa dibilang, watak mendiang Kaisar Dal yang keras itu agak mirip seperti mendiang Yu Hon di kerajaan Kouka sedangkan mendiang permaisuri Tae Yang malah berbanding terbalik dengan mendiang Kaisar Dal, beliau wanita yang sangat lembut dan baik hati, sama seperti putri Sakura, itu sebabnya masih ada yang mau bertahan dalam fraksi Kaisar Dal karena posisi mereka yang diuntungkan serta karena mereka menaruh loyalitas mereka pada permaisuri Tae Yang dan putri Sakura, bukan Kaisar Dal... tidak heran jika terjadi pemberontakan pasca meninggalnya permaisuri Tae Yang akibat cara mendiang Kaisar Dal memerintah... mendiang permaisuri Tae Yang dikenal sebagai pribadi yang sopan, lembut dan baik, bertolak belakang dengan mendiang Kaisar Dal, beliau benar-benar pria yang mengerikan, jika ada tanda-tanda pemberontakan, dia tidak ragu untuk menghabisi kelompok pemberontak bahkan jika harus menghanguskan satu daratan, ia juga sering menghukum orang yang tak ia sukai atau siapapun yang ia anggap bisa membahayakan Kekaisaran, tapi harus diakui kekuatan militer Kekaisaran Kai di rezim mendiang Kaisar Dal memang kuat... sifat Kaisar Dal sedikit melunak saat putri Sakura sebagai penerus tahta lahir, tapi tak mengubah fakta bahwa Kaisar Dal terlanjur dinilai sebagai Kaisar yang tiran di mata masyarakat".

"karena itu keberadaan putri Yokihi diperlukan oleh Kaisar Gou saat mendirikan Kekaisaran Kai Utara, ya" ujar Jae Ha.

"lalu soal kalau ternyata Yue masih hidup?" ujar Kija.

"tapi karena Yue lahir dari ibu yang sama dan memiliki ayah yang sama dengan Hak, itu berarti Yue..." ujar Yona menghentikan ucapannya, ia sadar kalau Hak bahkan tak peduli meski Hak sudah tahu kalau Kaisar Kai Utara saat ini, Yue adalah kakak kandungnya.

"yang ingin kuketahui hanya bagaimana mungkin Yue yang dikira sudah lama mati, tahu-tahu masih hidup dan muncul kembali?" tanya Hak.

Kayano memberitahu mereka bahwa sepasang suami istri yang mengabdi pada Tae Yang telah menyelamatkan Yue dan mengadopsi Yue sebagai putra mereka. Fuma Abeno, sang suami saat itu bekerja sebagai ketua instruktur atau pelatih prajurit kemiliteran dan merupakan jenderal terkuat pada rezim mendiang Kaisar Byeol. Istrinya, Iruma Rentaro merupakan kepala tabib istana di Kekaisaran Kai. Keduanya tentu mengenal Yue dan setelah memastikan kondisi aman, yakni setelah Gou mendirikan Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kekaisaran Kai terbagi menjadi dua sekitar 15 tahun yang lalu, Fuma membawa kembali Yue ke kastil sebagai putra angkat Fuma dan Iruma, yang mengetahui identitas asli Yue selain Fuma dan Iruma hanya Dal dan Tae Yang, keempatnya sepakat tutup mulut.

"mereka mengganti nama Yue menjadi Hakuya, nama asli ayahmu sebelum ayahmu mengganti namanya menjadi Taiga... berkat latihan keras dari tuan Fuma, tuan Yue menjadi jenderal pada usia muda dan dipercaya mendiang Kaisar Dal untuk menjaga putri Sakura sebagai pengawal pribadi putri Sakura mengingat tuan Yue berhasil menjadi prajurit terkuat di usia 12 tahun... beda usia tuan Yue denganmu adalah 5 tahun".

Hak mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke lengannya "aku memang pernah mendengar nama Hakuya Rentaro, dia kepala pengawal sekaligus prajurit terkuat di kemiliteran Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan mendapat julukan Tenryu no Kai (Naga Langit Kai) tapi kabarnya dia meninggal karena terjun dari tebing setelah ia melakukan seppuku sambil membawa jasad putri Sakura sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu, tepatnya setelah putri Sakura meninggal akibat tertusuk panah dalam pemberontakan yang terjadi 7 tahun lalu... kau mau bilang kalau dia selamat saat itu dan masih hidup sampai sekarang? apa buktinya jika ia memang orang yang sama?".

Kayano lalu menjelaskan penyebab utama perang dingin di antara Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan saat ini "asal mula perang dingin antara Kekaisaran Kai Utara dan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan disebabkan oleh sebuah isu yang tersebar di Kekaisaran Kai bahwa permaisuri Kaisar Kai Utara dan Kaisar Kai Utara, permaisuri Yohime dan Kaisar Yue, adalah orang yang sama dengan dua orang yang seharusnya sudah meninggal dalam pemberontakan yang memecah Kekaisaran Kai 7 tahun yang lalu, putri Sakura dan jenderal Hakuya Rentaro... putri Sakura memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk bunga Sakura di dadanya persis seperti tanda lahir yang dimiliki permaisuri Yohime sedangkan jenderal Hakuya Rentaro memiliki mata yang unik, mata heterochroma dimana matanya berbeda warna, mata kanannya berwarna hijau dan mata kirinya berwarna merah, warna mata Kaisar Yue sama dengan jenderal Hakuya Rentaro".

Warna mata Yue keduanya hijau, sama seperti mendiang ayah mereka tapi karena mata kirinya hancur akibat tebasan senjata Lou Wen dan jatuh dari jurang dimana dirinya hampir mati saat ia berusia 5 tahun, Iruma melakukan transplantasi mata pada Yue agar Yue bisa tetap melihat.

"bukti lainnya adalah bekas luka berbentuk salib di mata kiri Kaisar Yue yang sama dengan jenderal Hakuya Rentaro, ada sangkalan?" tanya Kayano.

"baiklah, sudahi saja soal Yue... pertanyaan terakhir dariku, Kayano, dimana Lou Wen?" ujar Hak mengangkat sebelah tangan.

"tunggu, Hak... kau mau apa?".

"apa itu perlu kau tanyakan, tuan putri? Tentu saja Lou Wen harus membayar atas apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu" ujar Hak mengepalkan tangannya.

"saya mengerti apa yang anda pikirkan, tapi anda tak perlu melakukannya... karena Lou Wen sudah..." ujar Kayano menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Lou Wen.

.

~ Kastil Saika ~

.

Diadakan rapat dadakan di kastil Saika, bukan hanya antar jenderal dari kelima suku kerajaan Kouka bersama Raja dan Ratu kerajaan Kouka, tetapi juga dengan Kaisar Kai Utara bersama sang permaisuri. Kaisar Kai Utara, Yue dan permaisuri Kekaisaran Kai Utara, Yohime sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi di perbatasan pada Aina. Tentu saja rapat ini hanya dihadiri oleh perwakilan dari kedua kerajaan. Soo Won dan Aina dikawal kelima jenderal dan Mundok, Yue dan Yohime dikawal oleh kepala suku nomaden, Aruma Igarashi, juga kepala klan Gozen dan klan Yon Bi, Tomoe Gozen dan Sakaki Karasuma.

Yue menegaskan bahwa apa yang terjadi pada Aina dan apa yang dilakukan Lou Wen bukan tanggung jawab Kekaisaran Kai Utara karena Lou Wen berpihak pada Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan ia tak ingin peristiwa yang menimpa Aina disangkutpautkan pada Kekaisaran Kai Utara "terlebih sebentar lagi akan diadakan referendum untuk memilih Kaisar dan Permaisuri dalam rangka menyatukan Kekaisaran Kai, kami tak ingin peristiwa ini dianggap sebagai ulah kami".

Soo Won mengerti kalau Kekaisaran Kai Utara saat ini yang dianggap solid karena tak hanya memiliki Kaisar yang kuat, Kaisar Kai Utara sudah memiliki permaisuri dan penerus tahta _"jika ditambah prestasinya, wajar jika lebih mendapat kepercayaan dari masyarakatnya dan para petinggi kemiliteran atau pejabat pemerintahan sebab Kaisar Kai Selatan, Kou Koryu sampai saat ini belum menikah apalagi memiliki penerus tahta... aku tak bisa sembarangan bicara..."_.

"perang dingin saat ini terjadi di antara Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Kekaisaran Kai Utara, yang disebabkan oleh karena kedua Kaisar memiliki ambisi untuk menyatukan kembali Kekaisaran Kai, yang berarti salah satu Kekaisaran akan jatuh sehingga mereka memerlukan kekuatan yang lebih... Kekaisaran Kai Selatan sudah menyerang kerajaan kami untuk mendapatkan kekuatan lebih sementara Kekaisaran Kai Utara sudah mendapatkan kekuatan pendukung dari para kaum nomaden" ujar Aina bertopang dagu "langsung saja, apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?".

"maksud kami hanya menegaskan soal yang tadi dibicarakan suamiku, itu urusan kerajaan..." ujar Yohime tersenyum simpul "dan kami memiliki urusan pribadi dengan anda, bukan kepada ratu tapi pada anda pribadi, nona Aina".

"padaku? apa itu?".

"kaum nomaden dikenal sebagai suku yang berpindah tempat, tak menetap di daerah tertentu dan mereka memiliki keahlian yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun yaitu spesialisasi mencari jejak seseorang meski suda lewat bertahun-tahun... jika hanya lewat sekitar 20 tahun, kami masih bisa mencari jejak nyonya Yokihi... jejaknya terhenti di desa yang sudah tak berpenghuni sejak lama, terlihat dari reruntuhan bekas bangunan yang ada bahwa bangunan itu terbakar dan kami hanya menemukan kuburan beliau" ujar Aruma menyodorkan secarik kertas ke atas meja "tapi seorang dokter dari wilayah suku angin yang tinggal di hutan Timur mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik, bahwa sketsa wajah nyonya Yokihi yang kami perlihatkan dikenalinya sebagai istri dari salah satu prajurit suku angin. Menurut tuan Yue, pria itu adalah kepala pengawalnya yang ikut menghilang, awalnya kami berasumsi pria itu membawa nyonya Yokihi kabur, dan berkat keahlian istriku membuat sketsa, kami mendapat sketsa pasangan suami istri yang tak lain adalah nyonya Yokihi dan pengawalnya yang menjadi suaminya bersama anak mereka".

Sementara Soo Won dan Mundok diam seribu bahasa, para jenderal terbelalak demi melihat sketsa itu, dimana kertas itu berisi sketsa potret diri Taiga dan Yuki yang menggendong Hak yang masih kecil

"kau kenal dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya Yue.

Aina memiringkan kepala "mengapa anda bertanya padaku?".

"karena kau berasal dari desa yang sama dengannya".

Aina bertopang dagu dan tersenyum sinis "kalau begitu, pertukaran setara... mata dibalas mata, gigi dibalas gigi".

"maksudmu, jika aku menginginkan informasi darimu, aku harus memberikan informasi yang setimpal padamu?".

"benar" ujar Aina mengetuk-ngetuk meja, lalu mengerjapkan mata seolah baru mendapat suatu ide "ah, bagaimana jika... tunjukkan wajah di balik topeng itu?".

"itu...!?" ujar Aruma, Tomoe dan Sakaki yang terhenti karena Yohime mengangkat tangannya, seolah meminta ketiga bawahannya diam dan tersenyum simpul "kenapa tak kau buka saja topengmu, suamiku? kurasa sudah aman jika kau buka topengmu sekarang, lagipula aku lebih suka melihat wajah dan mata di balik topengmu itu".

Yue menyeringai dan membuka topengnya "begini puas?".

Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut melihat wajah di balik topeng yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Hak, bedanya adalah warna rambutnya yang coklat kehitaman dan mata heterochroma, dimana mata Yue memiliki warna berbeda, mata kanannya berwarna hijau dan mata kirinya berwarna merah, terdapat bekas luka lama berbentuk tanda salib di mata kirinya. Yohime menjelaskan alasan kenapa warna mata Yue bisa beda warna, yaitu akibat kecelakaan yang dialami Yue di masa kecilnya sehingga dokter istana melakukan transplantasi mata pada Yue.

"memang, saya mengenal mereka bertiga karena mereka tetanggaku tapi ibu anda dan pria ini sudah meninggal 15 tahun yang lalu, pelakunya adalah Lou Wen dan Lou Wen yang harus bertanggung jawab atas kematian ibu anda sudah mati terbunuh baru-baru ini, apa hanya ini keperluan anda dengan saya?".

"yang ingin kutanyakan padamu adalah anak mereka berdua..." ujar Yue menunjuk sketsa Hak.

"apa hubunganmu dengannya? yang pasti, lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil, kan?" tanya Yohime bertopang dagu dan tersenyum simpul "karena dari reaksimu saat melihat wajah suamiku, terlihat jelas sosok siapa yang kau lihat padanya juga perasaanmu... kami sudah tahu bahwa dari semua penduduk desa itu, hanya ada dua anak kecil yang selamat dari peristiwa penyerangan Lou Wen dan Wu Tian pada malam itu yaitu kau dan adiknya Yue".

"sebelum saya menjawab pertanyaan anda, izinkan saya bertanya... apa yang kalian inginkan sampai kalian harus repot-repot kemari menemuiku? Dan anda bilang soal perasaanku, sejelas itukah terlihat, permaisuri?".

"hm... yang jelas, aku takkan mencelakakan adikku sendiri bahkan sebenarnya aku tipe yang hanya akan berkata 'oh, begitu?' meski aku tahu kalau ternyata aku punya adik setelah ibuku minggat dengan pria itu, bagiku tak masalah jika ibuku bahagia dengan pilihannya dan aku tak berminat untuk ikut campur atau menemui adikku itu tapi istriku bersikeras agar setidaknya aku menemui adikku barang sekali" ujar Yue menunjuk Yohime.

"mataku tajam dalam menilai orang lain dan instingku sebagai wanita mengatakan, kau menyayangi dan merindukannya sampai-sampai untuk sesaat aku merasa cemburu akibat sorot matamu pada suamiku, apa aku salah?" ujar Yohime tersenyum simpul dengan aura dan wajah yang seolah mengatakan _"dan jika kau berani berbohong, entah apalagi yang akan kukatakan, lho~"_.

Aina menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala "sepertinya saya tak bisa menghindar lagi, ya... iya, saya akui memang benar apa yang dikatakan permaisuri... karena adik anda dan saya sempat bertunangan sebelum akhirnya saya menikah dengan Soo Won".

Kecuali Mundok, Tae Woo dan Soo Won yang sudah tahu, keempat jenderal lainnya terkejut saat baru mengetahui fakta ini sampai-sampai mereka menatap Aina dengan tatapan menusuk dari belakang.

"baiklah, pertanyaan terakhirku... kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Yue.

"dia sudah pergi ke tempat ibu anda... terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah saat ia memutuskan pertunangan kami, dan kabar terakhir yang saya dengar saat saya masih berada di kerajaan Xing adalah bahwa dia dan majikannya mati terbunuh pada musim semi lalu karena terjatuh dari jurang terjal pegunungan Utara di perbatasan wilayah suku api dan suku angin...".

"untuk ukuran wanita yang tunangannya mati terbunuh, kau terlihat tenang sekali?" ujar Yue bertopang dagu.

"karena tipe seperti dia memang tipe yang akan mati cepat sehingga saya tak heran... dia yang memilih jalan hidup sebagai prajurit pasti tahu resikonya mati di medan perang... mungkin saat meminta saya untuk menjaga suku angin menggantikannya dan meninggalkan saya, sejak awal dia sudah tahu kalau mungkin itu adalah pertemuan kami yang terakhir... kami sudah berjanji bahwa siapapun di antara kami berdua yang mati lebih dulu, yang masih hidup harus tetap hidup dan melanjutkan hidup kami demi yang mati lebih dulu...".

"maaf, nona Aina..." ujar Yohime.

"untuk apa minta maaf, permaisuri? Anda sebagai wanita tentu tahu bahwa wanita lebih kuat menahan rasa sakit dibandingkan para laki-laki karena kitalah yang bertugas untuk melahirkan keturunan... jika ada yang mengira hal ini membuat saya jatuh hingga saya tak bisa bangkit lagi, saya akan mengatakan padanya, jangan meremehkanku... kenangan indah bersamanya sudah cukup bagi saya dan itu semua hanya bagian masa lalu saya saat ini".

" _benar, itu juga yang kau katakan padaku, saat pertama kali kita bertemu... aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu, dibawah redupnya sinar bulan, terlihat tampilan wajah sedihmu yang berusaha menahan air mata setelah mengetahui apa yang kulakukan dan apa yang terjadi pada pria yang kau cintai..."_ pikir Soo Won terkekeh "kau benar-benar wanita yang luar biasa...".

"tampaknya anda memang menikah dengan wanita yang luar biasa" ujar Yue menghela napas dan melipat tangan "lalu? apa anda tahu siapa pelakunya, nona Aina?".

Aina menggelengkan kepalanya "jika saya tahu dan saya memberitahu pada anda, anda berniat membunuh pelakunya?".

"memangnya kau tidak?" tanya Yue.

"setidaknya saya takkan membunuhnya... tapi, akan saya buat si pelaku merasa 'hidup segan mati tak mau' karena kematian saja tak cukup untuk membayarnya, langsung mati masih terlalu nyaman bagi si pelaku karena itu lebih baik jika si pelaku dibiarkan hidup dan dibuat menderita agar ia mati perlahan-lahan dalam penderitaan, kan?" ujar Aina tersenyum simpul dengan sorot mata yang dingin.

" _wanita ini serius..."_ pikir Tomoe.

" _tidak, matanya tak tersenyum meski bibirnya tersenyum, ia sungguh-sungguh..."_ pikir Sakaki.

" _kau benar-benar wanita yang mengerikan, permaisuri..."_ pikir Joo Doh yang entah kenapa jadi merasa merinding.

"aku takkan bilang apa-apa soal pilihanmu, tapi kuberi satu saran... lebih baik kau hentikan saja jika kau ingin balas dendam untuk adikku karena itu sia-sia, toh adikku takkan kembali dengan kau balas dendam pun, kan?".

"tak kusangka itu keluar dari mulutmu" ujar Yohime menoleh ke arah Yue.

"kau yang mengajariku, kan?" sahut Yue menoleh ke arah Aina "lalu, aku senang karena kau menyayangi adikku dan syukurlah jika kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu... yang jelas, kami dari Kekaisaran Kai Utara tidak ada niatan bermusuhan dengan kalian dan jika ada yang bisa kami bantu, izinkan kami membantu... satu saranku, yang mulia Soo Won, mengenai Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, kurasa lebih baik kalian perkuat penjagaan di perbatasan dengan wilayah suku bumi dan suku air karena orang itu pasti takkan menyerah hanya karena satu kekalahan dengan kalian baru-baru ini".

"terima kasih atas saran anda, tapi siapa yang anda maksud dengan orang itu?" tanya Soo Won.

"tentu saja Kaisar Kai Selatan saat ini" jawab Yue.

"anu... apa kau tak apa-apa, nona Aina? wajahmu kelihatan pucat sejak tadi" ujar Yohime.

" _sial, jangan sekarang..."_ pikir Aina menundukkan kepala dan menggenggam erat kimono di dadanya.

"Aina?" ujar Soo Won menepuk bahu Aina, seketika tubuh Aina jatuh ke lantai sehingga seisi ruangan jadi panik dan Soo Won membopong Aina "cepat panggil Yuria?!".

"jangan digerakkan?!" ujar Yohime berdiri dan memeriksa Aina.


	26. Chp 25 - The Red Sunset Sky

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 25 – The Red Sunset Sky**

.

* * *

.

~ Kuil Kousei ~

.

Yona dkk menyiapkan barang-barang mereka untuk keberangkatan mereka besok menuju ke perbatasan untuk menahan para pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Sorenya, Zeno yang berdiri di hamparan padang rumput Kaya menghampiri Kayano yang duduk di dekat ladang bunga Cosmos, tepat di bawah pohon Momiji.

"sebentar lagi musim dingin, ya" ujar Kayano meniup kedua tangannya melihat daun Momiji yang berguguran.

Melihat Kayano yang sekarang, Zeno merasa seolah ia melihat Kaya, seperti dulu saat bertemu dengan Kaya, Kayano juga tinggal seorang diri di tempat terpencil ini sehingga Zeno merasa tak tega meninggalkan Kayano tapi Zeno tahu misi yang harus ia emban sehingga tak mungkin Zeno meninggalkan Yona dan teman-temannya yang membutuhkannya.

"sedang apa disitu? cepat kemari... ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, kan?" ujar Kayano yang memunggungi Zeno.

Melihat wajah Kayano yang memerah, Zeno tersenyum dan menghampirinya "iya".

"besok kalian pergi, kan?".

"iya..." ujar Zeno diam di belakang Kayano "...apa kau selalu seorang diri disini?".

"tidak, masih ada burung-burung kecil dan para binatang di hutan yang menjadi temanku dan sesekali ada orang yang berkunjung kemari..." ujar Kayano berbalik dan berhadapan dengan Zeno "bukankah seharusnya ada yang harus kau katakan padaku sebelum pergi, Zeno?".

Zeno merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Kayano, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Kayano tapi Kayano bukanlah Kaya.

"dewa selalu mengajariku, banyak hal yang diberitahu dewa padaku termasuk... soal kau yang merupakan suamiku di kehidupanku sebelumnya...".

Zeno terbelalak melihat Kayano "kau sudah tahu...".

Kayano menggelengkan kepala "bukan, sebelum dewa memberitahuku... sejak awal aku sudah tahu soal kau, Zeno... karena aku ingat waktu yang telah kita lewati bersama saat aku masih hidup sebagai Kaya".

"kalau sudah tahu... kenapa kau tak bilang apa-apa sejak awal?".

"karena kau tak menepati janji... selama 900 tahun aku bereinkarnasi dan mencarimu, hingga akhirnya kita berhasil bertemu disini tapi kenapa..." ujar Kayano memegang kedua lengan Zeno "kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku saat aku masih hidup sebagai Kaya? soal kau yang merupakan Ouryuu generasi pertama, soal kau yang abadi dan tak bisa mati... kenapa hal sepenting itu tak pernah kau ceritakan padaku? bukankah aku istrimu?" .

"karena aku tak ingin kau mengetahuinya!? kau berusaha melawan penyakitmu dan bertarung dengan maut tiap harinya menginginkan agar kau bisa hidup dan berharap waktu bisa berhenti sehingga kita bisa tetap bersama... kau tak pernah menyerah pada penyakitmu... kau bahkan tak pernah menyerah untuk tetap hidup, itu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu... bertolak belakang dengan diriku yang abadi dan tak bisa mati, aku jadi menginginkan kematian dan mengatakan hal yang kejam di pertemuan pertama kita?!" ujar Zeno memegang bahu Kayano "hingga akhir hidupmu, melihatmu yang tersenyum sambil berkata agar kita bertemu lagi di surga, aku tak sanggup memberitahumu bahwa kita tak mungkin bisa bertemu di surga karena jiwa ini tak bisa pergi kemanapun lagi... aku tak ingin kau takut padaku atau membenciku...".

Kayano terbelalak melihat sorot mata Zeno yang seolah siap menangis kapanpun dan getar tubuh Zeno.

.

"ah, disini... saat inilah mereka berdua bertemu dalam mimpiku" ujar Yona menjelaskan seperti apa suasana yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

"terus, kenapa kita semua pakai ngintip begini?" ujar Yun yang ikut sembunyi di balik semak-semak bersama teman-temannya karena ia juga penasaran.

"kalian pada kurang kerjaan, ya? kenapa aku pakai diseret-seret?" gerutu Hak yang ditarik oleh Yona barusan.

.

Kayano memegang wajah Zeno dan menyundulkan dahinya keras-keras ke dahi Zeno "apa kau meremehkanku? Dasar bodoh?!".

"Kaya... atau Kayano... kau marah padaku?" ujar Zeno mengelus dahinya.

"tentu saja aku marah... aku selalu menunggumu di surga tapi kau lama sekali, sehingga aku terus mencarimu dan berkelana sejak 900 tahun yang lalu, aku marah karena kau membuat janji yang tak bisa kau tepati... aku marah karena kau tak bilang apapun padaku soal dirimu sendiri sedangkan kau selalu mendengarkanku, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tak berguna bagimu dan selalu saja ditolong olehmu... maafkan aku, karena meninggalkanmu sendirian selama ini dan tak mengerti penderitaanmu... maaf, seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkanmu" ujar Kayano memeluk erat Zeno dan mulai menangis "jangan pernah berpikir aku akan membencimu atau takut padamu karena sejak dulu hingga sekarang, perasaanku padamu tak pernah berubah, jika kau memang tak bisa mati dan menemuiku di surga, tak masalah karena tak peduli meski harus bereinkarnasi berapa kali, aku akan mencari dan menemuimu... aku mencintaimu, Zeno...".

"aku juga" ujar Zeno memegang wajah Kayano, mencium bibir dan kening Kayano.

Langit di sore hari ketika matahari mulai terbenam saat itu terlihat begitu indah bagi mereka.

.

"mantap... saat ini baru aku merasa kalau dia benar-benar dewasa dan yang paling dewasa di antara kita" ujar Jae Ha yang menutup mata Yun dan Shina.

"belakangan ini kok pada ciuman terus, ya? sekarang Zeno dan Kayano, kemarin..." ujar Yona.

"siapa yang kau maksud, tuan putri?" ujar Hak.

.

"kau yakin tak apa sendirian disini, nona Kayano?" ujar Yona.

"tak masalah, tuan putri... lagipula jika saya pergi, tak ada yang mengurus kuil ini".

"kalau begitu, kami akan berkunjung kemari sesekali dan jika semuanya sudah selesai, akan kupastikan Zeno kami tinggal disini" ujar Yona memegang kedua tangan Kayano sehingga Kayano tertawa "wah, akan kunantikan itu...".

"sudah, kasih salam cium atau peluk sama istrimu sana" ujar Jae Ha mendorong Zeno dibantu Kija dan Shina.

"kalian apa-apaan, sih?" protes Zeno.

"terima nasibmu, Zeno, sebab setelah tahu kalau istrimu masih ingat padamu, kalian langsung malam pertama di kehidupan kedua, kan?" ujar Hak menggoda Zeno yang semalam tidur di kamar Kayano.

"mumpung istrinya ingat, memangnya tak masalah dengan suami sepertinya?" tanya Jae Ha menunjuk Zeno.

"tak masalah, aku akan selalu menunggunya... lagipula, aku istrinya, selalu ada tempat untuk pulang baginya" ujar Kayano tersenyum lebar, terlihat begitu cantik dan lembut.

"dasar si bahagia satu ini!? beruntung sekali?!" ujar Jae Ha menjitak Zeno.

"Ryokuryuu, mukulnya beneran, ya?! sakit, tahu!?" protes Zeno.

"tak apa-apa, kan? mumpung lagi bahagia" ujar Hak tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya.

Melihat Hak tertawa, Yona tersenyum karena lega.

* * *

.

~ Kastil Saika ~

.

"beliau hanya perlu beristirahat sementara waktu" ujar Yuria begitu keluar dari kamar.

"bicara soal kondisinya, apa ada masalah pada jantungnya? Kulihat ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit di dadanya... mungkin itu juga disebabkan bekas luka di dadanya, tapi apa itu penyakit bawaan sejak lahir?" tanya Yohime.

"bukan, kondisi nona Aina jadi begitu sejak mendapat bekas luka itu" jawab Tae Woo.

"tapi kami cukup terkejut, permaisuri cekatan saat memberikan pertolongan pertama pada ratu" ujar Geun Tae.

"benar, kami seperti melihat dokter sungguhan menangani pasiennya" angguk Kyo Ga.

"itu karena ibuku dokter, aku memang sempat meneruskan pekerjaan beliau sebelum masuk ke istana" ujar Yohime.

Saat Soo Won membopong Aina dan hendak membawa Aina ke kamar lain, Yohime sempat menghentikannya dan melakukan pertolongan pertama mulai dari membuka obi (tali yukata) dan melonggarkan baju untuk melegakan pernapasan. Saat itu sempat terlihat bekas luka yang ada di dada Aina. Teringat jumlah bekas luka di tubuh Aina, para jenderal kini paham kenapa Aina selalu mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi hingga lehernya.

"dilihat dari bekas luka di dadanya, seharusnya dia sudah mati karena itu mengenai titik vital" komentar Yohime.

"yah, itu karena nona Aina memiliki daya tahan hidup yang tinggi" angguk Han Dae.

* * *

.

~ Kastil Hiryuu ~

.

Rombongan yang terdiri dari Soo Won, Aina, Mundok dan kelima jenderal tiba, disambut oleh Keishuk, Lily dan kedua dayangnya.

Lily yang disuruh tinggal di kastil Hiryuu oleh Joon Gi langsung memeluk Aina "syukurlah".

"maaf membuatmu cemas" ujar Aina tertawa sambil menepuk kepala Lily.

"langsung ke kamarmu dan istirahatlah, serahkan saja urusan mereka padaku" pinta Soo Won.

"baiklah, kalau begitu biar saya temani" ujar Lily mendorong pelan Aina yang diseret kedua dayangnya ke kamar.

Lily terbilang gadis yang memiliki kepekaan yang tinggi, ibarat jarum yang tajam, ia melihat ada sesuatu yang berbeda sehingga ia bertanya langsung pada Aina "apa ada sesuatu? Entah kenapa aku merasa kalau sebagian jenderal jadi tegang begitu".

"benarkah? Siapa saja?".

"hm, entah kenapa aku merasa ada tatapan permusuhan dari jenderal Joo Doh dan jenderal Kyo Ga, kalau untuk jenderal Geun Tae dan ayah sih bisa dibilang biasa-biasa saja dan sisanya bisa dibilang tegang meski aku tak tahu kenapa... memang apa yang terjadi?".

"yah, bisa dibilang itu karena kartu jokerku sudah dibuka".

.

"jadi bisa jelaskan apa maksud ucapan permaisuri saat itu, jenderal Tae Woo, tetua Mundok?" ujar Joo Doh melipat tangan.

"apalagi yang harus dijelaskan? Sudah dengar sendiri, kan? nona Aina dan tuan Hak memang sempat tunangan... du-lu ya, sebelum menikah dengan yang mulia..." ujar Tae Woo bertopang dagu, terlihat jelas kalau ia bad mood dari wajahnya yang cemberut "lalu memangnya hal itu perlu diungkit lagi?".

"kenapa hal sepenting itu disembunyikan!?" protes Joo Doh.

"kalian tak pernah tanya, kan? kurasa tak ada kewajiban bagi kami untuk menjawab lagipula menyembunyikan hal itu atau tak mau menjawab pertanyaan tentang hal itu terserah kami, bukankah itu lebih baik ketimbang berbohong?" sahut Tae Woo.

"sudah, tak perlu meributkan hal itu... kalau hanya soal itu, aku sudah tahu sejak awal sebelum aku meminangnya menjadi istriku..." ujar Soo Won menghentikan perdebatan dan membuka rapat kelima suku yang sempat tertunda.

.

"apakah anda meminangnya menjadi istri anda karena rasa bersalah atau merasa bertanggung jawab?" tanya Joo Doh.

Tepat setelah rapat kelima suku berakhir, ketika ia mendampingi Soo Won yang bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, tanpa ragu ia bertanya pada Soo Won.

"atau... anda memang berniat mati di tangan wanita itu?".

Soo Won menundukkan kepala dan mendengus "kau tenang saja, karena Aina tak bisa membunuh orang... aku sudah dengar kalau Aina bisa bertarung tapi tak bisa membunuh, kupikir itu tak mungkin sampai akhirnya aku melihatnya sendiri... ia memang kuat dan memiliki teknik bertarung yang sama seperti Hak tapi saat ia hampir berhasil membunuh Lou Wen, tangannya berhenti sendiri... entah apa yang menyebabkannya, tapi yang jelas dia tak bisa membunuh seseorang... seharusnya kau tahu, dia memang belum pernah membunuh orang meski dia bisa melukai orang lain dan bertarung dari sorot matanya, kan?".

.

"bukannya itu gawat!?" ujar Lily terkejut, tapi ia mengerti dilema yang harus dirasakan Aina yang tak bisa berbohong meskipun ingin.

"tenang saja, setidaknya mereka takkan bisa macam-macam padaku karena kak Kou Ren sudah memberikan ultimatum, jika aku mati karena terbunuh, pasukan kerajaan Xing siap menyerbu kerajaan Kouka dan suku angin tentu takkan tinggal diam, kan? lagipula sekarang backingku bertambah" ujar Aina menjelaskan hubungan Kaisar Kai Utara dengan Hak dan berbisik "yang diketahui oleh mereka, Hak hanya adik seibu dengan Yue tapi sebenarnya ayah dan ibu mereka sama jadi sebenarnya mereka berdua memang kakak adik kandung... Yue bilang karena aku adalah wanita yang dicintai adiknya, ia akan memihakku seperti suku angin yang berpihak pada Yona dkk".

"susunan keluarga macam apa itu?!" pekik Lily terkejut mengetahui susunan keluarga Hak, ia jadi mencemaskan Yona dan penasaran bagaimana reaksi Yona jika Yona tahu hal ini.

Soo Won masuk bersama Joo Doh, sekilas Aina bisa merasakan tatapan permusuhan dari Joo Doh sehingga Lily yang bisa merasakannya juga khawatir pada Aina.

"bisa kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" pinta Soo Won.

Lily yang khawatir pada Aina sempat ragu meninggalkan mereka berdua namun setelah Aina meyakinkan kalau ia akan baik-baik saja, akhirnya Lily keluar kamar bersama Joo Doh.

"...sedang apa, jenderal Joo Doh?" tanya Lily heran melihat Joo Doh mengintip ke dalam lewat celah pintu.

"hanya memastikan jika yang mulia takkan dicelakakan oleh permaisuri..." jawab Joo Doh terang-terangan.

Saat Lily ikut mengintip karena khawatir, mereka berdua terkejut melihat Soo Won mendorong Aina ke atas ranjang.

.

"hentikan, Soo Won... jika kau menginginkan seseorang untuk berada di sampingmu hanya untuk mengusir rasa kesepian dan rasa sakitmu, itu hanya akan memperdalam kesepian dan sakit di hatimu..." ujar Aina yang berbaring di atas ranjang, memegang wajah Soo Won "jangan lupa, aku akan terus berada di sampingmu hanya sebagai pedang dan perisaimu, jangan ragu menggunakanku sampai tiba waktunya kau membuangku dan tak membutuhkanku lagi".

"...mana mungkin aku lupa, kan?" ujar Soo Won memegang tangan Aina.

"baguslah...".

"tapi bukan berarti kau harus melalaikan tanggung jawab dan tugasmu sebagai istriku..." ujar Soo Won mencium punggung tangan Aina.

"oh, masalah itu... aku mengerti dan aku paham sepenuhnya, hanya saja kau harus ingat bahwa meski kau bisa mendapatkan tubuhku dan sisa waktuku, aku tak berniat menyerahkan hatiku".

"aku tahu".

"satu lagi... ini masih sore, tunggu malam dulu, bodoh" ujar Aina menahan Soo Won.

"aku tahu, tapi saat ini..." ujar Soo Won mendekapkan wajahnya ke dada Aina "...aku hanya ingin memelukmu".

Melihat sorot mata Soo Won begitu sedih saat mendekapkan wajahnya ke dadanya, Aina hanya bisa diam sambil mendekap kepala Soo Won dan memeluknya.

.

Lily yang melihat adegan dewasa barusan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah "ya, ampun... ini kan masih sore...".

Melihat reaksi Lily, Joo Doh yang pertama kali mengintip jadi ikut merasa malu karena merasa mereka berdua sudah melakukan hal yang tak sopan "yah, memang kita tak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya tetap perlu mewaspadai permaisuri untuk sementara waktu".

"kenapa? kau masih curiga kalau kak Aina akan mencelakakan yang mulia Soo Won untuk membalas dendam? bukankah kau lihat sendiri, permaisuri bahkan tak melawan saat yang mulia memeluknya" protes Lily yang menoleh ke arah Joo Doh.

"nona Lily, ternyata anda memang sudah tahu soal pertunangan nona Aina dengan pria itu dan anda menyembunyikannya?".

Melihat Joo Doh menatapnya sinis, Lily tak gentar dan melipat tangan "memangnya kenapa? itu bukan hal yang perlu disembunyikan, tapi karena itu masa lalu, bukankah tak perlu diambil pusing? Dan aku rasa menyembunyikan sesuatu dan berbohong adalah dua hal yang berbeda, jenderal Joo Doh".

"anda mengatakan hal yang sama dengan jenderal Tae Woo..." ujar Joo Doh menghela napas "tapi perlu anda ingat, nona Lily, tak mengubah kenyataan kalau masa lalu pasti berpengaruh besar terhadap apa yang terjadi di masa depan... tak mungkin permaisuri menikahi yang mulia Soo Won tanpa ada maksud, hanya wanita tak waras yang rela menikah dan bisa mencintai pria yang telah membunuh tunangannya, kecuali wanita itu berniat balas dendam... dan jika terbukti bahwa permaisuri memang berniat mencelakakan yang mulia, saat itu...".

"tunggu, kau tak bisa membunuhnya?!".

"kenapa tidak? anda tentu tak lupa apa yang anda saksikan di Sensui, kan?".

Joon Gi, Kyo Ga dan Geun Tae yang sedang berbincang-bincang terpaksa sembunyi karena tak sengaja mereka melihat Lily dan Joo Doh yang sedang bicara dengan atmosfer yang terasa berat.

"aku mengerti kalau apa yang terjadi di Sensui membuatmu waspada, tapi tidak semua orang seperti itu, kan? perlu kau ingat, jenderal Joo Doh, itu semua terjadi juga karena salah kalian, kan?! jika mereka tak melawan, mereka yang akan terbunuh?! mereka harus menderita akibat perbuatan kalian jadi jangan heran jika mereka bersikap seperti itu?! di atas segalanya, mereka hanya ingin tetap hidup, apa itu salah!? kau tak berhak mengatai kak Aina sedangkan kau masih belum tahu apa-apa soal dia, kan?" ujar Lily dengan mata berkaca-kaca, teringat apa yang telah menimpa Yona, Hak dan Aina serta betapa menderitanya mereka selama ini. Lily merasa Aina mirip dengan Yona, karena itulah ia perlahan jadi menyayangi Aina seperti ia menyayangi Yona.

Joo Doh mengerti perasaan Lily karena ia juga satu pemikiran dengan Lily, harus mengawal Soo Won, ia telah menetapkan dalam hatinya bahwa ia menaruh loyalitasnya pada Soo Won dan ini menyebabkan ia jadi protektif dan paranoid terhadap apapun yang ia rasa bisa membahayakan Soo Won.

"...maafkan saya jika ucapan saya menyinggung anda, nona Lily, seharusnya saya ingat betapa berharganya mereka bagi anda" ujar Joo Doh menyerahkan potongan kain mantelnya yang ia sobek pada Lily "jika anda berkenan, karena saya tak punya sapu tangan...".

Lily tertawa sebelum ia menyembunyikan air mata di wajahnya dengan potongan kain mantel itu "kau lucu juga, jenderal Joo Doh...".

"wanita benar-benar makhluk paling rumit yang menyusahkan dan membingungkan... setelah menangis, bisa langsung tertawa?" ujar Joo Doh menghela napas.

" _aku merasa dari punggungmu, kau seolah berkata kalau kau hanya malu..."_ pikir Lily diam-diam tersenyum. Joo Doh yang sempat melihat senyuman Lily segera memalingkan wajahnya, memunggungi Lily dan menatap ke depan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Joo Doh bisa saja meninggalkan Lily, tapi ia tak tega meninggalkan Lily melihat Lily masih menangis sehingga ia memutuskan akan pergi setelah memastikan tangisan Lily sudah reda. Di lorong istana kastil Hiryuu, Joo Doh dan Lily yang melihat langit senja sore hari itu teringat pada Yona. Lily menyayangi Yona sebagai sahabatnya, Joo Doh tidak pernah menginginkan kematian Yona dan berharap Yona bisa tetap hidup.

"ah, salju..." ujar Lily mendongak dan berlari ke taman.

Melihat Lily tersenyum di saat berlari di tengah salju, Joo Doh tersenyum dan menghampirinya "anda seperti anak kecil, nona Lily...".

" _ini akan jadi musim dingin pertama Yona di luar kastil"_ pikir Lily meniup tangannya yang kedinginan "apa mereka akan baik-baik saja, ya?".

"daripada mencemaskan orang lain, kembalilah ke dalam, anda bisa masuk angin..." ujar Joo Doh menutupi Lily dengan jubahnya.

"jenderal Joo Doh, sebelum menaruh curiga dan mewaspadai orang, kenapa tak lihat dulu kak Aina orangnya seperti apa dan coba percaya padanya?" tanya Lily.

.

" _meski nona Lily bilang begitu... nyatanya nona Lily dan nona Aina ada di pihak putri Yona, kan?"_ pikir Joo Doh mengawasi Aina dan Soo Won yang tengah berbincang di atap benteng sore itu.

"semua berjalan sesuai rencanamu... sejak awal, kau memang tak berniat mengotori tanganmu dan berencana menggunakan orang di sekitarmu, kan? termasuk aku..." ujar Soo Won melipat tangan, terlihat jelas dahinya ditekuk.

"sepertinya moodmu jadi jelek setelah sadar hal itu... memang kenapa? toh, kau juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama denganku, kan? anggap saja impas..." sahut Aina tertawa sinis saat menatap Soo Won, mengangkat tangannya ke atas agar burung kecil di tangannya terbang ke langit "kau menggunakanku sebagai alat pernikahan politik sehingga kerajaan Xing dan Kouka bisa menjalin kerja sama, sebagai gantinya aku jadi bisa membalaskan dendam kematian orang tua mantan tunanganku...".

"dengan nyawamu sebagai taruhannya? Aku tak setuju... jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, tetap saja kami akan kena imbas kemarahan putri Kou Ren".

"kita tak bisa dapat hadiah secara cuma-cuma, kan? seharusnya kau bersyukur, berkat kejadian kali ini, hubungan dengan Kekaisaran Kai Utara membaik dan kita tinggal meminta kompensasi dari Kekaisaran Kai Selatan atas perbuatan Lou Wen".

"tak kusangka, isi perutmu cukup hitam...".

"tapi kurasa isi perutmu lebih hitam dariku".

"garis lurus, ya..." ujar Soo Won menghela napas "jika kau marah padaku, lampiaskan semua itu padaku karena aku memang pantas mendapatkannya".

"Soo Won..." ujar Aina menarik kerah baju Soo Won "berdalih begitu padaku dan menikahiku karena ingin menebus sesuatu melalui diriku tak akan membuat rasa bersalahmu berkurang... sejak awal, bukan aku yang harus mendapat permintaan maafmu karena kau tahu kepada siapa kau harus minta maaf, kan?".

"aku tak menyesal dan takkan minta maaf, karena semua berjalan sesuai rencanaku, itu saja..." ujar Soo Won menatap kedua mata Aina dan memegang wajah Aina "tapi yang tak kumengerti itu kau... kenapa kau tetap memilih berada di sampingku?".

"karena kau bodoh... kau pikir kau lebih jahat dari yang dipikirkan orang lain termasuk mereka berdua... tapi kau salah, kau bukan orang baik, bukan juga orang jahat, kau hanyalah orang bodoh... dengan menggenggam harapan yang tersisa sebagai putra kandung Yu Hon, kau kotori tanganmu dan tak menyalahkan siapapun meski tangan kotor itu dibenci... kau pikir dirimu tak pantas bahagia atau hidup damai..." ujar Aina memegang wajah Soo Won dan mengadu dahi "hanya kakek yang sadar, beliau sedih karena ia merasa senyuman tulusmu yang dulu tak bisa ia lihat lagi... aku tahu demi melindungi kerajaan ini, kau korbankan orang yang paling berharga bagimu... meski begitu, punggungmu selalu melangkah maju, seorang diri... ini bukan karena rasa kasihan atau simpati, bukan juga kewajiban, aku hanya tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian... karena itulah, biarkan aku berada di sampingmu sebagai ganti mereka berdua, agar aku bisa melihat semua yang kau lakukan demi negeri ini, anggap itu penebusan untuk mereka berdua, sebagai pedang dan perisaimu selama aku masih bisa bersamamu...".

Mendengar ucapan Aina, Soo Won memeluknya erat sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya ke bahu Aina "biarkan aku begini sementara waktu...".


	27. Chp 26-Drop of Tears Like Cherry Blossom

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 26 – Drop of Tears Like Cherry Blossom**

* * *

.

~ Kediaman Ik-Su ~

.

"mama, lihat!? saljunya banyak sekali!?" ujar Rui berlari keluar rumah.

"Rui, pakai jubah dan syalmumu, nanti masuk angin" ujar Yona melilitkan syal dan jubah ke tubuh Rui.

Semalam mereka berteduh di tempat Ik-Su karena badai salju datang, sesuai ucapan Ruri yang meminta mereka bergegas untuk mengungsi ke tempat Ik-Su karena akan ada badai (Ruri tahu akan ada badai datang juga dari para binatang). Ini musim dingin pertama yang harus dilewati Yona dkk dan kini sudah pertengahan musim dingin, tepatnya bulan Januari, tahun baru mereka lewatkan di tempat Ik-Su.

"damai sekali, tak seperti sedang perang dingin saja" ujar Hak melihat keluar.

Mereka kini mengerti arti ramalan yang mulai terjadi.

'kegelapan menyelimuti daratan' rupanya adalah kondisi kerajaan Kouka yang sedikit demi sedikit mengalami perang dingin, hanya tinggal menunggu pecahnya perang sipil. Perpecahan mulai terjadi sejak konflik dengan kerajaan Xing, akibatnya hanya tertunda sementara karena saat ini di kerajaan Kouka di tiap suku terbagi dua kubu, yaitu kubu yang memihak Soo Won dan yang satu lagi kubu yang berpihak pada Yona (tanpa mengetahui identitas Yona meski segelintir orang pasti menyadarinya seperti kapten Gigan dari suku bumi). Di saat seperti inilah kelompok Yona dkk berkeliling untuk mendamaikan pertikaian yang ada di wilayah tersebut. Pergolakan yang paling jelas terlihat di wilayah suku api dan suku angin, sedangkan suku bumi yang haya akan mengikuti raja yang kuat atau mereka yang diakui dan suku air yang tenang memilih untuk berada di kubu netral sementara ini.

Hak menautkan alis begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di kakinya "...Ruri, kau ngapain?".

"gendong~ sambil lari lari di luar" pinta Ruri yang bergelantungan di kaki Hak.

"iya, iya, pakai dulu nih, biar nggak kedinginan..." ujar Hak memakaikan syal ke leher Ruri sebelum lari keluar sambil menggendong Ruri di bahunya.

"tak masalah, kan? menikmati masa damai selagi bisa, pangeran" ujar Jae Ha tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Hak.

"bah, sudah kubilang, hentikan memanggilku seperti itu" protes Hak, sejak ketahuan kalau ia adalah putra kandung Yokihi, putri sulung Kekaisaran Kai, Jae Ha tambah sering menggodanya dan Yona.

"sudahlah, Jae Ha... tapi sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku yang terus-terusan kau panggil 'ular putih', kan?".

"tapi kenapa papa Hak tak suka dipanggil pangeran? padahal cocok, dayo" ujar Umi yang naik ke kepala Hak.

"itu terdengar menggelikan bagiku... lalu kenapa kau bisa bilang sebutan itu cocok?" ujar Hak heran.

"bukan aku, soalnya mama Yona sendiri yang bilang gitu, dayo" ujar Umi tersenyum lebar.

"Umi nggak bohong lho, desu" ujar Hanna tertawa.

"Umi!? Aku duluan yang minta gendong sama papa Hak?! kau curang?!" protes Ruri.

"Umi, sama paman saja, sini" ujar Kija menggendong Umi ke bahunya.

"mama Yona, papa Hak, lihat, kelinci salju, desu?!" ujar Hanna menunjuk sekelompok kelinci salju buatannya yang melompat-lompat seperti kelinci sungguhan.

"mentang-mentang salju lagi banyak-banyaknya, media kekuatanmu jadi melimpah sekali, ya" ujar Ruri menatap jauh.

"iya, dong~ soalnya unsur apapun itu bisa kukendalikan selama unsur itu bisa dirasakan oleh indra perabaku seperti udara atau salju, desu" ujar Hanna menantang Ruri bertarung, berujung pada kekalahan Hanna.

Kelompok mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran si kembar tapi Yona memikirkan satu hal sejak kemarin, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini. Setelah si kembar tidur, malam itu mereka semua berkumpul di tepi tebing dimana mereka bisa melihat air terjun.

"semuanya, 3 bulan lagi genap setahun sejak kita bersama" ujar Yona membuka pembicaraan.

" _itu berarti sebentar lagi genap setahun sejak peristiwa itu..."_ pikir Hak melipat tangan sambil bersandar di bawah pohon.

"maksudku mengumpulkan kalian adalah untuk mendiskusikan, apakah lebih baik si kembar kita tinggal di tempat Lily, tempat Kayano atau di Fuuga?" ujar Yona.

"memang, selama ini kita tak menemui kesulitan yang berarti karena si kembar selalu berhasil kita jauhkan dari medan pertempuran" ujar Kija.

"bahkan meski mereka ikut terlibat, mereka masih bisa menjaga diri dengan kekuatan mereka" angguk Jae Ha.

"kenapa tahu-tahu sekarang kau berinisiatif untuk meninggalkan si kembar, Yona?" ujar Shina.

"yang jelas, tak mungkin meninggalkan si kembar bersama Ik-Su, mereka bisa mati kelaparan" gerutu Yun.

"apa karena nona mencemaskan keselamatan si kembar setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin?" tanya Zeno.

Benar, saat menghadang pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan, si kembar memang sempat disandera oleh para tentara Kekaisaran Kai Selatan. Si kembar selamat berkat kemampuan Ruri yang memanggil para binatang, para binatang menolong mereka dan para tentara Kekaisaran Kai Selatan lari terbirit-birit.

"awalnya aku membawa si kembar selain karena si kembar menjadi petunjuk untuk membawa kita pada makna ramalan atau pedang dan perisai raja, aku berharap kita bisa menemukan orang tua mereka berempat tapi sampai sekarang kita tak juga menemukan orang tua mereka... anak-anak itu sudah cukup banyak bertempur bersama kita, sampai kadang kita lupa kalau mereka tetap anak-anak yang baru berusia 5 tahun... tak peduli sekuat apapun mereka, mereka tetap masih anak-anak..." ujar Yona melihat telapak tangannya "jika aku ingat usia mereka dan melihat mereka yang tertidur setelah kelelahan, aku berpikir bahwa seharusnya di usia mereka saat ini, mereka cukup menikmati masa kanak-kanak mereka layaknya anak-anak normal... aku melihat perjalanan kita akan makin berbahaya, akan banyak musuh yang mengenali kita dan bukan tak mungkin jika si kembar dijadikan sandera lagi... aku tak ingin melihat anak-anak mati di medan perang...".

"ucapanmu yang penuh kasih sayang pada mereka, seolah kau ibu mereka" ujar Hak tersenyum karena ia mengerti kalau Yona hanya mencemaskan anak-anak itu.

* * *

.

~ Sensui ~

.

Di tengah tanah lapang yang luas, di tengah hamparan salju yang tak kenal ampun, permukaan tanah tertutup penuh oleh salju, udara menjadi sangat dingin karenanya. Terlihat jejak kaki kuda yang ditunggangi Lily dan kedua dayangnya menelusuri jalan bersalju itu.

"ibumu sedang dalam bahaya... tapi tenanglah, takkan kubiarkan terjadi sesuatu pada ibumu..." ujar Lily mengelus kepala Umi yang duduk di depannya.

Ruri yang menaiki seekor serigala berlari paling depan, mereka mengejar Hanna yang pergi paling pertama. Hanya berselang sekitar dua atau tiga hari setelah mereka dititipkan di tempat Lily, Rui yang indra keenamnya paling tinggi, mendapat 'mimpi pertanda' dimana Rui bisa meramal lewat mimpi. Kali ini Rui mendapat mimpi dimana Yona akan celaka saat ia berusaha melindungi Hak, tertusuk anak panah di punggungnya. Akibat memaksakan dirinya, Rui saat ini terbaring karena demam tinggi sementara Hanna yang paling pertama mengetahui soal itu dari Rui segera kabur menuju tempat Yona dkk disergap pasukan Kekaisaran Kai Selatan yang mereka pukul mundur baru-baru ini.

" _kumohon, Hanna... jangan bertindak gegabah?!"_ pikir Ruri lalu meminta serigala yang ia tunggangi menambah kecepatan.

.

"tuan putri!?" teriak Hak dan Kija melihat anak panah itu mengarah pada punggung Yona yang mendorong Hak, sementara Zeno, Yun, Jae Ha dan Shina menoleh ke arah mereka.

Tepat sebelum anak panah menancap di punggung Yona, terbentuk dinding es yang melindungi Yona dan Hak. Saat dinding es itu mencair kembali menjadi salju, berdiri seorang gadis yang terlihat sepantaran dengan Yona. Gadis itu berambut merah seperti Yona, bedanya rambutnya lurus selutut dan warna matanya biru seperti Hak, mereka terkejut melihat gadis itu agak mirip Yona, namun Yona terkejut karena gadis yang muncul di hadapannya ini adalah gadis yang ia lihat di dalam mimpinya.

Gadis itu meneteskan air mata saat melihat Kija dan yang lain terluka "hentikan... jangan sakiti keluargaku lagi?!".

Ketika gadis itu memegangi kepalanya, menutup kedua matanya dan terus menangis, salju di sekeliling mereka bergejolak, membekukan kaki para prajurit yang menyerang Yona dkk dan membentuk pilar es berbentuk runcing yang melayang di udara. Hanya salju di sekitar Yona dkk yang tak bergeming, bahkan melindungi Yona dkk.

Melihat gadis itu bersiap menusuk para prajurit itu dengan pilar runcing dari es itu, Yona yang ditahan oleh Hak meminta Kija menghentikan gadis itu.

"masalahnya, bagaimana mendekatinya?" ujar Yun menunjuk ke arah gadis itu yang dikelilingi oleh angin puting beliung dengan gadis itu sebagai pusatnya.

"tengahnya kan kosong, masuki saja lewat atas" ujar gadis bermata sayu berambut lurus selutut dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama persis dengan Jae Ha, turun dari atas dahan pohon dan mendarat di dekat Yona dkk bersama laki-laki yang mirip dengan Kija.

"kau... Hwaryun?!" ujar Jae Ha, tentu saja ia mengenali gadis yang membawanya kembali.

Hwaryun hanya tersenyum melihat Jae Ha, meniup kedua tangannya "cuacanya dingin sekali, aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan ini dan kembali ke mansion klan".

"itu karena kau pakai baju setipis itu di tengah cuaca sedingin ini, dasar ekshibisionis... bantu aku, Hwaryun, kita tenangkan dia" ujar pria berambut putih bermata biru yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Kija sampai-sampai mereka akan berpikir ia saudara kembar Kija, bedanya hanya potongan rambutnya yang pendek tanpa adanya rambut panjang di belakangnya.

"kurang kalsium, Zen? Koreksi satu hal, aku bukan ekshibisionis, aku hanyalah penari..." ujar Hwaryun melayangkan pisau ke arah pilar es yang tak terjangkau olehnya sedangkan selendang yang terlilit di tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghalau pilar es di dekatnya sebelum ia lompat ke atas sambil membawa Zen dan melempatkan Zen ke bawah pusaran angin puting beliung, tepat di tengah sehingga Zen berhasil mendarat di belakang gadis itu.

"Hanna, tenanglah?!" ujar Zen memeluk gadis itu dan menenangkannya.

Mungkin karena Zen begitu mirip dengan Kija, itu sebabnya di dalam mimpinya Yona merasa kalau ia melihat Kija memeluk gadis itu. Melihat gadis itu pingsan, Yona dkk yang cemas menghampiri mereka namun Zen meyakinkan mereka bahwa gadis itu hanya tertidur akibat kelelahan setelah terlalu banyak memakai kekuatan.

"tapi tadi kau panggil dia... Hanna?" ujar Yun menunjuk Zen yang membopong gadis itu.

Entah kenapa, kali ini Zen terlihat agak sungkan meski bibirnya tersenyum, sorot matanya yang tenang menatap Hanna dipenuhi perasaan yang kompleks meski terlihat jelas betapa Zen sangat menyayangi Hanna "tak seharusnya aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya saja...".

"kaku seperti biasa, padahal tak apa jika kau panggil nama kecilnya..." gumam Hwaryun yang tersenyum penuh arti.

Belum sempat mereka bertanya apapun, Lily yang datang bersama Tetora, Ayura, Ruri dan Umi dibuat terkejut, sama seperti Yona dkk yang terkejut melihat gadis remaja yang dibopong Zen barusan menyusut tubuhnya menjadi sosok gadis kecil, yaitu Hanna yang mereka kenal sebagai putri ketiga dari si kembar. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin mereka lontarkan, mulai dari sebenarnya siapa gadis tadi, kenapa tahu-tahu gadis itu menghilang diganti Hanna atau ia memang Hanna yang mereka kenal, terutama... siapa sebenarnya si kembar dan untuk apa mereka ada disini.

"tunggu, siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Yun ketika Zen dan Hwaryun berusaha kabur.

"belum waktunya kalian tahu... kelak saat tiba waktunya, pasti..." ujar Hwaryun kabur sambil membawa Zen, lompatan kedua kakinya yang dibalut perban dan sepatu boot itu terlihat lincah dan ringan, seperti sedang menari "yang jelas, biarkan saja mereka ada di sisi kalian karena di saat berbahaya seperti apapun, mereka pasti bisa melindungi diri mereka sendiri".

Saat teman-temannya merasa bingung, Yona malah bersikap tenang dan mengutarakan asumsi yang ia pikirkan "aku merasa kalau gadis tadi memang Hanna di masa remaja, mungkin tidak jika ia mendapat kutukan sehingga tubuhnya menciut seperti sekarang?".

Hanna baru sadar sekitar dua hari setelah kejadian itu akibat demam tinggi, tentu saja ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri dan demam tinggi sehingga mereka tak bisa bertanya pada Hanna. Teringat tangisan Hanna saat melihat salju yang turun dari langit, Yona merasa seperti melihat kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran.


	28. Chp 27 - Melting Ice at Spring

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 27 – Melting Ice at Spring**

 **.**

* * *

Kayano terlalu jauh (tempatnya) dan Ik-Su malah meminta mereka menunggu sedangkan Yona dkk membutuhkan penjelasan soal apa yang terjadi baru baru ini sehingga Lily mengusulkan pada Yona dkk untuk menjaga si kembar di Sensui selagi Lily berangkat ke kastil Hiryuu untuk memenuhi undangan "akan diadakan pesta ulang tahun permaisuri dan raja yang ternyata hanya beda sehari, aku pasti pulang secepatnya setelah mendapat jawaban dari kak Aina, bagaimana? selagi menungguku, urus saja si kembar apalagi dua dari mereka kan belum sembuh betul dari demam tinggi".

* * *

.

~ Kastil Hiryuu ~

.

"bekas lukamu masih sering sakit, permaisuri?" tanya Tae Woo yang lalu ditutup mulutnya oleh Aina saat Tae Woo tiba bersama Lily dan ketiga jenderal lain yang datang baru saja ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun.

Saat Joo Doh, Lily dan ketiga jenderal lainnya menanyakan apa maksud Tae Woo, Tae Woo menjelaskan bahwa bekas luka Aina sering terasa sakit saat musim dingin sehingga tak heran jika kondisi tubuh Aina jadi menurun tiap kali musim dingin.

"jangan bilang, yang mulia juga tidak tahu?" ujar Tae Woo memicingkan mata seolah ingin mengatakan _"anda benar-benar suaminya, bukan? masa istri sendiri tak diperhatikan?"_.

"dia tahu, tapi tak pernah bilang apa-apa karena dia tahu kalau aku memang tak suka hal ini dibicarakan" ujar Aina menunjuk Soo Won.

"mengingat wanita yang kunikahi adalah wanita kuat yang tak mau kalah dan paling benci jika dipandang rendah, tentu aku harus berhati-hati dalam memilih kata-kataku padamu agar jangan sampai kau tersinggung, kan? sebab menurutku, kau tipe yang mengerikan kalau marah" ujar Soo Won tertawa kecil "meski aku tak pernah melihatmu marah selain setelah kau bertengkar hebat dengan putri Kou Ren".

" _hm, sepertinya aku belum bisa bertanya sekarang, harus mencari waktu yang tepat..."_ pikir Lily yang lalu dibuat terkejut karena dugaannya salah, Aina malah mengajaknya ke kamar agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan Lily.

Aina menjelaskan bahwa Hanna yang mereka kenal sehari-hari sebagai anak berusia 5 tahun dan gadis yang muncul menolong Yona saat itu sebelum dihentikan Zen dan Hwaryun adalah orang yang sama "aku hanya bisa bilang dugaan Yona benar setengahnya, segel dewa di tubuh mereka yang dipasang seseorang berfungsi menahan kekuatan mereka, sosok remaja Hanna itu adalah manifestasi sosok mereka yang lain dan wujud itu keluar akibat situasi darurat sehingga segel mereka yang menahan kekuatan mereka melemah untuk sesaat, segel itu memberi wujud yang disesuaikan dengan kekuatan, disebabkan keinginan Hanna yang besar untuk menolong Yona... itu menurutku, mengenai wujud mereka yang asli itu yang mana, aku juga tak tahu jadi kenapa tak kalian biarkan saja mereka ikut kalian?".

"ucapanmu cukup tak bertanggung jawab... tapi segel dewa yang kau maksud...".

"memang yang mana lagi? tentu saja tatto dewa penjuru 4 mata angin yang ada di tubuh mereka mulai dari Ryu, Suzaku, Genbu dan Byakko".

* * *

 _Setahun kemudian..._

.

"...salju masih turun?" ujar Aina melirik ke luar jendela.

Begitu Soo Won merapikan bajunya dan membuka jendela, terlihat salju yang mulai turun "kau benar, padahal sudah bulan Februari, tapi mungkin ini salju terakhir... kau benci salju?".

"kenapa bertanya begitu?".

"yah, mengingat kau terlihat badmood saat salju turun dengan deras, tahun lalu juga begitu".

"awalnya aku benci karena salju akan mengingatkanku pada kenangan buruk saat kedua orang tuaku meninggal tapi tidak lagi setelah kejadian itu..." sahut Aina menutup matanya _"benar... saat aku hampir mati dibunuh oleh Wu Tian, salju di tengah ciuman pertamaku terlihat seperti kelopak bunga Sakura..."_.

"jangan malah tidur lagi, cepat ganti bajumu karena kita harus menemui dan memberi salam pada para tamu, kan?" ujar Soo Won menarik selimut Aina.

"sebentar, kepalaku sakit...".

"darah rendahmu kumat lagi?".

"bukan, kurasa sakit kepalaku ini karena kau memaksaku tadi malam..." sahut Aina bertopang dagu sambil menatap sinis Soo Won.

Wajah Soo Won memerah, sehingga ia segera memalingkan tatapannya dari Aina "...aku akan ganti baju di kamar sebelah, kutunggu di depan setengah jam lagi".

"...baik".

Aina menghela napas, apa boleh buat, sudah setahun lebih sejak mereka berdua menikah dan hingga kini tak terdengar keluhan apapun, bahkan perdana menteri Keishuk yang kaku itu juga mengakui bahwa kemampuan Aina sebagai permaisuri dapat diacungi jempol, kondisi kerajaan Kouka tetap stabil dengan adanya Aina yang mendampingi Soo Won sebagai ratu, juga sebagai partner yang bisa diandalkan, bukan hanya dalam pertarungan tapi juga di dalam dunia intrik politik di kerajaan. Bagi Soo Won, ini hal wajar mengingat Aina memang punya potensi sejak pertama kali ia melihatnya. Jika ada yang dipertanyakan, hanya satu hal.

"kapan punya anak?".

Benar, pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Geun Tae baru-baru ini, persis seperti ucapan Yong Hi (ibu kandung Soo Won) yang mengirim surat baru-baru ini, dalam suratnya Yong Hi bertanya

"kapan ibu dapat cucu? Ibu mau gendong cucu, sesekali bawalah istrimu berkunjung bersama cucu ibu".

Desakan yang sangat telak.

Soo Won kembali geleng-geleng kepala sambil menghela napas, saat belum menikah dengan Aina, dia selalu didesak soal 'pernikahan' atau 'wanita mana yang harus ia pilih'. Sekarang, di saat dia sudah menikah dengan Aina, ia kembali didesak soal anak. Wajar saja, karena harus ada penerus tahta kerajaan.

"ya sudah, kalau begitu kabulkan saja keinginan ibumu, apa susahnya? Aku tak keberatan jika mengandung anakmu, karena toh sekarang aku istrimu, kau saja yang tak mau menjamahku...".

Itu yang dikatakan Aina dengan cueknya, tanpa Soo Won menceritakannya, Aina tentu saja bisa tahu berkat kekuatannya melihat dan memahami isi hati manusia. Itu sebabnya, keduanya melakukannya semalam saat udara dingin terasa menusuk, membuat suhu tubuh mereka berdua meningkat dan mereka berdua terlelap di tengah kehangatan. Tapi melihat reaksi Aina saat itu, mau tak mau membuat Soo Won rasanya ingin berteriak meski akhirnya ia hanya bisa teriak dalam hati "kau pikir itu gara-gara siapa?!".

"apa anda tak menjamahnya karena dia mantan tunangan pria itu?".

Pertanyaan Joo Doh yang terbilang telak dan tak seperti Joo Doh yang biasanya karena Joo Doh bukan tipikal orang yang usil sampai mau mengurusi privasi orang lain terlebih privasi majikannya (sebenarnya Joo Doh terpaksa menanyakan ini karena diminta oleh Lily). Sedikit banyak hal itu memang mempengaruhinya, bagaimana mungkin Soo Won tega menyentuh wanita yang merupakan mantan tunangan pria yang dulu adalah sahabatnya yang paling dekat tapi itu saja tak bisa jadi alasan yang kuat bagi Soo Won karena yang membuat Soo Won ragu menyentuh Aina selama ini adalah karena ia melihat sorot mata Aina seolah siap menangis kapan saja dengan tubuh gemetar tiap kali ia akan menyentuhnya. Malam tadi juga begitu, meski Soo Won menanyakan alasannya, Aina juga tak bisa menjawab kenapa ia menangis karena Aina sendiri tak mengerti, apa maksud air matanya yang mengalir itu. Terdapat perasaan yang kompleks dari air mata Aina yang ia lihat semalam, sehingga Soo Won hanya bisa memeluknya dan mengecup keningnya setelah itu sebelum akhirnya mereka tidur di tengah hangatnya pelukan. Jika dipikir lagi dengan kepala jernih, Soo Won tak heran melihat reaksi Aina seperti itu.

Sambil bersandar di pintu, Soo Won menghela napas "kurasa harusnya aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi...".

"kenapa menggerutu sendiri begitu? aku sudah siap... tak perlu memakan waktu lama, kan?" ujar Aina yang muncul dari belakang.

"tak apa, aku hanya bicara sendiri" ujar Soo Won tertawa kecil "jangan cemberut begitu, ini pesta ulang tahunmu, tentu saja kau harus hadir".

"sama saja, toh kemarin aku juga hadir di pesta ulang tahunmu, kan?".

"tapi ini kan pesta ulang tahunmu, paling tidak tersenyumlah untuk para tamu".

"aku akan ikut sebagai formalitas saja, izinkan aku tidur duluan nanti malam, kepalaku pusing"

Hari ulang tahun Soo Won dan Aina berdampingan sehingga pesta ulang tahun keduanya pun diadakan selama dua hari, dimana Soo Won genap berusia 20 tahun pada 3 Februari tahun ini dan Aina genap berusia 19 tahun pada 4 Februari tahun ini.

"omong-omong, apa ada yang kau inginkan? sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu...".

"...sebenarnya ada, tapi itu bukan hal yang bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah dan tak mungkin kau bisa memberikannya padaku..." ujar Aina pergi mempercepat langkahnya.

* * *

 _Dua bulan kemudian..._

"kapan saljunya berhenti, sih? ini sudah bulan April!?" ujar Aina bertopang dagu melihat salju yang masih turun meski bunga Sakura sudah mekar.

"sabarlah, belum seminggu sejak bunga Sakura mekar meski Sakura mekar agak telat, mungkin saja ini salju terakhir" ujar Soo Won memaklumi tingkah laku Aina, ia sudah biasa melihat mood istrinya yang naik turun saat musim dingin, bahkan sejak musim gugur tahun lalu seperti yang terjadi tahun ini, ia harus meminta Joo Doh memberikan pengertian pada sikap Aina pada Soo Won yang sering mengusili Soo Won. Tiap kali Soo Won dikerjai oleh Aina, Joo Doh akan menggerutu dan siap memarahi Aina, tak peduli meski posisi Aina sebagai permaisuri tentu lebih tinggi darinya, tapi Soo Won meminta Joo Doh mendiamkan Aina karena Soo Won tak merasa dicelakakan.

Pagi ini saja, ketika menunggu para jenderal tiba, Soo Won terkejut melihat Aina berbaring di atas salju. Karena khawatir dan mengira Aina pingsan, ia bergegas menghampirinya namun ia malah jatuh ke lubang perangkap yang ada di dekat situ. Tentu saja Joo Doh kembali mengomel pada Aina setelah mengeluarkan Soo Won dari lubang perangkap itu.

"sejujurnya, sifatnya yang agak usil dan periang itu cukup menghiburku" ujar Soo Won yang memang terhibur dengan sifat Aina yang sedikit banyak mirip dengan Yona dan Hak.

Lily mengangkat tangan "maaf jika saya menyela, tapi apa permaisuri baik-baik saja? wajahnya pucat sekali...".

"eh? masa?".

"pasti gara-gara sarapannya tak dihabiskan lagi" ujar Yuria yang muncul di belakang Aina dan memicingkan mata.

"Yuria belakangan ngomel-ngomel karena permaisuri jarang menghabiskan makanannya..." gerutu Agni memicingkan mata "tadi pagi saja sarapannya juga tak dihabiskan, kan?".

"aku memang tak nafsu makan, jangan memaksaku..." sahut Aina memalingkan wajah.

"kenapa? ada makanannya yang tak kau suka atau memang lagi diet?" ujar Soo Won heran, tak biasanya Aina pilih-pilih makanan.

"bukan itu, masalahnya mencium bau makanannya saja membuatku merasa tak enak, rasanya jadi agak mual jadi aku tak menghabiskannya".

"mungkin masuk angin?" ujar Lily menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Aina dan mendorong pelan Aina "ayo, istirahat di kamar, biar saya temani sampai anda tidur...".

"eh? tapi Lily, rapatnya...".

"duh, serahkan saja soal itu pada suami anda, permaisuri!? Anda bahkan tak sadar kalau anda sedang demam?" ujar Lily memegang tangan kiri Aina.

Tiba-tiba, Aina merasa kepalanya berat dan tak sadarkan diri, untungnya Lily yang memegang tangan Aina dengan sigap menahan tubuh Aina sebelum jatuh ke lantai "kya!? permaisuri?!".

Kejadian ini terjadi tepat di depan ruang singgasana kastil Hiryuu yang biasa menjadi tempat rapat ke-5 suku sehingga Soo Won langsung keluar dan membopong Aina "Agni, panggil tabib istana agar bekerja sama dengan Yuria untuk memeriksa kondisinya!? Yuria, periksa dia di kamar dan berikan penanganan sementara!?".

Ke-5 jenderal diam mendampingi Soo Won di depan kamar mereka selama tabib istana yang ada di dalam memeriksa Aina.

Lily yang keluar kamar bersama tabib istana langsung memberi selamat pada Soo Won sambil menjabat tangan Soo Won "selamat, yang mulia... sudah dua bulan...".

"...hah?" ujar Soo Won terbelalak dengan wajah polos sampai mata dan bibirnya membulat, memproses apa maksud ucapan Lily sementara ke-5 jenderal lainnya melongo dengan mulut berbentuk wajik.

Mengetahui Aina sedang hamil muda (baru dua bulan), Soo Won menggunakan kalkulator di dalam otaknya dan tak salah lagi, Aina tengah mengandung anaknya.

"tolong kondisi kesehatan permaisuri lebih diperhatikan lagi dan untuk sementara tolong minta permaisuri untuk berhenti latihan, hanya untuk sementara sampai anaknya lahir... tadi saat saya periksa, tekanan darahnya cukup rendah meski itu wajar, tapi itu tak baik untuk janinnya jadi saya sarankan permaisuri lebih banyak istirahat" ujar tabib Kwok, tabib istana.

Setelah ke-5 jenderal memberi selamat, Soo Won meminta yang lain kembali dan menunggu di ruang singgasana untuk rapat kelima suku setelah Agni mengatakan kalau Aina sudah sadar dan sudah bisa ditemui.

"eng, yang mulia... saya memang tak mengerti karena belum menikah tapi kenapa anda malah terlihat tegang?" ujar Kyo Ga heran.

"benar, daripada terlihat gembira karena mendapat kabar bahwa anda akan menjadi ayah, lebih seperti tegang karena akan menghadapi hukuman mati saja" tambah Geun Tae yang mengerti maksud Kyo Ga.

"kalian tak tahu karena belum punya anak, wajar jika yang mulia tegang, namanya juga anak pertama..." ujar Joon Gi lalu menyarankan agar mereka pergi menunggu Soo Won di ruang singgasana selagi Soo Won bicara dengan Aina.

Hanya Lily dan Joo Doh yang paling bisa membaca apa yang tengah dipikirkan Soo Won, yaitu bagaimana Soo Won menghadapi Aina saat harus memberitahu soal kehamilan pertama Aina, ini bukan perkara mudah karena meski Aina berkata 'tak apa-apa' di awal, tak mengubah fakta bahwa dirinya harus mengandung anak dari musuh yang paling dibenci oleh pria yang paling dicintai Aina. Merasa tak enak meninggalkan Soo Won dan Aina, Lily menghentikan langkah kakinya "...akan kutemani yang mulia".

"biar saya saja... ah, nona Lily, tunggu?!" ujar Joo Doh menyusul Lily yang tahu-tahu sudah ambil langkah seribu.

Saat Lily dan Joo Doh (disusul kedua dayang Liliy dan ke-4 jenderal lainnya yang menyusul mereka berdua) tiba di belokan menuju kamar Soo Won dan Aina, mereka dikejutkan oleh apa yang mereka saksikan saat ini di depan mata mereka.

Aina menangis sambil menatap Soo Won dengan sorot mata yang tajam dan membara setelah menampar Soo Won sekuat tenaga "AKU BENCI PADAMU!?".

Setelah Aina kabur dari tempat itu sambil menangis, Soo Won termangu akibat shock karena merasa kata-kata 'benci' yang diucapkan Aina padanya terngiang di telinganya.

"apa yang anda lamunkan, yang mulia!? sadarlah!?" ujar Lily mengguncang-guncang tubuh Soo Won dan menunjuk ke arah Aina berlari "cepat kejar permaisuri, perjelas semuanya dan selesaikan salah paham kalian!?".

" _Lily benar, bukan waktunya gundah begini"_ pikir Soo Won menepuk pipinya keras-keras dan pergi setelah menoleh ke arah Lily "terima kasih, Lily!?".

Soo Won bergegas mencari Aina, tadi bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Aina menangis tapi saat itu ia merasa untuk sesaat bahwa akhirnya ia bisa melihat perasaan Aina sebagai wanita dan sebagai manusia. Selama ini Aina selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya dari Soo Won dengan lihai, namun akhirnya Soo Won merasa ia bisa melihat perasaan Aina yang sesungguhnya dari tangisan Aina tadi. Ibarat kastil es yang mencair di musim semi, ini pertama kalinya Soo Won melihat Aina memperlihatkan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.


	29. Chp 28 - The Reason I Hate You

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 28 – The Reason I Hate You**

 **.**

* * *

"salah paham apanya? bukankah sudah jelas sekarang? sejak awal, permaisuri tak mencintai yang mulia dan membenci yang mulia karena sampai sekarang permaisuri masih..." ujar Joo Doh terhenti karena Lily menamparnya.

Belum selesai para jenderal yang mengejar mereka berdua baru tiba disitu terbengong-bengong karena melihat Lily menampar Joo Doh, Lily menunjuk Joo Doh dan lanjut bicara "tutup mulutmu, jenderal Joo Doh... kau benar-benar tak tahu perasaan dan isi hati wanita!? dasar pria tak sensitif!? Wajar saja tak ada wanita yang mau menikah denganmu!?".

Sementara Geun Tae berusaha keras menahan tawa dan An Joon Gi terbelalak tanpa tahu harus berkata apa melihat tindakan putrinya, Kyo Ga heran "kenapa malah anda yang marah, nona Lily?".

"tentu saja aku marah?! kalian bicara seenaknya, tapi kalian tak tahu penderitaan kak Aina!? demi orang yang ia sayangi dan orang yang ingin ia lindungi, ia harus berada di titik terendah hidupnya sebagai wanita!? Meski begitu, ia tetap tersenyum karena tidak ingin orang yang ia sayangi mengkhawatirkannya... orang sebaik itu... kenapa..." ujar Lily terhenti karena Agni memeluknya dari belakang sambil menutup mulut Lily.

"baiklah, cukup sampai disini, nona Lily..." ujar Agni menenangkan Lily dengan mengelus kepala Lily.

"mengulangi ucapan nona Lily barusan, jenderal Joo Doh... kau memang tak tahu perasaan dan isi hati wanita, pria tak sensitif, wajar jika tak ada wanita yang sudi menikah denganmu" ujar Yuria yang tersenyum lebar dengan aura yang jahat "jangan heran dengan apa yang kalian lihat barusan, itu namanya baby's blue syndrome dimana sang ibu mengalami kesedihan secara tiba-tiba saat tahu dirinya sedang mengandung, bisa dibilang itu shock sementara... yang namanya wanita hamil itu emosinya gampang naik turun, bisa kadang gembira, sedih atau marah tiba-tiba dan itu semua karena pengaruh hormon dalam tubuh yang bergejolak selama si ibu sedang hamil, kurang lebih sama seperti saat wanita sedang datang bulan yang jadi gampang marah-marah karena rasa sakit di tubuh yang membuat wanita jadi uring-uringan, bukan begitu, nona Lily?".

"jadi ceritanya yang satu emosinya naik turun karena sedang hamil dan yang satu lagi karena sedang datang bulan, ya" ujar Agni menghela napas.

"Agni?! Tak perlu mengatakannya terang-terangan, kan?!".

"rupanya kau memang lagi datang bulan? Pantas marah-marah begitu" ujar Joon Gi.

"biar!?" sahut Lily memalingkan wajahnya.

"terima kasih banyak, nona Lily..." ujar Tae Woo tersenyum lebar karena merasa senang bisa melihat ada orang yang peduli pada Aina di kastil ini, membuat jenderal lain terkejut karena baru kali ini mereka melihat Tae Woo yang biasanya selalu cemberut di depan mereka (karena ada Soo Won) tersenyum.

Tae Woo tersenyum melihat Lily, meski senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringai saat ia melirik Joo Doh dan yang lain "selama ini kak Aina selalu menyimpan semua lukanya dan rasa sakitnya seorang diri, setidaknya biarkan beliau melampiaskan perasaannya sesekali... dan perlu digarisbawahi, kak Aina bukan tipe orang yang bisa membenci orang lain dengan mudah atau tanpa alasan, setahuku yang bisa membuat kak Aina berkata benci padanya hanya orang yang membohonginya atau orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup dan menyia-nyiakan nyawa sendiri... nah, yang mulia Soo Won masuk yang mana, ya? sampai-sampai emosi kak Aina naik begitu...".

* * *

Aina menutup mata perlahan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, linangan air matanya tumpah ruah tanpa bisa ia tahan kali ini. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia merasa mungkin lebih baik jika semua yang harus ia alami dan akan ia alami nantinya hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Soo Won menemukan Aina duduk di bawah pohon Sakura, melihat Aina yang menangis sambil mendongakkan kepala dan menutup matanya, entah kenapa Soo Won merasa seperti melihat ilusi, seolah sosok Aina akan menghilang dari hadapannya sehingga ia bergegas menghampiri Aina dan memeluk Aina dari belakang. Andai saja Aina tak menyadari gemetar tubuh Soo Won yang memeluknya dari belakang, Aina pasti mendorongnya tanpa ragu sehingga Aina hanya bisa bertanya "...kenapa memelukku?".

"aku merasa jika aku tak menangkapmu barusan, kau seolah akan menghilang" ujar Soo Won mempererat pelukannya "jangan menghilang... tetaplah di sampingku, jangan pergi kemana-mana...".

"memangnya aku bisa pergi kemana lagi? aku takkan kemana-mana, karena ada orang yang membutuhkanku disini..." ujar Aina memegang tangan Soo Won, menepis pelan kedua tangan Soo Won yang ia turunkan dari tubuhnya "jika hanya itu keperluanmu, tinggalkan aku sendiri".

"dengar, ini semua bukan karena perasaan bertanggung jawab!? Ini kulakukan bukan karena kewajiban!?" ujar Soo Won memegang rambut dan kepala Aina, menciumnya selama beberapa detik yang membuat mata Aina terbelalak.

Dengan napas tertahan, Soo Won membuka matanya perlahan sebelum melepaskan Aina dan mengadu dahi. Di tengah keheningan itu, hanya terdengar suara napas mereka yang berusaha diatur sampai akhirnya Soo Won memegang wajah Aina dan menyeka air mata di wajah Aina "aku sudah sadar sepenuhnya... aku menginginkanmu... aku terlanjur terbiasa bersamamu, itu sebabnya... kumohon, tetaplah di sampingku... aku mencintaimu, Aina...".

"kalau begitu kenapa... kenapa kau malah berpikir seperti itu?! kenapa semudah itu kau berpikir soal kematian?! jangan coba-coba membohongiku karena aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan... setelah semua yang kau lakukan, kau berpikir 'aku tak berharap bisa hidup damai dan mati dengan tenang'... kau juga berharap suatu saat aku akan membunuhmu... apa-apaan itu, hah?" ujar Aina meneteskan air mata sambil mencengkram baju Soo Won "jangan bercanda?! Aku takkan mengotori tanganku dengan membunuhmu meskipun itu demi balas dendam, dan sesuai harapanmu, takkan kubiarkan kau mati dengan tenang tapi itu hanya akan terjadi jika kau tak berniat menebus semua kesalahanmu...".

"bukankah kau membenciku?".

"benar, aku memang membencimu... karena kau selalu berbohong padaku dan kau tak punya semangat hidup..." ujar Aina menundukkan kepala setelah menyeka air matanya "sebelumnya kau pernah bertanya apa yang kuinginkan, kan? jawabannya, aku ingin tetap hidup... saat hampir mati di tangan Wu Tian, aku merasa kalau aku sudah di ujung tanduk, selama beberapa hari aku tak sadarkan diri dan terombang-ambing antara hidup dan mati... setelah aku selamat dari kematian, aku berpikir kalau aku tak ingin menyerahkan nyawaku pada siapapun, aku akan lakukan apapun yang aku inginkan tanpa peduli apa akibatnya nanti, agar kelak aku tak menyesal dan bisa pergi ke surga menemui orang tuaku dengan tenang...".

"jangan bicara yang bikin sial, dong... kesannya seolah kau takkan panjang umur saja" protes Soo Won.

"aku hanya berusaha hidup sejujur mungkin, kok" ujar Aina tersenyum.

"kalau begitu, katakan... apa yang harus kulakukan setidaknya agar kau tak meninggalkanku" ujar Soo Won mengepalkan tangannya.

"pikirlah sendiri" ujar Aina melepaskan cengkramannya, mendorong Soo Won dan tersenyum sinis sambil menunjuk Soo Won "ini akibatnya jika kau membuat wanita marah... aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu, tapi aku takkan pernah menolongmu... aku hanya akan berdiam diri di tempatku berdiri, melihat bagaimana kau berusaha meraih uluran tanganku dari kejauhan...".

"aku mengerti alasan kenapa kau membenciku dan kuterima itu... aku tahu tak sepantasnya aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi..." ujar Soo Won mengecup kening Aina dan memeluknya erat "aku ingin kau mengandung anak ini, Aina...".

" _kenapa hatiku terasa sakit? bukankah selama ini semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kurencanakan?"_ pikir Aina mengepalkan tangan erat-erat, sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada Soo Won "kalau begitu, gendong aku ke kamar...".

"kau ternyata punya sisi manja juga, ya" ujar Soo Won tertawa sambil menggendong Aina.

"jika kau mengeluhkan soal berat badanku, kutendang kau, mengerti?" sahut Aina memiting leher Soo Won dari belakang.

"kecekik beneran... mau membunuhku, ya?" ujar Soo Won menghela napas dan mengerutkan kening sambil tertawa "justru kau harus makan yang banyak, tubuhmu itu ringan sekali...".

Teringat saat Aina menangis di hadapannya, Soo Won menyadari sesuatu saat menggendong Aina seperti saat ini _"kau begitu kuat dan tegar, tapi kenapa aku baru sadar betapa rapuhnya kau... kau tetap gadis biasa yang memiliki perasaan dan air mata..."_.

"Aina... kau tak sekuat yang kau kira, kok".

"kau ngajak kelahi?".

"aku bilang begitu, karena aku melihat kau berusaha mati-matian menahan air matamu, tahu".

Hening, hingga Soo Won terkejut begitu menyadari ada yang basah di bahunya. Ia menurunkan Aina di ranjang dan melihat Aina menangis, sesuai dugaannya "Aina? kenapa menangis lagi?".

Aina hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berusaha menghentikan air matanya "ahaha... eh? kenapa ini... duh, maaf... bukan maksudku menangis... entah kenapa, air mataku...".

"tak apa-apa... menurutku, tak ada salahnya menangis saat kau ingin menangis, kau tak perlu merasa malu atau takut akan dianggap lemah... jujurlah pada perasaanmu, semua lukamu, rasa sakit dan sifat burukmu adalah bagian dirimu, akan kuterima semuanya... jadi menangislah..." ujar Soo Won mengelus-elus kepala Aina sambil memeluk Aina untuk menenangkan Aina.

 _"mana bisa kukatakan padamu... kalau aku tak ingin mati..."_ pikir Aina menangis sambil menggenggam erat lengan Soo Won _"kenapa terasa berat bagiku menerima kebaikanmu? apa karena aku tahu, begitu anak-anak ini lahir, mungkin aku sudah tak bisa berada disisimu? aku sudah tahu itu semua sejak lama, tapi kenapa... kenapa sekarang itu semua menjadi terasa sangat menyakitkan dan menakutkan?"._


	30. Chp 29 - Teardrop Lily's of the Valley

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 29 – Teardrop Lily's of The Valley**

 **.**

* * *

Saat kandungan Aina memasuki usia 3 bulan, Lily kembali berkunjung sesuai permintaan Soo Won, Aina dan ayahnya.

"kau kan akrab dengan permaisuri dan raja, ikut saja..." bujuk Joon Gi pada Lily untuk ikut berkunjung kali ini.

" _sebenarnya tanpa diminta, aku ingin mengunjunginya mengingat kondisinya terakhir kali tapi kupikir bulan ini aku akan cukup sibuk di Sensui sampai tak sempat berkunjung, untung ayah memintaku ikut"_ pikir Lily teringat terakhir kali ia berkunjung bulan lalu, saat Aina dan Soo Won sempat bertengkar setelah mengetahui kalau Aina tengah mengandung. Bahkan saat jenderal lain bertanya kenapa mereka berdua bertengkar, Soo Won diam seribu bahasa dan Aina malah kabur dengan mengurung diri di kamar.

"sebenarnya lucu juga melihat yang mulia Soo Won yang polos itu jadi dibuat pontang panting oleh permaisuri", begitulah komentar Joo Doh yang sempat ia dengar ketika Lily mengatakan bahwa ia mengira Joo Doh akan marah atau mengomel lagi tentang perilaku Aina yang susah ditebak.

Saat Ayura dan Tetora bertemu dan menyapa Joo Doh, Joo Doh memberitahu bahwa Soo Won akan memulai rapat kelima suku kali ini tanpa Aina "jika ingin menemui permaisuri, anda bisa pergi menemuinya, sekarang beliau ada di kamarnya, akhir-akhir ini permaisuri lebih banyak berbaring di tempat tidur".

"apa kondisinya jadi selemah itu?" ujar Lily cemas.

Joo Doh mengayunkan tangan "bukan itu, jika tidak dipaksa istirahat dan kami lengah sedikit saja, pasti beliau akan pergi untuk berlatih panahan dan pedang, padahal dokter sudah meminta beliau untuk menghentikan latihannya sementara... justru beliau sehat sekali dan hampir tak bisa diam, andai tak mual-mual dan tekanan darah rendah saat pagi hari membuat beliau harus sering istirahat di kamar, rasanya tak ada bedanya dengan sebelum beliau mengandung".

"setidaknya aku tenang karena dia sehat... tolong temani Aina selagi kami mengadakan rapat, Lily... kurasa dia pasti kesepian karena dia harus sering istirahat di kamar, dia pasti senang jika tahu kau datang dan menemuinya" pinta Soo Won tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

* * *

Saat Lily hendak membuka pintu kamar, tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan antara Aina dan kedua dayangnya, Agni dan Yuria.

"perkiraan saya, anda akan melahirkan nanti adalah pertengahan atau awal bulan November".

"...tinggal setengah tahun lagi, ya?".

Merasa suasananya agak berat, Lily memutuskan untuk menunggu percakapan mereka selesai baru masuk. Hening sesaat hingga terdengar kembali suara Aina.

"setelah anak-anak ini lahir dan jika aku tak selamat, kalian berdua kubebaskan... Agni, kau kembalilah ke kerajaan Xing karena masih ada keluargamu, kan? dan Yuria, temui ayahmu dan tetap dampingi dia dalam perjalanannya...".

"anda memang sudah berniat melepaskan kami berdua setelah anda tahu kalau kemungkinan anda takkan selamat? sejak kapan anda jadi lemah begitu?!".

"jangan keras-keras... aku sudah tahu sejak lama, toh bagiku tak ada bedanya, apakah aku akan mati di saat melahirkan atau saat aku berusia 20 tahun nanti... sejak menginjak usia 19 tahun, aku sudah siap karena aku tahu sejak lama, kalau aku hanya bisa hidup sampai berusia 20 tahun tapi saat aku berpikir usiaku hanya setahun lagi, ternyata aku malah mengandung anak-anak ini... sepertinya aku tak perlu menunggu hingga setahun lagi sampai aku berusia 20 tahun, ya?".

"tolong jangan mengatakan hal seberat itu dengan nada seringan itu!?" pekik Yuria.

"benar, ini jadi seperti bercanda jika anda bicara begitu?!" pekik Agni.

Lily yang terkejut mendengar percakapan barusan membuka pintu geser dan melihat Aina yang tersenyum lebar sambil mengelus kepala Agni dan Yuria yang menangis di pangkuannya "hei, kenapa kalian berdua malah menangis? kok kalian berdua jadi cengeng begini, sih?".

"maaf jika saya mengganggu..." ujar Lily yang masuk dan menutup pintu dengan cepat "tapi bisa anda jelaskan apa maksud percakapan kalian barusan?".

Sementara Agni dan Yuria berusaha menghentikan tangisan mereka, Aina tersenyum, meminta Lily mendekat "maaf, kau jadi harus mendengar hal yang tak menyenangkan... sebelum kau bertanya, aku ingin kau mendengarkan sedikit apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu, maukah kau mendengarkanku?".

Setelah Lily yang tampak kebingungan menganggukkan kepala, Aina menceritakan bahwa di saat ulang tahun Hak yang ke-16 tahun, Aina diminta oleh Mundok untuk menyerahkan Tsu Quan Dao, tepatnya di musim gugur pada bulan Agustus "kakek sekalian memintaku pergi ke tempat seorang dokter di tengah perjalananku ke Kuuto, karena katanya dia dokter yang hebat... aku pergi untuk memeriksa kondisiku karena memang aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku setelah aku hampir mati dibunuh Wu Tian, dokter itu lalu mengatakan...".

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

Dokter itu membacakan diagnosisnya setelah memeriksa Aina "semua luka luar memang bisa sembuh dengan obat-obatan dan rehabilitasi, tapi sistem kekebalan di tubuhmu jadi menurun karena terjadi kelainan yang disebabkan luka yang kau dapat, akibatnya kemampuan hati untuk menangkal racun menurun...".

"aku memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku setelah kejadian itu... jadi apa yang akan terjadi padaku, dokter?" tanya Aina.

"kemampuan tubuhmu menangkal racun dan penyakit menurun sehingga kau bisa mudah sakit terutama di cuaca yang ekstrem seperti saat musim dingin, jika kau bisa hidup dengan damai selayaknya wanita biasa, mungkin kau masih bisa hidup sampai usia 30 tahunan... tapi jika kau tetap memilih jalan hidup sebagai prajurit, melihat situasimu yang sepertinya mustahil untuk tak bertarung, mungkin kau hanya bisa bertahan hingga usia 20 tahun...".

Aina hanya tersenyum "terima kasih, dokter...".

* * *

 _Flashback End..._

* * *

"dengan perasaan tak beraturan, aku keluar dari tempat dokter itu dan melanjutkan perjalanan, sepanjang jalan hingga aku terlelap karena kelelahan menangis, aku terus menangis karena hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah kenapa hidup ini harus terasa menyakitkan padahal dunia ini begitu indah? Setelah tenang dan berpikir, hal pertama yang kupikirkan saat itu adalah, aku tak ingin siapapun terutama Hak mengetahui hal ini... bukannya aku takut mati, karena toh cepat atau lambat, manusia pasti mati, kan? entah itu dimana, kapan, kenapa... kita tak bisa tahu tapi kita tahu satu hal, itu pasti akan terjadi pada kita karena itu sudah takdir... yang kutakutkan bukan kematian, karena hatiku terasa sakit jika memikirkan apa jadinya orang-orang yang kusayangi saat aku tak lagi bisa berada di samping mereka...".

"tapi... bisa saja apa yang dikatakan dokter itu salah, kan? bagaimana dengan dokter lain? aku bisa mengenalkanmu dengan dokter yang hebat, mungkin penyakitmu bisa sembuh jika...".

"aku sudah melakukan hal itu, dan hasilnya sama saja... Yuria adalah dokter kesekian yang jadi dokter pribadiku sekalipun juga memberikan diagnosis yang sama, dan kehamilanku beresiko tinggi dimana bayiku akan lahir selamat dengan nyawaku sebagai tebusannya".

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tetap... apa yang kau pikirkan?!".

"kau tentu heran, kenapa aku tetap mau mengandung anak pria itu?" ujar Aina tersenyum sendu dan menutup mata sesaat "setiap nyawa berhak untuk tetap hidup... apapun dosa yang dilakukan oleh pria itu, anak-anak ini tak tahu apapun, mereka juga berhak hidup... justru aku merasa bersalah pada anak-anak ini, karena kemungkinan besar aku harus pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sempat membesarkan mereka... meski mereka anak dari pria itu, tak mengubah fakta bahwa aku ibunya...".

"kak Aina, aku mengerti kalau kau tak ingin membuat Hak bersedih, tapi apa harus berpisah dengannya? Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama orang yang kau cintai sampai akhir hayatmu, itu lebih baik, kan?".

Aina menggelengkan kepala "tidak apa-apa, karena sekarang ini, perasaan Hak sudah beralih dan aku sangat bersyukur untuk itu... karena dia keras kepala, akan butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melupakan kesedihan akibat ditinggal mati seseorang... dengan begini, tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan saat ia sadar kalau kami telah berpisah untuk selamanya...".

" _senyumannya sangat kukenal, persis seperti senyuman yang sering dikeluarkan yang mulia Soo Won, senyuman yang diberikan Hak pada Yona, bibirnya tersenyum tapi sorot matanya memancarkan kesedihan, senyuman yang dia keluarkan demi orang lain karena tak ingin orang lain khawatir padanya"_ pikir Lily yang matanya berkaca-kaca .

"jangan berwajah begitu, pada dasarnya manusia memang lemah, tapi selama ada orang yang disayangi, selama masih ada orang yang ingin kita lindungi, manusia bisa menjadi kuat... itu sebabnya, dengan adanya kalian di dekat Hak, akan ada alasan bagi Hak untuk tetap hidup dan bahagia, kan? itu saja sudah cukup bagiku, setidaknya aku bisa pergi dengan tenang karena aku tahu, ia akan baik-baik saja meski aku tak lagi disisinya, ini membuatku sedikit lega... bukan berarti aku akan menyerah untuk tetap hidup, sebaliknya, aku akan terus berusaha melakukan yang terbaik sampai akhir hidupku dan menunggu kalian semua jika nanti aku pergi lebih dulu..." ujar Aina memegang bahu Lily dan tersenyum lebar.

"kh... jangan bilang tidak apa-apa dan mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah begitu, dong!?" ujar Lily menangis sambil memeluk erat Aina "kau curang, kak Aina... padahal Hak mencintaimu tapi kau malah memilih untuk pergi karena tidak mau Hak bersedih... kalau begini, kami jadi tak punya alasan untuk marah padamu, kan?".

"Lily, itu sebabnya aku meminta Hak untuk tak memilih kematian dan tetap berada di samping Yona... aku merasa tak pantas untuknya, karena itu aku meminta Yona untuk menerima satu permohonanku... sebagai penggantiku, tetaplah di sisi Hak, akurlah dengannya... kelak saat aku sudah tiada, tolong jangan tinggalkan dia dan sayangi dia... itu permintaanku yang pertama dan terakhir pada Yona, sebagai sesama wanita yang mencintai pria yang sama... asalkan mereka berdua bisa bahagia, aku takkan meminta apapun lagi..." ujar Aina tersenyum lembut, mengadu dahi sambil memegang wajah Lily, menyeka air mata Lily "tolong jangan katakan tentang apa yang kita bicarakan ini pada siapapun sampai waktunya tiba, mengerti? kumohon...".

* * *

"...kenapa menangis sendirian disini, nona Lily?" ujar Joo Doh menemukan Lily meringkuk di tangga, memeluk lutut dengan wajah yang basah oleh linangan air mata.

"tak apa-apa, biarkan aku sendiri..." sahut Lily menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"yah, biasanya jarang ada yang lewat di sekitar sini karena ini di pojok belakang istana, tempat yang cukup bagus untuk menyendiri atau menangis karena tempat sepi ini memang sunyi dan tenang di siang hari begini" ujar Joo Doh menghela napas, duduk di samping Lily setelah ia menutupi tubuh Lily dengan jubahnya.

"...kau ngapain?" ujar Lily menoleh ke arah Joo Doh.

"karena saya sedang istirahat, tak ada salahnya mengisi waktu dengan menyendiri di tempat yang sepi ini... lagipula saya bukan pria yang bisa meninggalkan seorang gadis yang menangis sendirian dengan tenang, setidaknya sampai tangisan gadis itu berhenti".

"...terima kasih" ujar Lily tersenyum sesaat sebelum air matanya kembali mengalir, saat Lily kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, Joo Doh menepuk-nepuk kepala Lily, menyemangati Lily.

Yang membuat Lily tak bisa berkata apapun adalah karena melihat Aina tersenyum padanya dan berkata "aku tak bohong soal aku tak takut mati, karena aku sudah siap dijemput, tapi saat bersama kalian semua, orang-orang yang aku sayangi, membuatku berpikir... aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi...".


	31. Chp 30 - Flower's Petal

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 30 – Flower's Petal**

 **.**

* * *

 _Awal bulan November, akhir musim gugur..._

 _._

Soo Won dikejutkan oleh tamu yang berkunjung kali ini, Yong Hi, ibu kandungnya datang ke kastil Hiryuu bersama Mundok.

"perkiraan Aina melahirkan masih setengah bulan lagi, bu" ujar Soo Won meminta Yong Hi pergi istirahat di kamarnya bersama Aina sementara ia harus menemui para jenderal yang baru saja tiba untuk mengadakan rapat kelima suku.

"kau tak datang berkunjung juga ke tempat ibu selain setelah menikah dengannya, jadi ya ibu datang saja".

Mendengar Yong Hi juga berada di kastil Hiryuu, maka para jenderal berniat memberi salam padanya namun terjadi keributan di siang itu.

"AH, SAKIT!?".

"...eh?" ujar Soo Won dan para jenderal yang berada di lorong, heran.

Tiba-tiba, Lily keluar dari kamar Aina dan menghampiri mereka dengan panik "gawat!? Ada air tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rok permaisuri!?".

"apa airnya bening dan tak berbau?" tanya Yuria menerobos kerumunan.

"eh, iya... apa berbahaya?" angguk Lily.

"itu air ketuban?!" pekik Yuria.

"jadi?" tanya Soo Won.

"artinya... sudah saatnya melahirkan..." ujar Yuria.

"APA!?".

* * *

Melihat Tae Woo dan Mundok mondar-mandir di depan pintu, Joo Doh dan Kyo Ga sampai ikut pusing melihatnya sedangkan Geun Tae tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"kenapa juga mutar-mutar kaya gasing begitu?" tanya Lily memeluk lutut.

Karena hanya Soo Won yang diperbolehkan masuk sementara yang lain diminta oleh tabib istana dan Yuria untuk menunggu di luar kamar sementara Aina sedang melahirkan, sudah sejak beberapa jam lalu, Mundok dan Tae Woo berputar-putar di depan pintu.

"namanya juga mereka lagi tegang, Lily... biarkan saja" ujar Geun Tae yang jongkok di sebelah Lily menepuk-nepuk kepala Lily.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan Aina disertai suara bayi menangis setelahnya. Baru saja ingin merasa lega, Aina kembali mengerang kesakitan dari dalam. Begitu tabib yang memberi bayi yang baru dilahirkan itu pada Soo Won setelah selesai dimandikan Yuria, tabib yang meminta agar Soo Won menunggu di luar bersama anak pertamanya itu kembali masuk "anak pertamanya laki-laki, tapi karena bayinya kembar, masih ada satu lagi... untuk sementara tolong jaga bayinya jangan sampai kedinginan...".

"HAH!?" ujar Soo Won dan yang lain di luar kamar sementara persalinan kembali berlangsung.

Saat suara Aina tak terdengar, suara tangisan bayi yang satu lagi memecah keheningan.

"selamat, bayi perempuan yang cantik" sahut Yuria membawa anak kedua Soo Won dan Aina.

Setelah itu, Soo Won membaringkan bayi yang ia gendong di samping Aina sementara bayi yang keluar belakangan dimandikan dulu.

"kau sudah berjuang keras meski aku agak ngeri mendengar suara teriakanmu dari luar tadi..." ujar Soo Won yang wajahnya ikut pucat.

"sakit sekali, tahu... kupikir aku akan mati..." ujar Aina yang kelihatan jelas kalau ia kelelahan.

Meski begitu, saat kedua bayinya diserahkan, Aina kehabisan kata-kata, hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk kedua bayinya.

"sudah kalian tentukan namanya?" tanya Mundok.

"sudah... yang perempuan kuberi nama Nari, yang laki-laki kuberi nama Hakuren..." ujar Aina tersenyum, nama yang seolah mengingatkan pada Yona dan Hak, terutama penamaan Hakuren yang merupakan penggabungan nama Hak dan nama ayah Aina, Son Ren.

"istirahatlah, biar aku yang jaga anak-anak..." ujar Soo Won mengelus kepala Aina.

"kau benar, aku lelah sekali..." ujar Aina memegang tangan Soo Won sambil tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum menutup mata "terima kasih...".

"untuk apa?" ujar Soo Won heran.

Aina tak merespon, sehingga Soo Won memanggilnya sekali lagi "...Aina?".

"dia sudah tidur, biarkan saja" ujar Mundok menepuk bahu Soo Won,

Soo Won tersenyum, meletakkan Nari dan Hakuren di samping Aina "anda benar".

* * *

Kabar tentang kehamilan Aina juga sudah terdengar ke telinga Yona dkk. Sore hari yang tenang dimana Yona dan Hak sedang berlatih selagi menunggu Yun dibantu Kija memasak makan malam, sementara si kembar ikut dengan Jae Ha dan Zeno ke desa terdekat untuk mencari cemilan dan kudapan, Shina pergi mencari persediaan kayu bakar dan buah-buahan serta kenari untuk Ao.

Setelah Hak menyatakan istirahat, Yona duduk sambil bertopang dagu pada pedang kayu yang ia tancapkan di tanah "...kira-kira kapan anaknya kak Aina lahir, ya?".

Kaget dengan ucapan Yona, Hak sampai menyemburkan minumannya "kenapa memangnya?".

"tidak, hanya saja yang namanya melahirkan itu sama saja dengan bertaruh nyawa, jadi kalau memikirkan apa kak Aina akan selamat atau tidak setelah melahirkan... bukankah katanya ibu kandung Shina juga meninggal setelah melahirkan Shina? Aku sendiri juga tak ingat sosok ibu kandungku, makanya jika berpikir bagaimana jadinya anak kak Aina nanti...".

"kau itu terlalu khawatir..." ujar Hak menepuk kepala Yona "Aina tak selemah yang kau kira, kok... dia jatuh dari tebing dan terkubur di bawah salju sampai ditemukan putri Tao dan putri Kou Ren saja, dia masih selamat, kan? dia wanita keras kepala yang dibunuh pun takkan mati, lho".

"maaf jika aku keras kepala, tapi memangnya kau berhak ngomong begitu?".

Yona segera berdiri dan memeluk Aina yang tahu-tahu muncul di belakang Hak "kak Aina!?".

"Yona?! syukurlah kau sehat..." ujar Aina mengelus kepala Yona.

"lho? perutmu..." ujar Yona heran dan mengelus-elus perut Aina.

"anak-anakku sudah lahir, kok... kutinggal sama ayahnya...".

"kalian melupakanku, ya? seenaknya saja aku ditendang!?" pekik Hak yang didorong Yona.

"eh, tanganmu dingin... ayo kita ke dekat api unggun, untung salju belum turun" ujar Yona tak menghiraukan Hak dan menarik tangan Aina.

Aina menceritakan apa yang terjadi "kaget aku, awalnya aku agak heran, kenapa perutku jadi agak aneh rasanya, ternyata sudah kontraksi dan tahu-tahu air ketubanku pecah, sementara Lily keluar dengan panik untuk memanggil orang, melihat mereka di sekitarku yang kelimpungan, aku malah jadi ingin ketawa...".

"kau menyebalkan seperti biasa" gerutu Hak.

"lalu anakmu? Karena baru lahir, tak bisa kau bawa, ya? padahal aku ingin lihat..." ujar Yona.

"aku melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki dan perempuan, yang adiknya perempuan, kuberi nama Nari dan yang kakaknya, laki-laki kuberi nama Hakuren... bayi merah yang baru lahir memang belum boleh dibawa keluar rumah, jadi kapan-kapan kalau anakku sudah bisa dibawa keluar, kuharap kau bisa menemui mereka di Fuuga, biar nanti anak-anakku bisa main dengan si empat gadis kembar itu".

"tapi kau kan baru melahirkan, permaisuri, yakin tak apa-apa pergi keluar begini?" ujar Kija.

"iya, datang sendirian lagi, bagaimana caranya bisa kabur dari kastil?" ujar Yun heran.

Aina tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan "tenang saja, aku akan kembali dengan cepat".

Shina mendongak "oh, Jae Ha dan Zeno sudah kembali bersama si kembar".

Saat Jae Ha, Zeno dan si kembar sampai, sementara si kembar memeluk Aina untuk melepas kerinduannya, Jae Ha menggoda Hak dengan menceritakan reaksi Hak saat tahu Aina hamil "kami tak sengaja dengar kalau kau sedang hamil saat minum di kedai, habis itu Hak dan Yona-chan kompakan jatuhin gelas di tangan mereka berdua saking kagetnya".

"berisik?!" sahut Hak dan Yona menjitak Jae Ha.

Yun melambaikan tangan "Zeno, kenapa malah mematung begitu? ayo sini, waktunya makan malam".

Aina tersenyum dan berdiri "...sepertinya hanya kau yang sadar kalau aku sudah berbeda alam ya, Ouryuu Zeno?".

"apa maksudmu?" ujar Yona terhenti karena Aina memeluknya.

Aina tersenyum dan memegang wajah Yona "Yona, maafkan aku... tampaknya aku tak bisa menepati janjiku... tapi pastikan kau tepati janji yang kita buat dan tolong penuhi permintaanku, karena itu permintaan pertama dan terakhirku padamu... maaf karena aku egois, tapi aku hanya bisa minta tolong hal itu padamu... kumohon...".

"apa maksudmu... buktinya kau masih ada di depanku, kan?" ujar Yona dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"jika ingin tahu kebenarannya, maka pergilah ke Awa..." ujar Aina melepaskan Yona setelah memegang kedua bahu Yona dan berbalik memeluk Hak.

"candaan apalagi ini? kau mau bilang kalau kau yang ada di hadapanku ini hantu?" ujar Hak yang tersenyum, namun matanya tak tersenyum dan suaranya bergetar.

"alasan utamaku memintamu untuk berpisah dan memutuskan pertunangan kita saat itu karena aku merasa tak sanggup berada di dekatmu... karena itu semakin menyadarkanku... bahwa aku tak ingin mati... aku tak takut pada kematian, tapi saat bersamamu, membuatku berpikir bahwa aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi... " ujar Aina mencium Hak sambil tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca "terima kasih untuk segalanya, Hak... kau sudah memberikan kebahagiaan terbesar untukku... kuharap kau mau memaafkan keegoisan terakhirku, meski awalnya aku ingin bilang padamu kalau kau boleh melupakanku jika itu terlalu menyakitkan bagimu, tapi nampaknya aku tak ingin kau lupakan jadi sesekali ingatlah aku dan berjanjilah padaku, Hak, kau harus selalu tersenyum karena aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu itu... aku sangat bersyukur telah terlahir di dunia ini, seperti kau yang telah membahagiakanku, kau juga harus membahagiakan orang lain, temukan kebahagiaanmu sendiri dan berbahagialah, atau aku takkan bisa pergi dengan tenang... aku mencintaimu, Hak, selamat tinggal...".

"tunggu, jangan pergi... jangan menghilang!?" isak Yona mengulurkan tangannya.

"maafkan aku, waktuku sudah habis..." ujar Aina yang tubuhnya melayang, saat sosoknya mulai memudar, Aina yang tersenyum lebar dipenuhi kelembutan meneteskan air matanya, senyuman dan tangisan terakhir kalinya "meski hidup ini singkat, aku bersyukur telah dilahirkan... aku menyayangi kalian semua...".

Di hadapan mereka semua, sosok Aina menghilang, berganti dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang seharusnya belum mekar di bawah salju yang tiba lebih awal. Saat kelopak bunga Sakura di tangan Hak dan Yona tertiup angin, mereka memutuskan pergi ke Awa secepatnya sehingga Ruri memanggil kawanan kuda sehingga mereka segera bergegas menuju Awa. Saat tiba di Awa, mereka bertemu dengan Lily di pelabuhan ketika Shina memberitahu mereka kalau Lily juga ada di Awa. Lily menceritakan apa yang terjadi, mulai dari percakapannya dengan Aina serta setelah Aina melahirkan kedua anaknya.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

* * *

Saat mereka hendak meninggalkan Aina untuk pergi istirahat, tiba-tiba dua bayi merah yang terbaring di samping Aina menangis keras, tetap tak ada respon dari Aina sehingga Yuria meminta yang lain menunggu di luar sementara ia dan tabib istana memeriksa Aina setelah menyerahkan Hakuren dan Nari pada Mundok dan Lily.

Lily menangis dan memeluk erat Nari yang ada di pelukannya, berdoa agar Aina selamat _"mereka berdua baru lahir, jika kak Aina tak kembali, kasihan mereka... kenapa kak Aina harus mengalami hal ini?"_.

Mundok yang menggendong Hakuren hanya bisa diam dan mendoakan hal yang sama, semoga cucunya selamat.

Yuria keluar dan menggelengkan kepala sambil menangis "maaf... tapi permaisuri sudah...".

Lily terduduk lemas sambil menangis "maaf... maafkan aku...".

Setelah Yong Hi mengambil alih Nari dari tangan Lily dan menggendong Nari, Joo Doh menepuk bahu Lily "kenapa anda minta maaf, nona Lily?".

Setelah Lily memberitahu soal usia Aina, Soo Won masuk ke kamar "...Aina? hei, bangun... kau bercanda, kan?".

Yong Hi menepuk bahu Soo Won dan menggelengkan kepala "ibu mengerti perasaanmu, tapi relakan dia...".

"AINA?!" teriak Soo Won mengecup kening Aina dan menangis keras sambil memeluk erat Aina yang benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya _"tak pernah aku jatuh cinta sedalam ini pada seseorang... kau yang memilih untuk tetap berada di sampingku, meski kau tahu betapa aku berlumuran darah... melihat wajahmu yang tersenyum di akhir hayatmu justru membuatku makin berat merelakanmu..."_.

* * *

 _Flashback End..._


	32. Chp 31 - November Snow

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 31 – November Snow**

 **.**

* * *

Selepas pemakaman, Soo Won yang berdiri di tepi laut, maju selangkah ke samping Mundok "maafkan aku, tetua Mundok".

"untuk apa?" ujar Mundok berdiri setelah menebarkan kelopak bunga Tsubaki, bunga kesukaan Aina di laut Awa yang menjadi makam Aina.

"karena aku hanya bisa membuat Aina menderita...".

Mundok menjitak kepala Soo Won "dasar anak bodoh... apa kau lupa? Jika dia hanya menderita di sampingmu, apa arti senyumannya? Bukankah dia tersenyum di akhir hidupnya?".

"yang mulia, ini..." ujar Agni menyodorkan sepucuk surat pada Soo Won, dimana Aina sempat berpesan agar surat itu diserahkan pada Soo Won jika terjadi sesuatu padanya kelak.

Soo Won membuka surat yang terdiri dari tiga lembar kertas itu dan membacanya.

* * *

 _Soo Won, saat kau membaca surat ini, saat itu pasti aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini... alasanku menulis surat ini tak lain adalah untuk terus terang padamu, aku sempat berbohong padamu sedikit... aku pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu... itu memang benar tapi perlahan hati kecilku membuka mataku dan_ _aku mengerti... semua yang kau lakukan selama ini demi membuat kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan yang kuat, sekuat mungkin sehingga tak bisa diinvasi negara lain dan kau berniat merelakan semuanya jika kau berhasil mencapai tujuanmu, termasuk jika kau harus merelakan nyawamu pada mereka? Kau yang tak punya niatan untuk mempertahankan nyawamu dan menunggu kematianmu, sama saja dengan mati... aku yang harus melihat ibuku mati di hadapanku yang masih kecil, bahkan saat aku belum mengerti apa arti kematian, yang kutahu hanyalah ibuku tak bisa lagi bersamaku, di akhir hidupnya ia tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan 'andai aku bisa bersamamu sedikit lebih lama lagi'... di akhir hidupnya ia tetap berharap untuk bisa hidup lebih lama dan tak pernah menyerah untuk hidup tapi kau malah tak menghargai nyawamu dan ingin memilih kematian, itu sebabnya aku paling benci pada orang sepertimu... jika aku ingat bagaimana kau harus mengorbankan sesuatu yang penting bagimu_ _demi melindungi kerajaan ini_ _, aku berpikir kau_ _ini benar-benar tak punya harapan, ya... meski begitu, punggungmu selalu melangkah maju, seorang diri... tak peduli berapa banyak pujian atau penghargaan yang kau dapatkan dari negeri ini, kau selalu seorang diri, sendirian di tengah kegelapan ini, kesepian... kau bisa memperlakukan orang lain dengan kadar yang sama, kau bisa bersikap adil dan mencintai orang lain secara sama rata, yang berarti kau tak mencintai siapapun... ini menyadarkanku kalau kau selalu seorang diri... sendirian, kesepian itu menakutkan..._ _rasanya menyakitkan melihatmu yang baik menjauh dan menyendiri, selalu menyalahkan dirimu... saking besarnya kesalahanmu, kau bahkan merasa kau tak pantas untuk minta maaf, tapi berat rasanya jika tak bisa minta maaf, kan? melihatmu yang seperti itu, meski aku ingin membencimu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada Hak dan Yona, pada akhirnya aku jadi tak bisa membencimu..._

 _itu sebabnya aku bersedia menikahimu saat itu (meski kadang aku heran sendiri, kenapa aku harus menikah dengan orang seperti ini) dan kurasa aku jadi mengerti kenapa Yona jatuh cinta padamu... awalnya aku merasa tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, apalagi kakek juga khawatir padamu dan merasa sedih karena beliau merasa kalau ia tak bisa melihat senyuman tulusmu lagi... kurasa aku menangis malam itu karena aku merasa seperti mengkhianati Hak, tapi jika aku diberikan waktu lebih bersamamu dan anak-anak, kurasa aku bisa memberikan kesempatan padamu, sayangnya aku tak diberikan banyak waktu... saat diberitahu kalau aku saat itu tengah mengandung termasuk soal kandunganku yang membahayakanku akibat penyakitku yang kuderita sejak hampir mati di tangan Wu Tian, meskipun tabib istana dan Yuria menawarkan untuk aborsi, aku tak setega itu membunuh anak dalam kandunganku, karena biar bagaimanapun dia juga anakku... tiap anak terlahir ke dunia dengan setengah jiwa raganya dari ayahnya dan setengah lagi dari ibunya, anak yang kukandung ini adalah belahan diriku dan dirimu... aku sangat senang ketika kau memintaku untuk mengandung anak ini... aku bersyukur karena kita menikah dan memiliki anak, meskipun aku tak memiliki banyak waktu bersama kalian... aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu dan pergi dengan tersenyum, karena aku ingin kau tahu, aku juga sudah mendapat kebahagiaan darimu hingga saat terakhirku... karena itu jangan beranggapan kalau kau telah gagal menjadi suami yang baik dan jangan anggap kalau aku sangat menderita hingga akhir hidupku karena kau... sebaliknya, aku justru sangat bahagia hingga aku merasa menyesal karena aku tak memiliki banyak waktu dengan kalian bertiga dan harus pergi secepat ini... terakhir, tenggelamkan saja jasadku di laut Awa dan tolong jaga anak kita... sebagai anakku, pastikan kalau ia terlatih karena aku juga sudah meminta kakek untuk melatih anak kita... maafkan aku karena harus pergi meninggalkanmu meski kau pernah memintaku untuk tak meninggalkanmu dan terima kasih banyak atas segalanya, semua yang kau berikan padaku hingga akhir hayatku... jangan berpikir kalau kau sendirian lagi, sudah ada anak kita bersamamu, kan? sampaikan pada kakek juga semua keluargaku di Fuuga dan kerajaan Xing yang tak bisa kusebutkan satu-satu, terima kasih atas segalanya, maaf karena aku harus pergi duluan tapi aku pasti menunggu kalian karena aku menyayangi kalian semua..._

 _NB :_ _daripada menginginkan kematian akibat tak kuat menanggung rasa bersalah, bukankah lebih baik jika kau tetap hidup untuk suatu alasan dan menebus semuanya? bodoh, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Teruslah hidup meksi dengan rasa ingin mati demi menebus dosamu. Setidaknya kali ini, jadilah orang yang bisa menjaga atau membahagiakan orang lain. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk membuang nyawamu. Jika kau butuh alasan untuk tetap hidup, ingatlah bahwa di dunia ini masih ada orang yang memerlukanmu. Jika kau menginginkan alasan, akan kuberikan alasan. Kau kini seorang ayah, ayah dari anak yang kulahirkan, tanpamu mereka takkan mengenal sosok ayah mereka, jadi tetaplah hidup apapun yang terjadi, demi anak yang telah lahir ini... kau takkan membiarkan anak-anak ini menjadi jadi sepertiku yang harus dibesarkan tanpa mengenal sosok orang tuanya, kan? jika aku mati pasca melahirkan, jangan sekali-kali membenci anak yang lahir ini atau berpikir kematianku diakibatkan anak ini atau aku akan menghantuimu, bodoh. rawat mereka dengan tanganmu sendiri, jangan menyusulku terlalu cepat atau aku takkan memaafkanmu_.

* * *

"kau itu benar-benar seenaknya sekali... sampai akhir pun, sifat cerewetmu itu tak berubah..." ujar Soo Won meneteskan air mata dan menggenggam erat surat di tangannya sambil tertawa _"harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu... kau yang tak lagi berada di sampingku, entah kenapa aku merasa saat ini kau sedang tersenyum sambil mengawasi kami di atas sana"_.

"tak kusangka reaksimu pada kematiannya sampai seperti ini..." ujar Kou Ren datang bersama Tao, dikawal oleh prajurit Lima Bintang kecuali Yotaka dan Mizali yang sengaja ditinggal di kastil Kyuu, kerajaan Xing.

"kakak... sudahlah, ini masih di pemakaman..." isak Tao.

"mau bagaimana lagi? kita harus berpisah dengannya begitu cepat, dia bahkan sama sekali tak pernah bilang apapun tentang penyakitnya... mau dijahati atau kesakitan seperti apa, dia tetap tersenyum di hadapan kita... dan meski sudah tahu kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini, dia tetap memilih jalan ini? benar-benar anak bodoh..." ujar Kou Ren meneteskan air matanya, bisa terlihat besarnya kasih sayangnya dan kesedihannya pasca kematian Aina.

"dari dulu juga begitu, kok" ujar Hak yang muncul bersama rombongan Yona dkk, menyusup di antara rombongan dari Xing.

"yang mulia, mundur!?" ujar Joo Doh menghunuskan pedangnya.

Kyo Ga terbelalak "kau... masih hidup?".

"kalian kenal, toh?" ujar Kou Ren.

"tentu saja, dia..." ujar Joo Doh terhenti karena lagi-lagi Lily menamparnya.

"melihat sorot matamu, aku mengerti alasanmu mengacungkan pedang saat ini.. wajar jika apa yang terjadi di Sensui membuatmu trauma, tapi tolong hormati siapapun yang datang kemari untuk melayat ke pemakaman ini, karena pemakaman ini terbuka bagi siapapun yang merasa berduka atas kepergian permaisuri yang baru saja pergi!? tolong jangan membuat keributan di tengah pemakaman permaisuri, tak bisakah kalian lakukan saja demi mendiang permaisuri dan yang mulia Soo Won!?" ujar Lily meneteskan air matanya.

"aku yang membawa mereka kemari, karena pria ini mantan tunangan adik sepupuku... sesuai ucapan wanita ini, memangnya dia tak boleh datang ke pemakaman ini?" ujar Kou Ren berdiri di depan Yona dkk, menunjuk Hak dan Yona "jika kalian melarangnya, sama saja melarangku kemari...".

Kyo Ga yang sempat menyuruh pasukannya siaga pun mengurungkan niatnya karena Soo Won meminta mereka mundur. Kou Ren dan Tao, Lily bersama kapten Gigan dan anak buah mereka membentengi Yona dkk.

Kapten Gigan meniup pipanya "aku tak tahu apa masalah kalian sampai mengacungkan pedang ke arah mereka, tapi salah satu dari anak-anak ini adalah anak-anakku... jangan acungkan benda berbahaya itu ke arah anak-anakku...".

"ibu..." ujar Yona dan Jae Ha memeluk kapten Gigan dari belakang.

"ayo, kita kembali ke kastil Hiryuu, para jenderal... yang ada disini hanyalah mantan tunangan istriku dan teman-temannya yang datang bersama rombongan dari kerajaan Xing..." ujar Soo Won berjalan melalui rombongan dari Xing, menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh "oh, aku hampir lupa... dalam surat terakhirnya, Aina memintaku menyampaikan pesan terakhinya pada tetua Mundok, semua keluarganya di Fuuga dan kerajaan Xing yang tak bisa ia sebutkan satu-satu... terima kasih atas segalanya, maaf karena aku harus pergi duluan tapi aku pasti menunggu kalian karena aku menyayangi kalian semua...".

* * *

Saat rombongan dari kerajaan Kouka (terdiri dari Soo Won dan para jenderal) kembali ke kastil Hiryuu, Lily yang merasa tak bisa meninggalkan Yona ikut tinggal di Awa sementara bersama Agni dan Yuria yang menunggu nasibnya bersama rombongan kerajaan Xing.

"setelah ini, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kembali ke kerajaan Xing bersamaku?" tanya Algira.

Agni menggelengkan kepala "aku sudah tahu resiko yang harus kuterima saat aku memutuskan untuk mengabdikan diriku pada tuan putri Aina, tapi tetap saja... maafkan aku, kak Algira... aku sudah bersumpah setia pada tuan putri Aina dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan anak-anaknya begitu saja di kerajaan Kouka... jadi...".

Melihat adiknya tersenyum, Algira memeluknya "bodoh, kalau mau nangis, nangis aja...".

Di tengah isak tangis Agni, Algira mengelus-elus kepalanya "jika memang itu keputusanmu, kakak takkan melarangmu, tapi ingatlah satu hal... kembalilah ke kerajaan Xing kapanpun kau mau, pintu rumah kita akan selalu terbuka untukmu... pulanglah sesekali karena ayah dan ibu merindukanmu, mereka mencemaskan keadaanmu...".

Sementara itu, Yuria bicara dengan Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga agar mereka mau menerimanya dalam rombongannya "mendiang permaisuri membebaskanku dan memintaku pergi mencari keluargaku, karena itu... kumohon, bawalah aku bersama kalian agar aku bisa sekalian mencari keluargaku di Kouka".

"rupanya kau keturunan Kouka!?" ujar Yun terkejut.

Yuria mengangguk "iya, tapi aku dititipkan di tempat tabib istana kerajaan Xing setelah kedua orang tuaku terlibat perang, yang kutahu mereka berdua ada di kerajaan Kouka... kumohon, aku akan berusaha sebagai dokter".

"kami tak masalah, tapi kau harus izin dulu dengan tuan putri..." ujar Kija garuk-garuk kepala.

Tak lama kemudian, Kou Ren dan Tao datang bersama pengawalnya.

"Yona-chan dan Hak mana?" tanya Jae Ha.

"masih disana, tuan putri Yona meminta agar mereka berdua dibiarkan dulu" ujar Tao.

"sejujurnya sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir dia laki-laki yang dingin... tapi baru kali ini aku melihat sorot mata sesedih itu" ujar Kou Ren duduk dan mengambil minum.

* * *

Hak duduk di padang rumput yang menghadap laut, Yona berdiri di belakangnya sementara Kou Ren dan Tao berjongkok di tepi laut dikawal oleh Neguro dan Vold.

"apa kira-kira kau tahu, kenapa dia meminta jasadnya ditenggelamkan di laut Awa ini?" tanya Tao berdiri setelah menebarkan kelopak bunga teratai ke laut.

"...dulu kami pernah jalan-jalan kemari bersama kakek, sempat kami berenang di laut dan dia sangat menyukai pemandangan disini, saat matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit yang terlihat memantul di laut... saat itu dia pernah berkata dengan setengah bercanda, jika kelak ia mati, ia ingin mati di laut seperti ini... itu terakhir kalinya kami berenang bersama, sebelum dia ditusuk Wu Tian sampai lukanya berbekas, setelah itu dia tak mau ikut berenang bersama karena ia tak mau jika bekas lukanya dilihat orang lain".

"kalau menurutku, dia bukannya tak mau bekas lukanya dilihat orang lain, dia hanya tak ingin jika ada orang yang bertanya mengenai penyebab bekas luka itu terutama jika kau berada di dekat situ karena kau pasti akan menyalahkan dirimu atas bekas luka itu, kan?" ujar Yona yang memegang bahu Hak dari belakang.

"tapi ekspresimu bahkan tak berubah sama sekali, untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru ditinggal mati mantan tunangannya, kau sangat tenang... atau perasaanmu memang sudah beralih?" ujar Kou Ren dengan nada meragukan.

"itu karena aku dan Aina sudah berjanji bahwa siapapun di antara kami berdua yang mati lebih dulu, yang masih hidup harus tetap hidup dan melanjutkan hidup kami demi yang mati lebih dulu... menangis dan meratap seperti apapun takkan membawanya kembali, karena itu sejak aku tahu kalau dia sudah pergi lebih dulu, itu tak akan jadi pikiranku..." ujar Hak terkekeh dan menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

Menyadari tangan Hak yang gemetar, Yona yang duduk di belakang Hak, memegang wajah Hak yang ia paksa menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sorot mata Hak, Yona mendekapkan wajah Hak ke dadanya "maaf... tapi bisa tinggalkan kami berdua disini?".

Saat Tao dan Kou Ren bersama pengawalnya pergi, hanya ada keheningan hingga akhirnya Hak bersuara.

"...apa-apaan kau, tuan putri?".

"aku sudah bilang, kan? jika kau tak bisa menangis saking sedihnya, biar aku yang menangis untukmu..." ujar Yona memegang wajah Hak.

"aku laki-laki, tak semudah itu bagi laki-laki untuk menangis, tak seperti perempuan".

"kau bodoh..." ujar Yona memegang wajah Hak dan mengerutkan kening.

"kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?" ujar Hak menurunkan tangan Yona "sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa... jika kau peduli padaku, biarkan aku sendiri...".

"jangan bilang tak apa-apa dengan wajah begitu... justru karena aku peduli, mana bisa aku pergi meninggalkanmu di saat seperti ini!?" ujar Yona menarik jubah Hak dan mencium Hak.

Selama beberapa detik, Hak bisa melihat mata Yona yang meneteskan air mata disertai getaran tubuh Yona dari bibir mungil Yona.

Setelah melepaskan Hak, Yona memegang wajah Hak, mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan tersenyum meski air matanya berlinang "aku mencintaimu, Hak... aku akan memelukmu kali ini agar tak ada yang melihat... tak apa-apa jika kau menangis... karena aku rasa laki-laki sekalipun tak perlu menahan air matanya di saat seperti ini, kan?".

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hak memeluk erat Yona dan berteriak sekuat tenaganya, seolah itu bentuk tangisannya karena air matanya bahkan tak bisa keluar. Yona yang mendekapkan wajah Hak ke dadanya tak mengatakan apapun, hanya bisa diam memeluk tubuh Hak yang bergetar hebat sambil menangis seolah menggantikan Hak. Dalam pundi wewangian yang terkalung di dada Yona tersimpan kelopak bunga Sakura yang merupakan penjelmaan Aina barusan. Yona sengaja menyimpannya karena merasa tak bisa membiarkannya. Selagi mereka berdua duduk dengan posisi seperti itu, salju pertama turun lebih awal, salju di bulan November yang seolah memberikan salam perpisahan pada satu jiwa yang berpulang ke akhirat.


	33. Chp 32 - Red Dragon Return

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 32 – Red Dragon Return**

 **.**

* * *

 _5 bulan kemudian..._

* * *

.

~ Kastil Hiryuu ~

.

Awal bulan April dimana bunga Sakura mekar dengan indahnya di tengah suasana yang hangat, pertengahan musim semi sekaligus dua tahun sejak meninggalnya Raja Il, yang berarti sudah dua tahun sejak Soo Won menjadi raja. Kali ini para jenderal datang menghadiri rapat kelima suku.

Melihat Lily juga datang bersama Joon Gi, Joo Doh memberi salam pada mereka berdua karena baru Joon Gi yang datang. Ini pertama kalinya Lily datang berkunjung ke kastil Hiryuu setelah kejadian di Awa, sehingga Lily merasa agak canggung bertemu Joo Doh.

"bagaimana kondisi yang mulia Soo Won?" tanya Joon Gi.

"keadaan beliau tak banyak berubah, untunglah beliau dibantu keceriaan pangeran Hakuren dan tuan putri Nari" ujar Joo Doh menunjuk ke kamar Soo Won, terlihat Soo Won mengurus anak-anaknya dibantu Agni.

"...ayah, aku akan membantu beliau mengurus tuan putri Nari dan pangeran Hakuren, permisi" ujar Lily pamit disusul Ayura dan Tetora.

Melihat Lily ikut membantu Agni, Soo Won tersenyum "sering-seringlah kemari, Lily... aku yakin anak-anak ini juga senang, mengingat kau akrab dengan mendiang Aina".

Sementara para jenderal menghadiri rapat kelima suku bersama Soo Won, Lily dan Agni yang dibantu Tetora dan Ayura menjaga Hakuren dan Nari, hanya ada mereka berempat di kamar itu yang berarti situasi aman.

"apa baru-baru ini anda bertemu dengan Yuria, nona Lily?".

"ketemu, sebenarnya aku mengundang mereka ke Sensui untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya".

* * *

.

~ Sensui ~

.

"jadi keluarga Yuria belum ketemu?".

Yona menggelengkan kepala "begitulah, tapi kami cukup tertolong dengan keberadaannya di kelompok kami... anak itu termasuk pekerja keras, sama seperti Yun".

"benar, Yuria banyak membantuku, mulai dari mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari dll, tak seperti seseorang yang tak bilang-bilang kalau ternyata dia bisa masak" gerutu Yun.

"maksudmu siapa, nak?" ujar Zeno memicingkan mata.

"lalu..." ujar Lily jeda sesaat sebelum ia berbisik di telinga Yona "sudah tak apa-apa?".

Yona tersenyum saat melirik ke arah Hak yang sedang menemani si kembar bermain, senyum lembut yang menunjukkan kalau ia merasa tenang dan bahagia "...seperti yang kau lihat, sudah tak apa-apa karena dia sudah bersemangat lagi... meskipun memang kehilangan Aina sempat membuatnya terpuruk".

"bukan hanya dia, Yona... kau juga... di luar dugaanku, kau juga terlihat shock setelah kak Aina meninggal padahal kau belum kenal lama, kan?".

"itu kata-kataku, tahu... memang, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hak karena aku merasa kak Aina mirip denganku, mungkin karena kami senasib, jadi seperti kakakku juga... tapi teman-teman kami menyemangati dan selalu ada di samping kami, jadi kami tak boleh bersedih terlalu lama, kan? apalagi ada si kembar, keceriaan anak-anak itu yang menyemangati kami" ujar Yona mencubit pipi Lily "kau sendiri bagaimana? kau juga kelihatannya shock dan sedih pas pemakaman kak Aina, sampai-sampai melakukan hal itu... jujur saja, menurutku kau sangat keren sampai berani menampar jenderal Joo Doh begitu".

"ah, itu... habisnya aku kesal juga padanya, masa di pemakaman kaya begitu? setidaknya beri toleransi atau kelonggaran sedikit seperti yang ia lakukan padaku, bisa kan?".

Merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik, Yona menanyakan apa yang membuat Lily berkata begitu sehingga Lily menceritakan apa yang pernah ia alami bersama Joo Doh seperti ketika Joo Doh ada di sisinya saat ia menangis, juga soal perasaannya pada Aina yang ia rasa mirip Yona "aku rasa itu sebabnya timbul perasaan sayangku pada kak Aina karena kami sudah akrab, bohong kalau kubilang aku tak sedih atas kematian kak Aina... tapi si jenderal Joo Doh ini benar-benar tak kumengerti, biasanya kasar, kenapa tahu-tahu bersikap lembut begitu... maunya apa, sih? tindakannya benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi".

"kau suka padanya, ya?".

Ucapan Yona membuat mata dan mulut Lily membulat seperti lingkaran saking kagetnya oleh pertanyaan Yona barusan.

"tipe nona Lily adalah pria tipe liar dengan usia di atas 35 tahun, seperti jenderal Joo Doh dan jenderal Geun Tae" ujar Ayura.

"dan nona Lily juga biasa memberi tanda pada pria yang berlawanan dengan tipenya" tambah Tetora.

"begitulah kata dayang-dayangmu, jadi kupikir..." ujar Yona terhenti karena Lily memegang kedua tangannya.

"sudahlah?! Tak perlu membicarakanku, kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Hak?".

"bagaimana..." gumam Yona teringat apa yang terakhir kali ia lakukan pada Hak di tepi laut, saat ia berciuman dengan Hak setelah pemakaman Aina, sehingga Yona menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam _"kya!? ciuman pertamaku!?"_.

"memangnya kenapa sama ciuman pertamanya mama Yona, dayo?" ujar Umi dengan polosnya bertanya sambil jongkok di samping Yona.

Lily mengerutkan kening "eh? ciuman pertama? maksudnya?".

"biar kujelaskan..." ujar Ruri muncul dari belakang Yona, menjelaskan apa yang dimaksud Umi yaitu soal Yona mencium Hak di tepi laut.

"paman Ouryuu dan paman Seiryuu yang tahu soal itu minta kami tutup mulut sama paman yang lain tapi kan kita nggak diminta buat tutup mulut soal itu sama bibi Lily, desu" ujar Hanna yang tertawa saat menyisir rambut Rui.

Hening sesaat, setelah itu Lily yang bangkit dan membuka pintu kamarnya keras-keras, segera berteriak penuh semangat "Ayura, Tetora, siapkan Osekihan *****!?".

"waa!? Lily!?" ujar Yona menutup mulut Lily dan menyeret Lily ke dalam sebelum menutup pintu "makanya aku nggak mau cerita ke kamu!?".

"kamu ini gimana, sih?! ada kemajuan kok nggak bilang-bilang?!".

"habisnya... situasinya kan tak memungkinkan... aku tak mau dibilang cari kesempatan dan aku juga tak mau Hak mengira aku melakukan hal itu dan bilang begitu hanya karena kasihan pada Hak yang baru ditinggal mati mendiang kak Aina... meski pertunangan berdua mereka batal, bisa terlihat dari reaksinya kalau dia masih cinta sama kak Aina, kan?".

"kamu nggak tanya apa pendapat Hak tentang itu?".

Yona menggelengkan kepala "malah kupikir mungkin dia mengira itu hanya mimpi karena pas itu kami berdua sampai tertidur karena kelelahan, kan? buktinya setelah itu saja, dia bersikap seperti biasa saja padaku seolah tak terjadi apa-apa...".

"kalau begitu ya sudah, tunggu apalagi!? tegaskan saja sekarang!?".

"mana bisa!? Belum ada setengah tahun setelah kak Aina meninggal, kan?".

"tuan putri, kenapa bisik-bisik begitu?".

"tak apa-apa kok, Ha..." ujar Yona terhenti karena kaget melihat potongan rambut Hak yang baru, sama seperti Lily "...kau potong rambut?".

"kenapa? aneh?".

"habis patah hati, sih" goda Jae Ha yang detik berikutnya ditendang sekuat tenaga oleh Hak dan dilempari kunai oleh Hanna dan Ruri.

"Jae Ha, jangan goda Hak soal itu..." bisik Shina.

"tahu, kita kan sudah sepakat untuk tak menyinggung soal itu untuk sementara" sahut Yun.

"lagipula hal itu mana bisa dijadikan candaan" tambah Kija.

"dan berkatmu, nona mungil itu nangis, deh" ujar Zeno menunjuk Rui yang menangis karena teringat Aina.

Sementara Jae Ha meminta maaf dan menenangkan Rui yang menangis, Hanna dan Ruri yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengarahkan panah mereka ke arah Jae Ha.

"kesannya jadi mirip jenderal Tae Woo, lho" komentar Lily melihat potongan rambut Hak yang baru.

Hak yang merasa rambutnya sudah agak panjang sengaja meminta Yun memotongnya "tapi beda arah belahan poni, kan? Tae Woo poninya di samping kiri, sedangkan aku di kanan".

"oh, si Hak kecil..." ujar Shina.

"...kenapa kau menyebutnya Hak kecil, Shina?" ujar Kija.

"karena dia mirip Hak" tunjuk Shina pada Hak.

"omong-omong, nona Lily minta dibuatkan Osekihan dalam rangka merayakan apa?" tanya Tetora.

"bukankah tuan putri Yona berulang tahun besok? sekalian siapkan saja jamuan besok malam, Ayura, Tetora" ujar Joon Gi yang menyeruput tehnya.

Hening... sesaat... 3... 2... 1...

"EEEH!?" ujar seluruh anggota di kediaman Lily di Sensui.

"a... ayah!? sejak kapan... kenapa... apa yang ayah lakukan disini!?" ujar Lily dengan tangan gemetar menunjuk Joon Gi yang minum teh dengan tenang di gazebo.

"turunkan jarimu, tak sopan menunjuk orang yang lebih tua darimu, ayah tidak ingat pernah membesarkan seorang putri yang tak sopan... kau tak lihat ayah sedang minum teh? pakai tanya kenapa, memang ada yang salah jika seorang ayah datang menjenguk putrinya? ayah sudah ada disini sejak kau berteriak meminta Ayura dan Tetora menyiapkan Osekihan" ujar Joon Gi.

"pastinya ayah tak sengaja kemari hanya untuk minum teh, bukan?" ujar Lily menyembunyikan Yona di belakangnya.

Joon Gi berdiri dan menghampiri Lily "ayah tak ingat pernah membesarkan seorang putri yang suka membangkang dan berbohong pada orang tua... sekarang juga, jelaskan semuanya pada ayah, karena sudah berulang kali ayah memintamu pulang atau setidaknya balas surat ayah tapi kau tak pernah menuruti permintaan ayah yang satu ini... jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Sensui saat kau seorang diri kabur membawa cap emas naga air? Kejadian apa yang kau saksikan disana, yang membuat sikap jenderal Joo Doh seperti itu, serta melibatkan yang mulia Soo Won dan tuan putri Yona?".

"sekalian, jelaskan apa yang terjadi di Awa..." ujar Geun Tae muncul dari belakang Lily "aku sudah berkeliling di Awa dan meminta mereka menceritakan apa yang terjadi saat masyarakat Awa melakukan pemberontakan bersama bajak laut menggulingkan Yan Kum Ji... sekarang, saya ingin dengar sendiri dari yang bersangkutan, tuan putri Yona dan jenderal Hak... kalau bisa, mulai dari soal apa yang terjadi sejak anda meninggalkan kastil...".

"...baiklah, ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang" ujar Yona meminta Hak diam dan ikut menunggu sementara Yona menceritakan perjalanannya.

"...aku hanya bisa bilang, suku bumi akan mengikuti pemimpin yang kuat dan yang kami akui, jadi berhati-hatilah dalam perjalanan kalian, tuan putri Yona dan jenderal Hak" ujar Geun Tae beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

"tunggu, kami tak bisa membiarkan anda pergi jika kami belum tahu anda kawan atau lawan" ujar Ruri yang menghadang Geun Tae dikawal dua ekor serigala yang muncul entah darimana dan sejak kapan.

"...maaf jika pertanyaanku lancang, tapi apa kalian sekalian kawin lari? Anak ini agak mirip tuan putri saat beliau masih kecil tapi sorot mata serta karakternya sama persis denganmu, Raijuu" ujar Geun Tae menggendong Ruri saat menoleh ke arah Yona dan Hak.

"sembarangan?!" pekik Hak dan Yona.

"lepaskan kak Ruri, paman?!" ujar Rui memukul-mukul punggung Geun Tae dengan telapak tangannya yang mungil.

"mereka tahun ini berusia 7 tahun, anda pikir saya yang baru berusia 21 tahun ini adalah ayah mereka? Pas mereka lahir, saya baru 14 tahun, jenderal Geun Tae" ujar Hak dengan wajah dan aura yang angker saat mengambil Ruri dari gendongan Geun Tae, mengacungkan Tsu Quan Dao ke arah Geun Tae "dan aku sedang tak mood meladeni candaan macam itu, pak tua".

"kau masih emosian seperti biasa, jenderal Hak" ujar Joon Gi menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"kami menemukan anak-anak ini di perjalanan kami, jadi sekalian kami carikan orang tuanya" ujar Yona menahan Rui dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"instingku mengatakan, badai akan menerpa kerajaan Kouka karena pergolakan mulai terlihat di tiap daerah... aku yakin suku angin akan berpihak pada kalian, entah dengan suku air yang pasif dan mungkin terbagi menjadi dua kubu, aku pribadi tak ingin menjadikan anda atau yang mulia Soo Won sebagai musuh karena kalian berdua sama-sama berjasa pada suku kami jadi kuputuskan netral dan melihat siapa raja yang bertahan di akhir, dialah yang akan kami ikuti... yang pasti, suku Langit dan suku api berpihak pada yang mulia Soo Won" ujar Geun Tae yang tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Ruri.

"hanya suku Langit, suku api saat ini juga terbagi menjadi dua kubu..." ujar seorang pria yang melompat ke bawah, ia mengenakan perban yang menutupi kedua matanya sehingga matanya tak terlihat sementara rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus yang cepak seperti rambut Shina.

"apa yang terjadi di suku api?" tanya Yona.

Pria itu menjelaskan bahwa Kan Kyo Ga yang merasa Yona dkk akan membahayakan Soo Won mencari waktu yang tepat, menunggu beberapa saat setelah kematian Aina lalu mengirim mata-mata, pasukan bayaran atau pembunuh bayaran untuk mencari Yona dkk namun beberapa kali usahanya digagalkan diam-diam oleh adiknya, Kan Tae Jun.

"di suku api saat ini terpecah menjadi dua karena jenderal Kan Kyo Ga sudah mengetahui kalau adiknya berpihak pada tuan putri Yona... setelah bertengkar dengan jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, saat ini tuan Kan Tae Jun melarikan diri dari kastil Saika dan bersembunyi di pedesaan, bekerja sama dengan prajurit dan masyarakat yang memutuskan untuk mengikutinya atas jasa yang ia lakukan untuk warga suku api".

"ada juga yang mau jadi pengikutnya?" ujar Hak terkekeh.

"Hak..." ujar Yona menundukkan kepala.

"papa Hak juga gitu, kan?" ujar Ruri yang lalu dicubit pipinya oleh Hak.

"baiklah, saya permisi" ujar pria itu melompat ke atas pagar, namun dihadang oleh Jae Ha.

"tunggu!? siapa kau?" tanya Yun.

"namaku Bam... kurasa sudah ada saudara dan saudariku yang menemui kalian... kak Zen dan kak Hwaryun..." ujar Bam meledakkan bom asap.

Saat Shina memberitahu arah keberadaan Bam, Hwaryun muncul dan menendang Jae Ha yang terpental ke bawah.

"maaf, ya~ sebagai ganti informasi yang kami berikan, bisa biarkan aku dan adikku kabur? ah, satu lagi... jangan khawatir, putri Yona, kami takkan membiarkan pengikut anda celaka... dan Yuria, kami menemukan orang tuamu, ayah dan ibumu adalah warga suku api jadi kau cari saja mereka disana... dah~" ujar Hwaryun melompat sambil membawa Bam.

"tunggu!?" ujar Yuria mengarahkan tangannya sia-sia "ah, setidaknya beritahu aku siapa dan dimana mereka!?".

* * *

.

~ Saika ~

.

Satu lagi makhluk yang kurang kalsium.

Kyo Ga berdiri dan memukul meja "Tae Jun masih belum ketemu juga?! Apa saja kerja kalian, aku tak meminta kalian mencari jarum di tengah jerami?!".

"tapi memang benar, sulit sekali mencari tuan Tae Jun, seperti mencari kerikil di tengah laut" ujar salah satu prajurit.

"perluas pencarian dan lakukan perintahku yang satu lagi!?" ujar Kyo Ga menyuruh prajurit itu pergi dan memegangi kepalanya sambil duduk ke kursi, teringat terakhir kali ia bertemu dan bertengkar dengan Tae Jun.

" _apa-apaan kau, Tae Jun!? Apa kau tak mengerti bahwa ini semua kulakukan demi yang mulia Soo Won?!"_.

" _aku mengerti, kak... sama sepertimu yang menaruh loyalitasmu pada yang mulia Soo Won, aku menaruh loyalitasku pada tuan putri Yona?!"_.

" _apa kau bahkan mengerti apa yang telah kulalui dan dedikasiku pada yang mulia Soo Won?! selama ini aku sudah mempelajari banyak hal, mematuhi perintah raja dan membangun kembali suku api, semua demi mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan pada suku api?! Apa yang kau lakukan hanya akan meruntuhkan kepercayaan yang mulia pada suku api?! Apa kau mau dianggap sebagai pengkhianat seperti ayah?!"_.

" _kalau begitu, biarlah aku dicap sebagai pemberontak?! cukup aku yang dianggap bersalah, kak?! karena aku tak bisa melanggar janjiku untuk mengabdikan diriku pada tuan putri Yona yang telah menyelamatkan suku api!? Kakak lakukan saja apa yang menurut kakak benar dan melindungi suku api dengan cara kakak sendiri, karena aku tak ingin mengkhianati tuan putri Yona hanya demi membela pihak yang jelas-jelas salah!?"_.

Kyo Ga berdiri dan melihat keluar "sebenarnya apa yang kau maksud, Tae Jun? aku harus menemukan Tae Jun secepatnya... atau haruskah kulenyapkan para pengganggu itu terlebih dulu?".

* * *

 ***** Osekihan : nasi yang ditanak dengan kacang merah sehingga warnanya merah, biasa dimakan untuk merayakan sesuatu (intinya nasi merah).


	34. Chp 33 - To Help My Father

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 33 – To Help My Father**

 **.**

* * *

 _Setengah tahun kemudian, pertengahan musim gugur, bulan Oktober..._

Kini mereka berada di wilayah suku api, Yona memutuskan pergi mencari Tae Jun setelah mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh Bam. Namun sayangnya di tengah perjalanan mereka, sebuah kelompok terdiri dari mata-mata, pembunuh bayaran dan prajurit bayaran yang disewa Kyo Ga mengepung mereka. Saat Yuria dan Yun yang tak bisa bertempur diminta oleh Yona menjauh dan membawa si kembar, salah satu dari kelompok itu yang merupakan mata-mata kastil Saika menculik Yun, Yuria dan Rui lalu meninggalkan sebuah surat yang meminta agar Hak menyerahkan diri dan datang seorang diri ke kastil Saika sebagai tebusannya, batas waktu sampai besok siang.

Tentu saja Yona tak mengizinkan Hak pergi seorang diri "itu namanya nekad?!".

"tiga teman kita dalam bahaya, ini bukan saatnya berdebat masalah nekad atau bukan?! biarkan aku pergi?!".

Jae Ha menengahi mereka berdua "sudah, kita pikirkan saja cara lain".

Tapi bukan Hak namanya jika dia tak nekat.

"Jae Ha, mana Hak?" ujar Yona melihat sekeliling, rencananya mereka akan menyusun rencana malam ini.

"anu... maaf karena membuat situasi makin panik, tapi kak Ruri juga hilang, dayo..." ujar Umi.

"lah!? Ruri kemana lagi!?" pekik Jae Ha.

"tadi pergi naik paman harimau putih mengikuti papa Hak, desu" ujar Hanna menunjuk ke arah kota.

"kenapa tak dicegah?! atau..." ujar Yona terhenti dan berdiri "ngomelnya nanti, deh... ada tamu tak diundang...".

"tajam seperti biasa, nona" ujar Zeno ikut berdiri.

"kurasa kita dikepung, dayo" ujar Umi.

"tepat sekali..." ujar Shina membuka topengnya dan melihat sekeliling "bahkan dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari tadi siang...".

Pimpinan mereka yang merupakan salah satu mata-mata kastil Saika membawa Yun dan Yuria.

"Yona, mana Hak?! ini jebakan?!" ujar Yun.

"dan Rui masih ada dengan mereka?!" tambah Yuria.

"maaf, ya... tapi sejak awal, rencananya memang hanya Raijuu yang harus kami tangkap untuk dibunuh karena menurut jenderal Kan Kyo Ga, dia terlalu berbahaya untuk dibiarkan hidup karena itu kami pisahkan dia darimu dan adalah tugas kami untuk menghabisi tuan putri..." ujar pimpinan mereka menghunuskan pedang.

"interupsi..." ujar Umi mengangkat tangan "pertanyaan dadakan, ada yang tahu angin puting beliung itu seperti apa, dayo?".

"yang berputar-putar itu, kan? memang kenapa?" ujar salah satu mata-mata.

"pertanyaan kedua, jika kata-kata yang kuucapkan bisa jadi kenyataan dan kita semua terbawa angin puting beliung, tak masalah jika kita terbang sebentar, kan? dan pertanyaan terakhir... mengingat kalian datang pada kami dengan niat membunuh, tak masalah jika kalian juga mati terbunuh kan, dayo?" ujar Umi tersenyum dengan aura yang angker.

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Umi dan apa yang ingin dilakukan kakaknya, Hanna segera lari ke pelukan Yona dan memegang erat Yona "mama Yona!? para paman dan bibi Yuria!? cepat pegangan tangan sebelum terpisah?!".

"tapi ikatanku..." ujar Yun terpotong karena Yuria memotong tali yang mengikatnya.

Sambil menggendong Hanna, Yuria menggandeng tangan Yun "turuti apa kata Hanna?!".

Dengan sigap, Yun menggandeng tangan Yona.

" **angin puting beliung, datanglah... terbangkan kami ke langit, daratkan anggota kami dengan selamat sampai ke kastil Saika dan hempaskanlah tubuh mereka yang berniat mencelakakan kami ke tanah**..." gumam Umi yang sorot matanya berubah menjadi sedingin es dan seketika angin puting beliung muncul di tengah mereka.

Sesuai dengan yang diucapkan Umi, angin puting beliung itu menerbangkan mereka yang tiba di kastil Saika dengan selamat sementara para komplotan yang berniat mencelakakan mereka mendarat di tanah dengan keras, sehingga komplotan itu luka-luka bahkan ada yang tewas.

Yun membantu Yona berdiri dan melihat sekeliling "mana Umi?".

"kita kecolongan... mereka dibawa ke kastil Hiryuu oleh jenderal Kyo Ga, bukan kemari" ujar Zen yang datang memberitahu mereka.

"kami sudah memeriksa seisi kastil Saika tapi tak kami temukan jejaknya, Bam saat ini tengah mengejar mereka, sejak awal jenderal Kyo Ga sudah menunggu di tempat lain dan membawa mereka berdua ke kastil Hiryuu" ujar Hwaryun mendarat di samping Zen.

"intinya, kita buru-buru, kan?" ujar gadis yang mirip Aina turun dari punggung Hwaryun yang menggendongnya, bedanya rambutnya berwarna merah kekuningan dan matanya berwarna hijau. Gadis itu berjongkok di depan Hanna, memegang perut Hanna dan melafalkan mantera untuk melepaskan segel di tubuh Hanna. Seketika tanda burung Suzaku di perut Hanna bersinar terang, sosok Hanna berubah, tumbuh menjadi gadis remaja yang usianya kira-kira sepantaran Yona.

Melihat Hanna berubah menjadi sosok gadis yang menolongnya di musim dingin saat itu dan Rui yang begitu mirip dengannya, Yona mendekati mereka berdua "kau... Hanna?".

Hanna tersenyum "benar, maaf sudah membohongi kalian semua...".

"mengingat kau sudah balik ke wujud asal, sudah ingat semuanya, kan?".

Melihat gadis yang mirip Aina itu bertanya padanya, Hanna balik bertanya "mana dua kakakku, Nari?".

"Umi sudah kulepaskan segelnya lebih dulu, dia yang kedua... yang pertama itu Ruri, begitu dia kembali ke wujud asalnya, dia langsung ambil langkah seribu menuju kastil Hiryuu karena adikmu juga dibawa kesana bersama pasukannya... itu berarti gawat, kan?" jawab Nari.

"jelas gawat, lah?! aku turut berduka untuk lawannya kak Ruri, mereka bisa mati... yah, tapi setidaknya kak Ruri takkan sampai membunuh mereka jika mereka tak keterlaluan, kan?" ujar Hanna menggaruk kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara Umi yang terngiang di kepala mereka, ini salah satu kemampuan Umi yaitu telepati _"Hanna, cepat susul kak Ruri ke kastil Hiryuu sementara aku dan Bam mengumpulkan sekutu kita, kita tak tahu hal nekad apalagi yang bisa dilakukan kak Ruri terlebih Rui masih disandera"._

"tak perlu khawatir soal si bungsu, kakakku sudah pergi menyelamatkannya" sahut Nari.

"kenapa dia yang kau kirim kesana sementara kak Ruri juga kesana!?" pekik Hanna.

"nggak masalah, kan? 'kakak laki-laki' kalian juga ada disana, kok" tambah Nari.

" _baiklah, adikku, sementara kak Ruri menyelamatkan ayah, adalah tugasmu melindungi ibu kita, mengantar ibu pulang ke rumah dan membawa ibu ke tempat ayah, kan? tenang saja, percayalah pada kakak tertua... jika bukan karena dia yang terkuat di antara kita berempat, dia harus melepas posisinya sebagai kakak tertua, kan?"_.

"baik, kak Umi..." ujar Hanna.

"tapi bagaimana caranya kita ke kastil Hiryuu?" ujar Yun.

" _Hanna, dengan kekuatanmu, buat angin puting beliung sepertiku dan kirim mereka semua ke kastil Hiryuu dan Nari, tolong jaga ibu kami sementara aku membawa para sekutu kita ke kastil Hiryuu... kalau kalian ketemu pria menyebalkan yang satu itu, tolong tahan dia, jangan sampai dia bertemu kak Ruri dan katakan padanya, jangan berani tampakkan wajahmu di hadapan kak Ruri kalau masih mau hidup"_ ujar Umi via telepati.

* * *

.

Kastil Hiryuu

.

Soo Won, Joo Doh dan Keishuk terkejut melihat Kyo Ga datang sambil membawa Hak yang ia tangkap. Ketika Keoshuk mendesak untuk menghabisi Hak dan Joo Doh menghunuskan pedangnya, Soo Won mencegahnya dan mencabut pedangnya "biar kulakukan sendiri...".

"jauhkan pedangmu!?" teriak gadis yang melompat masuk menerobos jendela.

"siapa kau?" ujar Joo Doh mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah gadis itu.

"putrinya dari masa depan..." ujar gadis itu menatap tajam Soo Won, rambut hitam lurus selutut yang terurai dan mata birunya menajamkan kesan yang ada dalam dirinya, ibarat es yang dingin dan tajam "jangan harap bisa membunuhnya semudah itu... lepaskan ayahku atau kalian akan merasakan akibatnya...".

"omonganmu menggelikan, nona..." ujar Keishuk tertawa dan memanggil prajurit memasuki ruangan sehingga prajurit kastil Hiryuu mengepung gadis itu "memang apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu? Memangnya kau bisa melawan kami semua sendirian dengan tangan kosong?".

"sendirian? siapa bilang... kalau aku sendirian?" ujar gadis itu menyeringai dan menjentikkan jarinya sehingga sebuah pasukan yang terdiri para binatang mulai dari harimau, serigala dan singa serta burung-burung liar seperti elang dan gagak berdatangan memasuki ruangan itu "anak-anak, santap mereka tapi jangan bunuh mereka, cukup buat mereka sekarat selama aku mengurus ayahku".

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kastil Hiryuu akibat serbuan binatang buas yang entah datang darimana, gadis berambut hitam lurus selutut bermata biru yang tak lain adalah Ruri yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya setelah segelnya dilepas, menghampiri Hak yang hampir tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh penuh luka dan diikat rantai "ayah, bertahanlah!?".

"tak semudah itu, gadis kecil?!" ujar Joo Doh mengayunkan pedangnya.

Seorang pria berambut hitam lurus yang cepak bermata biru masuk di antara mereka berdua dan menahan pedang Joo Doh dengan katana di tangannya "Ruri, bawa ayahmu keluar?!".

"terima kasih, Yahiko?!".

Saat hendak membawa Hak keluar, salah satu prajurit menghunuskan pedangnya dari depan Ruri, saat itulah prajurit itu tumbang berkat tusukan panah yang dilontarkan seorang gadis yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Yona, yang tak lain adalah Rui yang telah kembali ke wujud semula.

"kalau mau nekad, kira-kira juga dong, kak?!" protes Rui melemparkan Tsu Quan Dao yang ia rebut dari para pasukan yang menahannya ke arah Ruri.

"good job, adikku?!" ujar Ruri menangkap Tsu Quan Dao dan mengayunkannya pada prajurit yang berusaha melawannya.

"bagi-bagi mangsanya, kak~" ujar Hanna ikut bergabung.

"bantu lepaskan rantainya dulu, dong" pinta Ruri.

Setelah Hanna melepaskan rantai di tubuh Hak dan Rui mengobati luka di tubuh Hak, berkat bantuan dari para prajurit suku angin, prajurit suku air yang dibawahi Lily dan prajurit suku api yang dibawahi Tae Jun, kastil Hiryuu berhasil diambil alih oleh Yona kembali.

Di tengah tanah lapang, Hanna menjelaskan bahwa setelah semua yang terluka dikumpulkan oleh Jae Ha dan Hwaryun, mereka yang terluka sudah diobati oleh Yun dan Yuria, sedangkan yang luka parah atau sekarat disembuhkan oleh Rui. Umi saat ini tengah mengumpulkan para petinggi yang terdiri dari para jenderal dan kepala pasukan dari pasukan kelima suku. Yona dan Lily saat ini ada di tempat lain bersama Hak, Mundok dan ke-4 ksatria naga.

"lalu mau diapakan?" tanya Hanna menunjuk Soo Won yang berhasil ditangkap Ruri.

"tak sopan pada ayah dan ibu, sih... tapi hanya ada satu hukuman yang jelas bagi pengkhianat yaitu hukuman mati..." ujar Ruri menghunuskan Tsu Quan Dao yang ia rebut dari tangan Hak.

"jangan kau saja yang menanggung semuanya, kak... biar kubantu..." ujar Hanna mengayunkan katana di tangannya ke arah Soo Won, namun Nari menahannya.

Sementara Hanna berhadapan dengan Nari, saat Ruri hendak menebas Soo Won dengan Tsu Quan Dao, bertepatan dengan saat Umi yang tiba di tempat itu bersama para petinggi yang dikumpulkannya, Yona yang melihat Ruri mengayunkan Tsu Quan Dao berteriak "hentikan?!".

Seorang pria muncul di depan Ruri menahan Tsu Quan Dao sementara Yahiko menahan tangan Ruri.

"kau wanita kejam, seperti biasa, Ruri..." ujar pria yang pinang dibelah dua dengan Soo Won, bedanya matanya berwarna biru dan ekspresinya begitu dingin, tak seperti Soo Won yang biasa memasang topeng ramah.

Ruri mundur ke belakang Yahiko, melipat tangan dan menyeringai "aku tak sudi dikatai begitu oleh pria dingin sepertimu, Hakuren...".

"maaf, kami tahu kalian punya alasan melakukan ini, tapi... aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang ibuku, untuk tak membiarkan ayah kami mati..." ujar Nari mengacungkan katana ke arah Ruri "meski itu berarti harus melawan kalian...".

"kami tak punya urusan dengan kalian berdua, minggir dari situ sebelum aku menebasmu" ujar Hanna mengacungkan katana ke arah Nari.

" **diam di tempat kalian, jangan bergerak?!** " ujar Umi menghampiri mereka yang tak bisa bergerak dan menjitak kepala Nari dan Hanna meski Hakuren dan Ruri berhasil menghindari jitakan kepala Umi karena pengaruh kotodama sudah lepas.

Hanna mengelus kepalanya "sakit, kak?! kenapa menjitakku juga?!".

"dinginkan kepala kalian, dasar berdarah panas?! Turuti kata-kataku!?" pekik Umi melirik tajam Hanna.

Yahiko membentengi Ruri dan menunjuk Hakuren "kau... kenapa kau ada disini, hah?!".

"kurasa aku sudah bilang, kan? jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di hadapan kakak kami jika kau masih ingin hidup" tambah Umi.

Nari memegang lengan Umi "aku yang memintanya kemari karena aku tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Ruri pada ayah kami, maaf...".

"kau darimana saja?" tanya Ruri pada Yahiko.

"membawa gerombolan yang menculik adikmu ini" ujar Yahiko menunjuk sekelompok orang yang diikat di belakangnya.

"aku tak serius, Rui... jika aku serius, sudah kubunuh dia sejak pertama menemukannya tapi yang berhak memutuskan hukuman untuknya bukan kita, karena aku menghormati pilihan ibu dan ayah yang akan mereka ambil, makanya aku hanya menyeretnya kemari" sahut Ruri yang menepuk kepala Rui.

"dari apa yang kulihat, sepertinya kau serius ingin membunuh ayahku" ujar Nari memicingkan mata.

"tadinya aku ragu apakah jika aku mencoba membunuh ayah kalian, kalian akan menampakkan diri atau tidak... kalau adikmu, aku yakin dia pasti keluar, tapi aku tak yakin denganmu... hanya untuk memastikan hal itu, aku harus berpura-pura di hadapan saudaraku dan ternyata kau mau memakan umpanku..." ujar Ruri terkekeh.

"seenaknya seperti biasa" gerutu Hakuren.

"iya, dasar tuan putri sadistik" tambah Nari.

Ruri mencengkram baju Nari dan Hakuren "aku tak mau dengar itu dari kalian, kalian sendiri juga seenaknya memberikan kutukan yang membuat kekuatan kami tersegel dan kembali ke wujud anak-anak, kan?".

Hakuren mengangkat tangan "oh, kalau itu sih, ulahku seluruhnya".

Umi yang biasanya paling tenang bahkan mengeluarkan senjatanya berupa cambuk hijau yang bersisik seperti ular dan cakar dari gelang di kedua tangannya "khu khu khu khu... aku marah sekali... adik-adik, biarkan aku luapkan amarahku kali ini...".

"ajak aku juga dong, kak~" ujar Hanna yang siap meluncurkan anak panah di busurnya kapan saja.

"kakak-kakak?! aku mengerti kemarahan kalian, tapi bukannya ada yang lebih penting? Kita masih harus menjelaskan semuanya pada mereka, kan?" ujar Rui mengayunkan tangan.

"lakukan itu setelah kita bunuh Hakuren" ujar Umi mengayunkan cambuknya

"setuju" angguk Hanna.

"ampun, deh... aku salut pada ayahku yang sanggup menjadi perawat... atau penjaga mereka?" ujar Yuria geleng-geleng kepala.

"padahal ayahmu yang paling muda di antara ayah kita, kan?" ujar Hwaryun tertawa.

Yuria berdecak pinggang dan menunjuk tanah dengan tatapan tajam dan aura angker "sekarang juga duduk tenang dan kita jelaskan pada mereka semua, setelah itu jika kalian mau berantem, silahkan?! du-duk...".

"baik, bu..." ujar ke-10 orang yang dipanggil Yuria serentak duduk bersimpuh.

"siapa juga ibu kalian?" pekik Yuria.

Lily berdecak pinggang, menautkan alisnya yang naik berkali-kali saking banyaknya hal yang membuat mereka terkejut "eng, jadi... intinya kalian bersebelas adalah anak-anak yang datang dari masa depan, hanya si kembar empat ini yang disegel sehingga kekuatan mereka berkurang setengahnya dan wujudnya kembali ke masa kanak-kanak sedang kalian bertujuh berkeliling kerajaan Kouka, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk muncul dan mengawasi mereka berempat sambil menjaga mereka... salah satunya adalah Yahiko, putraku dari masa depan, begitu?".

"ayahmu siapa?" tanya Yona yang penasaran.

"itu... agak rumit...".

"sebutkan saja, apa susahnya?" sahut Lily.

"yakin, ibu nggak akan marah atau menyesal?" tanya Yahiko.

"memang siapa, sih?" tanya Lily sebal.

Yahiko membisiki Lily "pst pst pst pst".

Lily melongo "APA?! kenapa bisa?!".

"apa? siapa siapa?" tanya Yona.

"itu pertanyaanku, ibu..." ujar Yahiko dengan ekspresi kompleks.

"terus..." ujar Yun menunjuk Yuria "kau... putriku?".

Yuria mengangguk dengan wajah memerah "iya... maaf karena aku diam saja, ibuku bernama Ho Jang Mi, karena kami hanya tahu nama ayah 'Yun' jadi aku memakai nama keluarga ibu, makanya namaku Ho Yuria...".

"berarti... kau putraku?!" pekik Kija menunjuk Zen.

Zen mengangguk "ayah menikah dengan salah satu wanita di desa Hakuryuu".

"dan... dia anakku?" ujar Shina menunjuk Bam.

Bam mengangguk dan membuka perbannya, terlihat mata naga yang sama persis dengan milik Shina "ayah tak pernah menikah dan kita tak ada hubungan darah, ayah mengangkatku sebagai anak setelah mengambilku di desa Seiryuu karena aku Seiryuu yang selanjutnya...".

"berarti kau... anaknya..." ujar Zeno menunjuk Hwaryun dan Jae Ha bergantian.

Hwaryun mengangguk dan tersenyum "ya, aku putri semata wayang ayah, meski rasanya agak aneh sih, bilang begini ke ayah sendiri, salam kenal~".

"ibumu siapa?" tanya Jae Ha.

"setahuku sih warga suku bumi di Awa, namanya Yuri, tapi ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku jadi aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayah meski nenek yang dipanggil kapten Gigan selalu memasak untuk kita" ujar Hwaryun memainkan jari-jarinya, menatap Jae Ha dengan ekspresi memelas "eng, bagiku karena lama tak ketemu, boleh aku memelukmu... ayah?".

" _manisnya?!"_ pikir Jae Ha memeluk erat Hwaryun "jadi kau menolongku karena aku ayahmu? Terima kasih banyak, kau benar-benar anak yang baik, aku bersyukur punya anak perempuan yang manis, cantik dan baik begini...".

Yona menatap ke-4 gadis kembar yang selalu mendampingingi perjalanan mereka "jadi... Ruri, Umi, Hanna dan Rui... kalian berempat...".

"mereka anak-anakmu" ujar Lily menepuk bahu Yona dan geleng-geleng kepala "lama sekali, lho... aku harus tutup mulut kalau kau ibu kandung mereka dan bersabar untuk tak bertanya apapun pada mereka, termasuk sekedar bertanya siapa ayah mereka... hanya satu hal yang aku tahu tentang ayah mereka bahwa ayah mereka sudah meninggal saat kau mengandung mereka".

"benar, kami datang kemari dengan satu tujuan, menolong ayah kami agar kejadian yang sama tak terulang lagi" ujar Ruri sebagai yang tertua angkat bicara dan membentengi ketiga adiknya "kami minta maaf karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya selama ini, ibu... tanggung jawab ada padaku seluruhnya sebagai putri sulung, apapun yang ingin ibu katakan...".

Yona tersenyum lembut sambil memegang wajah Ruri "...kau mirip dengan ayahmu, ya".

"dari aku kecil, ibu sudah sering bilang begitu padaku".

"tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan, karena kau hanya ingin menyelamatkan ayahmu, kan? hanya satu hal yang kuminta untuk sekarang..." ujar Yona merentangkan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar "biarkan aku memeluk kalian".

"ibu?!" ujar Ruri, Umi, Hanna dan Rui yang melompat memeluk Yona.

"lalu... ayah kalian?" tanya Mundok.

Melihat munculnya pertigaan di kepala Ruri yang melipat tangan dan diam sambil menutup mata, Umi menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala, sehingga Hanna melirik ke satu arah dan Rui menunjuk ke arah yang dilihat Hanna, tak lain adalah Hak.

"hm... setelah kita tahu kalau mereka datang dari masa depan, sebenarnya sudah bisa ditebak... kalau ibunya adalah Yona dan ayahnya adalah Hak" ujar Yun menghela napas.

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Yun?" tanya Kija.

"karena dua dari mereka adalah perpaduan hasil persilangan dan dua lagi sesuai dengan yang asli, bisa kusimpulkan Umi dan Hanna adalah perpaduan hasil persilangan sementara yang dua lagi sesuai dengan yang asli... karena Rui sama persis seperti ibunya, maka bisa disimpulkan dengan mudah jika Ruri yang sangat mirip ayah mereka..." tutur Yun.

"dan perpaduan yang dihasilkan cukup mencengangkan melihat anak-anak mereka berdua ini... semuanya cantik, kuat dan seksi..." ujar Jae Ha menautkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang membentuk tanda centang ke dagunya sambil melirik si kembar satu persatu.

"jangan menatap anak orang lain dengan tatapan menjijikkan seolah mencari mangsa begitu" sahut Hak menendang Jae Ha sambil memeluk Ruri, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ruri "bisa tunjukkan pundi wewangianmu?".

"ah, itu..." ujar Yona mengeluarkan pundi wewangian yang ia pakai untuk menyimpan kelopak bunga Sakura "sama...".

"bukan itu saja yang mengejutkan, tuan putri..." ujar Hak mengambil pundi wewangian milik Ruri lalu menunjukkan isinya, yaitu sebuah liontin batu Lazuli, sehingga Yona memeriksa dan membandingkan liontin yang dimiliki Ruri dan liontin yang dimiliki Hak, dan ternyata sama persis.

"jadi, dari kata-katamu tadi... rupanya aku memang tewas di tangan Soo Won?" ujar Hak.

"tepatnya saling bunuh..." sahut Hakuren mengambil sebuah bola kristal "dengan sinkronisasi akan lebih mudah dimengerti".

Melihat bola kristal itu, Ruri berteriak dan mengulurkan tangannya "itu... hentikan!?".

* * *

Terlihat Hak memeluk Yona dengan tubuh yang tertusuk beberapa anak panah di punggung saat berusaha melindungi Yona, ditusuk Soo Won dari belakang, tepat mengenai pinggulnya saat ia berhadapan dengan Joo Doh. Saat Hak hampir ditusuk oleh Joo Doh, Yona berusaha menghadang serangan Joo Doh yang datang dari depan.

"tuan putri?!" teriak Hak melihat Yona melindunginya.

Namun, Joo Doh tumbang karena ditebas oleh Yona saat Joo Doh menghentikan serangannya yang hampir mengenai Yona. Soo Won yang melihat hal itu dan menghampiri Yona sambil mengarahkan pedangnya, sehingga Hak mendorong Yona ke samping dan mengarahkan Tsu Quan Dao pada Soo Won. Soo Won roboh dengan lubang di dadanya akibat tusukan Tsu Quan Dao sementara Soo Won menghentikan pedangnya sebelum mengenai Hak.

Yona menghampiri Hak yang terduduk lemas sambil berpegangan pada Tsu Quan Dao yang ia tancapkan di tanah "Hak!? Kau tak apa-apa?".

"tak apa-apa..." ujar Hak berdiri dan menghampiri Soo Won "kenapa... kau tidak menghindar atau menusukku barusan?".

"kenapa, ya? entahlah... sesaat tadi aku berpikir... mati di tanganmu sama sekali tak buruk... lagipula... dengan ini... aku bisa menyusulnya... meski Aina pasti akan marah padaku... karena menyusulnya... secepat ini..." ujar Soo Won batuk dan muntah darah.

"kenapa bisa kau mati seenaknya setelah membunuh ayahku? Anak-anak yang kau tinggalkan itu baru tiga tahun, kan?!" teriak Yona.

"maaf... aku tahu aku tak pantas berkata begini... tapi..." ujar Soo Won memegang tangan Yona dan tersenyum "maafkan aku... dan terima kasih...".

Saat Soo Won meninggal, Yona menangis dan memeluk Hak yang berteriak sekuat tenaga. Setelah pertempuran berakhir dan mereka berhasil mengambil alih kastil Hiryuu, Yona dan Hak duduk di atas bukit dimana mereka dapat melihat matahari terbit.

"...aku menyayangi kalian semua" ujar Hak menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yona sambil tersenyum.

"...Hak? kau tidur, ya?" ujar Yona melihat Hak menutup mata dan tersenyum sehingga Yona tersenyum sambil menatap matahari terbit "kami pulang, ayah...".

Tanpa diketahui Yona, salju yang putih tempat Hak duduk berubah warnanya menjadi merah akibat aliran darah Hak yang berasal dari pinggulnya.

"luka tusukan yang ia dapat dari Soo Won menusuk bagian vital dan salah satu anak panah yang menancap di punggungnya juga menusuk jantungnya... seharusnya sebelum Hak mati kehabisan darah, dia sudah mati karena tertusuk di bagian vital tapi dia tetap mencarimu..." ujar Yun menuturkan diagnosanya dan mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar "maaf, Yona... harusnya aku datang lebih cepat...".

"sudahlah, Yun..." ujar Yona menangis dengan tatapan kosong, menatap keluar.

Saat para jenderal hendak menemui Yona, Lily yang lebih dulu pergi menemui Yona untuk menemaninya keluar kamar dengan panik karena Yona pingsan setelah muntah-muntah "tadi aku memintanya makan sedikit, tapi ternyata dia malah muntah...".

"jangan-jangan... yang lain tunggu di luar!?" ujar Yun masuk ke dalam bersama Lily.

Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga beserta Mundok terpaksa menggantikan Yona.

"kami tahu ini dadakan dan mohon pemaklumannya atas ketidakhadiran yang mulia ratu pada rapat kelima suku yang pertama ini, tapi ratu Yona tadi pingsan dan setelah kami periksa... usia kandungannya sebentar lagi masuk 3 bulan dan beliau bilang bahwa dia tak ingin menikah lagi jadi tak masalah, bukan? sebab sudah ada penerus tahta" ujar Yun.

"siapa ayahnya?" tanya Tae Jun.

"mendiang Hak" ujar Jae Ha.

"kami akan tetap di istana, untuk menjaga ratu dan anaknya meski mungkin ada saatnya hanya salah satu dari kami yang ada di kastil tapi kami mohon dengan sangat... tolong jangan pernah menyinggung masalah pernikahan kedua pada yang mulia ratu setelah ini" ujar Kija.

"dimana ratu Yona saat ini?" tanya Tae Woo.

"sedang istirahat di kamarnya, ditemani nona Lily" ujar Zeno.

* * *

"firasatku mengatakan kalau dia sadar aku tengah mengandung saat itu, kata-kata terakhirnya saat itu... wajah Hak saat itu seperti sedang tertidur saja" ujar Yona tersenyum sendu.

Melihat Lily merangkulnya dan menatapnya cemas, Yona hanya tersenyum dan memegang perutnya "tak apa-apa, Lily... justru saat ini aku sangat bersyukur, karena aku tak ditinggalkan sendirian... masih ada anak ini...".

"Yona... jika ada yang kau perlukan, jangan ragu meminta tolong padaku, aku juga pasti akan membantumu mengurus anakmu" ujar Lily memegang kedua tangan Yona "nanti kalau anakmu sudah lahir, akan kuajak anakku juga, mainlah dengannya".

"terima kasih banyak, Lily..." ujar Yona mengadu dahi dan menangis.

Yona membesarkan empat putrinya dibantu Min Soo, Lily, Yun dan ke-4 ksatria naga meski sesekali mereka pulang kampung sedangkan Hakuren dan Nari dibawa oleh Agni ke kerajaan Xing atas permintaan Soo Won saat kastil Hiryuu diinvasi Yona dkk.


	35. Chp 34 - Sweet Disposition

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 34 – Sweet Disposition**

 **.**

* * *

Saat berusia 4 tahun, Ruri bertanya pada Yona "ibu, kenapa kami tak punya ayah?".

Yona hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Ruri dan mengelus kepala Ruri "nanti saat kau sudah lebih besar, akan ibu beritahu perlahan-lahan...".

Namun terjadi hal tak disangka oleh Yona saat ke-4 putrinya genap berusia 5 tahun.

Ruri yang tak sengaja melihat Yona tengah berdoa, pertama kalinya melihat isi hati manusia, ia melihat isi hati dan masa lalu Yona termasuk apa yang terjadi pada Hak sehingga Ruri yang berharap kalau ia hanya mimpi buruk berlari ke tempat sepi, saat itulah Umi yang menarik Jae Ha menghampirinya yang menangis. Melihat Ruri menceritakan apa yang ia lihat dan bertanya soal kematian Hak, Jae Ha hanya bisa menggendong Ruri yang terus menangis. Di tengah air matanya yang tumpah ruah, Ruri mendengar suara burung yang berkicau dan terbang di dekat mereka, Ruri bisa mengerti apa yang dikatakan burung-burung itu.

Umi yang merasa mendengar suara seseorang meminta tolong, menarik tangan Jae Ha untuk meminta Jae Ha membantunya mencari sumber suara yang ia dengar. Rupanya suara yang ia dengar adalah suara kakaknya sendiri yang menangis seorang diri akibat apa yang ia lihat. Umi yang tak menyadari kalau itu adalah kekuatan keduanya yaitu 'telepati' menceritakan itu pada Jae Ha setelah merasakan suatu keanehan dimana ia bisa mendengar sesuatu yang tak dikatakan orang itu tapi ada di pikiran orang itu.

Rui yang terbangun di malam hari melihat Ruri menangis di tengah tidurnya, saat ia menyentuh air mata Ruri, ia melihat apa yang dilihat Ruri pada Yona dan menangis histeris tengah malam, membuat kakak-kakaknya terbangun.

Hanna yang menarik Rui ke taman berharap tangisan Rui bisa berhenti jika melihat bunga yang ada di taman. Melihat bunga yang belum mekar, Hanna berharap bunganya bisa mekar saat ini juga dan seketika bunga-bunga itu mekar, membuat Rui berhenti menangis saat mereka melihat Moonlight Flower, bunga harapan yang tetap memancarkan cahaya terang di tengah kegelapan.

Kejadian itu disaksikan oleh Yona, Lily dan Yun yang terbangun di tengah malam (sebenarnya para penghuni kastil Hiryuu terbangun malam itu akibat tangisan keras Rui). Setelah Jae Ha juga menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Ruri dan Umi, Yona bertanya pada Ik-Su dan Ik-Su memberitahunya bahwa putrinya bisa memiliki kekuatan sebagai anugrah serta kehendak dewa dan yang bisa dilakukan putrinya pada pemberian dewa itu hanyalah menerimanya dan belajar cara mengendalikan kekuatannya.

Pemandangan berganti saat Yona berkunjung di depan makam Hak yang ada di Fuuga dan ia menceritakan semuanya, sambil tersenyum Yona berkata "jangan khawatir, aku sudah janji kalau aku akan tetap tersenyum... mereka kuat, karena mereka putrimu juga... hanya saja, aku jadi agak khawatir karena Ruri benar-benar mirip denganmu".

Lily juga ikut datang bersama Yahiko, sementara Lily dan Yona berbincang, Yahiko pergi berjalan-jalan.

Ruri yang tadi tanpa sengaja terjatuh, memeluk lutut "...ayah...".

Yahiko menemukan Ruri menangis sendirian di bawah pohon "kenapa kau menangis?".

Ruri memalingkan wajah "bukan urusanmu, kau siapa?".

"kalau ditanya yang lebih tua dengan sopan itu dijawab, dan jika kau bertanya identitas orang lain, sebutkan dulu identitasmu" sahut Yahiko mencubit pipi Ruri "pipimu tembem juga".

"berisik, jangan cubit pipi orang seenaknya!?".

"kau lebih kecil dariku tapi galak, ya... oh, atau kau malu karena aku memergokimu menangis, ya?".

Melihat wajah Ruri yang memerah, Yahiko mengelus-elus kepala Ruri "tenang saja, aku takkan bilang siapapun, kok... namaku Han Yahiko, 7 tahun, kau?".

"...Son Ruri, 5 tahun" ujar Ruri menjabat tangan Yahiko.

"kau jatuh dan menahan sakit di kakimu yang terkilir? pantas nangis, sampai biru begitu...".

"nggak sakit, kok".

"oh, ya?" ujar Yahiko menusuk bagian kaki Ruri yang biru membengkak dengan jarinya.

Melihat Ruri menangis lagi, Yahiko mengomelinya sambil menggendong Ruri di punggungnya "kalau kau sampai nangis begitu, itu namanya sakit, kan!? apa salahnya bilang sakit kalau kau memang merasa sakit?".

"kalau hanya rasa sakit, aku bisa tahan... tadinya kukira takkan ada yang datang, jadi terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, kak Yahiko...".

"panggil saja Yahiko, ibuku berteman baik dengan ibumu dan saling memanggil nama kecil... ibuku juga meminta agar aku berteman baik dan menjaga kalian dengan baik, jadi aku hanya melakukan hal yang wajar, kok... sebagai gantinya, boleh aku memanggil nama kecilmu, Ruri? Namamu bagus sekali...".

"kau cerewet untuk ukuran laki-laki, Yahiko".

"hei, aku memujimu, tahu?!".

"bukannya hei, kan? namaku Son Ruri, panggil aku Ruri...".

"baiklah, Ruri... terus pas kau nangis tadi, kenapa menyebut ayahmu?".

"nggak, tuh".

Sesampainya di rumah dan mendengar cerita Lily bahwa ayah Ruri sudah meninggal, Yahiko langsung menemui Ruri dan meminta maaf.

"kumaafkan, tapi jangan bilang pada adik-adikku kalau aku nangis sambil manggil ayahku".

"baiklah, kalau begitu, agar kau tak menangis lagi, mulai sekarang biar aku yang jadi ayahmu".

Ruri tertawa mendengar ucapan Yahiko "mana bisa, kan?!".

* * *

Waktu berlalu, terlihat ke-4 gadis kembar yang kini berusia 15 tahun di musim semi itu tengah berkuda, berlatih seperti biasa menggunakan senjata masing-masing.

Ruri menggunakan Tsu Quan Dao milik Hak dan katana milik Yuki.

Umi menggunakan cambuk dengan guratan seperti sisik hijau dan cakar yang bisa dikamuflase sebagai batu di gelang yang terpasang di kedua tangannya.

Hanna menggunakan panah dan kunai serta sepasang trisula.

Rui menggunakan panah dan pedang seperti ibunya.

Terlihat Ruri berlatih melawan ketiga adiknya dan ia berdiri paling akhir, merasa belum puas, ia mengajak Zen, Bam dan Hwaryun berlatih bersamanya.

"ampun, lihat memar dan luka di badanmu... kau itu perempuan, sayangi dirimu sedikit sebagai perempuan, kalau ada luka yang berbekas bagaimana?" ujar Yahiko membalutkan perban ke luka di tubuh Ruri setelah Yuria mengoleskan obatnya.

"kau cerewet sekali untuk ukuran laki-laki, Yahiko... apa bibi Lily tak pernah protes padamu soal itu?" ujar Ruri tersenyum sinis saat mengikat lilitan perban di tangannya.

"tak usah bawa-bawa ibuku lagipula aku tak secerewet ibuku!?" ujar Yahiko menghela napas "memangnya... kenapa kau ingin sekali menjadi kuat? soalnya kulihat saudarimu yang lain tak sampai segitunya, deh".

"...aku sudah bersumpah di depan kuburan ayahku, aku akan menjaga ibu dan adik-adikku, ini bukan hanya karena kewajibanku sebagai putri sulung, tapi juga demi mendiang ayah".

"aku jarang mendengar kalian membicarakan soal ayah kalian dan kudengar dari Umi, katanya mereka enggan karena kau benci ayahmu, apa benar?".

"faktanya ibu membesarkan kami berempat sebagai orang tua tunggal, aku mengerti kalau ibu sudah cinta mati pada ayahku makanya ibuku memutuskan untuk tak mau menikah lagi, aku terima soal itu begitu juga adik-adikku... kuakui, aku bangga karena ayah menepati janjinya untuk menjaga ibuku hingga akhir hayatnya tapi aku tidak suka melihat wajah sedih atau air mata ibuku karena teringat kematian ayah kami waktu ayah baru meninggal sampai saat kami masih kecil... saat ini sih, mungkin ibu hanya akan tersenyum sendu jika ada yang bicara soal ayah kami".

"...pasti berat bagimu yang bisa melihat isi hati manusia" ujar Yahiko mengelus kepala Ruri "aku tak heran sikapmu begitu keras terutama pada mereka yang mendekatimu dengan maksud terselubung, tapi... kenapa kau tak menjaga jarak denganku seperti yang kau lakukan pada anak jenderal atau bangsawan yang lain?".

"terlepas dari fakta bahwa kau anaknya bibi Lily yang kami anggap sebagai ibu kedua kami, kau teman kami sejak kecil yang sudah seperti kakak kami, tapi... kurasa karena aku merasa nyaman di dekatmu" ujar Ruri tersenyum dan bersandar di bahu Yahiko.

"ngantuk? tidurlah" ujar Yahiko merangkul kepala Ruri, dalam hati berharap semoga Ruri tak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"mereka berdua lupa kalau kita masih ada disini, ya?" gumam Rui bertopang dagu.

"sepertinya begitu" sahut Hanna.

"tuan putri Umi, tuan Tae Yeon mencari anda" ujar Yuria memanggil Umi.

Umi yang terkapar tanpa suara sejak tadi segera bangkit "tolong minta paman menunggu di perpustakaan, Yuria?! Aku ke kamar sebentar?!".

"Umi masih belum bilang soal hubungannya dengan paman Tae Yeon?" tanya Yahiko.

"mana berani..." jawab Hanna menghela napas sambil bertopang dagu.

"tapi meski sempat kaget, kurasa ibu tak akan keberatan jika lawannya paman Tae Yeon" ujar Rui.

"yah, terlepas dari perbedaan usia mereka berdua yang terpaut 14 tahun, paman Tae Yeon pria yang baik, paman Tae Yeon pasti akan menjaga Umi dengan baik dan selama paman Tae Yeon bisa membahagiakan Umi, tentu ibu takkan keberatan..." sahut Ruri.

"sebenarnya apa masalahnya? Ayah dan ibuku saja beda usianya 17 tahun..." gumam Yahiko.

"itu mah memang ibumu saja yang ekstrem" sahut Hanna.

"tapi menurut ibuku, ibu kalian juga ekstrem" tambah Yahiko.

"memangnya tak apa-apa membiarkan kak Ruri tidur disini?" ujar Rui menunjuk Ruri.

Yahiko menghela napas dan membopong Ruri "dasar...".

"jangan menyerangnya saat tidur, ya" ujar Hanna dari kejauhan.

"mana mungkin!? aku bisa mati duluan!?" protes Yahiko.

Dari kejauhan, Umi yang melihat Yahiko membopong Ruri ke kamar tertawa "wah, manisnya".

"apa yang kau lihat?" ujar Tae Yeon melirik keluar, ia tumbuh menjadi pria yang tampan "oh, Yahiko dan Ruri... mereka sudah menjalin hubungan?".

"belum, tapi kurasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu..." ujar Umi menarik lengan baju Tae Yeon "ceritakan lagi tentang ayah, Tae Yeon...".

Tak seperti Ruri yang tak mencari tahu soal ayahnya (karena tanpa bertanya dia sudah bisa tahu berkat kekuatannya), Umi secara diam-diam selalu bertanya pada para pamannya tentang sosok ayahnya yang tak ia kenal termasuk pada Tae Yeon yang merupakan adik Hak, ini membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi dekat, melebihi hubungan sebagai paman dan keponakan.

"lalu apa Ruri akan ikut ziarah tahun ini bulan November nanti?" tanya Tae Yeon.

Melihat Umi menghela napas, Tae Yeon bisa memperkirakan jawabannya "absen lagi, ya? jika kuingat, terakhir kali saat kalian berusia 5 tahun, kan?".

"padahal itu pertama kalinya juga, dengan kata lain baru sekali kak Ruri berkunjung ke makam ayah... aku mengerti apa yang ia lihat mungkin membuatnya memiliki perasaan yang kompleks pada ayah, tapi setidaknya bisa kan ikut saja ziarah yang cuma sekali setahun? Tapi kenapa ibu hanya ziarah di bulan November, ya?".

"musim panas kalian berulang tahun dan musim dingin kalian sibuk dengan persiapan untuk tahun baru, jadi paling pas memang saat bulan November di akhir musim gugur... kali ini apa lagi alasan yang diberikannya?".

"kalau kami pergi semua, siapa yang jaga rumah, sederhananya begitu...".

"maklumi saja, kurasa ada penggalan dari hati kanak-kanaknya yang belum cair jadi dia masih belum bisa memaafkan kematian kak Hak... tapi kau tahu? Bulan November bertepatan dengan saat mereka berdua menikah, itu yang kudengar dari Yun dan para ksatria naga".

"...apa kata kakek buyut soal ayah dan ibu? Soalnya dari yang kudengar dari para paman yang ada di suku angin, katanya kakek buyut tak suka jika ayah menjalin hubungan dengan ibu".

"bukannya tak suka, hanya saja kakek memiliki kebanggaan yang tinggi sebagai prajurit dan perasaan pribadi kadang harus disingkirkan demi profesionalisme, menjalin hubungan dengan anggota keluarga kerajaan yang harusnya kami jaga bisa menjadi tabu di jalan hidup sebagai prajurit... aku juga harus bersiap-siap menghadapi kakek dan ibumu saat ingin menjemputmu begitu kau berusia 16 tahun, ya".

"Tae Yeon, aku lihat darah..." ujar Umi menggenggam tangan Tae Yeon dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena mengingat betapa mengerikannya Mundok.

Tae Yeon tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Umi "tabahlah...".

* * *

Di tengah hari yang damai, Ruri yang kabur ke tempat Ogi dan menyogok Ogi dengan daging panggang bertemu dengan Hakuren dan Nari untuk pertama kalinya. Hanna yang menjemput Ruri juga tak sengaja bertemu mereka. Sejak itu, mereka sering bertemu diam-diam.

"anak itu kemana lagi!?" ujar Yona membuka pintu geser.

"kalau ibu mencari kak Ruri, dia sudah kabur ke Kuuto setelah mendapat firasat bahaya dan kak Hanna pergi mencarinya bersama Zen dan Bam" ujar Rui.

"paling pergi ke tempat pak tua Ogi lagi" tambah Hwaryun.

"dasar, kalau tamunya bukan Yahiko, pasti dia kabur... kenapa sikapnya begitu setiap ada anak jenderal atau bangsawan yang bertamu dan ingin bertemu dengannya?".

"kak Ruri kan memang pemilih dalam bergaul, ibu seperti nggak hafal perilaku putrinya saja... memang siapa lagi tamunya kali ini?" ujar Umi.

"er... putra Tae Jun, Kan Chul".

"pantas" ujar Umi dan Hwaryun bersamaan.

"kurasa kak Ruri mengubah caranya kabur setelah ibu tegur, bukannya itu lebih baik ketimbang kak Ruri menghajar pria yang mencoba mendekatinya lagi?" tambah Rui tertawa kecil.

"terus kenapa tiba-tiba ibu mendesak kami soal ini?" tanya Umi.

"ibu takkan mendesak kalian, hanya meminta bertemu saja... lagipula sebagai putriku dan Hak yang sudah terlatih sejak kecil, kalian pasti bisa melawan mereka, karena itu ibu izinkan... jika sudah ada laki-laki yang kalian suka, kenalkan dengan ibu karena sebentar lagi kalian sudah berusia 16 tahun, hanya itu... buktinya, Umi, ibu tak pernah lagi memintamu setelah kau jujur bahwa sudah ada yang kau sukai dan akan kau kenalkan setelah kau berusia 16 tahun, kan?".

Umi menepuk tangan dan tersenyum "kalau begitu mudah, minta saja Yahiko untuk jujur pada kak Ruri secepatnya".

"heh?".

"jangan-jangan ibu nggak sadar kalau Yahiko selama ini naksir kak Ruri?" ujar Rui melihat reaksi ibunya.

"baiklah, bisa diatur... apa perlu ibu bantu carikan untuk Hanna dan Rui?" tanya Yona.

Rui mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum "kalau begitu, tolong carikan yang seperti ayah".

"wah, susah kalau itu...".

"oh, untuk Hanna jangan dulu deh, bu... soalnya Hanna lagi patah hati, laki-laki yang Hanna sukai malah naksir kak Ruri...".

"hah!? maksudmu...".

Umi mengayunkan tangan "bukan, bukan Yahiko...".

"maksud kakak... laki-laki dari kerajaan Xing yang ditemui kak Ruri dan kak Hanna di tempat pak tua Ogi, si kakak yang katanya blasteran itu?".

"yup, tapi kak Ruri kan lemot soal perasaan orang lain yang ditujukan padanya..." ujar Umi memandang jauh "mirip siapa, ya?".

"sikap dingin dan lidah tajammu itu persis sekali dengan ayahmu?!" pekik Yona.

"terima kasih..." sahut Umi menahan Yona "ah, soal Hanna tak perlu dikhawatirkan karena aku sudah meminta Zen menghiburnya".

"kak Umi licik, nih... kalau begitu ceritanya, perasaan kak Hanna tak diperhitungkan, ya?".

"anggap saja ini rasa simpatiku pada Zen yang sudah bertepuk sebelah tangan selama bertahun-tahun... paling nanti hanya didamprat oleh paman Kija, kalau itu terjadi pasti Hanna akan turun tangan".

* * *

"jadi kau rutin ke Kouka untuk mengunjungi makam ibumu?".

"benar, khusus kali ini kami sengaja tinggal lebih lama karena tahun ini sudah 20 tahun sejak ibuku meninggal".

"ibumu dari kerajaan Kouka?".

"bukan, ibuku blasteran kerajaan Xing dan kerajaan Kouka, ayahku asli kerajaan Kouka... di usia 19 tahun, ibuku melahirkan kami dan setelah itu... kurasa ibuku sudah mendapat firasat kematiannya sendiri sehingga ibu meninggalkan surat untuk kami yang kami baca setiap ulang tahun kami... karena itulah meski aku tak mengenal ibuku, aku tak terlalu kesepian".

"lho, tapi kau tinggal di Xing... kukira kau tinggal bersama ayahmu di kerajaan Xing".

"ayahku juga sudah meninggal saat kami berusia 3 tahun... bibi Agni, dayang mendiang ibuku yang membawa kami ke kerajaan Xing" ujar Hakuren lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan "maaf, ya... aku malah jadi cerita sedih... kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan keluargamu?".

"ibuku sehat walafiat, terlalu sehat malah... ada juga tiga adikku, kami juga kembar... nanti aku kenalkan kalian berdua ke mereka".

"...tapi selama kita bertemu, kau tak pernah bercerita soal ayahmu, ya?".

Ruri terdiam, membuat Hakuren terkejut melihat Ruri tiba-tiba menangis "ah, maaf!? Apa aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu?".

"...duh, kenapa air mataku..." ujar Ruri berpaling dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"anu, aku sudah sering lihat adikku nangis dari kecil, jadi tak perlu malu padaku".

Ruri menceritakan soal kekuatannya melihat isi hati manusia sekaligus saat terakhir ayahnya yang tak sengaja ia lihat "mungkin aku hanya tak ingin mengakui... karena yang kutahu, ayah adalah prajurit terkuat di kerajaan Kouka tapi jika memang itu benar... kenapa mati seenaknya tanpa sempat kami bertemu? Karena itu, aku salut padamu yang mengunjungi makam ibumu".

"kau bisa melihat isi hati dan masa laluku juga?".

"tidak, entah kenapa...".

"hm... kau sayang sekali pada ayahmu, ya? sampai tak menerima kematian ayahmu... tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau kunjungi makam ayahmu, ibumu juga pasti senang...".

 _"...Yahiko juga sudah sering bilang begitu, sih"_ pikir Ruri.

Saat pulang, dengan setengah hati, Ruri menemui Yona "...ibu, tahun ini aku ikut ziarah".

Yona langsung menjatuhkan dokumen di tangannya, lalu memeluk erat Ruri "iya...".

* * *

Saat Yona dan ke-4 putrinya yang sudah berusia 16 tahun ziarah bersama, mereka bertemu lagi dengan Hakuren dan Nari di makam Hak dan Aina yang ada di Fuuga.

"...Soo Won?".

Hakuren tersenyum sinis "...semirip itukah dengan ayahku?".

Untuk pertama kalinya Ruri bisa melihat isi hati Hakuren "Hakuren, kau...".

Ruri menghunuskan Tsu Quan Dao peninggalan Hak dan Hakuren menahannya dengan pedang peninggalan Soo Won. Seolah itu adalah takdir atas lingkaran kebencian yang lahir dari masa lalu kelam yang telah lama terkubur, keduanya beradu pedang.

"Ruri, aku tak punya alasan untuk bertarung denganmu!?".

"sayangnya aku punya..." ujar Ruri mengayunkan Tsu Quan Dao "kau ingin tahu apakah ibuku bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahmu atau tidak dan jika ibuku bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayahmu maka kau berniat membunuh ibuku? itu saja sudah jadi alasan yang cukup bagiku untuk membunuhmu, Hakuren!?".

Pertarungan itu berakhir dengan kekalahan Hakuren.

Rui yang datang bersama kedua kakaknya, Nari dan Yahiko menunjuk ke arah Ruri "Yahiko, tolong hentikan kakakku?!".

Yahiko menahan Ruri dan memeluk Ruri dari belakang "Ruri, jangan mengotori tanganmu... biar aku yang menggantikanmu...".

Ruri menurunkan Tsu Quan Dao dan mendorong Hakuren ke arah Nari "jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku atau aku akan membunuhmu...".

Saat Ruri beranjak, Yahiko memukul Hakuren sekuat tenaga dan mencengkram baju Hakuren "itu untuk Ruri... sejak kecil, Ruri bukan tipe anak yang akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa sebab yang jelas, dia selalu punya alasan yang kuat sebelum melakukan sesuatu... meski dia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah tapi tak ia lakukan karena Ruri memikirkan adikmu Nari yang akan sebatang kara jika kau mati, jadi jangan sia-siakan nyawa yang ia selamatkan dan anggap saja itu sebagai kelembutan Ruri... seharusnya kau sadar hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, Ruri bisa selembut itu karena sudah banyak bersabar dan mengeluarkan air mata, kenapa kau malah melukainya!?".

"Yahiko, sudahlah... aku tak apa-apa" ujar Ruri memeluk Yahiko dari belakang dan tersenyum "terima kasih... karena telah menghentikanku...".

Yahiko memeluk erat Ruri "aku akan selalu menghentikanmu kapanpun itu diperlukan... jadi jangan lakukan hal-hal yang membuatku khawatir lagi, ya?".

"anu, maaf mengganggu... tapi kurasa kalian harus menghadap ibu kita" ujar Umi menunjuk Yona dan Lily yang baru saja menyusul mereka.

* * *

Lily duduk di depan Yahiko dan menginterogasi Yahiko "jadi... sejak kapan?".

"maafkan kelancanganku" ujar Yahiko menundukkan kepala.

"katakan itu pada Yona..." ujar Lily menghela napas, memegang tangan Yahiko "ibu bukannya tak suka, hanya saja masalahnya agak kompleks... ayahmu, Han Joo Doh hampir melakukan seppuku saat kau baru berusia setahun karena berpihak pada Soo Won tapi yang mulia ratu Yona memaafkannya karena dia memikirkan kita berdua... meski dia sendiri harus kehilangan suaminya di medan perang terakhirnya, meninggalkan anak di perut Yona...".

"karena itu ibu dan ayah selalu memintaku menjaga mereka?".

"yang ingin ibu katakan adalah, ayahmu merasa punya andil atas kematian ayah kandung Ruri dan itu fakta..." ujar Lily memegang bahu Yahiko "hanya satu hal yang ibu minta darimu, jika perasaanmu pada Ruri serius, jangan sia-siakan dia dan jangan membuatnya menderita, atau ibu takkan menganggapmu sebagai anak lagi... Yona sudah cukup banyak bertempur dan harus menanggung banyak penderitaan, karena itu... jangan sampai hal yang sama terulang pada putri yang ditinggalkan Hak pada Yona... jika memang Ruri berharga bagimu, sekarang giliranmu menjaga Ruri... Ruri anak yang baik, meski dia keras kepala, sama seperti ayahnya, tapi kau pasti bisa membuka hatinya jika kau bisa menjaga dia dengan baik seperti yang kau lakukan selama ini...".

* * *

Sesuai perkiraan, Yona meminta Ruri untuk tak menemui Hakuren lagi "jangan sampai salah mengira apa yang berharga bagimu dan apa yang kau inginkan... jangan sampai kau salah memilih seperti ibu dulu... kau lakukan saja demi ayahmu...".

"aku mengerti... tapi satu hal..." ujar Ruri mendongak "apa ibu mencintai ayah?".

"pertanyaan bodoh... jika ibu tak mencintainya, kalian takkan lahir dan ibu takkan menjanda sampai umur segini karena tak ada yang bisa menggantikan ayahmu...".

"maafkan aku, ibu... tapi setelah apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu..." isak Ruri menutupi kedua matanya "seharusnya aku tak menyukainya seperti ini...".

"ibu mengerti... ingatlah satu nasihat ibu, terkadang kita tak bisa memilih pada siapa perasaan ini akan timbul, tapi kita bisa memilih siapa yang patut kita perjuangkan".

* * *

 **NB :**

Berikutnya episode terakhir...

Panjang ceritanya? biarin, ini imajinasi Author dan Author hanya menuangkan isi pikirannya~ chapter ini sengaja dibuat agar bisa memahami hubungan di antara anak-anak ini... see you next chapter, the last chapter (melambaikan tangan sambil memegang kipas).


	36. Chp 35 - Because You Smile to Me

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Chapter 35 – Because You Smile to Me**

 **.**

* * *

Kilas balik selesai, tapi masih ada satu hal yang belum jelas.

Yun mengangkat tangan "bagaimana kalian bisa sampai ke masa lalu?".

"oh, itu ulahku" ujar Hakuren mengangkat tangan dan memberitahu, setelah mengumpulkan 4 gadis kembar itu bersama Yahiko, Yuria, Nari, Zen, Bam dan Hwaryun di satu tempat, Hakuren yang menemukan cara untuk kembali ke masa lalu mengirim mereka semua kembali ke masa lalu setelah bertanya pada si kembar _"jika kalian diberikan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan ayah kalian, apa kalian akan menerima kesempatan itu?"_.

"tentu saja kami menjawab iya, tapi ternyata di belakangnya ada jebakan" gerutu Hanna.

"jebakan apaan?" tanya Hakuren.

"menyegel setengah kekuatan mereka dan membuat jiwa raga mereka kembali ke masa kanak-kanak itu jebakan namanya" jawab Yahiko.

"itu karena kakakku tak ingin jika kalian jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah dan kekuatan kalian disalahgunakan... anggap saja salah satu bentuk kasih sayang kakakku pada..." ujar Nari yang terpotong karena Hakuren menutup mulutnya "diam, Ri, diam...".

"kenapa kau lakukan ini semua?" tanya Yona.

Hakuren tertawa sinis "kenapa, ya... sederhana, mungkin karena aku ingin melihat senyuman dan tawanya yang tulus, sekali lagi di depanku".

Ruri menyeringai "kau bilang kau membenci ayahmu, tapi nyatanya tindakanmu berkata lain, Hakuren... akui saja, kau lakukan ini semua untuk menolong ayahmu, kan? bahkan setelah semua yang terjadi, apa kau tak memikirkan kemungkinan kalau aku akan membunuh ayah kalian agar ayahku tetap hidup? bukankah kau tahu, aku wanita yang bisa melakukan hal kejam jika demi orang yang kusayangi".

"sayangnya aku tak senaif adikku Nari... kalau aku sih, takkan menahanmu atau melarangmu melakukannya, terlepas dari kenyataaan bahwa aku tak ingin melawanmu karena kau terlalu mengerikan untuk dijadikan lawan, Ruri... sekarang, setelah tahu kalau memang dia yang salah, aku bahkan tak peduli jika dia mati dibunuh" ujar Hakuren mengangkat bahu.

"kakak?!" pekik Nari menoleh ke arah Hakuren.

"tapi... aku tak ingin melihatmu mengotori tanganmu..." ujar Hakuren menatap lurus Ruri.

Ruri menutupi kedua matanya, terkekeh dan menatap Hakuren tajam "lihat siapa yang bicara? Masih punya muka untuk menemuiku setelah apa yang terjadi? dengan senang hati, sekarang juga akan kukirim kau ke tempat ibumu sesuai ucapanku".

"Ruri, berhenti!?" ujar Jae Ha menahan Ruri dengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"lepaskan aku, paman?!" protes Ruri yang tak bisa mengayunkan Tsu Quan Dao karena Jae Ha menahan tangannya.

"mana bisa!? Dinginkan kepalamu?!" ujar Jae Ha meminta Hak dan Kija membantunya.

Sama seperti saat di Sensui, Kija merasa ragu mengulurkan tangannya dan Hak tentu saja diam dengan ekspresi seolah berkata _'kenapa aku harus menahannya?'_ di samping Yona yang jelas terlihat bingung.

Lily ikut panik "Yahiko, hentikan dia".

"aku tak bisa turun tangan kali ini" ujar Yahiko.

Hakuren memegang wajah Ruri "apa sudah tak ada lagi pintu maaf darimu?".

Tanpa ragu, Ruri menendang Hakuren dengan mata berkaca-kaca "jangan bercanda?! kau pikir aku bisa memaafkan... orang yang telah membunuh ayahku?!".

"Kija, Shina, bantu aku?! Tenaganya kuat sekali?!" pinta Jae Ha yang menahan Ruri, andai Jae Ha tak menahan kedua tangannya mungkin Ruri sudah menampar bahkan menghajar Hakuren.

"Zen, Bam, tahan ayah kalian~" pinta Hanna.

"baik, tuan putri" ujar Zen menahan Kija dan Bam menahan Shina.

Hanna memegang wajah Zen "kau panggil aku apa tadi? sudah kubilang, tak perlu seformal itu pada kekasihmu sendiri".

"HAH!?" ujar Kija dan Hak melongo.

Saat Nari menahannya, Hakuren menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya yang berdarah akibat ditendang Ruri sekuat tenaga "bukan untuk ayahku, tapi untukku sendiri?! terhadapmu yang bahkan tak mengenal sosok ayahmu akibat perbuatan ayahku, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku dan meminta maaf padamu sebagai gantinya selain mengganti bagian masa kecilmu yang hilang?!".

"tunggu... karena itu kau kembalikan kami ke masa kanak-kanak kami? Agar kami mengenal ayah kami di masa kanak-kanak kami?" ujar Umi mengerutkan kening.

"Jae Ha, lepaskan saja..." ujar Hak merebut Tsu Quan Dao dari tangan Ruri.

Setelah Jae Ha melepaskan Ruri, Ruri langsung menampar Hakuren "apa perlu kuulangi kata-kataku saat itu? jika kau memang ingin aku memaafkanmu, kau hanya perlu memenuhi satu permintaanku... menghilanglah... jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku...".

Hakuren menggenggam tangan Ruri "itu sama saja kau memintaku mati dan bagiku itu lebih buruk dari kematian?!".

Ruri menepis tangan Hakuren dan memegang tangannya yang gemetar "berterima kasihlah karena aku tak langsung membunuhmu setelah kau mencoba mendekatiku dengan maksud balas dendam pada ibuku... untuk pertama kalinya aku sangat bersyukur dengan kekuatanku, tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang terakhir kali kita bertemu, jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi atau aku akan membunuhmu... rasanya sangat menyakitkan jika kau berada di dekatku... aku ingin semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu menghilang?! Lenyaplah!?".

Melihat Ruri mengatakan hal itu sambil menahan air matanya, Hakuren memeluknya erat dan menciumnya sehingga mereka yang ada disitu terbelalak.

"lebih baik jika kau memiliki kenangan buruk tentangku... dengan begitu kau takkan bisa melenyapkanku dari ingatanmu..." ujar Hakuren memegang wajah Ruri, ekspresi kerasnya yang dingin berubah tersipu merah karena melihat wajah Ruri, mata Ruri yang terbelalak menatapnya berurai air mata dengan pipi yang memerah membuatnya merasa wajah Ruri yang berurai air mata justru terlihat sangat cantik dan manis "jika kau ingin ada yang disalahkan, salahkan aku... kau boleh membenciku, jika dengan membenci seseorang bisa menghilangkan kesepianmu maka bencilah aku sebanyak yang kau mau, tapi jangan minta aku menghilang dari hadapanmu...".

Yahiko merebut Ruri dan memukul Hakuren sekuat tenaga sambil memeluk Ruri dari belakang "kau membuat nafsu membunuhku membuncah, Hakuren...".

"Yahiko, tahan amarahmu..." ujar Yuria.

"bagaimana aku tak marah? tunanganku dicium laki-laki lain di depanku?!" teriak Yahiko.

"akhirnya diumumkan juga..." ujar Umi bertepuk tangan.

"aku mengerti kau sulit percaya padaku karena kesalahanku tapi jika kau memang membenciku dan tak bisa memaafkanku atau mempercayaiku lagi..." ujar Hakuren menyerahkan pedangnya ke tangan Ruri, mundur sambil merentangkan tangannya "bunuhlah aku... aku tak keberatan mati di tangan gadis yang kucintai...".

"aku marah bukan karena aku merasa dikhianati olehmu tapi karena aku tak terima... apa salah ayah dan ibuku sampai harus mengalami hal itu? dan kau yang terlalu mirip dengan ayahmu, mengingatkanku atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua" ujar Ruri menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"jangan samakan aku dengan ayahku... lebih baik aku mati ketimbang melepaskan orang yang kusayangi".

"tapi pada faktanya, kau selalu membuatnya menangis... dia kujaga sejak kecil bukan untuk diserahkan pada orang yang hanya bisa membuatnya menangis" ujar Yahiko mengelus kepala Ruri.

Yona memegang lengan Ruri dari belakang "hentikan... tak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya menjadi pembunuh...".

"sebelum kau mati, jawab pertanyaanku dan akan kupikirkan cara untuk menghabisimu sesuai jawabanmu..." ujar Hak menutupi kedua mata Ruri dari belakang dan mengambil pedang di tangan Ruri "aku ingin tahu sejauh apa keseriusanmu? jika kau hanya memaksakan perasaanmu secara sepihak maka levelmu tak ada bedanya dengan bocah egois...".

"aku tahu, kekuatannya membuatnya dijauhi tapi aku sadar kalau dia tetap gadis biasa saat aku sadar kalau dia juga bisa merasa kesepian... melihatnya yang bisa memahami segalanya dengan cepat dan tawa polosnya yang seolah tanpa kekhawatiran, membuatku paham kalau hatinya tulus dan aku ingin dia bisa selalu tersenyum".

"nyatanya kau selalu membuatnya menangis" gerutu Yahiko.

"jika aku masih hidup saat itu dan kubilang kalau aku takkan merestuinya?".

"akan kubawa dia kabur jika dia menginginkannya, terserah jika orang mengataiku bodoh tapi aku tak akan menyerah soal perasaanku, karena aku hanya akan menyerah jika dia memintaku menyerah dan dia bisa lebih bahagia bersama orang lain".

"lalu, bagaimana denganmu, Yahiko?".

"ibarat bunga yang bersinar saat mekar di tengah kegelapan, itulah bunga langka terindah yang pernah mekar dari semua bunga... keberanian dan kebaikan hati, Ruri memiliki keduanya dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti bunga yang mekar di tengah kubangan lumpur kehidupan... sejak kecil, dari luar Ruri terlihat baik-baik saja karena ketegarannya, meski hatinya terluka, dia bisa berpura-pura tak ada masalah dan meski dibenci, pasti Ruri pasrah saja, itu sebabnya aku merasa tak bisa membiarkannya... aku ingin melindunginya... meski dia tak meminta atau menginginkannya, meski seluruh dunia berbalik memusuhiku, aku akan tetap melindunginya karena sampai taraf itulah aku membutuhkannya..." ujar Yahiko yang mengecup ubun-ubun Ruri.

"kau puitis..." gumam Ruri menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, detak jantungnya tak beraturan karena Yahiko memeluknya dari belakang.

"tahan kelakuan kalian di hadapan orang tua kalian" ujar Lily menjitak kepala Yahiko "hebat juga putrimu, bisa membuat dua laki-laki ini mabuk kepayang".

"yang hebat itu putramu, dia sangat memerhatikan Ruri sejak kecil, ya" ujar Yona tertawa.

"ibu sama anak seleranya sama, ya" celetuk Yun.

"betul" angguk Jae Ha.

"menurutku kau malah mirip ibumu, karena aku tak naif seperti ibumu" ujar Hak.

"hei!? kau menghinaku, ya!?" protes Yona mengguncang-guncang Hak.

"...maafkan aku" ujar Ruri menundukkan kepala di depan Hak.

"tidak perlu merasa bersalah padaku... kuakui kau punya kemiripan denganku, tapi kau juga memiliki kebaikan hati ibumu... tak perlu merasa bersalah atas perasaanmu yang terlanjur ada karena selamanya perasaan tak bisa disalahkan" ujar Hak mengelus kepala Ruri dan tersenyum "kau sudah berjuang keras selama ini...".

Ruri langsung memeluk erat Hak sambil menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Hak "aku selalu... ingin bertemu denganmu... ayah...".

"bukan hanya kau saja yang berpikir begitu, kak" ujar Umi memeluk Hak dari belakang.

"kakak curang, curi start duluan..." sahut Hanna memeluk Hak dari samping.

"iya, kami juga mau!?" ujar Rui menangis dan memeluk Hak.

"sesak, oi..." protes Hak.

"biarin..." sahut ke-4 putrinya serentak.

"tak apa, kan? tadi kan denganku sudah, sekarang giliranmu" ujar Yona tertawa.

"duh, aku pasti nangis jika putriku bilang begitu padaku" ujar Jae Ha menangis terharu.

"itu sudah nangis, ayah" ujar Hwaryun tertawa.

"ah, aku memang tak mempermasalahkan soal perasaanmu tapi bukan berarti aku mau merestui hubunganmu dengan anak dari pria itu..." ujar Hak tersenyum dengan aura angker sambil memegang bahu Ruri.

"maaf, Ruri, tapi kali ini ibu setuju dengan ayahmu~" ujar Yona dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ruri menundukkan kepala, maklum dengan reaksi orang tuanya dan tersenyum saat mendengar nasihat Yona "aku paham, ibu, ayah...".

"aku adiknya secara pribadi lebih setuju kalau kak Ruri bersama Yahiko..." ujar Umi dibarengi anggukan kepala Hanna dan Rui.

"kurasa tindakanmu memanggil Yahiko untuk menghentikan kak Ruri yang hampir membunuh Hakuren sudah tepat" ujar Hanna mengelus kepala Rui.

Hakuren tersenyum "mungkin segalanya akan lebih mudah jika aku bisa melepaskanmu dan seharusnya aku tak menyukaimu seperti ini... kau juga tak perlu terluka jika sejak awal aku mempercayakanmu pada Yahiko, tapi... karena aku tahu ini akan jadi yang terakhir, aku tak ingin lari atau berbohong lagi".

"apa maksud..." ujar Ruri terhenti karena Hakuren memeluknya erat "aku bersyukur karena bisa bertemu denganmu... meski aku tak bisa bersamamu lagi, tersenyumlah dan berbahagialah bersama Yahiko...".

"ganjaran dari jurus untuk membawa kita ke masa lalu dan mengembalikan kita adalah nyawa si pengguna jurus... dalam hal ini, nyawa kakakku..." ujar Nari.

"Yahiko, jaga Ruri baik-baik..." ujar Hakuren melepaskan Ruri dan menoleh ke arah Nari "Nari, aku duluan...".

Nari tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata "nanti kalau kau ketemu ibu duluan, titip salamku".

"iya... selamat tinggal..." ujar Hakuren menutup mata perlahan sambil meneteskan air mata, tubuhnya memudar dan berubah menjadi kumpulan burung merpati yang terbang ke langit.

Ruri terduduk lemas "memangnya... siapa yang minta kau untuk mengorbankan nyawa, dasar bodoh?!".

Saat Yahiko menepuk bahunya, Ruri menangis di dekapan Yahiko yang memeluknya erat "aku benci ini... kenapa air mata ini selalu keluar jika aku mengetahui ada kematian di dekatku... tak peduli kawan atau lawan...".

"itulah kelembutan hatimu... jangan anggap itu kelemahanmu..." ujar Yahiko menepuk-nepuk punggung Ruri.

Nari menyiapkan tasbih dan Kum Kang Jae di kedua tangannya "sejak awal keberadaan kita di masa lalu pasti akan mengubah masa depan, itu sebabnya harus ada satu orang yang tinggal untuk memastikan kalau kita semua akan tiba di masa depan yang baru dan sekarang, waktunya menunaikan tugasku... memulangkan kita semua...".

Setelah Nari merafalkan mantra, tubuh mereka, sisa sepuluh orang yang datang dari masa depan memudar, berubah menjadi kumpulan sinar yang berkelip seperti kunang-kunang. Tiap anak memberikan salam perpisahannya pada orang tuanya masing-masing.

Saat Yona menangis, Rui memeluknya dan tersenyum "jangan khawatir, kita pasti bertemu lagi di masa depan, ibu... kali ini, bersama ayah...".

"ayah, satu pesan ibu... kali ini tepati janjimu, jangan menyusulku terlalu cepat dan rawat anak-anak kita dengan baik, akan kutendang kau dari akhirat ke neraka kalau kau mati lagi kali ini... hal sama berlaku untuk paman Hak, katanya ibu takkan memaafkanmu jika membuat bibi Yona menangis lagi" ujar Nari memeluk Soo Won dan tersenyum sebelum menghilang.

* * *

Yona mendapatkan kembali tahtanya dan kembali ke rumahnya tercinta. Soo Won masih ada di penjara, seharusnya ia mendapatkan hukuman mati atas perbuatannya pada raja Il tapi Yona tak menginginkannya "sulit menentukan hukuman untuknya jika mengingat ia dikenal sebagai raja yang baik selama ini...".

"kenapa menghela napas begitu?" ujar Hak muncul dari belakang, meletakkan teh untuk Yona yang disiapkan Min Soo.

"calon pengantin, masa cemberut begitu?" goda Lily yang muncul dan meletakkan oleh-oleh berupa Sakuramochi yang ia bawa dari Sensui "silakan menikmati~ tenang saja, aku juga sudah bawa stok mochi pengantin* untuk kalian berdua, permisi".

"Lily!?" pekik Hak dan Yona.

Persiapan pernikahan mereka berdua memang sedang berjalan (setelah muncul anak-anak dari masa depan itu, jadi terbongkar oleh semua). Hakuren dan Nari yang masih bayi (baru setahun bulan November ini) dibawa ke Fuuga karena Mundok ingin merawatnya, tentu saja Agni yang masih ada di Kouka membantunya. Kyo Ga dan Joo Doh tetap menjadi jenderal suku Api dan suku Langit setelah Yona mengampuni mereka meskipun Joo Doh saat itu sudah berniat seppuku untuk menebus kesalahannya tapi Lily menamparnya (lagi) bolak-balik.

"daripada memilih mati, lebih baik tebus kesalahan yang kau buat pada Yona, pria bodoh?!".

"ini ketiga kalinya anda menampar saya, nona Lily..." ujar Joo Doh mengelus wajahnya yang sakit akibat ditampar dan tersenyum "tapi, yah... terima kasih...".

Joo Doh yang mengantarkan dokumen perjanjian kerja sama yang baru dengan kerajaan Xing untuk ditandatangani Yona bertanya "nampaknya putri Kou Ren dan putri Tao meminta anda pergi bersamanya ke Fuuga nanti untuk ziarah ke makam mendiang permaisuri Aina, apa anda keberatan?".

"kenapa tidak? Sekalian nanti kita minta mereka bawa pulang Agni" ujar Yona menyerahkan dokumen dan sempat menahan Joo Doh yang hendak beranjak "Lily baru saja tiba, kenapa tak kau sapa dia?".

"tapi kaget juga, bisa-bisanya Lily dengan jenderal Joo Doh..." ujar Hak menghela napas.

"tak apa, kan? toh, Yahiko anak yang manis~ dia lebih mirip Lily ketimbang Joo Doh".

"yah, meskipun masih ada sedikit dilema, jauh lebih baik daripada membiarkan Ruri jatuh ke pelukan Hakuren..." gerutu Hak.

"sepertinya kau akan jadi ayah yang bad mood saat pernikahan putrinya nanti" ujar Yona yang tertawa geli.

"mereka aja belum lahir?!".

"tentu saja, rencananya kan tunggu Yahiko lahir dulu, lagipula aku sudah janjian dengan Lily".

Menggunakan status Aina sebagai putra kandung tuan putri Maya, sepupu Kou Ren dan Tao alias putri kerajaan Xing, hubungan baik dengan kerajaan Xing bisa terjalin dan Yona berniat mengatur pertemuan Hak dengan Kaisar Kai saat ini, Yue. Kekaisaran Kai Selatan dan Utara kini telah bersatu dengan Yue dan Yohime sebagai Kaisar dan Permaisuri yang dipilih rakyat. Jae Ha dan Yun yang diutus sebagai pembawa pesan baru saja kembali, memberi kabar baik bahwa Kaisar dan permaisuri bersedia menemui Yona (pasca pernikahannya tentunya).

"Yona?!" ujar Lily masuk kamar dan menggenggam kedua tangan Yona "bisa beri jenderal Joo Doh cuti beberapa hari?".

"untuk?" tanya Yona.

"dia sudah melamarku dan katanya mau ke rumahku" jawab Lily dengan mata berbinar.

"KYA!? Selamat, Lily!?" ujar Yona memeluk Lily.

* * *

Setahun kemudian, Lily melahirkan anak laki-laki yang sehat saat langit berawan di siang hari di tengah musim gugur "namanya Yahiko".

Saat Yahiko berusia beberapa bulan, di awal musim dingin Yona mengandung anak-anaknya yang lahir pada tanggal 7 bulan 7 di musim panas tahun berikutnya.

Hak yang duduk di samping Yona menunjuk satu-satu anaknya yang lahir "namanya... putri sulung Ruri, putri kedua Umi, putri ketiga Hanna dan putri bungsu Rui".

"Yona yang memberi namanya, ya... tapi apa artinya?" tanya Yun.

Ruri adalah nama warna batu Lapis Lazuli yang terkalung sebagai liontin yang diberikan Yona pada Hak, dengan harapan agar anak yang lahir bisa melindungi dan memberi keberuntungan pada orang-orang sekitarnya.

Umi adalah laut yang sesuai dengan warna matanya dan rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang seperti ombak laut, sesuai sifatnya yang tenang seperti laut, nama ini Yona dapat dari tempat ia pertama kali bertempur, di lautan.

Hanna adalah 'bunga' yang mekar seperti tanda lahir berwarna merah di tubuh Hanna, sesuai warna rambutnya dan matanya yang bagaikan bunga merah dan biru yang mekar.

Rui adalah air mata, dengan harapan agar anak yang lahir dapat menjadi anak yang lembut dan bisa mengerti penderitaan orang lain.

"nama yang bagus" ujar Hak mencium kening Yona "istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah...".

Yona tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya yang terbaring di sampingnya "senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi, anak-anakku...".

Sesuai takdir yang telah digariskan di atas kertas,

Ruri berjodoh dengan Yahiko

Umi (meski sempat ada ganjalan) akhirnya diizinkan menjalin hubungan dengan Tae Yeon

Hanna yang menjalin hubungan dengan Zen? tentu saja tak ada masalah dari kedua orang tuanya

tapi belum ada yang tahu, kalau Rui yang kelak akan menikah dengan pangeran Kekaisaran Kai, pangeran Hisui, kelak akan melahirkan Shin, Kaisar yang akan menyatukan 5 kerajaan ditambah Kekaisaran Kai dan kerajaan Kouka menjadi daratan China.

* * *

*Mochi pengantin = mochi berwarna putih yang dimakan sepasang pengantin selama 3 hari pasca menikah.


	37. Extra : The Flower of Peace

**Akatsuki no Yona**

 **Extra – The Flower of Peace**

 **.**

* * *

Setelah Yona dan Hak menikah, bersamaan dengan upacara penobatan mereka sebagai raja dan ratu, Yun menetap di kastil Hiryuu sebagai dokter pribadi merangkap penasehat (mengingat Keishuk dipecat dari posisinya sebagai penasehat istana dan dipenjara). Yona dan Hak meminta Mundok datang ke kastil Hiryuu sebagai kepala penasehat istana namun Mundok menekankan bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi penasehat istana untuk sementara waktu karena Mundok merasa lebih baik jika posisi kepala penasehat istana diserahkan pada generasi muda. Melihat talenta dan kejeniusan Yun, Mundok mengajarinya untuk menjadi penasehat istana sekaligus melatihnya cara untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja Yun menerima pelajaran Mundok yang merupakan idola baginya dengan senang hati.

Bicara soal ke-4 ksatria naga, pasca pernikahan Yona dan Hak, mereka pergi berpencar untuk kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali Shina yang memutuskan menetap di kastil Hiryuu, Kuuto bersama Yun, Yona dan Hak. Jika mengingat apa yang telah diberitahu oleh anak-anak mereka dari masa depan, Shina bisa menemukan anak angkatnya di desa Seiryuu, yang terlahir sebagai Seiryuu selanjutnya kelak. Yona dan Hak sudah menawarkan bantuan jika kelak Shina berniat mengambil anaknya di desa Seiryuu, namun untuk sekarang Shina tak berniat pergi kemanapun selain berada di sisi sahabatnya ini.

Di lorong istana, Shina menatap bulan pada malam hari itu, merasa penasaran apa yang saat ini dilakukan oleh ketiga saudara naganya di luar sana?

* * *

Menurut Zen, Kija menikah dengan seorang wanita di desa Hakuryuu sehingga Kija kembali ke desa Hakuryuu dan berusaha menghadapi hal yang tampaknya tak bisa dihindari itu, ia jadi penasaran wanita macam apa yang menikah dengannya nanti.

Di tengah jalan, Kija bertemu dengan wanita dari desa Hakuryuu yang mengikutinya, wanita berambut putih lurus sepinggang yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengan Hak atau Ruri, warna mata biru Lapis Lazuli, warna biru laut yang dalam. Namanya Nagisa, ia masih belajar sebagai calon dokter sehingga ia sering keluar masuk desa Hakuryuu bersama orang tuanya yang bekerja sebagai pedagang (mata-mata yang dikirim desa Hakuryuu untuk menguntit Kija) karena ingin belajar lebih soal pengobatan di luar desa Hakuryuu sekaligus mencari persediaan tanaman obat untuk desa mereka. Gadis ceroboh yang mengingatkan Kija pada Ik-Su, pada pertemuan pertama mereka saja, gadis itu beberapa kali tersandung. Kija merasa penasaran, ia hampir tak pernah bertemu Nagisa sebelumnya karena tak seperti gadis-gadis yang disodorkan neneknya padanya, Nagisa lebih sering ikut dengan orang tuanya sehingga ia merasa heran, ini pertama kalinya ia tertarik pada seorang wanita di desa Hakuryuu. Terlebih Nagisa terbilang kalem, tipe wanita yang tak ditakuti oleh Kija.

* * *

Jae Ha kembali ke Awa, menemui kapten Gigan dan para awak kapalnya. Ketika ia kembali, teman-temannya menyambutnya dengan gembira termasuk kapten Gigan yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya. Teringat ucapan Hwaryun, Jae Ha merasa ragu, apa yang membuat Yuri sang putri saudagar kaya di Awa bersedia menikah dengannya? Ia merasa ragu jika mengingat Yuri akan meninggal saat melahirkan Hwaryun, apakah ia harus tetap menjalin hubungan dengan... Jae Ha yang berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai menghentikan lamunannya saat melihat sosok Yuri di hadapannya, salah satu gadis yang mereka tolong saat pertarungan terakhir melawan Yan Kum Ji.

Yuri merapikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin laut, menoleh ke arah Jae Ha "...Jae Ha? apa yang kau lakukan disini?".

"perjalananku sudah selesai, aku hanya mengunjungi tempat yang kuanggap rumahku dulu...", Jae Ha tersenyum sendu "kau masih ingat padaku?".

Saat Yuri menghampiri Jae Ha, ia tersandung sehingga Jae Ha menangkapnya "kau tak apa-apa".

"tak apa-apa... mana mungkin aku lupa pada salah satu penyelamatku?", Yuri tersenyum sambil memegangi lengan Jae Ha "terima kasih, lagi-lagi aku diselamatkan olehmu... ".

" _ah, sepertinya aku mengerti kenapa..."_ , Jae Ha memeluk Yuri "aku pulang...".

Yuri balas memeluk Jae Ha, mendekapkan wajahnya pada Jae Ha "...selamat datang".

" _maafkan aku, Yuri... meski kau akan meninggalkanku, aku tetap..."_.

* * *

Zeno yang duduk di atas batu karang tersenyum melihat Jae Ha dan Yuri berpelukan, ia merasa sudah saatnya ia pergi dari tempat itu sebelum ketahuan. Zeno tak merasa kalau Jae Ha akan kehilangan Yuri begitu cepat kali ini, sebab masa depan telah berubah. Anak-anak dari masa depan itu telah menuntaskan mimpi mereka. Berkat mereka, Hak dan Soo Won tak kehilangan nyawa mereka di pertempuran kali ini dan Yona tak perlu kehilangan Hak. Itu sebabnya, Zeno merasa masa depan yang akan terjadi pasti akan berbeda dengan masa depan yang terjadi pada Ruri dan kawan-kawan.

Zeno memutuskan untuk kembali menemui Kayano. Reinkarnasi istrinya di masa lalu, Kaya. Ia sangat merindukannya, terakhir kali ia menemui Kayano adalah pada musim gugur tahun lalu dan ia tak sabar untuk kembali menemui Kaya / Kayano. Ah, yang manapun tak masalah. Kaya adalah istrinya di masa lalu dan Kayano adalah reinkarnasinya, mereka adalah orang yang sama. Namun tak disangka saat ia tiba di kuil tempat Kayano tinggal, ia mendapat kejutan.

Kayano tersenyum lebar saat melihat Zeno datang "selamat datang kembali, Zeno".

* * *

Yona bertopang dagu, setahun berlalu sejak ia dan Hak naik tahta. Pada siang hari di musim gugur yang cuacanya cerah, ia dan semua anggota kelompoknya berkumpul dengan beberapa anggota baru, keluarga mereka masing-masing. Kija menikah dengan Nagisa. Jae Ha menikah dengan Yuri. Lily yang menikah dengan Joo Doh kini tengah menggendong Yahiko yang baru beberapa minggu. Shina dan Yun tetap berada di sisi mereka seperti biasa namun ada satu yang kurang.

"hei, apa ada yang tahu bagaimana kabar Zeno?".

Mendengar pertanyaan istrinya, Hak menoleh pada teman-temannya yang juga menggelengkan kepala.

"dia yang paling lihai sembunyi, ya" gerutu Yun.

"entah kenapa, dia selalu menyembunyikan hawa keberadaannya dan saking lihainya dia dalam menekan hawa keberadaannya, kami jadi kesulitan melacaknya padahal kami ingin mengajak Zeno kemari" ujar Kija.

Hak terkekeh "paling tidak kita tak perlu khawatir dia sudah mati, kan?".

"sudah kalian cari di tempat istrinya, belum?" tanya Jae Ha.

Tiba-tiba, Joo Doh datang memberi kabar "yang mulia, tuan Ouryuu Zeno sudah datang, beliau sedang menuju kemari".

Setelah bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan Lily, Joo Doh mengelus kepala Yahiko yang terlelap di pelukan Lily sebelum pergi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mereka terkejut saat Zeno dan Kayano datang menemui mereka, bukan karena mereka datang bersama, tapi karena gadis kecil yang digendong Kayano. Gadis kecil berambut pirang bermata biru yang mirip Kayano, yang usianya baru sekitar 2 tahun.

Kayano memperkenalkan gadis kecil itu, anaknya dengan Zeno "namanya Waka, artinya bunga perdamaian".

Yona dan yang lain menyambut mereka dengan gembira disertai ucapan selamat. Mereka kini mengerti kenapa Zeno tak muncul atau memberi kabar selama setahun belakangan ini, rupanya ia sibuk mengurus Waka bersama Kayano. Zeno sendiri juga terkejut saat melihat Waka tahun lalu, ia bahkan sempat bertanya pada Kayano yang dijawab Kayano dengan jitakan di kepala sambil berkata 'tentu saja ini anakmu, dasar bodoh?!'.

"kau sama sekali tak memberitahuku kalau ternyata kau hamil dan tahu-tahu anak kita sudah lahir saat aku kembali, mana mungkin aku tak terkejut?" protes Zeno mengingat saat itu.

"yah, soalnya aku tak tahu kapan kau akan pulang lagipula aku tak tahu bagaimana mengirim surat padamu...", Kayano mengelus-elus kepala Waka "dan lagi, aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, kan? aku istrimu, akan selalu ada tempat untuk pulang bagimu... aku percaya kau akan pulang dan aku akan menunggumu, hanya itu".

Mendengar ucapan Kayano, wajah Zeno memerah sehingga Jae Ha menggodanya kembali "wah, istrimu hebat sekali".

"benar, lebih hebat dari yang kita kira" angguk Yun setuju.

Yona mencubit-cubit pipi Waka "dia manis sekali~".

"kenapa kalian tak bikin saja satu? Eh, tapi nanti yang keluar empat orang, ya?" goda Jae Ha pada Hak.

"tutup mulut, mata sayu... ajari saja putrimu nanti untuk tak menjadi seorang ekhibisionis" bisik Hak yang menginjak Jae Ha, dan ini sudah jadi pemandangan biasa bagi Yuri.

Yuri menghela napas "aku heran kenapa kedua pria ini selalu berkelahi? meski begitu, mereka memang berteman baik, ya".

"benar sekali", angguk Yona tertawa kecil bersama Yuri.

Setelah Zeno memberitahu bahwa ia berniat tinggal di Kuuto, Yona bersikeras meminta Zeno dan Kayano untuk tinggal di Kastil Hiryuu, lagipula Zeno yang bisa mengatur berbagai macam protokol atau administrasi dan Kayano yang memiliki sedikit pengalaman dengan pengobatan bisa membantu pekerjaan Yun. Tentu saja mereka tak keberatan dan menerima tawaran Yona dengan senang hati.

Pada awal musim dingin, saat rapat kelima suku selesai, Kyo Ga yang memiliki pengamatan yang tajam menyadari hal ini sejak awal pertemuan sehingga Kyo Ga bertanya "permaisuri, apa anda baik-baik saja? wajah anda terlihat pucat".

"oh? tak apa, aku hanya sedikit pu...", belum sempat Yona menyelesaikan kata-katanya, saat ia berdiri dari tempatnya, ia merasa pusing dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Yona?!", Hak menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai dan membopongnya.

Di depan klinik istana dimana mereka menunggu dengan cemas, Kayano keluar dengan wajah sumringah dan menjabat tangan Hak "selamat, tuan Hak".

"ya, ampun... apa tak ada yang sadar kalau Yona sedang hamil?" gerutu Yun keluar kamar dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat dua jarinya "tapi selamat, ya~ positif, dua bulan".

Mendengar ucapan Yun, serentak para jenderal dan ke-4 ksatria naga memberi selamat pada Hak "selamat, 'ayah' ?!".

"...sama-sama" gumam Hak menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sebelum masuk ke kamar dan menemui Yona.

Zeno tersenyum lebar sambil menatap langit dimana salju turun memenuhi daratan, apa yang ia pikirkan sepertinya benar, masa depan telah berubah dan ia sangat bersyukur dengan masa depan yang lebih baik ini. Meski ia tahu, mungkin kelak ia akan kembali seorang diri setelah semua teman-temannya, anak dan istrinya, keluarganya meninggalkannya, ia merasa bahagia dengan keberadaan mereka.

" _seiring waktu, manusia pasti berubah, tumbuh dan berkembang layaknya sekuntum bunga yang mekar dan berkembang"_ , Zeno tersenyum melihat Kayano yang menggendong Waka di tangannya, ia beranjak dari balkon, mengecup kening Kayano setelah mengambil Waka dari tangan Kayano dan menggendong Waka sambil tersenyum lebar _"teruslah mekar, bunga perdamaian, bukti cintaku dan Kayano..."_.

* * *

 **A/N :**

yah, aku tahu fanfic pertamaku ini sudah lama selesai, tapi tiba-tiba pikiran ini memunculkan ide tentang cerita ekstra kisah ini, jadi kutulis saja sekalian meski cerita ini sudah lama berakhir. Hope you all enjoy this!? XD


End file.
